


The Best Kept Secret and the Biggest Mistake

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha Frank, Alpha dallon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy is their uncle, Beta Patrick, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone wears whatever, Gabe and Bill are gross in this one tbh, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More ships and tags will be added with each chapter, Omega Gerard, Omega Josh, Omega Mikey, Omega Ryan, Patrick and Pete are brothers, Porn Video, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Really dramatic and a lot of crying, Rimming, Ryan's a DICK for a few chapters, Secret Relationship, So prepare yourself for that, The pranks are mostly fucked up, alpha Tyler, alpha pete, kind of, omega patrick, sorry - Freeform, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: A prank war between Patrick and Brendon goes horribly, horribly wrong when Josh gets humiliated. And things start to go downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry I didn't post anything for August, but I've been spending all my time working on this for you guys. I hope you like it.

Patrick looks up at the sky, the clouds had always seemed softer when he looked at them from the playground of the park. He sighs taking a drink from the flask, "hey, Frank?"

"Yeah," he asks blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Will you help me kill Brendon Urie?"

"That's a no can do, kiddo. He's adored in this town, they'd definitely find his murderer. I suppose if I was really careful I could get away with it. But a two man job ruins it. Plus I don't think you could stomach seeing a dead body."

Josh sits up, "guys, I am _right here_ , aren't you worried I might tell someone?"

"No one likes a tattletale, Josh," Frank tells him sitting up.

"I am not a tattletale," he tells him, "I just don't like seeing bad things happen to good people."

Patrick sits up rolling his eyes, "let's get one thing straight. Brendon Urie, is not _good people._  He's a spoiled brat who gets whatever he wants because his dad's the mayor and his family's loaded. He goes to church all the time so everyone in town thinks he's this angel who does no wrong. But you know what everyone doesn't know? He gets high in his car during school, he's sleeping with half of the cheerleaders, and he's fucking the pastor's son in the church bright and early every Sunday morning. He's an asshole incapable of human emotion and when you can't give him what he wants he ditches you and finds someone who can. He's a user, he's not a _good_ person."

"What," Josh asks, "he doesn't do that stuff in church! Does he?"

"Yeah," Frank says, "I saw them. They do it in the supply closet upstairs away from the service so no one hears them."

"Really," Josh asks, "wait, what supply closet? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The one where they keep old sound equipment, brooms and stuff. It's right next to the weird painting of those flying chubby babies."

"You mean the angels," Josh says, "I just thought that was a bathroom and someone was having trouble in there."

Frank smiles, "Josh, you're adorable."

Patrick stands and they both stand and begin to climb up the jungle gym to the very top.

"I get that he's not that great of a person but that doesn't explain why you don't like him. What exactly made you two hate each other so much," Josh asks Patrick.

"You two used to be best friends," Frank says, "and then you met me and Brendon got super jealous because you and I are so close."

"No," Patrick says, "and to be honest with you, Josh, I don't really know why we started to hate each other. We did used to be friends, we actually were a little more than that. He was really nice to me and then one day around the time everyone was getting heats and everything he just changed. He never wanted to be around me. He just hated me."

"He never told you why," Josh asks.

"No," he says shaking his head, "he just ditched me to go hang out with Bill and Gabe and Ryan. He just hated me from that point on, I just assumed it was because I was a beta."

"Well, _I'm_ an alpha and _I_ don't hate you," Frank says.

"And I'm an omega and I don't hate you," Josh smiles.

"Thanks, guys," he smiles.

"So, you know how the Halloween party is coming up and we're all supposed to go to the garage party," Frank asks.

"In almost three months," Patrick states, "yeah."

"I'm not going," Josh says, "I heard weird stuff happens at night!"

"It'll be fine," Patrick says.

"Yeah," Frank says wrapping an arm around Josh's shoulder, "and if you get scared I'll take care of you."

He smiles and Frank continues, "anyway, what are you guys going to dress as, because I was thinking I'd go as a hot dog and if you guys aren't dressing sexy I'd like to have mustard and ketchup by my side."

"Sure," Patrick says.

"Well," Josh says playing with the bottom of his shirt, "I was kind of hoping to wear something cuter. You know, so maybe someone might notice me."

"Who's this someone," Patrick asks.

"An alpha," he says, "he plays basketball but he's not mean like some jocks are. He's really nice too and he loves to sing and he sounds so good and he-"

"Wait," Patrick says cutting him off, "let me guess, he wants to sing and play basketball but his dad doesn't approve and wants him to just play basketball?"

"Yeah," he says, "how'd you know?"

"Yeah, you're describing Zac Efron's character from High School Musical."

"What?"

"Zac Efron. Everyone says he takes suppressants so no one can tell if he's an alpha, beta, or an omega," Patrick says.

"We both agreed," Frank says, "he's probably not an alpha, I mean, no alpha can dance like that."

"No," Josh shakes his head, "I'm talking about Tyler!"

"Who," Patrick asks.

"Tyler Joseph! The basketball player from our school? He's really tall and he's got these really kind eyes and when he looks at me I just feel like my chest is going to explode."

Frank smiles, "aww, Josh's got a little crush."

He smiles, "I don't want him to see me in a ketchup or mustard suit. I want to look cute."

"I could go as Hugh Hefner and you two can be my bunnies," he smiles.

"Do I look like a bunny to you," Patrick asks.

"You'd be cute as a bunny," Frank shrugs, "tights, high heels, cotton tail. You know, you're really pretty. Which is weird because most betas are kind of plain, but you're not."

"Thanks," he says, but it sounds more like a question.

"Yeah, you'd fit right in with the omegas," Josh says.

His eyebrows come together before shaking his head, "I'm no omega."

"Doesn't mean you can't dress to get a little attention."

"I'm a beta," he says, "the only other betas at our school are two lesbians. And they're dating each other."

"Yeah," he says, "that's rough. But I mean, hey, a cute beta might transfer to our school!"

"Yeah, right," he says.

Frank frowns, "what if I set you up with the beta I work with? She's really pretty."

"Thanks," he says, "but no thanks."

"Patrick, you've got to _at least_ lose your virginity. You don't want to wait until you're thirty and only sleep with one girl your entire life and end up marrying her, do you?"

"I'm just not interested in sleeping with anyone right now, okay? Besides, I'm fine on my own!"

"Alright," he sighs.

"So, will you dress up as a bunny with me," Josh asks, "we don't have to make them show too much skin."

"Yeah, sure, Josh," he smiles.

There was a crunch on the rocks coming towards them. They turned to the noise seeing a dark haired boy Patrick recognized as Gerard Way. He was wearing a white blouse with a dark jade skirt. His dark hair was pulled back and up into a messy ponytail and Patrick looked to Frank whose eyes were sliding up from his tall red heels that made his legs look like they went on for miles. He wasn't paying them any attention and was sketching something on a notepad. A tall blond trailing behind him in a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans walked behind him, bulky headphones on noticing them staring at them.

"Hey," Frank shouts at Gerard.

The boy looks up confused and Frank speaks, "fuck off, pom poms, we were here first."

"First of all, I'm walking through this place to get to our school. Secondly, it's public property," he tells him.

"Listen," he says, "doll. This park ain't big enough for all of us."

He laughs, "oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't leave? Kick my ass?"

Frank doesn't like the amused expression and Patrick and Josh can tell he's eager to wipe the smirk off Gerard's face. Patrick knew Frank would fight anyone. He knows Frank hates when people don't take him seriously due to his height. Frank may be short, but Patrick's seen him take down guys three times his size. 

Patrick instinctively looks to Josh who holds his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Take your artsy notepad and your twink brother and leave," Frank growls.

"Why don't you come down here," he laughs, "and _make me_."

"Oh I'll fucking make you," he says getting down and walking over to him.

"You don't even look like you could get a child to leave."

"You know what I do to people who piss me off? I usually send them to the nurse. How about I send you to the ICU?"

"You'd hit an omega," he asks, dropping his sketchbook and folding his arms across his chest.

"From what I've heard," he smiles, "you know how to take a pounding."

He laughs and looks to the ground and Patrick can tell this isn't going to end well.

"Well, go ahead, hit me," he looks back up, "come on, I'll let you throw the first punch. But don't cry like a bitch when I have you flat on your back in a minute."

Mikey sighs and takes a few steps back away from them. Josh and Patrick look between each other and turn back to Frank watching intensely. Frank pulls back his fist, but before he can even throw it Gerard's fist goes to his stomach. Frank groans and drops down to his knees, near instantly. Before Gerard can say something back, a hand is wrapped around his ankle and his leg is pulled from under him making him fall onto his butt. Frank's quick to get on top of him, but Gerard flips them hard where he's straddling him and looking down. Before Frank can say something Gerard's turning to look at his own feet.

"You are so lucky you didn't break my fucking heels!"

Frank's hand goes to the back of his hair pulling it hard. Gerard pulls back his fist and slams it into his nose leaving it bloody and his hand hurting. Frank pulls the tie from his hair out and drops it on his shirt before he reaches for his own face. He groans in pain from the way Gerard's fist hit.

"Told you," he says, "flat on your back in a minute."

Patrick watches the blood flow from his nose and gets down. Frank raises his hand keeping Patrick back.

"You know, not many people can get me on my back," Frank says, "especially in heels.

"Oh my god," he says looking down, "do you have a boner right now?"

Frank grabs him by the back of his neck and brings him down for a kiss making Gerard let out a small noise of surprise. When he lets go his hand goes up to his hair pulling at it gently, eyes looking up like he'd seen the face of god.

"You are the most amazing omega I've ever met."

"You are the most indecisive freak I've ever punched," Gerard says, a mixture of disgust and intrigue on his face, "make up your mind, do you want to fuck me or fight me?"

"Both," he smiles, blood staining his teeth, "definitely both."

"You are _so weird_ ," he says.

"And you're turned on," he states, looking down to his skirt.

"Just get checked for a concussion," he says getting up and holding his skirt tighter so Frank couldn't look up it as he grabbed his things and walked off.

"The nearest Forever 21 is that way," he points.

Gerard blushes and shakes his head trying to bite back a smile, "I'm glad your friends are here with you this time. I wouldn't want you to fall off the big kid jungle gym."

"Speaking of friends, aren't yours worried about you being out of your coffin and in the sunlight?"

"Shut up."

"Come shut me up, baby boy," he laughs, "put Daddy's mouth to work!"

"You are such a freak," he laughs.

Frank picks up the hair tie from his shirt and puts it on his wrist.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital," Josh asks.

"It's not broken," he says, "I'd know."

He sits up and Patrick just looks to Gerard, "wow."

"I think that's the first person who hasn't been afraid of you besides me and Patrick," Josh says, "and the only person who's pinned you down that you haven't beaten to a pulp immediately after."

Frank stares after him watching his hips as he walks away. He smiles big, blood dripping down his upper lip into his mouth, "that's the omega I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"Are you sure you're okay," Patrick asks, "I think you might actually have a concuss--oh my god, you do have a boner!"

"He was turned on too. I felt it," he says gazing after him.

"Gross," Patrick says.

"Really," Josh asks.

"Yeah," he nods smiling, "he's into me."

"Congratulations," Patrick says.

"Anyway," he says rubbing his nose against the sleeve of his jacket, "what were we talking about?"

They stand and begin walking towards their school.

"We were talking about costumes," Patrick says.

"Oh _god_ , what do you think he's going to wear," he says pointing to Gerard.

"Something he's not going to let you get your hands underneath," Patrick says.

"I bet he'll look so fucking good in it," he says, "I can't believe he likes me back."

"He punched you in the face," Josh says, eyebrows coming together.

"He held back," he says shaking his head, "I can tell. He didn't want to break my nose, he thinks I'm hot!"

"He _punched you! In the face_ ," Josh says again, not understanding how Frank wasn't getting it.

"I'm gonna catch up to him," he says, "is it okay if I leave you guys by yourselves?"

"I can handle myself," Patrick says.

Josh doesn't seem sure, but nods, "you're going to walk us home though, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiles.

"Okay," he says.

He kisses Josh's cheek and runs towards the boy in the skirt. Frank stands in front of him, walking backwards while he spoke. He was smiling and saying something and Gerard finally stopped walking and looked to his brother gesturing for him to go ahead.

"What do you think he's saying," Josh asks.

"Probably something that's considered borderline harassment," Patrick sighs.

Gerard turns to face them and Frank puts his dark hair back up for him carefully. Gerard's smiling and when he turns around he bumps his hip against his walking off. Frank catches up and slides an arm around his shoulder, but Gerard moves the hand down to his waist and continues walking with him.

"Unbelievable," Patrick laughs in disbelief, "first day and he's already walking _Gerard Way_ to school."

"You don't think he'll start walking him home and not us, do you? What if someone tries to jump out at us."

"Josh, it was one crackhead, and he didn't even do anything. He just jumped out at us and offered us his socks. He's actually nice. Like a friendly neighborhood crackhead."

"It was scary," he shouts, "and the socks had holes and weird stains on them!"

"Yeah, he's gross but nice," he says, "also I can't believe you touched them."

"I wasn't going to say no to a scary guy in a bush, okay? Man, I think I washed my hands thirty times when we got home."

"You've really got to start asserting yourself or people are just going to take advantage of you."

"I know," he frowns.

"Don't worry, we wont have to walk all the time. Pete's getting a car soon and Frank might be getting one too."

They hear a car speed by and stop next to them. The car had the top down and William Beckett in the driver's seat. Brendon was sat on top of the back seats with Ryan and Gabe was sitting in the front on top of the seats. Patrick groans, "what do you guys want?"

"Just wanted to wish our _favorite_ people in the world a happy first day," Ryan smiles.

"That so?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "we're wishing everyone a happy first day. You especially though."

"Josh," Patrick says.

"What?"

"Run," he says.

"What?"

"Run," he yells.

Josh takes off and Ryan smiles even bigger, "you know, your shirt's white so it makes you look a little washed out. Let's give him a little color."

They all sling balloons at him that pop and get bright red paint all over his hair, skin, and clothes. He wipes his eyes and slings the excess on the ground before looking up at them.

"What do we think," Brendon asks. 

"Honestly," Ryan says, "it's an improvement."

"You look so much better in red," Bill says.

Brendon kisses the tips of his fingers before moving his hand from his face expanding them, "mwah! A masterpiece."

"You think so," Ryan asks. 

"Red's always been my favorite color," he tells the omega.

He glares at him before Brendon sighs, "well, let's find someone else. Have a great first day, Trick!"

Patrick doesn't get to say another word and watches them drive off fast. He stares after them, wanting to scream, but instead he stays silent. Someone walks up behind him, "ah, you got wished a happy first day too?"

He turns seeing Dallon covered in blue paint. Patrick laughs, "they got you?"

He nods, "yep, and I just got this shirt."

He laughs, "they're real dicks."

"That they are," he says turning to look at him.

"Why are you even walking," he asks, "you have a car." 

"Don't want to waste gas," he tells him. 

"Your parents are rich," he says in disbelief, "you're _really_ worried about gas?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to walk just because I'm walking," Patrick tells him. 

"I'm not," he says, "I'm just walking because I want to. It's good exercise. People need exercise."

Patrick stops in his tracks and smiles making Dallon stop, "what?"

"You're such a liar," he laughs.

The taller boy shrugs and stares at Patrick's face longer than he should smiling.

"What," he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," he tells him, "just thinking with our colors we could make purple."

He shakes his head and looks down, "we can't, you know we can't."

Dallon looks around, "no one's around. I haven't seen you in forever."

"If we did do that people would see the colors and know about us and neither of us wants that."

He frowns and looks down at the ground thinking before meeting his eyes again, "what if we just held hands?"

He hesitates but nods and Dallon takes his hand walking with him. He thinks about pressing up next to him, letting himself get marked with his smell, but he doesn't move closer. His fingers lace with his and they walk slowly to the school.

"I missed you," Patrick hears.

And he looks up, "I missed you too."

"I promise it wont always be like this. We can move somewhere else, tell everyone you're on suppressants. We wont have to hide."

"I know," he says, "time's just going by slower than I'd like it to."

"Last year of this, I promise. And then we'll go to a completely different state, save up all our money, and we'll get a place together where we don't have to pretend."

He smiles and looks away from him, "stop making me want to kiss you."

"You know, we can kiss in the bathroom when it's all washed off. If you want."

They spot someone outside the school and quickly let go. Patrick looking at his palm seeing the slight purple color from when his hand was on his. He turns to look at Dallon, "do you think we could be a little late to class?"

Dallon thinks about it before giving him a flirty smile, "I think we can be a little late to class. We can say were helping a freshman find their classroom."

Patrick sighs and turns to him, "they're always getting so lost aren't they?" 

Dallon nods and makes his voice a little more dramatic, " _so_  lost!"

Patrick laughs and Dallon smiles at him as they head into the building and make their way to the first bathroom they can find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated at church and Gerard shows the group how he handles things at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Patrick watches the boy he hated with every fiber of his being walk across the stage in a gold robe and a microphone held up to his lips. Brendon had always been a great singer and Patrick hated it, it seemed as if there was nothing he couldn't do right.

After about a second of him singing Patrick couldn't stand being in the same room as him and turns to his brother Pete, "tell Uncle Andy I'm going to the bathroom."

"For what? The first fifteen minutes?"

"Shut up," he says narrowing his eyes, standing, and leaving the room.

He could feel Brendon's eyes watching him as he left for the "bathroom" and he only felt better when he was in the hallway. He sighs and walks around heading upstairs to stand in front of the giant stained glass window. He leans against the rail and watches the light come in and turn his skin different colors.

"He's not a bad singer," he hears.

He turns seeing Dallon and he smiles, "no, he isn't. I just can't stand being around him. Or Ryan for that matter."

"Eh," he shrugs, "he's not so bad."

"He threw paint on you."

"He's my best friend," he says, "of course he's going to throw paint on me. I'd throw paint on him too if I was in his position."

"I don't see how you're best friends with any of them with the way they treat people."

"We've known each other for a long time, Brendon's like a brother to me. As for Ryan, I don't even really know where to begin with him."

"Well, you're doing a terrible job at rubbing off on them, they're the worst."

"They're not so bad."

"I quit my job at the store because they kept spilling things on the floor and telling me I missed a spot. And then, when I worked as a cashier they brought those three carts of tiny snacks and drinks and when I scanned all of them one by one and got them all ready Brendon shrugged and said, _you know what, I change my mind, I don't want any of it._ "

"You two have always hated each other, I don't know why though."

"He's always been cold to me ever since the omegas started getting their heats. Things just weren't the same with us. He just hated me. But believe me, when I know why he hates me I'll tell you."

"You know," Dallon says, "we don't have to be back down there for another fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," he asks raising a brow.

"Yeah," he says.

"Do you wanna make out?"

They look around, seeing no one in sight and after a second Dallon's throwing his arms around his waist and bringing him in. He leans down and kisses him hard. Patrick smiles and practically melts into his touch. He can feel Dallon getting tired of leaning down and smiles, pausing what they were doing when Dallon picks him up and wraps his legs around him. His arms go around his neck and he continues kissing him.

"You're cute but you're so small it makes it hurt to lean down for too long."

"I like it better this way," he says.

"I love your thighs," he says moving to his neck and kissing gently.

"We can't do that here."

"Why not? Brendon does?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not Brendon," he says.

"It'll only be over the clothes stuff, I promise," he says, "come on, just a little bit?"

He smiles when he feels a small kiss being pressed under his ear.

"Okay," he agrees, "but just for a minute!"

"Just for a minute," he repeats, mouth trailing down to his collar while his hands went to the back of Patrick's pants and grabbed his ass.

"Mmm," Patrick says, pressing his lips together hard so he doesn't speak.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he says.

"Dallon," he says softly.

"Seriously," he tells him, "I would take you right here and right now if I could."

His hands grab his shoulders, one hand going up into his hair while the other one pulls at his shirt, "would you if I let you?"

"Fuck yes," he breathes, "I want you in _every_ way."

He's soon pressed against a wall, one of Dallon's hands moving to palm him through the fabric. The alpha's mouth is on his before he can moan. Nails dig into his shoulder through his shirt. Dallon undoes the front of his pants and slides his hand down into his underwear, making Patrick gasp. 

"Dallon," a new voice calls.

They freeze immediately and he puts Patrick down. The beta slips into the closet nearby and listens closely to the voices.

"Ryan," Dallon says, "hey!"

"Hey, you ran off during the singing, you missed his high note, he killed it," he tells him.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a little sick being in the room with so many people. I'm good now."

"Well, come on, the actual service is about to start."

"Yeah," he says and he listens to them walk off.

He rests his head against the door breathing a sigh of relief before fixing his pants and leaving the small room. He messes with his hair, and makes sure it's fixed just the way it was when he and his family walked in. He goes to walk down the stairs when he's face to face with Brendon, "just the beta I wanted to see."

His head begins to ache and he tries not to seem too annoyed, "what do you want, Brendon?"

"To talk. You know, you've been hanging out with Dallon, _my_ best friend, a lot."

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Yeah," he nods, "I don't like it."

He takes a step closer to him and Patrick can tell this conversation isn't going to be more unpleasant than usual. Brendon's eyebrows come together in frustration, "stay away from _my_ friends."

"Or what," he asks taking a step back, "you gonna make me?"

"I can," he says nodding and stepping closer, "but you _really_ don't want me to."

"What, you think a little paint is going to stop me from hanging out with _my_ friend?"

"If you think the worst thing I can do to you is a little paint then you really don't know me, Trick."

"Don't call me that, we're not friends anymore," he says, "and there's nothing you can do to me that would make me stop hanging out with _my_ friend."

"That might be true," he says, stepping forward an biting his lip, "but I've always been creative. I'm sure I could come up with something, _Trick._ "

Patrick takes a step back, clenching his fists, "why are you even upset by us hanging out anyway? You afraid he likes me more than you?"

Brendon glares and Patrick smiles, laughing slightly, "is that it? Are you jealous, _Brenny Rabbit?_ "

And suddenly Patrick's shoved up against a wall arms on either side so he can't escape, "do _not_ call me that."

"Then don't call me _Trick_."

"I'm not jealous of your stupid little friendship with him. I just don't like that I might have to spend time with you," he says, brushing the imaginary dirt of Patrick's shoulder, "but if you leave I wont do anything to you or your friends."

"You stay away from my friends," he says getting in his face.

"You stay away from mine," he counters.

He calms the alpha in his voice and takes a step back smiling, "and you and I wont have any problems."

They're silent until Brendon speaks again, "well, we'd better get back soon, service is starting."

He watched him walk away, the golden robe heading towards the room he used to meet Ryan in. He thinks about telling him he knows about it, but decides against it and goes back towards the room downstairs to meet up with his friends.

 

\---

 

"Okay, wait," Frank says, "now, what did Brendon say to you exactly?"

"He was just really annoying. He told me to stop hanging out with Dallon, can you believe that? I mean, he and I are friends."

"So he doesn't want you hanging out with Dallon and then what? Did he threatened you," Frank asks

"Sort of," he says, "he said he wasn't going to do anything to me or my friends _for now_."

A laugh comes from the table behind them. They turn and see Gerard sitting there with his brother who, again, had headphones in, "he threatened to do something to Frank and Josh?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Yeah, that's not happening," he laughs, "Patrick, hand me your phone."

"What? Why? What are you doing," Patrick asks handing it to him, "who are you calling?"

"Brendon," Gerard says.

"What? No, I don't want him to have my number," Patrick says, trying to get it back.

He stands up from his seat and paces holding up a finger to Patrick before Brendon answers. Gerard's voice gets higher until it sounds more feminine, "hey, Brendon, it's Katie...I was just wanting to call and see if you remembered that time you got _super_ drunk at Ryan's place and sent me a certain picture of yourself. You know the one where you just got done working out and you were, like,  _so_ hard?"

Frank goes wide eyed and Gerard bites his lip, "well, I was going through my phone and I saw it and I just had to call you...yeah. No, no, you don't have to send me another one. I just wanted to tell you that if you mess with Patrick Stump or any of his friends I'm going to show it to everyone and they're all going to know how _big_ you really are. Bye B."

He hangs up and puts his phone into Patrick's hand before sitting back down and letting his voice return to normal, "problem solved."

Gerard sipped his drink and Frank laughed, "seriously? Just like that?"

"She has a picture of his dick on her phone," Patrick asks.

"Yeah, or she used to," he nods.

"Is it small," Josh asks.

"Actually no, not really. But alphas worry about stuff like that," Gerard nods, "so yeah, he wont be messing with you anymore."

"What if he asks Katie about it," Patrick says.

"He wont," he says, "Katie hates him ever since he dumped her. She wont even look at him."

"I didn't know you could get your voice that high," Frank says.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he smiles, playing with the straw in his milkshake.

"I know you've got a great right hook," the alpha smiles.

"You shouldn't have called me _pom poms._ "

"Sit with us," he insists.

"And leave my brother all alone," he asks, gesturing to the tall blond.

The tall blond took his headphones off and looked to Gerard, "go ahead, you've been talking about him ever since he kissed you on Monday."

"I have not," he says looking to Frank, "shut up, Mikey!"

The blond turns to look at them before he meets Frank's eyes, "I can't believe you've been planning your outfits around this guy. He's short and gets a boner when he's punched in the face."

Frank's jaw dropped as the blond continued to speak.

"Bert was taller, so was that one guy, Quint? Quinn? Something like that," he says turning back to Gerard, "maybe you should try with that guy again, he was nice to look at."

Gerard stands and walks over and sits beside Frank, "you're going to have to forgive my brother, he's an omega who's not interested in anything except his headphones."

"You know it," he says putting them back on.

"He's kind of a dick but that's just because he's not getting laid."

"I can _still_ hear you," he tells him.

"Patrick," Pete says making the beta turn his whole body.

His brother walks towards him and goes to say something when he gets right in front of him. He then stops himself before he says another work, walks backwards, and sits in the seat across from Mikey, whose arms were folded over his chest. He smiles big and the omega gives him a once-over.

He raises a brow at the alpha, "can I help you?"

He points at him, "I know you!"

"I don't think so," Mikey says taking his headphones off and dropping them around his neck.

"Yeah, I do, you're the kid who watched all the soccer practices last year," he says, "you're kinda cute."

"Not interested," he says turning from him to look out the window.

"You know," Pete says thinking for a second before pointing it out, "you're pretty tall for an omega." 

Gerard's eyes widen and he shakes his head at Pete, moving his hands to signal him to stop talking. Mikey turns to him, officially angry, "and you're pretty _short_ for an alpha. Look, do you need something because I _really_ don't want to be bothered right now."

"Can I-"

"No," he says cutting him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Fine," he says, "go ahead and ask."

"I was wondering if I could hear what you're listening to."

"They're broken," he says, "I just wear them so people wont talk to me, as you can tell, it's not really working out the way I'd hoped."

"Can I take you on a date?"

"Mikey doesn't date," Gerard says.

"What, why not," Pete asks, "are your parents strict?"

"No," he says, "I've just made it a personal rule not to date until I'm out of high school and away from dumbasses."

"So you don't like anyone? Like, _anybody?_ "

"Nope," he says, popping the p and looking directly into his eyes.

Before he can say anything else Mikey puts the headphones back on and turns towards the window to brood.

"Pete," Patrick says.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh," he says, "um, your friend Dallon called and said that he wanted to know if you could tutor him again this year."

"You tutor Dallon Weekes," Mikey asks, immediately taking his headphones off and turning to Patrick smiling.

"Uh, yeah, he's my best friend. He's not very good at science or history. And sometimes I help him with his French."

_And by that of course he meant made out with him and studied only sometimes._

Mikey beamed, "Dallon Weekes is _so_ hot, probably the only alpha I would date."

"You like Dallon," Gerard asks.

Patrick doesn't really like the feeling that instills in him, but he doesn't say anything and lets Mikey continue, "there are a handful of alphas at our school who are taller than me and _he_ is a walking talking wet dream."

Everyone stares at him and Gerard looks shocked, "what the fuck, how come you never told me you were interested in alphas? Are you interested in fashion too?"

Gerard then gasps and continues talking, "are those hideous clothes you always wear just a mask?"

"No," he says annoyed, "and I am an omega, you know. I _am_ allowed to be interested in alphas. I just don't like any of them, except Dallon of course. And my clothes are not hideous!"

"Are you kidding me," he asks, "you look like you saw a trainwreck and decided to wear it. And we're definitely going to talk about your sense of style later, but for now lets focus on the alpha thing. So you like Dallon?"

"Yeah," he says shrugging, "but I'm not like you! This doesn't make me all emotionally omega like you, I'm just interested in an alpha. I just knew if I told you you'd be all-"

"Oh my god, we are going to get you and Dallon together, he's so perfect for you! He's nice and hot and you two would have cute and tall children."

"Like that," Mikey finishes.

"I'm just excited, I always wanted you to be more like me and now-"

"I like a guy. One guy," he explains.

"Which means you're capable of human emotions and you can probably like more guys," he says, "and you _are_ like me, you just don't know it yet."

Mikey rolls his eyes and Frank turns to Gerard, "you think Dallon's cute?"

"He is," Gerard says, "I wouldn't date him though."

"What, why not," Josh asks, "he's handsome."

"Josh, hasn't anyone taught you how to date?"

"Don't you just find a partner go on dates, find out what they like, meet their parents, and fall deeply in love and get married?"

"No," he says, a hint of disgust in his voice, "first of all, you don't find a partner, they come to you. You're the omega. Now, with alphas you never date the cute ones first. You're young and hot. You date the ones who fuck good and then when you're done messing around and want to find _the one_ then you go for the cute ones."

"Is that why you dated Bert," Mikey asks.

"Fuck Bert," he says, "I hate that piece of shit."

"Then why do you always jump in bed with him when he calls you," his brother asks making him narrow his eyes at him.

"Because he's a piece of shit but he's the only guy who knows how I like it."

"Knows how you like what," Josh asks.

Patrick shakes his head, "Josh, don't ask questions."

"Who do you like," Gerard asks.

"Me," Patrick asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've got a crush on someone. Mikey's got a crush on Dallon, Pete's got a crush on Mikey, I of course like someone, and Josh likes Tyler."

"No I don't," Josh denies quickly.

"Everyone knows you like Tyler," he says, "you watch him play basketball almost every day. I've literally seen you press your legs together and hold your skirt tight when he takes his shirt off."

"I-I don't," he says.

"He really make you that hot," Frank asks, raising a brow.

"No," he says, "I mean he's good looking, he just doesn't get me--he doesn't make me hot!"

"Josh," Frank says, "do I need to bring up what happened last year?"

"No," he says.

"What happened last year," Gerard asks.

"We went to a pool party and Tyler took his shirt off because it was a pool party and of course everyone got wet, right? Even Josh."

The omega's cheeks were turning red.

"The thing about Josh is," Frank smiles, "he never got in the pool."

"Wow," Pete says, jaw dropping.

Josh flushed and he turns to yell, "I told you that in confidence!"

"And I told you _not_ to tell me because I would definitely tell someone. And it was fine, no one noticed and I took you home."

He groans before laying his head on the table completely. Gerard turns back to Patrick who's looking out the window, hand propping up his head, "so who do you like?"

Patrick turns back, "oh, I don't like anyone."

"No one," he asks in disbelief.

"I'm a beta," he shrugs, "there's really only two options and those two options are gone because of the whole lesbian thing."

"What if you could date an omega," Gerard asks.

"Betas can't date omegas," Mikey says.

"Well, if they could," Gerard says looking to his brother before turning to Patrick, "who do you think you'd want to date?"

"I don't really like omegas," Patrick says laughing nervously, "in that way."

"What about alphas," Frank asks, "you ever thought about them in that way?"

He watches the alpha wiggle his brows at him and he laughs and shakes his head.

"Of course he hasn't," Pete says, "betas don't date alphas. It's just not _...right._ You know?"

Patrick's heart sunk in his chest and he wondered if Pete really thought that. He never really asked his brother if he hated betas being with people who weren't betas. 

"Well, yeah," Gerard says, "but I'm sure he's thought about it, everyone thinks about it right? Like I think about being with omegas sometimes."

"That's different," Pete says, "that's hot."

"Two alphas together is hot," Gerard says, "and even if you're not into it, you still think about it, right?"

"I guess," Pete says, giving Patrick a look he only had when the alpha touches someone else's food when doing the dishes.

"Have you thought about it," he asks. 

Patrick's heart races but he laughs instead and shakes his head, "no, I mean, like you said it's not right. So I haven't really ever given it much thought."

Pete's face fixes and he feels weird lying about it but his heartbeat goes back to normal once everyone seems to believe it.

"Well, you should think about it," Gerard says, "I'd like to get a beta's opinion on who's the hottest alpha and omega."

He laughs, "yeah, sure. I'll uh, I'll think about it."

And Patrick does think about it, it and his situation with Dallon. He hates lying about everything and he decides they really need to talk when they see each other tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes out tomorrow!
> 
> Please tell me if I made any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patrick pulls a little prank on Ryan, they decide to mess with the most trusting member of the Patrick's group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for what you're about to read.
> 
> Also things are about to start getting really slutty so just prepare yourself for that. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS EXPLICIT FOR A REASON!

Dallon leans against the locker beside Patrick's smiling as he speaks, "hey, you."

"Hey, you," Patrick smiles.

"Are you going to come to my tryouts," he asks.

"Of course, my brother's going to be there trying out Friday so I'll be going."

"Well, I mean, yeah," he says, "but would you go even if he wasn't?"

"You know I would," he says, "you're one of my best friends."

"And your boyfriend," Dallon tells him.

Patrick takes the book he needs and closes it turning to him. He's leaning against his locker and tapping the cover of the textbook, "yeah, speaking of that, I think we should talk."

"Uh oh," Dallon laughs, "what'd I do?"

He shakes his head, "nothing. I just--well, I was talking with friends yesterday and they brought up betas and alphas dating."

"And," he asks going wide eyed, "what did they say?"

"They were asking if I'd ever thought about being with an omega or an alpha," he says.

"It would be kind of hot to see you make out with an omega," he smiles, mind wandering.

"They said it's not right for an alpha and a beta to be together," he blurts.

Dallon's smile falls and Patrick looks at the ground, "I don't think I can ever come out to my brother."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"God I just want to tell him," he sighs, "I want to tell everyone but I can't and it's eating me alive just keeping this secret but I know what it would be like for me if I told anyone. I know what it would be like for you if I said anything. But you don't know how badly I want to say _something!_ "

Dallon's quick to hug him and when he's locked in his arms against him he hugs him back, "I know. Believe me I know, I think about telling everyone every single day. You don't know how badly I just want to hold your hand or put my arm around your waist in public but I know I can't. We can't even do the little things and it kills me too."

They let go of each other and step back. Patrick shakes his head and tries to keep from tearing up.

"It's just nine months," he says faking a smile, "just nine months and you and I can leave this place and have a life together where no one will know what I am, I can just pretend I'm an omega on suppressants."

He smiles when Patrick looks up to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says softly.

Dallon smiles, eyes lost in Patrick's, "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"Dallon," a voice calls out and they both turn quickly to see Brendon walking towards them.

His surprised expression turns into a smile when he sees him, "hey, man, what's up?"

"A couple of us are going to the cliff this weekend. There's going to be lots of booze and omegas, you in?"

Patrick looks to Dallon. He glances at the beta before looking to Brendon, "uh, probably not this weekend."

"It's one of the last weekends we get to do it before it gets cold. Please?"

"I'm not really into big group parties, you know that."

"Then I'll only invite a few people. I promise. Come on, I feel like we never hang out anymore."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he says before shifting his body to face the beta, "but only if Patrick can come." 

Patrick's eyes go wide and Brendon hesitates but looks to the beta and sighs before giving a plastic smile, "sure, I guess he can come too. Him and his friends."

Dallon grins, "then I'm in."

"Great," he says and walks off without another word.

Patrick groans when he's out of sight, "I can't believe you just made Brendon invite me to that, I don't wanna go!"

"Do you even know what happens at the cliff?"

"No," he says, "I just know that Brendon Urie loves the place and I can't stand him."

Dallon shakes his head, "you two really should try and be nicer to each other."

"He's a dick."

"Not if you get to know him."

"I do know him and I can tell you he's an asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not true," Dallon says, "he loves his dogs."

Patrick laughs, "okay, him and his dogs. There's no one else he cares about. The guy is heartless."

"What about Ryan?"

"I don't think they care about each other," he says walking with him, "I think they just hang around each other because they're the worst."

"What? They just sit and soak up each other's terribleness," Dallon asks.

"Yeah," Patrick says.

"He cares about me," he points out.

"That...is _true_ ," he says, "but he's still the worst."

"He can be really nice when you're alone," Dallon says, "really nice. He's not like he is at school when it's just us. You should see the way he treats omegas."

"You mean when he publicly dumps them."

"Yeah, he does d that sometimes, but you should see the way he treats them when it's just them two. He's different. If you ever see him and Ryan in public, just watch them and make sure they don't see you. They hold hands and Brendon treats him like a princess. It's obnoxious."

Patrick smiles, "really? The worst people in the world are the cutest people in public?"

"Yeah," he says, "super weird, but cute I guess. They also plan things together, that paint? Ryan's idea. Brendon just put it into action. Everyone else wanted to use piss. Of course they didn't have enough and Ryan refused to touch any of the balloons if they did."

"So Ryan's the one who ruined my good shirt?"

"Yep, all him," he says.

"I should get him with some paint."

"He would kill you if you ruined his outfit, like, _actually kill you._ Seriously, don't."

"Aren't you bigger than him, you could totally hold him back."

"No way, he's a biter and a scratcher."

"What?"

"He's like a cat."

"Did you get into a fight with him?"

"Something like that," he says, "but whenever he does that he draws blood. The guy is pretty fighty."

"I still think we should mess with him or something. He's messed with me before. When everyone found out I was a beta he had all the seniors pick me up and put me in a trash can because he thinks betas are garbage."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, I didn't tell anyone," he says, "but it really sucks and I just wish I could get him back for it."

He licks over his dry lips and shrugs, "you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something."

When he looks around the hall he sees the bathroom door and it's like an instantaneous light bulb moment. He smiles, "actually, I got a way you could get him back, do you have a pen?"

"Uh, I have a sharpie," he says looking through his stuff, "at least I think I do."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"Yeah," he says, "it's 948-3754. Why?"

"Because I've got a plan."

 

\---

 

Brendon adjusts the sunglasses and relaxes against the table loving the sun on his skin. He only enjoys it for a second before Ryan is growling and taking a seat in his lap sideways like it's his throne. He pouts and lays against him folding his arms over his chest. Brendon smiles and plays with his hair, "what's wrong, honey? Did the cheer squad make Gerard captain again?"

He glares up at him and speaks through his teeth, " _you know they did._ "

Brendon smiles and Ryan continues, "but that's not what I'm upset about, those fucking freaks put my number on all the bathroom walls. They wrote _Looking for a new Daddy, if interested call here. Will do anything for the right price. If you're desperate for ass call here. Great fuck for a low price! Call for a slutty omega that gives good head for cheap._ I've been getting calls all fucking morning. I hate them!"

Brendon gasps, "they wrote that? How dare they! Everyone knows you don't give _good_ head, you give _great_  head."

"It's not fucking funny!"

"Baby," he says kissing his neck.

"Don't _baby_ me right now, I'm pissed off!"

Ryan turns his body to face forward and straddle his thighs. He sighs and sets his head on his shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist, "how can I make you happy? Do you want to get back at them?"

"Yes," he says looking to him, the anger seeming to melt away.

"Alright, what do you want to do and I'll have it done."

"I want to hurt that alpha asshole and that beta bitch. But I can't mess with them even though I know they did it. I don't know how he got my number though, I only give my number to my friends."

"And the guys you sleep with like me," Brendon says kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders, "you're so tense."

"Shut up," he snaps, "I'm thinking."

He kisses the back of his neck as Ryan goes on talking, "I'd have to mess with their omega. He's gullible and always looks for the good in people. It's a weakness that can definitely be exploited, I just don't know how yet."

"Well," Brendon says, "while you think about it, why don't we go somewhere more private and get you out of these shorts."

Ryan doesn't pay attention and immediately continues talking about Josh, "he likes that Tyler kid, right?"

"Isn't that obvious? He looks at him all the time. Now that I think about it so does Tyler, that kid looks at him like he's ready to protect him from anything."

Ryan frowns, "they like each other? Fuck! That ruins the plan."

"You know, you always think better when I'm touching you. And no one's around right now," he says sliding his hand down Ryan's gym shorts and the other up his shirt to tweak his nipples.

The omega gasps and is immediately laying back against him before tilting his head so his lips can drag up his throat. The omega lets out a sigh of content, "mmm!"

His finger traces his hole slowly, "you want me to pull these down so you don't get them wet?"

He bites his lip and shakes his head smiling, "no, it's okay, I've got extra underwear because of this. I actually got a new pair I think you'll like, they-"

He cuts himself off and sits up grabbing Brendon's hand and pulling it from his shorts, "oh my god I fucking love you!"

He kisses him hard and stands up. Brendon gives him a confused look but decides to go with it, "well, I was only just getting started."

"I have to go," he smiles.

"What? But we--I'm hard," he shouts as he runs off.

"Later, I promise," he says, "I need to talk to a few guys."

Brendon looks down at his shorts and groans before walking in the gym and putting his boner in his waistband so no one's able to see it. He looks around seeing Patrick on the bleachers, the strawberry blond smiling and laughing at something Frank said. Patrick turns to look at him and they lock eyes for a minute. Brendon turns away and looks to an omega sitting by himself on the bleachers, he smiles and walks over sitting beside him, "hey, Daren, I see you took my advice and dyed your hair."

He smiles up at him and runs his fingers through his freshly dyed blond hair gently tinted with a gingery red. He flushes, "yeah."

His blue eyes sparkle when he looks at Brendon.

"It looks good," he says, slipping his arms around his waist and leaning in to his ear, "really, _really_ good. Makes your eyes look brighter."

He smiles and Brendon kisses under his ear, "I want to be alone with you, let me show you how good you look."

He hesitates but eventually nods and they stand up. Brendon leads him outside to his car and the omega gets in shyly, afraid to really touch anything. Brendon gets in the back with him and once the omega's in his lap he moves him to face forward. He kisses his neck and pulls the shorts and shoes off him. Once the bottoms are gone and he's partially exposed he's pressed down on his stomach on top of the console somewhat comfortably. Brendon kisses up his thighs kissing one cheek, "you're so pretty. Your hair looks nice going from brown to a pretty blondish color. I wasn't expecting you to change it, you changed it fast like a magician doing a magic trick or something."

His thumb rubs over his hole, "my little trick."

The omega moans and Brendon keeps talking, "can I call you that?"

He nods, "yes, alpha!"

He kisses his skin, "alpha? God I like you, Trick."

He leans in and traces over his already wet hole.

He moans again and squeals when Brendon's fingers sink in him. He fucks him with his fingers slow, and finding the spot that makes him grip the top of the console tight was easy, "you're such a good little omega, aren't you?"

He whimpers and pushes back against his fingers, "yes, alpha!"

"I love it when you call me that," he says circling the spot in him, "so good for me."

He moans again and Brendon smiles, "fuck, you know what would really turn me on? And you don't have to if you don't want to."

He turns around, head cocked to the side and blue eyes curiously looking at him, "what?"

"If you would finger yourself while you sucked my cock. I'd love to run my hand through your pretty hair while seeing you on your knees just for me."

He nods, "I can do that."

He sits in the floorboard and Brendon pushes his shorts down, to his ankles. When his legs are spread his cock is hard and leaking almost as much as the omega in front of him. Small kisses go up his cock to the tip before he takes it in his mouth and slides one hand between his own thighs.

"I'm so lucky," Brendon says, "I bet all the alphas want a taste of you, Trick."

He bobs his head and looks up at him, the hand between his thighs moving faster.

His fingers run through his hair and tug lightly, "did you do your hair yourself?"

He hums around him and tries to nod.

"Looks so hot," he says, "did such a good job. Mmm! Fucking _love_ your mouth."

He moans around him and Brendon laughs, "god, look at you. Love how wet you get for me, pretty boy."

Brendon pulls at his hair lightly and lays his head back against the seats. He soon looks back at him, only thing he could see was the blond head bobbing over his crotch. His fingers run through it again.

 _God I love blonds, but this shade? Something almost perfect about it_ , he thinks.

The blue eyes look to him and stay on him until Brendon bites his lip, "come here."

The omega stands up on his knees, stopping his fingers and pulling off him. Brendon moves him into his lap and kisses him hard, "want me to make love to you?"

The words feel foreign coming from his mouth. This wasn't love, this was sex, but Daren didn't need to know that. He just needed to think it meant something.

The omega nods.

He pulls a condom from the console and tears it open before rolling it on. He takes the omegas wet hand and sucks the slick off his fingers slow, "fuck, you always taste so sweet. I'm gonna make this so good for you."

The omegas waits until his fingers are pulled from his mouth before he's kissing him again. Brendon moves him up and slowly presses in until they share a groan. The omega looks down between them watching his cock slide in and out of him. Brendon shakes his head and pulls him close, "relax, I'm always careful with you, aren't I?"

He nods.

Brendon puts his fingers through his hair, "come a little closer and kiss me, Trick."

His arms go around Brendon's neck and he relaxes against him. He kisses the alpha's skin and Brendon smiles, "we've got twenty minutes of class left, but I only need five to get you off."

The boy smiles and Brendon's thumb brushes over his cheek before kissing him again. When he pulls back he watched the blue eyes glitter. He looks over him, but his eyes keep coming back to the hair, "fuck I _really_ love your new look."

He throws his head back and Brendon kisses at his neck, "god next time I'm eating you out. I want you bent over in my bed clawing at my sheets while I lick every drop of slick that comes out of you, Trick."

And, while watching the omega ride him like his life depended on it, he decides he can get used to this.

 

\---

 

When Brendon's all cleaned up he watches Ryan go to his gym locker and look at Josh in his towel, "no, no, no, no, no, _no!_ "

"What is it," Ryan asks.

He panics, "someone took my underwear! And I'm wearing a skirt today!"

"It was probably an alpha, I heard there's a group of them going around and taking them to get upskirt pictures of omegas."

Josh chews his lip and Ryan sighs, "I have a new pair I was planning on wearing just in case it happened to me later, but us omegas have to stick together. Here. I hope they're your size."

He holds them out for him and Josh is visibly hesitant. Ryan lowers his hand and shakes his head, "I know we don't really get along because of friends, but I wish things were different because I think you're really nice. If Brendon and Patrick didn't hate each other I think you and I would be great friends, but we're not so I understand if you don't trust me."

Josh takes them and smiles, "I've, uh, I've always liked your outfits and you always look really pretty. I wish things were different too because even though you act mean I know you're really nice. I see you at the mall all the time with your boyfriend Brendon, and you're nice when you're out with your friend Dallon."

A guy walks in and Brendon recognizes as one of Tyler's friends. His eyes search the room before landing on Josh and speaking loudly, "you're Josh, right?"

"Yeah," he says, "why?"

"Tyler said something about wanting to talk to you? I don't know what he wanted to talk to you about, but he asked me to come tell you to meet him in the cafeteria."

"Okay," he beams, "I'll be right out."

Josh pulls on a red sweater excitedly and Ryan watches him pull on the red underwear under his towel before getting the black skirt with white dots up his legs. Once his socks and shoes are on he practically skips out of the room. Brendon walks up as Ryan hurries to get dressed.

 _He's eager to do something and he was nice to Josh. This is not going to end well,_ he thinks.

He grabs Ryan's shoulder, "what are you planning?"

He smiles, "you'll see."

Brendon pulls his clothes on and leaves the room following Ryan to the cafeteria. Josh was speaking with his friends, excitedly telling them about something that was probably Tyler. He listened to them encourage him and Ryan smiled and wet his lips with his tongue before Josh turns and walks over to Tyler. He's picking nervously at his nails, while his eyes are on the tall alpha. Brendon can practically hear Josh's heart racing from where he was standing. The alpha smiles at the omega walking towards him and when he and Ryan are close enough to hear that's when the show started.

"Hi," Tyler smiles.

"Hi," Josh says, "um, you wanted to talk to me?"

Tyler cocks his head confused and before Tyler can say something Ryan clicks a button on the remote in his palm and Josh lets out a moan. The whole cafeteria goes completely silent and the only sound that can be heard is a loud buzzing.

"Uh, no! That wasn't," he starts shaking his head, "I-I wasn't-"

Ryan turns up the vibrations and Josh's whole body shakes as he moves over to a table to hold onto it when he moans again. His face flushes red and everyone is stuck between thinking it's hot and thinking it's funny. Tyler doesn't seem to think it's funny or hot, he's just confused and Josh lets out a squeak. Brendon looks to Ryan playing with the controls and moving the sliding switch up and down while everyone watches Josh's legs get weak and shaky.

Patrick and Frank look confused and within a minute the underwear he's wearing are soaked and the whole cafeteria starts to smell like slick. Tyler pinches his nose and Josh looks like he's on the verge of crying or having an orgasm. His friends stand up and he's moaning again, hands shaking against the table. Frank walks over, "Josh? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It wont--ah! Stop," he sighs.

"What the fuck is that buzzing sound," Patrick asks.

"M-My underwear," he says, "they're vibrating."

The slick was now visibly running down his thighs, but he couldn't move, he'd fall if he did. People were pointing and talking and Tyler walks over pulling off his hoodie looking around the room at the eyes now on them. He wrapped it around Josh, covering him so no one would see the slick as he helped him towards the exit. Josh grabs onto him and presses up against him when he moans this time, "you smell so good. This whole place smells so good."

"Josh, I think we should get you outside," he says.

"Take them off me," he says, "please take off my underwear. It feels so--oh! Good! It feels _so good!_ "

His nails dig into Tyler's shoulders, "please take them off me, they wont stop!"

"Why are you even wearing vibrating underwear," Patrick asks him.

"I-I got them from-ah! Ryan," he says, "I got them from Ryan!"

And Patrick stops dead in his tracks. Frank looks to the beta and Patrick shakes his head, "I've got this, get Josh out of here. Now."

Frank listens to him and Gerard is immediately up and following him. Patrick walks over to Ryan who's smiling at the shorter beta.

"Give me the remote," he demands.

The omega gasps, "is that what this thing does? I had. No. Idea."

Patrick takes it and turns it off, putting it in his pocket, the omega shrugs, "sorry. But if your friend needs an alpha he just got the attention of pretty much all of them. I'm sure one or two can help him out."

And the beta doesn't think when he pulls his fist back and punches Ryan in the face. When the omega stumbles back he gasps and touches his nose, "Brendon! Do something!"

Brendon opens his mouth to say something, but Patrick speaks first, "don't talk. I want you to shut up and fucking listen. I told you not to mess with my friends and you didn't pay attention. I didn't care if I got humiliated while you played your little game, I can handle it, but you went after Josh and that's not okay. So from this point on you're not playing this stupid game by yourselves anymore. Watch your fucking back. You and your stupid slut sidekick."

Ryan's jaw dropped, "Brendon beat the shit out of this beta bitch!"

"Put your hands on me and I'll make sure you can't have grandchildren," he says.

The beta turns to walk off and Brendon grabs his arm before he can leave. Patrick whips his head around quick, glaring at him as Brendon talks, "may the best man win."

He rips his arms from Brendon's grasp and laughs, shaking his head at the couple.

"Don't worry. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. REALLY SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and his friends decide to get Brendon and Ryan back for what happened to Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this chapter is way better than the last!

"How much did you get today, kid," his bearded uncle asks.

"I got about thirty in tips," Patrick smiles, "I think that's the most I've ever gotten in one morning."

"Yeah, well, you earned it, kiddo."

"Thanks, Uncle Andy," he smiles sitting on the bar and reading over the instrument magazine and looking at the prices of the pianos. Once he figures out how much he'll need he opens his French book and begins studying.

"Well, no one's here," the man says, "how about some breakfast before school?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, kid, eat something."

"Can't. I'm studying," he says looking up at him, "I've really got to focus on this."

"You're always busy with homework, you forget to eat. You're wearing yourself out, Patrick. You're already smarter than me."

He smiles, "school's really important to me right now. I have to get into a great college."

"Look," he says, "school is important, but you should take a break. Maybe take a little time off work. Gain a few friends."

"I have friends."

"Frank's weird," he says, "and you can't count me or your brother. We're family."

"Josh is my friend."

"Two friends."

"That's all I need. Besides, I am making more. I'm kind of friends with this guy named Gerard and his brother Mikey."

"That's good, hang out with them, get out of this diner as much as you can."

"I like it here, besides you need me and my brother's help. I don't have time to take off work or relax. I've got to pay my own tuition and try to get every scholarship I can. I'll relax when I'm old."

"Every college wants you, Patrick," he says ruffling his hair and placing a muffin in front of him, "and you don't need to worry about me. I'm your guardian, I'm supposed to be taking care of you! Now eat every bite of this muffin before you leave for school."

He nods and eats his muffin looking over the terms to make sure he fully understands them until a midnight black Cadillac pulls in the parking lot. He recognizes it immediately and drops down behind the counter hoping he didn't see him. The door opens and he hears him walk all the way to the end of the diner to the corner seat. He slowly looks over the counter seeing that Brendon is sitting in the booth facing the wall and occasionally looking out the window. Andy looks at him and whispers, "why are you hiding? He looks your age, why don't you take this one?"

"He hates me. If he finds out I'm working right now he'll start acting like a jerk."

"Patrick."

"What," he asks looking at the boy looking at the wall.

"He always gets coffee."

"Yeah, so?"

"He doesn't like my coffee, he likes the way you make it."

"Oh come on, Uncle Andy," he whisper shouts at him.

"Just take his order, he's going to find out you're here sooner or later."

"I'm fine with later," he says, "preferably when he's leaving for school."

"Come on, Trick."

"No. Way. You couldn't pay me."

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

Patrick frowns, "looks like you can. Fine."

He stands and walks over to the coffee machine making the coffee.

"Is anyone going to take my order," the dark haired boy asks.

"I'm making the coffee right now," Patrick says.

He laughs, "and what if I don't want coffee?"

"Well, what _do_ you want," he asks annoyed.

"Someone to come and take my order," he says before finally turning around to face him.

He smiles when he sees him and Patrick wishes he were anywhere else.

"I didn't know you worked today, you normally work at night," he says, "I heard you weren't at the grocery store anymore. It's a shame, you looked great in that puke green shirt."

He looked at Andy who gave him a sorry look.

"Well," Brendon says, "are you going to come take my order or am I going to have to make everything myself?"

Patrick reluctantly walked over with a pad and a pen. Once he stood in front of him he put on a fake smile, "what can I get for you?"

"How long have you been working mornings?"

"A while," he sighs, "what would you like?"

"Coffee. So, you work here every morning or something?"

"I might," he says writing coffee on the paper and not making eye contact, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"How come I never see you? You get off early or are you avoiding me? Because I'm here every morning."

"I would never intentionally avoid a customer because of my personal feelings about them," he says, "now is there anything else I can get you?"

"No," he says flatly turning back to face the window.

"Alright," he says turning.

Brendon caught his wrist causing him to turn back. He turns, remembering a point when Brendon would grab him by his wrist and pull him back to his chest. It used to make his stomach warm and fuzzy, it still does a little. But now it mostly just gives him a headache.

"Something else you wanted to order?"

Without a hint of emotion he replies, "cute apron."

Anyone else would have taken it as a compliment but Patrick knew better. He faked a smile and Brendon let go of him, fingers lingering. Patrick shakes his head and tries not to think about it. He walked back to the machine and placed a cup on a small plate in front of him before getting the mug and pouring the scalding hot liquid.

"Is this decaf," he asks.

"No," he says, "did you want decaf?"

"No," he says taking a sip. He puts it down almost immediately and hisses, "ah! Fuck!"

"Oh," Patrick says, "by the way, it's hot."

"Thanks," Brendon says glaring.

Patrick smiles for real this time and puts the coffee back in it's place before sitting at the counter and continuing to read. Brendon doesn't even drink the coffee, he just stares out the window until he gets bored. Patrick turns to look at him, not even drinking his coffee, just staring off. Eventually when he speaks up Patrick turns back to his book.

"Hey," he says.

"Yes," Patrick asks.

"Come here."

Patrick walks over standing in front of him, "is everything okay? Did you want something else?"

"Have a seat."

"I shouldn't, customers may come in soon," he says.

Brendon looks around at the empty restaurant and snorts, "I doubt it, come on. Sit with me."

He sits in front of him already uncomfortable. He's turned slightly where he can easily get up but Brendon shakes his head, "please, get more comfortable."

He does and it makes him want to go back to his homework more.

"I didn't know betas could work in shitty diners," he says.

Patrick straightens up a bit at his words and crosses his arms over his chest, "I didn't know alphas could come into shitty diners to hide from mommy and daddy."

Brendon pushes the cup off the edge of the table letting it break against the floor and spilling the hot coffee everywhere. Patrick smiles, knowing that got to him. 

"Oops," Brendon says narrowing his eyes, "could I have another coffee, I seem to have spilt mine."

Patrick doesn't once look at the mess in the floor and his eyes stay locked on Brendon's during the incident, "of course."

He gets up walking over the puddle and places another plated cup down in front of him before grabbing the hot pot of coffee and pouring him another mug full. Once he puts the pot up he gets onto his knees and picks up the pieces of glass while Brendon watches him the entire time. He gets the mop and cleans up the mess he'd made before placing a wet floor sign over the area. He waits until Patrick goes to sit down at his book before he speaks again, "this coffee doesn't have sugar or cream. This is not coffee."

"You add it yourself," he says pointing towards the condiments on the table.

"The guy who normally brings it to me brings it with the right amount."

"That's my uncle, and if you want it made that way the stuff is right there," he says before putting the mop away and washing his hands. When he comes out of the kitchen he sees Brendon staring at his coffee before turning to him, "come here."

He walks over and he's tired of fake smiling, "yes?"

"Fix my coffee for me."

He rolls his eyes and sits at the table with him, pulling the cup towards himself. It took everything he had not to scream at him.

"How much cream do you want," he asks.

"As much as you think it should have."

He ignores him and pours the cream until the coffee is a warmer color, "how sweet do you want it?"

"As sweet as me," he smiles.

"So no sugar," he asks raising his eyebrow.

"Pour the sugar," he says, losing his smile.

Patrick does as he ask until Brendon says to stop. Patrick stirs it for him and hands it back, "is that better?"

He drinks it, "it's fine."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No."

He stands from the seat and goes back over to his book softly saying French phrases to himself and practicing conversations over and over.

"Your French is shit," Brendon says.

"What," he asks turning his head.

"Your French. It's shit. I could tutor you if you want, for a price."

"Thanks, but I don't need a French tutor."

"Sounds like you do," he says sipping his coffee.

"You know what, if you're so good at speaking French, why don't you say something for me right now."

"Votre Français est terrible, Patrick."  
(Your French is terrible, Patrick.)

"Great, you speak French too."

"And English, German, Spanish, and Russian."

"Awesome, you can annoy me in five different languages," he says softly.

He smiles, "I plan on learning all languages so I can annoy the world."

"You'd be great at it."

He drinks more of his coffee and turns from him and Patrick can't help but look at him, "how do you speak more languages than I do? I know you're not book smart and probably have people doing your homework for you."

"Maybe I just have the tongue for it," he smiles, "maybe I'm an idiot savant, or maybe I'm fluent in five languages because I actually do my own homework and am not an idiot. Also every summer I go to a new country and spend the whole time learning a new language."

"Lucky you."

"So you don't want me to tutor you?"

"No thanks, I'd rather hire a real tutor, one who _isn't_ absolutely annoying. And who doesn't humiliate me or my friends in public. Basically a decent person."

He shrugs and stands from his table and walks towards the door putting a bill on Patrick's book.

"Hey, this is a hundred," he says at him before he walks out of the diner.

"Keep the change," he says leaving without another word. When the door closes Andy comes back in, "what's up?"

"He left a hundred. How much does he owe you?"

"Five. Three for the two cups of coffee and two for the mug he broke."

Patrick hands him the full bill and Andy shakes his head and takes a five from the stack of bills next to Patrick's books and hands him the hundred, "here."

"I don't want his money."

"You earned it, consider him paying you to put up with him."

"I guess it'll go towards my college fund."

"Hurry up or you wont get to school on time."

"I know," he says collecting his things and putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, my ride should be here in a minute."

"Alright, have a good day at school, kiddo."

He walks out just as a new car pulls up. He rushes to the passenger side getting in while Gerard and Mikey are sat in the back, "nice car, Frank, you steal it?"

"It's mine," Gerard says, "but I don't like driving and needed Mikey to help me get ready."

"Well," Patrick smiles at Frank, "did you get what I asked for?"

Frank pulls packet of itching powder from his pocket and smiles, "yep."

He smiles taking it from him as Frank drives, "you're amazing!"

"I know. So, I just saw Brendon's car drive from here, something happen?"

"He came in during my shift again," he tells him, "Andy wouldn't let me hide. So now he knows I work mornings."

"Shit, dude."

"It's whatever, he always orders coffee and then he drinks it and leaves while being mildly unpleasant to whoever brings it, usually Andy. But I took his order, and honestly it was like I was dealing with a toddler. He made me sit down to talk with him and then when he called my uncle's diner shitty I said something back and he pushed his cup off the table and broke it. I had to clean up his coffee and glass and make him another cup of coffee. And when I say make it I mean he made me pour sugar and cream and everything into it. They guy is an actual child. Then I'm trying to study French and guess what? This guy speaks French and he used it to tell me how awful I was at it."

He laughs, "sounds like Brendon. I didn't know he could speak French."

"Yeah and English, German, Spanish, and Russian apparently."

"Mmm, that's kind of hot," Gerard says.

"Ew," Patrick says.

He stops the car at the red light and Gerard turns to him, "be honest, if he wasn't a complete asshole and you were an omega you'd be attracted to him."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well," Frank says, "there was that time when you were kids."

"Shut up," Patrick snaps.

Gerard pauses for a second before continuings, "okay, okay, just picture it. A friendly guy who looks like Brendon who isn't an asshole and likes you as an omega? You'd fuck him. I know because I would fuck him if he was nicer."

He rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't be able to sleep with someone who looks like him without thinking of that self-centered asshole we know. It'd be weird. He'd be a great guy and I'd still be picturing that asshole Brendon on top of me. Ugh."

"You know," Frank turns to look at him, "it's really too bad you're not an omega, you'd get so many guys."

"Oh yeah," Gerard says, "did you think about my question? Who you'd get with if you were an omega?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe Frank or someone nice like Dallon or something."

"He's an attractive guy," Gerard agrees, "can't believe you wouldn't do Brendon though, he's hot."

"To you maybe, but for me? No thanks."

"He's a good kisser," Gerard says, mind wandering.

And the car stops again and everyone turns. Frank's mouth agape, "you've kissed him?"

"Yeah, he's a really good kisser, really good at everything to be honest. I bet he's great at sex. I kissed him a long time ago during spin the bottle and he got pretty handsy but it was really good. It wasn't like he was just doing whatever either. It was like I was clay and he was an artist doing all the right things. No wonder Ryan stays close to him. He probably fucks omegas like it's their first and last time."

"I've honestly never been so glad I'm almost to school," Patrick states.

"If you ever play spin the bottle you should make sure you're playing when he's playing because he's got those big lips and, fuck, they know how to kiss."

"So," Patrick says turning to Frank, "when it's time for gym class Gerard will distract him while Frank puts the powder in his underwear."

"Why do I have to distract him," Gerard asks.

"Because he's _such_ a good kisser," Patrick says, mocking his voice, "and you're the only one out of us he wants to kiss."

"Fine, how am I going to get him to turn away from his underwear for that long?"

"You're going to have to distract him while he's showering," Patrick sighs. 

"I can't do that," Gerard tells him.

"Please," Patrick asks, "for Josh?"

He frowns, "fine, I'll try. But you have to be really quick about it. If he starts to feel me up I-"

"I _will not_ let that happen," Frank says.

"Yeah," Patrick smiles, "you're fine."

  
\---

 

Patrick is already dreading the showers but he waits until most of the guys come out and goes in when he knows Brendon is going in. He pulls out his phone texting Gerard.

_'He's about to shower, come now!'_

He walks in and looks around seeing a few people getting dressed and ready to leave. He keeps himself from looking and strips off his clothes. Once the towel is around his waist he heads to the shower. He hangs his towel up and tries to get most of the sweat off him. He hated showering at school, one reason was that he couldn't wear his glasses in the shower and his vision wasn't that great. He turns to look at the lockers seeing more people leaving. He looked over seeing Gerard walk next to him. He watches him mess with the shower beside him but he ultimately shuts it off and moves one away from him trying that shower instead. He's only there for a minute before he gets upset, "hey, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard's flirty voice comes out, "do you mind if I use your shower? These ones are cold."

"Um, no, I don't mind," he says.

"You really want to shower with that beta," Brendon says, "you know this one's the best shower in the whole room."

Gerard walks over to him, "oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because I'm under it."

Gerard laughs and moves closer, "why don't you show me why you being under it makes it the best."

Patrick looks towards the lockers seeing Frank and smiles. He looks towards Gerard and sees them kissing, or at least he thinks they're kissing it's more like two blobs rubbing together, but he can't quite tell. He could if he was closer. He squints a little and it looked as if Brendon's eyes were open and looking at him, but he didn't know for sure. He did hear Gerard gasp and moan. He turns away from them and looked towards the lockers watching Frank move quick before leaving the room. Patrick coughs twice and Gerard pulls from him, "this was great, but I really should get going."

"You know, there are other things I can do with my hands," Brendon says.

"Tempting," he says, "but I just needed a quick shower."

"If you change your mind you know where to find me."

Gerard leaves the room and Patrick continues showering. The only two in the room are him and Brendon. It's silent until Brendon groans, "great. Hey, Patrick?"

"What?"

"My shower just went cold, scoot over."

He goes to protest but instead just scoots over annoyed and keeps his eyes on the wall. Brendon moves closer to him and eventually moves so close Patrick can feel the warmth of him being directly behind him.

"Could you get my back," Brendon asks teasing him.

"Fuck off," he says, not turning around.

"Come on," he says, "I really can't reach. You help Dallon all the time."

His heart jumps at his words, but he's able to calm it down as he shakes his head, "I don't hate Dallon."

"You get all touchy in the shower with him a lot, seems like you _really_ like him if you ask me."

"Oh shut up," he says and turns towards him. He's faced with his chest and looks up at him noticing how close he is and he can't help but feel his heart start to race again, "well, turn around!"

He does as Patrick asks and Patrick takes his time getting his back making sure he gets every spot so Brendon wouldn't complain. His hands are on his skin and he can't remember the last time he and Brendon were ever close like this. A small part of him misses it while the other part didn't want to think about how good Brendon looked. He thinks more about what Gerard says and admits to himself that Brendon is attractive in the looks department, but he wont go further than that.

"There, all done."

"Want me to get yours?"

"No," he says, annoyed.

He looks over towards the lockers seeing Frank come back down the stairs. He grabs Brendon's arm before he can turn around, "um, actually!"

Brendon turns to look at him and he starts to get nervous. Patrick shrugs, "I can't actually reach so your hands would be great."

He turns towards him and Patrick smiles up at him, "thanks."

He takes the soap from him and Patrick faces the wall letting Brendon touch his skin.

_Your hands would be great,_  Patrick thinks, _I can't believe I just said that, kill me now._

He knows it's weird, but Brendon was surprisingly gentle, and also _very_ slow. This would normally be an omega's wet dream, but it feels strange to Patrick. Good strange or bad strange he didn't really know yet, but his hands did feel good. Better than he'd ever admit to anyone. They were soft even though they were a bit calloused from what Patrick assumed was his guitar. They moved carefully, touching every inch and making Patrick feel like one of the omegas he messes around with. He begins wondering if this is what it would be like if they would have still been friends, if they would have still been _more._

He turns to him and before he can shout at him he's stunned by how close Brendon is. He's just a few inches away from him. Patrick takes a step back against the wall, "are you making fun of me?"

"What? I haven't even said anything."

"Your shower was fine a minute ago. Now you're over here close to me like Dallon usually is. You want me to wash your back, you want to wash mine, I don't get it. Why are you doing all this? Are you making fun of me or something? Trying to make me remember when we were kids? Is this your weird way of trying to kill me in here or threaten me to stay away from your friend? Because I gotta say it's dangerously close to being a sin with the way you're all close to me right now."

He raises an eyebrow and Patrick shakes his head, "you know what, it's whatever. I'm out of here."

He goes to walk away but moves back to his spot, "actually, no, you know what? I'm a beta and I know you hate that and probably think I'm garbage like Ryan does, but you need to get over it! And if this is about Dallon I want you to know that I have friends and sometimes we have you in common. And yeah I'm close with him, but he's one of the only alphas who doesn't hate me. I'm close with all my friends like that. And he's just someone we have in common, why is that such a big deal to you? And why do you make even make fun of me in the first place?"

"You're easy to make fun of," he says taking a step closer to Patrick.

He goes wide eyed and Brendon's face comes closer, the water hitting the dark hair and moving down his face in streams. He steps closer and blocks Patrick in. When Patrick goes to talk Brendon moves in closer to him so their faces are just an inch and a half apart. Patrick tries to focus on his words but he's more distracted by the boner pressed against his hips, "like right now. It's good to know just how to shut you up. You're like an omega, all I have to do is get naked and get close to you and you can't seem to focus."

"I can focus," he says softly.

"Sure you can," he tells him, "and I'm sure your pulse is fine right now."

A hand is on his neck and his breathing hitched as his fingers found his pulse, "your heart is pounding. Why is that?"

"That's because a guy who hates me has got his hand near my neck."

He smiles, raising a brow, "you sure you don't still want me?"

And he can't help the rush of blood that's in his cheeks when he hears that.

"Shut up," he says quickly, "even if I was an omega now I wouldn't want you! Even if I was an omega and you were the only alpha in the world I would rather go through every heat alone than have you touch me. And I think it's safe to say my heart was beating quickly in fear of getting choked or punched or something. Never. Attraction."

"You really think I'd hurt you?"

"If it benefits you in some way, shape, or form, then yes. Or maybe you'd just do it to amuse yourself."

He laughs and backs up, "if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so a long time ago and there would be a real reason for that heart of yours to be beating like it is now."

He looks to the lockers seeing Frank had finally left. Patrick rips Brendon's hand from him and grabs his towel, wrapping it around himself, almost mumbling, "here, you can have my shower."

He heads over to his locker, drying off and checking his phone when he puts his glasses on. He's got a message from Frank.

_'Have fun itching, Brendon Urie.'_

He smiles and dries off so he can try and put his clothes on before the taller boy got out of the shower. Once he's dressed he grabs his things and leaves. Frank is greeting him at the entrance, "so, should we go tell the cheerleaders the big news?"

He smiles, "I think we should."

"Hey, are you okay? I saw him push you up against the wall, did he hurt you or-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. He was just being weird like he always is. I don't know what he did to Gerard though, but when he pushed me up against the wall his dick was hard so we probably need to buy Gerard something nice to make up for it. But that can be for later, let's go tell some lies."

When the bell rings they head to the hallway they begin talking loudly to each other as they pass by a few people.

"He's got crabs," Frank asks pretending to be shocked and Patrick nods, "yeah, well, crabs or herpes."

"Who has crabs or herpes," they hear someone from the cheer group. They turned seeing a girl named Katie, cocking her head to the side.

They turn to look at them and Patrick sighs and whispers to them, "Brendon Urie. I figured you guys had heard before me, that and it was obvious. He's been scratching his crotch all day."

"Seriously," she asks.

Frank's jaw drops, "that's why he was scratching his dick in Chem?! Holy shit, dude. Oh fuck, do you think Chelsea knows? Because if Chelsea gets it and gives it to Nick he's going to find out she's been cheating on him."

"Chelsea's been sleeping with Brendon," Angel asks, "that little slut!"

"Didn't you sleep with Brendon," Megan chimes in.

"Yeah, but like, it was a while back," she says.

"Angel," Katie says, "that was literally two days ago."

Patrick speaks, "I'm not saying you have crabs or herpes, but I would definitely invest in some medicine just in case. Also if you do have something I'd pray it was crabs."

"Fuck," Megan says wide eyed and let's out a breath of laughter, "Anna is going to flip shit when she finds out she has herpes."

"It could be crabs," Angel says, her eyes filled with worry.

"You're right," Megan nods, dropping her smile, "it's probably just crabs. We should really tell Anna this afternoon."

"It's the right thing to do," Frank says nodding, "but I would try to only tell people who might have it. I mean, it would be embarrassing for everybody if people found out."

"Oh my god, yeah," Katie nods.

"Yeah, don't worry," Angel says, "we'll tell the girls we know and no one else."

Frank nods and he and Patrick walk off smiling.

"Should we mention it causally by Brendon's friends," Patrick asks.

"I was really hoping we would," he says beginning to get excited.

They walk past a few guys and Frank makes a disgusted noise, "he's got crabs?"

"Or herpes," Patrick nods.

"That's so fucking gross, dude, I can't believe Angel slept with him."

"Who's got herpes," they hear Gabe ask, causing he and Patrick turn towards them.

"Huh," Frank asks, "oh, Brendon."

"Brendon doesn't have herpes," Bill says, "or crabs."

"You guys didn't hear," Patrick asks, "we just walked past Angel telling cool Katie and Megan that she's going to go get that shampoo stuff this afternoon and pray that it's just crabs."

"No shit," Spencer asks, his eyes going wide.

Frank nods, "yeah, she's going to tell Chelsea too. Man, I would not want to be Nick right now."

"Oh shit," Gabe smiles, "Heather and Danielle are going to freak out when they find out they've got herpes."

"Oh for sure," Patrick says nodding and he and Frank go to walk off before they turn back to them Patrick lets Frank speak, "oh, don't tell her we told you. She'd be so pissed. Let's try and keep it all a secret."

"Yeah," Bill says, "we wont tell anyone."

Frank nods and they walk off.

"So we've told his friends, Angel, I feel like we're missing someone important," Frank says.

Patrick scans the cafeteria and sees her sitting there by herself, he nudges Frank and gestures towards her with his head.

"Oh," he smiles, "oh _please_ let me tell Big Mouth Mac!"

"Go for it," he says.

Frank walks over to Mackenzie's table and sits down and after a second she lets out a scream, "Brendon has what?! Well which is it, crabs or herpes?!"

Patrick pushes his lips together tight so he doesn't laugh and Frank stays over a little while longer before standing and patting her shoulder. She nods and he makes his way back over to Patrick and sighs.

"How was that," Patrick asks.

"Oh that was great, you really should have done it. It feels good."

"You put the powder in, you deserved to tell her."

"Thanks," he smiles, "I really needed that today, especially after what happened to Josh. I can't believe they did that to him. He really didn't deserve that."

"He really didn't. Do you think he's going to pretend to be sick tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I mean, they did that right in front of Tyler, right in front of everybody. He hasn't said anything since it happened," Frank says, "he hasn't texted me or anything. You?"

"No, he hasn't talked to me or anything. Do you think we should say something to Tyler?"

"Josh would freak out."

"I mean, Tyler likes him, maybe we could just say something."

"Fine, you should do it though, he doesn't get mad at you, so what's for lunch," Frank asks and looks around seeing plates of meatloaf and pizza, "never mind. I'm gonna go and get lunch, you want to come?"

"I think I might stay and watch the show, I need to find Tyler anyway."

"I'll bring you back something, how's that sound?"

"Amazing," he says, "you'd be my favorite person in the whole world."

"Aw," he smiles, "anything for my favorite Pattycakes."

"You're ruining it," he says nodding.

"Find us a good table, I'll be back in a bit, text me what you want."

He nods and they part ways. Patrick smiled, this was going to be the best lunch he'd ever eaten.

 

\---

 

Brendon walks down the hall and he feels so itchy. He manages to scratch himself once without anyone noticing but ask he walks he was _so_ itchy. He walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on him like always. He smiles and everyone begins turning and whispering to each other with concerned and disgusted looks on their faces. Except for Patrick who was smiling at him while he was slurping a bright red slushie. Why was he smiling at him? Patrick never smiled at him, not really anyway. He hears someone next to him he recognizes as Ryan, "Bren, what the fuck?"

"What," he asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had herpes?"

"What?"

"Or is it crabs? I don't remember, everyone was talking so fast."

"I don't have either."

"You've been scratching at your dick since you walked in, and I am so fucking itchy _down there._ "

"I'm just itchy, it's not crabs and certainly not herpes. Who told you I had herpes or crabs?"

"Brianna, she said that Angel was talking about how she has it and how she's going to the drugstore this afternoon to ask about treatments."

"She has crabs?"

"Or herpes, I don't remember. But you had better fucking hope we have crabs because if you gave me herpes I'm going to kill you."

"Fuck," he says, "so it's true? This is real?"

"Yeah, and she just told Chelsea and she's freaking out. Nick is gonna find out, dude."

"It's a big misunderstanding. I don't have either!"

"Looks like you do, I'm taking a trip to the doctor this afternoon, you should do the same."

He groans, "fuck."

"It's your fault dude, you really should slow down with the number of omegas you sleep with."

He scratches at his pants and Ryan sighs, "I need to do the same too. Alphas, not omegas."

He sees everyone around him and decides to leave and see a doctor immediately. He skips lunch and heads out the door, eyes following him all the way out. He mumbles curse words to himself when he gets in his car. He tries to think back to everyone he's slept with the past few days and narrows it down to four girls and maybe three guys. Or was it four? He can't seem to remember who could have given him whatever he has, Chelsea, Angel, Anna, and Charlotte. He only heard about Chelsea and Angel. He could have gotten it from anyone but if Angel had it then Chelsea probably had it too.

_Fuck,_ he thinks, _Nick is going to be so pissed._

He's nervous when he walks into the office and grabs a form to fill out. He adjusts his pants before sitting and filling out a form. He doesn't really know what to put for _Reason for visit_ and decides to just put itching before filling out the things he knows. He hands it back to the woman behind the counter. The hospital smell was bugging him and so were the coughs he'd hear around him every couple of seconds. He's bouncing his leg and he can't help it, everything around him just made him more nervous. What if it was herpes? That shit didn't go away, not really anyway. He tries to be patient and block out the sound of the healthy living channel behind him on the TV.

"Brendon," he heard the woman say.

He stands and walks behind her into a small room that made him uncomfortable.

"So, what brings you here today. It says you've got some itching going on. Is it like a rash?"

"I'm itching a lot," he says, "down there."

"Oh," she says, "okay. How long has that been going on?"

"Since today. It just wont stop."

"I see," she says taking his blood pressure and putting a thermometer in his mouth.

"Mr. Urie, are you sexually active?"

"Yeah," he says, "another girl I've been with said she's got the same thing, and another omega I've been with is itching too."

"Do you have any sores? Bumps? Patchy spots?"

"No, no, it's just itching, persistent itching," he tells her, as she pulls the band off and takes the thermometer out.

"Alright," she says, tapping at her computer, "is there anything you can physically see?"

"No," he says.

"Okay," she nods, finishing up, "well, the doctor will see you shortly."

He nods and she leaves the room. He unzips his pants and scratches himself through his underwear almost moaning when he does. He'd dreading seeing the doctor and having him tell him it's something that wont go away. He watches the clock and scratches for about five more minutes until the doctor walks in while his hand's down his pants. They make eye contact for a minute until the man speaks, "itchy?"

He nods, "sorry, it just wont stop."

"Yes, from what I've heard it sounds like something passed on sexually by someone at your school."

"Yeah, I think so," he nods

"Well, would you like me or a nurse to take a look?"

"Ugh, I'd rather you just do it."

He nods, "well?"

Brendon pulls down his pants and before the doctor can squat down he lets out a short laugh.

"What," he asks feeling a bit self-conscious, "it gets bigger!"

"No, no, no," he says shaking his head and smiling, "we've seen this problem happen quite a lot actually. You can go ahead and pull up your pants.

"You didn't even check!"

"I don't need to check, I know what the problem is."

"What is it? Is it herpes? Crabs?"

"Neither, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but you've been the sixth victim of an itching powder prank."

His worry goes away and he's immediately filled with anger, "WHAT?"

"Someone filled your underwear with itching powder. Your skin is a different powdery color, it's also on your underwear," he points out.

He thinks back to Patrick smiling during lunch and laughs shaking his head, "son of a bitch."

"I recommend taking a really good shower, washing really well and everything. It should get rid of the itching. Again, I'm sorry to tell you, but hey, at least it wasn't anything you would have to go and buy medicine to treat."

"Thanks," he says.

"You have a nice rest of the day, Mr. Urie."

"You too."

He could feel his blood boiling with anger, so much so that he wasn't even worried about the itching. He was going to find Patrick, and he didn't know how or when he was going to get him back, but he would and it would be so much worse than itching powder. His eyes are on the road and his stomach is growling. He decides to go home and shower and eat before he heads back to school. He thinks about how Patrick could have got the powder in his underwear, he'd been watching him the whole time. All he did was strip, take a shower, and let him wash his back. Maybe someone else he knew had done it? He shakes that thought and decides it could have only been Patrick because none of his own friends would have been that clever except Dallon, and he didn't have a reason to do anything.

He walks into his house and showers cleaning all the powder off his dick and trashing the underwear. He groans at the feeling of not being as itchy. He thinks about how he'll get back at him. Something just as humiliating, maybe even more so. He pulls on fresh clothes and fixes his hair before heading to school. His hand is hitting the steering wheel lightly as he thinks about who helped him. Probably Frank and maybe Josh. Though he thinks it couldn't have been Josh since he hadn't shown up. He feels bad thinking about Josh, the omega was nice and didn't deserve what Ryan did, he thinks about talking with Tyler, saying something so Josh doesn't feel too embarrassed. The he thinks more about the powder and gets angry again. Maybe he'd just go to the diner and annoy him a whole shift, yeah, he'd do that. He didn't didn't know how they did it though.

"The shower," he says to himself.

That's why they were alone together. He laughs and thinks about it. It would have been easy to do it while he was distracted with Gerard.

"Son of a fucking bitch."

He pulls into the parking lot and walks into the school ignoring every look or word shot his way. He heads through the hallways and Angel walks up to him about to say something when he stops her immediately, "don't!"

She closes her mouth and looks confused as he walks towards Patrick. The blond was putting books away and when he closes the locker door he turns to see Brendon walking right up to him. He gives a smile, a genuine smile, and Brendon doesn't even have time to appreciate it before he's pushing him up against the metal. Patrick lets out a giggle Brendon's a little ashamed he thought was cute, "hey, Bren, I've been _itching_ to talk to you."

"You put itching powder in my fucking underwear," he shouts.

"What," he asks dramatically putting his hand on his own chest, "I would never!"

"You son of a fucking bitch."

"Hey, my mother was a _saint!_ "

"You absolute dick! I just went to the doctor and got told I'd been pranked. I thought I had herpes, you fucking little-"

"Well, I mean, good news is you don't," he tells him.

"The whole school thinks I got herpes," he yells at him.

"Can you blame them? I'm sure that nasty rumor got started by someone when they saw you scratching. You really shouldn't scratch, you know, it only makes it worse."

"Oh you are so fucked. You think it was bad before? It's about to get so much worse. And here's a little secret for you, _Trick,_ I'm way better than you at playing this fucking game."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had absolutely no idea about any of this," he says.

"A doctor actually laughed in my face."

Patrick presses his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

"It's not fucking funny!"

"You're right," he says making his face more serious, "it's not funny at all. Whoever did this should be dealt with immediately."

Brendon think about what he said and smiles, "I am going to humiliate you just like Josh and just like you did me. When I'm done with you, Trick-"

"Don't call me that," he says, "you want me to tell everyone _your_ nickname?"

"I don't care what you do. You think you hate me now? Just wait until I'm done with you."

He walks off leaving Patrick standing there in shock. Now he just needs to think of a plan to back up his words. He thinks he definitely should have thought of something first before saying that out loud. He didn't make plans, he never had a plan! He sighs and heads to class, hoping he could come up with some kind of prank before he just ends up looking weaker in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for what happened to Josh. Also this was my favorite prank to write so I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh comes back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little bit with Josh, but there's a little smut in this chapter.

Josh walks into the building, head down with Patrick by his side. It's the first day he's been back since the incident and if Patrick knows anything it's that today is not going to go well for him so Frank and Gerard and even Mikey know to stay close to Josh and not to leave him alone for a second.

"Do you think people will remember?"

A loud whistle comes from someone on their side, "you wear those special panties again for us today?"

An alpha walks over and Josh shrinks in on himself, "you know, I can have achieve the same ending for you with just my fingers. Wanna see?"

"No thank you," Josh says softly.

Gabe smiles and makes his way over, "he doesn't want your fingers, do you?"

He shakes his head, "see, run along."

The alpha walks off leaving Gabe. Patrick didn't know what was going to happen, but he stayed close, and because he was a beta, he stayed invisible. Josh smiles and Gabe's hand is in his hair pushing the colorful locks from his face, "such a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Josh goes to move, but Gabe's fingers stay in his hair, "the underwear you had the other day are great, but you wouldn't believe the things my tongue could do to you."

"Walk away, Gabe," Patrick says.

He turns to the beta, "I'm not talking to you."

His attention goes back to Josh, "why don't you and I go out sometime? Get to know each other better? Maybe I can show you why my tongue is better than a pair of vibrating panties."

"Are you deaf," Patrick asks, "I said walk away. He doesn't want you."

He turns to the beta, "and you do? You know, I've never been with a beta."

He turns his attention to him and smiles taking a step forward, "what's it like being inside you?"

Patrick backs up as he takes another step, "you can't get wet, can you? You just stay completely dry all the time and have to buy lubricant. It seems like a lot of work. Though a friend of mine says they're tighter. Is he right?"

Patrick rolls his eyes, "you'r disgusting."

"I could take you both," he smiles pinching Patrick's cheek.

He turns back to Josh who goes to walk away before a hand is wrapping around his arm. Josh looks to him and the alpha's smiling at him, "what do you say, cutie? Wanna make it a ménage à trois?"

As soon as he says it his hand on Josh is suddenly removed by another person. They turn seeing Tyler and neither the beta or the omega know what's about to happen.

"I think you need to keep your hands to yourself there, Gabe," he says calmly

"He doesn't mind, my little omega and I were just making plans," he says winking at Josh, "ain't that right, pretty boy?"

Josh looks down at the floor when Tyler looks at him. Gabe reaches for Josh, but his hand is pushed away, "keep your hands to yourself."

"I saw him first. And by the way, no one's claimed him," Gabe says.

Tyler stays still in front of him, chest puffing out and eyebrows together in frustration.

Gabe rolls his eyes, "oh please, you wouldn't hurt anyone. This tough guy act is, well, an act."

He moves closer to Josh and runs his hand through the hair again and something just snaps in the other alpha. Before anyone knew it Gabe was being shoved against a locker at full speed, the metal being hit loudly. Everyone jumps and Tyler's fist is clenched in his shirt.

"Keep. Your hands. To yourself. I will not say it again."

Josh instinctively moves to wrap his arms around Tyler and the sudden contact is enough to calm the alpha down.

"Whatever, he's yours," he says, "I didn't want the little slut anyway."

A fist collides with Gabe's face, but it isn't Tyler's. The dark haired alpha pulls back and shakes his hand, knuckles hurting from the impact. Patrick realizes it's Frank and he watches his friend hold his hand to his chest, "no one calls my best friend a slut, especially not someone so desperate for sex he pays for it!"

Frank walks towards Patrick holding onto his hand, "fuck, I can't remember the last time I hit someone that hard. Are you alright?"

He nods watching Dallon walk over and look at Gabe, "hey, what's going on?"

"Just a little argument," Patrick said, "it's nothing."

Gabe looks to Patrick and winks at the beta, "the omega's already been claimed. But if you're ever feeling beta curious you know where to find me."

Patrick rolls his eyes and Dallon speaks, "that's enough, Gabe."

Gabe walks over to Patrick, and he instinctively takes a step back. The alpha's cupping his face and Patrick's trying to move away from him. He raises his hand to smack Gabe's away but the alpha holds onto his forearm tight, "come on, let me get a good look at you."

He tries to pull his hand away, but the alpha towers over him and keeps him still, "god you are, you are so pretty. Prettier than some omegas I've seen."

"I don't mind fucking up my other hand," Frank says standing as tall as he can.

"Gabe," Dallon warns, "let go of him."

"Shut up, Dallon, don't you have somewhere you should be," he asks before turning to Patrick and looking him over, "you ever gave head before?"

Frank pulls his fist back but he's pushed away easily by the taller alpha. Gabe smiles, "with lips as pretty as those I'd think so."

His thumb runs over his bottom lip until he's completely ripped from in in front of him. He was thrown against a few lockers, the impact had to hurt, but Gabe laughed when he saw who it was, "what is it, Bren? You fucking him now? He your new plaything? Don't you already have one that looks like him?"

Brendon looked at the alpha with a stare that could kill and Gabe was instantly sinking down to the floor, "I want one thing to be crystal clear to you and your little sidekick, wherever he is. Either keep your hands to yourself or."

He lifts his fist and taps it against Gabe's nose with a smile, "I put my hands on you and trust me, you don't want that."

"I'll stay away from the omega, but the beta's fair game."

Brendon smiles and shakes his head, "not this one."

"Knew you two were sleeping together," he says, "you've got so many toys, don't you?"

"I am _not_ his toy," Patrick says looking disgusted.

"He's a plaything," Brendon says, and Patrick's going wide eyed at his words, "he's just someone to mess with and get mad at. Keeps me entertained, keeps me from getting bored. Nothing sexual about it, but I don't need him distracted by some alpha. I need him focused, it's not fun if he's not playing."

Patrick looks to Brendon, not sure what he was saying or why he was helping him.

"You hate him and you're not fucking him but you want him left alone," Gabe asks.

"Exactly," he says.

"That doesn't make any sense, come on, let me fuck him."

"Patrick, do you want to fuck Gabe," he asks.

"No," he says standing up straighter.

"He says no," he tells him, "he doesn't want to fuck you. So keep your hands off him and your dick in your pants. And if you don't I'll tell everyone why you really aren't allowed in the movie theater here. Got it?"

He nods and Brendon uses his head and eyebrows to gesture towards the hall. Gabe stands and goes to walk off.

"No," Brendon drags out.

He turns and looks towards the omega and the beta, "apologize."

He hesitates but turns to Josh, "I'm sorry."

"And now the beta," he says sternly and Patrick can see the alpha in him come out when he says it.

He turns to Patrick who's genuinely shocked, "I'm sorry."

"Good," he says before waving him off, "walk away."

He walks off and Brendon opens his locker. It's quiet in the hallway as he gets his books out. Patrick walks over, "you know, I'm not saying thank you for doing that for me."

He smiles and closes his locker turning to him, "good, you'd look weak if you did and you're not weak."

"Thanks for standing up for Josh," he says, folding his arms over his chest.

"He's innocent, it'd be cruel if I didn't say anything. Besides, Gabe needs to know who's the alpha in this school."

"Thank you," Josh says dropping his head when Brendon turns to him.

"Don't thank me," he says, "I humiliated you in front of the whole school. You don't owe me anything except a punch in the face."

"I could never hit anyone," Josh says.

"I can," Tyler says stepping in front of him.

"If that's what you need to do," he says.

He looks to Josh who shakes his head, "I don't like violence."

"If he ever changes his mind," Tyler says, "know that I wont hesitate."

"I know you wont," Brendon nods.

It's silent when he walks off and Patrick doesn't know why but he follows him, "why did you help me back there?"

"Because I'm the only one who's allowed to mess with you, no one else."

"You didn't have to do that," he says, "I'm capable of handling myself."

"Looks like the only handling going on was Gabe feeling you up."

"He didn't feel me up," Patrick tells him.

"I don't know why your little boyfriend didn't step in," Brendon says and Patrick tenses up.

"Who," Patrick asks.

"Dallon," he says.

His heart is racing along with his thoughts, _Does Brendon know? Did Dallon say something?_ He quickly decides to pretend he doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Dallon," Patrick laughs, "why would he do anything?"

Brendon stops in his tracks and turns to him and Patrick can feel himself swallowing hard.

"He's your _friend,_ isn't he?"

"Yeah," he says, "yeah! Well, I mean, you know Dallon. He doesn't like violence. I guess he just figured talking would work or something."

Brendon looks him over and Patrick knows Brendon can tell something's off. He doesn't say anything though and continues to talk, "anyway, you're not going to his tryouts are you?"

"Well, my brother's trying out so I've kind of got to be there."

"Great," he sighs, "look, just don't stand next to me."

"I didn't plan on it," he says.

"Good."

"Good."

  
\---

 

"You know, their omega's back today," Ryan says.

"Don't mess with him anymore," Brendon says.

"Why not," he frowns, "it was fun. He's easy to mess with, so trusting."

"No more messing with him," he growls.

Ryan raises his brows and puts a hand on his own chest when he's taken aback, "did you just _growl_ at me?"

He rolls his eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes at me," he says, letting out an annoyed laughter, "okay, what's your problem?"

"Nothing," he sighs, "just tired that's all."

He smiles and kisses his neck gently, palming him through his jeans, "want me to wake you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, can you go to the vending machine for me and get me coffee?"

He looks at him in disbelief but nods, "coffee. Yeah. Fine."

Brendon hands him money and he walks off. Once he's alone he closes his eyes, thoughts becoming more coherent and audible.

_He was nervous. Patrick was definitely nervous. Something's not right, I can always tell when something's not right. And something. Is. Not. Right._

He replays the conversation in his head, things he'd said before Patrick became nervous.

_Dallon. Dallon. It had to do with Dallon. Why didn't he help? Dallon always helped, he always stood up for everyone, especially Patrick. He's always stood up for Patrick._

He said something, Brendon knows he said something but he can't remember what it was. He didn't say anything that would make Patrick nervous or seem off. He just asked about Dallon. 

_Was he nervous about Dallon? Why would he be nervous about Dallon? Was it that he didn't help him? Maybe he thinks they're not as close as they were and that's why he didn't help him?_

He laughs.

_That's stupid, Dallon always helps him. They're attached at the hip, they're practically dating._

His eyes open and the bottle of coffee is set in front of him, "I bought me a drink too."

"That's fine," he says.

"Brendon, what's wrong," he asks, "I can tell when something's wrong and something is definitely wrong with you."

"I was just thinking," he says, "Dallon doesn't have an omega."

"Can we not talk about Dallon," Ryan sighs.

"Why not?"

"You _know_ why," he says.

"You can't still be upset that he's friends with the beta."

"He knows we don't like him."

"I don't like him," Brendon says, "I don't know why you don't like him."

"You hate him so I hate him," he says, "it's how friendship works. You hate Gerard because I hate Gerard."

"Gerard's actually kind of cute. Rubbed up against me in the shower the other day."

"What," he asks in disbelief, "that's slut! Oh, just wait until I tell the other cheerleaders!"

"Don't you think it's weird," Brendon says.

"Not really, you're attractive and he knows you're _kind of_ seeing me."

"No, I don't care about Gerard right now, don't you think it's weird that all of our friends are kind of with someone but he isn't?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like anyone here," Ryan says.

Brendon laughs, "we both know that's not true."

Ryan rolls his eyes, "can you just drink this coffee I got you?"

He takes it from him and opens it drinking while thinking about Dallon some more before the alpha is walking over and sitting with them.

"What's up," he smiles.

Ryan doesn't say anything and instead drinks his pink drink and looks away from them.

"I'm curious," Brendon smiles.

"Yeah," he asks, "about what?"

"Why aren't you dating anyone?"

Dallon's smile falls slightly, "um, I guess I just haven't really been looking to date anyone. I need to focus on school. It's senior year, I've got to get into a great college."

"Right," he says, "only you don't. You have money, you can go anywhere you want. They practically roll out the red carpets for people like us."

"I know," he nods, "it's kind of like why Ryan's smart and not just a dumb cheerleader with a pretty face. I want to work to be the best like he does."

Dallon nudges the omega with his elbow and Ryan stands and sits himself in Brendon's lap like he belongs there. Ryan gives him a plastic smile, "it's just weird though, isn't it? All of us are kind of dating someone. _Except. You._ "

"That's true," he says giving Ryan a stern look, "though it's not that weird for me to want to focus on getting a scholarship. Right?"

"But it is," Brendon says, "because you don't have to work hard."

Ryan raises his brows and Dallon shrugs, "I guess soccer just keeps me busy enough I don't have time for anyone like that."

Brendon nods and looks between them.

 _Ryan's fake smile, Dallon's somewhat concealed anger?_   _Ryan knows. Whatever Dallon's doing Ryan knows what it is and I don't._  

He drinks some of his coffee before Ryan turns to look at him, "you know, we never usually support things Dallon does, but you did go to that stupid little nerd banquet when I had to go. Why don't we go to your tryouts?"

"You two wouldn't like it," he says, "just me running and kicking to find out if I'm good enough to be on the team."

Ryan shrugs, "well, if you don't want us to go you can just say it. It wont hurt our feelings if you just say you don't want us there."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then it's settled, we're going!"

Dallon sighs and begins eating his food. Ryan smiles, "don't look so disappointed, I'm going to cheer you on. I have practice, but I can miss a little to come cheer for my best friend."

Brendon reaches across the table grabbing the strawberries and cream off his plate and pulling it towards himself. He pops one into his mouth watching the exchange in front of him. Ryan clasps his hands together, "how about this one. 'Dallon, Dallon he's our man if he can't do it no one can!'"

And Dallon can't help but smile, "any other cheers?"

Ryan takes a strawberry from the plate and thinks for a minute, "'Let's go Dallon let's go!' That work?"

"You two are going to obnoxiously loud aren't you?"

He puts the strawberry to his lips and pushes it into his mouth, "mhmm."

Brendon dips his finger into the cream and brings it to his mouth, enjoying the taste.

Dallon's eyes stick to him for a second before shaking his head, "even you?"

He smiles, "got to help my favorite little cheerleader encourage my favorite little soccer player."

"Whatever, just don't distract me. I've been practicing all week for this."

"We couldn't distract you," Ryan tells him watching Brendon scoop more cream onto his finger.

He holds it out to the omega who looks as if he's about to turn it down, but instead he leans in and sucks his finger into his mouth. Brendon bites his lips and Ryan's watching his eyes before pulling off and kissing his fingertip. Brendon smiles before turning to Dallon, "do you two _have_ to do that at the table?"

"I can't help it," Ryan says, "the cream is my favorite part."

Dallon hands him a spoon, "here. You should eat it with a spoon instead of showing everyone your kinks."

"What," he asks, amused, "does it gross you out?"

"No," he says, "it's just inappropriate and an omega shouldn't act so vulgar."

"Does it embarrass you," he asks, tilting his head and getting more serious.

"Yeah, it does," he says, "can you not do that in front of everyone? People might start to think I hang out with promiscuous omegas."

"So how should I behave," he asks softly.

Dallon shrugs eating a piece of his food before looking back to him, "like a good little omega and not someone who's easy."

Brendon sighs, "you really shouldn't say stuff like that to him, Dallon."

"No," Ryan says, "it's fine. It's something he wanted to tell me, and I appreciate him doing so. So is there anything else you think I should do something about? My make-up? Outfit? I can handle whatever you have to say to me. I want to know what you think."

"Well," he says, "I think you're a little stuck up, your lipstick is too red like you're forcing people to pay attention to your mouth all the time. Your shirts show off too much skin and so do your skirts and shorts. To be quite honest even though your clothes are expensive you always look cheap. And I think the way you act is very inappropriate especially with your mother and father being a important members of the church. You don't act like a good omega, you act like a slut and the Ryan I met didn't act like that."  
  
Brendon looks to Ryan and the omega nods, "okay."

"Okay," Dallon asks.

"Yeah," he says, "I said okay."

He takes his fork and stabs at his salad trying to get a lot on the fork. Brendon cocks his head to the side, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says continuing to jab at the green leaves.

"Are you sure," Brendon asks watching him continue to bring his fork down over and over.

"It's fine!"

"I don't think it's fine," Brendon says.

"I'm fine," he snaps.

"Ry," Dallon says.

The omega stops his hand and looks up to him, glaring with a fire in his eyes.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No," he says, anger melting into a forced smile, "of course not. We're best friends. You can tell me anything. You both can."

"Well," Brendon starts, "I think you should just act the way you want and dress the way you'd like. And I don't think anyone should tell you how to be. I think it's your body and whatever you decide to do with it is up to you."

Ryan turns to him before turning back to Dallon, "what do you think?"

"I think it you should stop worrying about what I think and eat," he says, "preferably like a regular person and not like you're in someb bad porno."

Ryan nods and takes his utensil getting a spoonful of strawberries and cream putting it in his mouth. He moans around it softly at first and Dallon gives him a look.

"Ry," he says sternly

"Sorry," he smiles.

He takes another bite and does it again, this time louder and a few people begin to stare as he gasps and lets out a low moan. Brendon tries not to smile as he watches Dallon stare at him. He takes another bite, this time moaning obnoxiously loud. He turns the spoon over inside his mouth and pulls it out slow, "mmm, fuck that's good!"

"Ryan," he growls.

And even though Brendon can tell the omega part of him wants to do as he's told he doesn't and continues eating. He gets another spoonful and people are beginning to stare.

"Oh fuck, it's so fucking good! I love the way the cream tastes on my tongue," the tip of his tongue licking his lips when he says his L's.

He licks it off the spoon obscenely and Brendon nods while Dallon looks as if he's going to come over the the table and do something. When some gets on his lip he gets it off with his index finger and pushes it into his own mouth, making heavy eye contact with Dallon while he moans around it. When he pulls out the digit he turns to Brendon, "open up."

Brendon goes along with it, not wanting to upset the omega any further. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Ryan uses his spoon to drag some cream down the alpha's tongue. He drops the spoon on Brendon's tray and straddles him, licking the cream off his tongue with his own. Brendon smiles and Ryan's kissing him hard, lips moving against his like he'd never be able to kiss again. He pulls back and giggles kissing him gently, "don't you just _love_ strawberries and cream. Doesn't it just taste _so_ good?"

Brendon nods, not speaking louder than his regular speaking voice, "so good."

Ryan turns and picks up the cup along with the spoon before he begins eating normally and glaring at Dallon, "good enough for you? I ate it just like an omega."

"You know what," he says picking up his tray and standing, "don't bother skipping cheerleading practice today. I don't want you at my tryouts."

"We didn't want to go anyway," Ryan says back.

He walks off and goes to sit with Patrick and his friends and Ryan doesn't take his eyes off them, watching them smile and chat amongst themselves, "Brendon?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you be honest with me?"

"Of course I will, I always am."

"Do you think I look cheap? Do you think he's right about me? Do you think I'm a sl-"

"No," he says quickly, "I don't."

His arms slip around him and pull him to lay back against his chest, "you don't look cheap. Dallon's taste has just never been as expensive as yours. As for who you sleep with that's your business. You can sleep with as many people as you want. Alphas do it all the time and no one says anything to them."

"Do you think he's going to stop hanging out with us now," Ryan asks.

He shakes his head and rests his chin on his shoulder, "no. He always gets over our little fights. He'll be back at the table tomorrow."

"Do you really think he doesn't want me at his tryouts?"

"You know he wants you there," he tells him, "he gets nervous trying out. Even though he's great at soccer he still needs his little cheerleader on the side."

"He does not," he frowns.

"He does too. By the end of the day you two will kiss and make up and you'll be cheering for him and helping him win like you always do. That's how it's always been because we're all best friends. Right?"

"Right," he says, watching Dallon blend in effortlessly with Patrick's group, "best friends." 

 

\---

 

 _It's official,_ Patrick thinks, _Ryan Ross is the most annoying omega on the fucking planet._

He shouldn't be upset by him cheering for his boyfriend in that uniform that barely covered his skin, they were friends. Dallon's allowed to have friend just like Patrick. He watches Dallon look to Ryan and smile as he makes another shot. His pom poms move wildly and he shouts, "Dallon, Dallon, you're our alpha, we couldn't win a game without ya!"

The alpha smiles and shakes his head as he runs towards end and kicks it past the goalie. Ryan jumps up and down and waves his pom poms again. Once it's set up Patrick smiles, he only has to make one more shot and he's golden.

The beta bites his lip watching intensely as Dallon heads towards the end. Once he kicks, the goalie goes for it but the ball hits the inside of the net. Patrick cheers along with Ryan, but his is louder and the beta's quick to stop himself and clap instead. Brendon and Ryan look to him and he drops his smile and watches as Dallon walks off and Pete goes up next. Dallon goes over to Ryan and Brendon who look to be congratulating him. Ryan hugs him and presses up against him. Patrick feels like rolling his eyes, but instead just waits. Dallon looks to him and he uses his head to gesture towards the bleachers. He walks off and walks towards the dark area where no one would see him. He leans against one of the poles and waits, after a minute Dallon's walking towards him, "I did it, I'm on the team."

"I'm so proud of you," Patrick says letting himself get kissed hard, "mmpf!"

"I couldn't have done it without you," he says.

"I don't know, Ryan was a pretty good cheerleader."

"Yeah," he says pressing up against him.

Patrick lets himself be kissed for a while, arms wrapping around him and just holding him tight. And fuck he missed this. He missed all of this. And as if Dallon had been reading his thoughts he spoke.

"I missed this," he says, picking him up and moving towards his neck.

"We did this the other day," he tells him.

"Then lets do something we didn't do the other day," he says.

"Like what," he asks, moaning when Dallon found the spot in his neck that made him weak.

"Can I finger you," he asks.

Patrick gasps when his hand squeezes his ass.

"Do you have any lube?"

He nods and sets Patrick down. The beta feels his pants being undone and his heart is pumping blood faster through his body. As his pants go down so does his blood and he's getting hard against his stomach. Dallon's hand's already wet and quick to slide between his thighs and his fingers trace his hole slow before pushing in.

Patrick holds onto his shoulders and Dallon wraps one arm around his waist to hold him up. He moans and Dallon's head is dipping down to kiss his neck again.

"Fuck, hearing you moan is so fucking rewarding, an orgasm to my fucking ears."

"Dallon," he breathes.

"God I love you."

"I love you too!"

Dallon stops holding him and pulls the bottom of his shirt above his head so it's still on but he can't cum all over it.

"Can I jerk you off," Patrick asks.

And he regrets asking, it feels weird asking. But the alpha nods against his neck and pours lube on Patrick's hand before pushing his pants down too. Patrick takes him in his hand and pumps him slow, he's already hard, cock throbbing when he touches him. He can't help but think about the other day when Brendon's erection was pressed against him. He wonders if it feels like this, if Brendon's fingers feel like this. He shakes the thought and moves his hand slow trying to remember how he likes it. 

"Patrick," he moans.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he tells him.

"Yeah, you been thinking about my fingers in you all day?"

"Mhmm! I've been thinking about your hands all over me and me touching you like this."

"I love when you talk to me like this," he says, "god I want to fuck you so bad."

"I don't want to do that," he says, "I mean, I do, just not right now."

"I wont," he says, "we don't have to, this is all I need right now, baby."

"Tell me what you do to me if we did have sex," he says.

"I'd strip you down," he says, "until you're wearing nothing. And I'd finger you open just like this," he says, "just the way you like it."

He moans, "yeah?"

"And I wouldn't fuck you until you're begging for it, begging to have my cock shoved all the way inside you. Would you like that?"

He nods, thighs squeezing together, "yes!"

"Fuck, you'd be so good for me, wouldn't you? My good little beta," he says, twisting his fingers inside him.

"Yes," he moans, head tilting so he can have more access to his throat.

Patrick's hand moves faster and Dallon's fingers speed up, "that feel good, baby?"

He presses his lips together and nods and trying to remember to keep jerking him off. Brendon's hands keep popping up in his thoughts, the erection that was pressed against him in the shower.

"I'd fuck you slow," Dallon tells him, "so fucking slow, drag my cock over this sweet spot right here."

He massages it slow and Patrick's moaning, thinking about someone else. He shakes the thought and focuses on his boyfriend, "Dallon."

"I'd go over it slow at first, just enough to drive you crazy," he says, "then I'd pick up your hips."

One hand is fisting his shirt, the other one moving faster over Dallon's cock.

"And I'd move my cock just right and fuck you right there, just like this."

His fingers twists and curl against his prostate and he lets out a shaky moan, "Dallon!"

"And you'd say my name just like that," he says, "all desperate and blissed-out."

Dallon moans against his neck, "fuck!"

"I'm so close," Patrick tells him.

"Before you cum," Dallon says, "tell me who you belong to."

 _Brendon,_ he thinks,  _wait, no!_

"You," he says quickly, "I belong to you!"

"You're my beta," he asks.

"I'm your beta," he nods, "I'm your beta!"

"So good for me," he says kissing him hard.

The hand around Patrick goes down to his cock and Patrick's trying to hold himself up as Dallon's stroking him. He can't help himself and cums hard into his palm. Patrick moves his hand faster when Dallon pulls his fingers from him. His cum covers Patrick's fingers. When they let go of each other Dallon speaks, "lick it off your hand and kiss me."

He hesitates but does as he asks and gets all of the cum off his hand. When he finishes Dallon's kissing him, tongue slipping in Patrick's mouth so he's tasting himself. It's something they haven't done, but Patrick thinks he likes it. He pulls Patrick's pants up and zips them for him before pulling his shirt back down, "God I missed you, Trick."

_No. No one calls him that. No one but--no!_

"I missed you too," he says, trying not to think too much, "but could you maybe not call me that?"

"It's cute," he says cupping his face, "it's suits you."

"Please," he asks, "it's just--I've always hated that nickname."

"Yeah," he says, "I wont do it again. I promise."

They hear someone trip and turn seeing a dark figure get up and run off. Patrick gasps and Dallon holds him close.

"Do you think they heard us," Patrick asks.

"Maybe," he says, "if they did they didn't stick around to tell us they know then they were probably just trying to see if they could sneak a peek."

"People are gross," he says, "I should go first. Betas are practically invisible. They wont even notice me. But if you walk out they'll wonder why you were down here."

Dallon leans down kissing him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

He left Dallon under the bleachers and looked around not seen anyone. He wonders if they heard them, if they heard him. Dallon's parents liked him and he really didn't want them to hate him. He loves Dallon, he doesn't want anyone looking down at him, he's got scholarships to worry about. He heads over to the field seeing Pete raise his arms up and jump for joy. He heads over and sees Pete running over to the taller omega Patrick recognized as Gerard's little brother who was not so little. Patrick walks over hoping Pete isn't embarrassing himself.

"Did you see that? Did you see that," he asks. 

"Yeah," Mikey says unenthusiastically.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," he smiles, "I'm glad you did!"

"My brother's a cheerleader, practicing over there," he points, "and my ride home since he's got a car now. I only came over because if I have to listen to another 'Let's go Red Hawks let's go!' I might just kill myself."

"Oh," he says, "Um, you know I have a car now."

"Yeah," he asks raising a brow.

"Yeah," he smiles, "and if you ever don't want to wait at his practice I could take you home if you want."

"What about on the days you have practice?"

"Well," he starts, "I could rush you home and come back or if you wanted you could stay and watch me."

"And why would I want to do that," he asks.

"To support the local soccer team," he asks smiling.

"That's a cheerleader's job."

"I think you'd make a great cheerleader."

He and leans on the gate closer to Pete and Patrick can already tell this wont end well.

"Yeah," he asks smiling.

Pete nods.

"You think I'd look cute waving around those little pom poms?"

He smiles bigger, "yeah."

"You want to see me bouncing around and cheering for you in one of those tiny skirts and those tight little shirts?"

He loses the smile and swallows hard nodding.

"Well then I guess I should tell you a little secret about me," he says, "Peter."

Pete's leaning closer, "yeah?"

"I'm nobody's cheerleader and I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those uniforms. If you want to fuck a cheerleader why don't you hit on one of them? The red headed one and the blond one in the ponytail have a thing for you."

"I don't want them."

"Why not? They want you."

"I don't like them," he says, "I like you."

"What," he asks, looking at him with a mixture of disgust and interest on his face, "why?"

"I don't really know," he says, "there's just something about you. It's familiar. Feels like I've finally found the missing puzzle piece. You smell like coming home."

Pete leans in closer to him and Mikey starts stuttering when he realizes he's moving in to kiss him.

"I-I have to go! Uh, cheerleading practice is over," he says walking off. 

"Wait! When can I see you again?"

"I don't know," he says, shaking his head.

"Will you go out with me yet," he asks louder as he walks away.

"I don't know," he shouts back, a small smile on his face.

He smiles big and turns to Patrick looking as if he's living in his own wonderful world. He sighs dreamily, "he doesn't know yet."

"Congrats, Romeo, you might've just gotten yourself a date." 

"You really think so," he asks, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," he nods with a smile before dropping it quick, "now take me home, we have work to do!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the cliff but some see a little more than they planned on seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Patrick looked towards the group of people sitting on logs around the fire. Everyone in the cars smiled were walking towards the others, none too excited. Patrick sighed when he got out and walked behind everyone. Dallon smiles and leaned in, hand sliding around him to rest on his lower back. He moves close to his ear as they walked towards the people, "don't worry, I'll be right next to you the whole time."

The beta smiles and the hand around him disappears as they walk towards the group of people circling the flames. Gerard and Frank took their seats and Tyler stood up and smiled at Josh who was smiling back. It isn't until everyone is sat down that Brendon turns to Dallon, "you actually brought the beta?"

"You _did_ invite him."

"I know," he says, shrugging, "just figured he wouldn't show."

After a second Bill and Ryan show up with two omegas that Patrick didn't recognize. Brendon smiles, "hey, there you are."

Ryan walks over and sits in Brendon's lap, "I had to convince these two two join us."

Brendon looks to the two omegas and waves at the one Patrick swore had brown hair a few weeks ago. Ryan looks to Dallon and smiles, "hey, I didn't know you'd be here. You usually don't come to these things."

He shrugs, "I decided to this time."

"Alright," Brendon says looking to Dallon and then Patrick, "everyone stand up and get naked."

Patrick and his friends go wide eyed and he's the first one to talk, "wait, what?"

Dallon shakes his head, "you guys don't have to get naked if you don't want to."

Dallon stands and pulls his shirt off and Ryan smiles and takes his off too. As soon as his skirt drops and his underwear hit the ground he looks to Brendon and Dallon, "you boys coming?"

Brendon nods, "go on down, I'll meet you in a second, baby."

Ryan jumps off the side and a splash is heard. Gerard smiles and looks to Frank, "wanna go for a swim?"

"Eh, swimming isn't really my favorite thing," he says.

He frowns, "do you want to see me naked or not?"

"Yeah," he says standing quick and pulling at his clothes.

Mikey sits awkwardly and Pete turns to him smiling, "do you maybe want to-"

"No," he says, cutting him off.

"Oh come on," Dallon smiles, "we're all doing it. And we'll all be in the water so no one will really see anything except near the torches around the shore."

Mikey hesitates but nods, "yeah, fine."

He stands, pulling off his clothes and Dallon looks to Patrick who's still in shock, "you coming?"

"I think I'll stay by the fire with Josh."

"Actually," Josh says, "I think Tyler and I are going to do it too."

Josh and Tyler stand up and shyly take their clothes off before holding hands and jumping together. Gerard and Frank are next and when everyone jumps off it's just Dallon and Brendon left with Patrick.

"How about you can be the last one," Dallon says, "that way no one sees you."

He hesitates but nods, "yeah, I'll just do that."

Dallon pulls his jeans down with his underwear letting Patrick see his backside. Patrick has the urge to rake his nails down the skin of his back and he knows someday he will. He smiles and Dallon jumps off the side, "cannon ball!"

Patrick can't help but laugh until he realizes it's just him and Brendon now. Brendon walks over to him and straddles the seat next to him on the log. Patrick turns his head, "what?"

He cocks his head, "aren't you going?"

"I was going to stay and read actually," he says pulling a book from his bag.

Brendon smiles, "you brought a book to a party?"

"Not really the partying type. Though that's obvious," he nods to himself.

"From ten miles away," Brendon says pulling his shirt off.

Patrick forces himself to look away and opens his book.

"Well," Brendon says.

"Well what," he asks, barely turning to see him.

Brendon moves closer into his personal space, "what are you reading?"

Patrick leans away from him, "uh, The Great Gatsby."

Brendon leans in closer and Patrick pulls the book to his chest, "please don't throw my book into the fire."

"Relax, no one's touching your book."

"Why are you up here and not down there with the omegas," he asks suddenly.

"Why are you up here and not down there?"

"I wasn't actually going to swim," he says, "I only came because I hate you."

"You didn't hate me when you kissed me a long time ago," he points out, making Patrick's face heat up.

Patrick turns to him immediately, "I did not kiss you!"

"Yeah, you did," he smiles, leaning closer, "remember? You couldn't wait until eighth grade because you wanted to get your heat so I could make you _my_ omega."

His heart is racing in his chest, "I never wanted to be _your_ omega!"

"Yeah you did," he laughs, "you wanted to be mine so bad, I remember. You told me you wanted me and you said you couldn't wait for your heat and you told me you would always be my best friend and then you kissed me. You kissed me and you told me you'd always be mine."

He feels an ache in his chest and he shakes his head, "yeah, well, it was a long time ago. It was when you weren't completely awful and I thought I was going to be an omega."

Patrick stands up and Brendon grabs his hand, "thought you were going to stay and read your book."

The beta lets him hold his hand longer than he's proud of before he speaks, "turns out I'd rather be naked and jumping off a cliff than here with you."

Patrick yanks his hand away from him and strips his clothes off, making sure his eyes are on the cliff instead of Brendon. Once he's completely naked he jumps off and the cool water envelops him and he feels like it's been chilled to the bone. He gasps when he comes up and shivers slightly before he sees Dallon swimming towards him, "hey, I thought you were never coming down."

"And stay up there with Brendon," he asks laughing, "no fucking way. Besides, you're down here?"

He looks around seeing everyone had already swam off or was splashing around. Some were already making out, like Gerard and Frank and Bill and the girl that was on him.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private? I know a spot if you want to be alone together," Dallon tells him.

Patrick nods, "yeah."

Their fingers lace underwater and Dallon smiles and he turns, "I'll show you."

He watches Dallon wiggle his eyebrows and Patrick gives him a flirty smile back.

"Well? Lead the way, alpha."

 

\---

 

Brendon sits on the log, reading over the pages of the book Patrick had dropped. He smiles when he notices it's not in English, it's all in French. He heard someone walk towards the fire and sees Ryan, dripping wet and naked. He loses the smile and Ryan begins speaking, "hello? Where were you? I waited in that cold water for you and you never showed up. Something you want to tell me?"

"Have you ever read The Great Gatsby?"

"Have I ever--for fuck's sake, you're reading at a party? Even I'm not that much of a fucking nerd and I'm going to be the valedictorian."

"So have you ever read The Great Gatsby?"

"I've seen the movie, does that count?"

"Not really," he replies and continues reading.

"Hello," Ryan says, "do you want to read or have sex? I even brought that pretty omega you've been banging while I'm busy. I figured you'd enjoy two at a time. What do you say?"

"Have you ever loved anyone," he asks suddenly.

"What? No," he says quickly, "maybe! Why?"

He stares at the book before putting it down and shaking his head, "never mind. Let's go."

He sets the book down carefully and stands, "so which omega did you bring for me again?"

"The pretty one," he says, "he dyed his hair blond I think."

Brendon nods, "right. Um, you know what? I think right now I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sharing."

"No," he says, biting his lip and looking over him, "I don't feel like making you sharing right now."

Ryan pulls on his clothes and when the omega takes his hand he smiles, "come on, lets go be all alone in our favorite spot."

He nods and they walk carefully down through the woods until they end up at the side of the beachy part that's covered in sand. There was a big fire already burning that lit up the whole shore, but before they could even walk onto it they spot two people splashing each other. He was pulled to the side behind some plants by Ryan. He could still barely see the people, but they couldn't see them.

"What are y-"

"Shh," Ryan whispers, "who is that?"

"Probably one of others. Why are we whispering?"

"No," Ryan says, "that's Dallon."

"So? He knows about the spot," he reminds him.

"Yeah," he says, "but he's not with an omega. I think he's with Patrick."

Brendon turns and sees Patrick smiling until Dallon run towards him and picks him up making the beta giggle. Soon they're in the more shallow end and suddenly Dallon's on his knees, releasing Patrick and letting him lay back against the shore.

"I told you you'd have a good time, didn't I?"

"Okay," he smiles, "I'm having a good time."

"Aren't you glad I brought you here?"

"Yeah," he says.

It would have looked friendly, but Dallon's soon between Patrick's legs, leaning over him, hands pressed besides his head, "thank you for coming even though I know you can't stand Brendon."

Brendon's chest aches while he watches Patrick shake his head, "I don't really want to think about Brendon while you're on top of me."

Dallon leans down, one hand on the beta's cheek, "I love you, Patrick."

"I love you too," he says.

Dallon leans down and kisses him and Brendon's in shock. There's a feeling in his gut that's unfamiliar and he doesn't like it.

Patrick's hands go up to Dallon's face while the other boy's hands go to his hips and move closer between his thighs.

 _No,_ Brendon thinks, _Dallon's an alpha, he wouldn't touch him. He can't touch him. Patrick's a beta and he's supposed to be....not touched like that by an alpha!_

The alpha's hand goes between the blond's legs and Patrick moans, "stop! W-What if someone sees us?"

"They wont," he says, kissing his neck, "no one knows about this place. It's a secret."

Patrick moans again, "Dallon!"

"Fuck, I want you."

"I want you too," he moans, "ah! Alpha!"

Ryan laughs slightly and suddenly Brendon's eyes are off them and he turns to Ryan who's playing a video on his phone.

_'I love you, Patrick.'_

_'I love you too.'_

Ryan smiles, "well, well, well, looks like we've stumbled upon a secret."

_'Stop! W-What if someone sees us?'_

_'They wont, no one knows about this place. It's a secret.'_

Brendon listened to the moan and Ryan smiles at the video.

_'_ _Dallon!'_

_'Fuck, I want you.'_

_'I want you too. Ah! Alpha!'_

"Huh," the omega says looking to Brendon, "what to do about this."

Brendon looks to the beta, whose head was tipped back and moaning. He didn't like watching, it made an unfamiliar feeling stir in him just looking at the two. He turns to look at Ryan, "go wait in the car for me, I have to tell Dallon something."

"Seriously? You're leaving me alone _again?_ "

"I promise this time I'll be there," he says, "I'll go down on you the minute I get in the car."

He bites his lip, "fine."

Ryan leans in and kisses him with a smile, "but only because you're really good at it."

He winks at him and when Ryan walks off he turns towards them, watching the way Dallon's hand reached between them and touched them both.

"Dallon," Patrick moans.

 _God he says his name like he's the air he breathes,_ Brendon thinks.

Patrick moans and he sounds like he's getting closer to reaching his orgasm. Dallon was sucking marks into his shoulder and Brendon went over to a bush and began breaking the sticks on the ground as loud as he could until Patrick was startled. The beta pushed him back, "what was that?"

"It's probably nothing," he says softly, kissing his neck.

"It sounds like someone's there," he says, "I think we should swim back. It's always the couples having sex that die in horror movies."

"We're not in a horror movie," he says, teeth scraping his skin, "and we don't have sex."

"Please," he asks, "these woods are really creeping me out."

He sighs and stands up, "yeah, alright."

Patrick smiles, "don't get pouty, we can be alone another time. When it's less terrifying and more romantic."

"I know," he says.

"Can I have a kiss before we swim back?"

Dallon nods and Patrick leans up and kisses him. Within a second Dallon reaches down picks him up and wraps his legs around him making the beta giggle. Brendon watched them walk back into the water. His eyes on the lips that moved together perfectly, the lips that were familiar with each other. Patrick's head tilted back so Dallon's mouth could kiss down his throat.

"You can have as many kisses as you want, Trick," he breathes.

And Brendon felt like he was going to throw up until Patrick pulls back.

"Don't call me that," Patrick says abruptly, moving his hands to hold onto his shoulder, trying to relax, "it's just--I've always hated that nickname."

"It's cute," Dallon noses at his neck, "really suits you."

"I don't like it," he says.

"Why do you hate it so much?"

When they're in the water Dallon's still kissing on him and Patrick's voice sounds different, "I just do."

Dallon kisses him, "wanna race back?"

He nods, "I'll win."

"Of course you will," he smiles, "you always do."

They swim off and Brendon walks back up to where he was. He sees Ryan in the car waving at him and before he leaves he turns to the book on the log. He picks it up and gets in the car.

"What did you have to talk to Dallon about," Ryan asks.

"Nothing important," he says putting the book in the glove box and closing the door.

He opens the back and gets in, Ryan already pulling his own underwear down.

"Lay on the middle," he instructs the omega.

Ryan narrows his eyes, "are you sure it's nothing?"

"It's nothing, now shut up and lay back. It wont be as good for you if I'm in a bad mood."

He smiles, "I think you do it better when you're mad at me."

"Lay. Back."

He hums, "yes, Sir."

Brendon watches him lay back carefully and he's quick to hold onto his knees and spread his legs.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do it like this," he asks.

"I know how to fuck you," he says, putting each leg over his shoulder, "now hold still and try not to scream too loud. You wouldn't want anyone finding out how you like it."

"I'll try to be quiet, Daddy, but you know I can't help it when you make me feel good," he smiles.

Brendon moves in close, tongue teasing over his hole. When Ryan moans and puts his fingers through his hair he closes his eyes. The hips move forwards and backwards slowly when he presses his tongue in until Brendon keeps them from moving, "hold still." 

And for the first time in a long time he's picturing someone else while he's with Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

"I was thinking," Dallon says, "I can probably get away from my parents next weekend and maybe you could try getting away from your uncle."

"For what?"

"There's a hotel outside of town and it's not gross, it's nice and I was just thinking about it," he says. 

Patrick bites his lip smiling, "oh, were you now?"

He shrugs, "I figured a weekend, just us with no one else around would be nice."

He smiles and Dallon takes his hand, "that sounds really nice. I'll ask. So, what did you want to do at the hotel?"

"Honestly," he asks. "I just want to fall asleep next to you."

Patrick smiles, "nothing else?"

"We could sleep in, order room service for ever meal. Get massages? Watch movies? Go night swimming, I think the place has a hot tub. But if you were wanting to do _other things_ we can, I'll plan everything, take care of anything we might need. But I don't expect it. I'd be happy just sleeping in the same room as you for two days."

"I love you."

He smiles, "I love you too."

They pull up at school and Patrick caresses his face before leaning in and kissing him behind the tinted glass so no one could see them. When they pull away they get out and walk in, two feet apart like they always do. There's something different about today though. He didn't know what, but there was something bad coming, he could feel it all the way in his bones, "Dallon, I think we should skip today. I got a bad feeling."

"Nothing's wrong, I think you're just worried because it's gonna be raining soon, you've never liked it when it storms."

"No," he says, "it's something else I can tell."

He frowns and pats his back, "Patrick, everything is fine."

They walk into the classroom and take their seats, they're waiting for the announcements on TV to come, but they never do. It isn't until class is nearly over that the TV turns on. After about a minute of hearing some of the lunch menu the video is switched to something different. Patrick wasn't even really paying attention until he heard it.

_'I love you, Patrick.'_

His head slowly lifts and he sees himself on the screen naked, Dallon's body on top of him, between his thighs. There's only one thought going through his mind at the moment, _This can't be happening._

_'I love you too.'_

His heart drops and after a second all eyes in the room were on him or Dallon. He turns looking at the alpha who's already looking at him, worried.

_'Stop! W-What if someone sees us?'_

_'They wont. No one knows about this place. It's a secret.'_

He hears himself moaning. It was only something Dallon was supposed to hear, but now the private moment was shared with everyone. Some people laugh while other make a few crude jokes. Patrick feels himself shrinking in his chair, especially when there are a few whistles.

_'Dallon!'_

And his eyes well with tears as the teacher scrambles to try to turn the TV off.

_'Fuck, I want you.'_

_'I want you too. Ah! Alpha!'_

And the video loops over until the teacher is able to hit the button on the front. Dallon's looking to him and Patrick stands quickly, "may I be excused?"

The teacher only nods and within a second he's up out of his seat and rushing out of the room to the bathroom taking the larger stall for himself. He pulls the lock hard and sits in the floor near the toilet. He felt like he was going to throw up, his heart felt like it was heavy enough to drop into his stomach.

"No," he says to himself, "no, no, no, _god!_ "

He kicks the trashcan by his feet.

"This _isn't_ happening. This _can't_ be happening. This has to be a dream!"

His hands pull at his hair and he's hyperventilating, there's not enough air in the room to breathe, nothing in the room to tell him he's breathing too fast. Just the video looping in his head, the way he was naked, the way he was looking at Dallon being on top of him, the way he moaned. Months of being cautious, months of being careful and now all secrecy was gone. Tears fell from his eyes and he wanted to scream. The bell rings and after a few minutes there's a knock on the stall, "Patrick?"

Dallon.

He opens the door and the alpha is standing up, looking at him curling in on himself. And he can't help it once he sees it's him, he starts sobbing. Dallon locks the door and sits in the floor with him, pulling him into his lap, "hey, hey, shh. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Patrick says throwing his arms around him, "I am, I'm so sorry, Dallon."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Someone saw, they filmed us-" He cuts himself off with a sob, "they know. Everyone knows what I am, what we-"

"Shh," he says, "it's okay."

He shakes his head, "it's not, it's not okay! They know it was you, they know it was me! They saw me! They saw how I-"

"Look at me," he says holding his face.

He looks to him and Dallon wipes his tears away and shakes his head, "just breathe, alright? You need to take slow breaths."

"I feel like I'm trapped in a nightmare."

"However this day goes I'm right beside you," he says in his ear, "okay? I'm right beside you and I'm not going anywhere."

"My brother is going to hate me, my friends are going to hate me. Uncle Andy is going to hate me, everyone is going to hate me. No one is going to come to the diner for Andy's food anymore, not when I'm working. And church? I'll never be able to step foot in there again. Every speech they give will be about me, every speech. And your parents! I can't tutor you anymore. They're going to make you move. My family's going to have to move. We're never going to be able to see each other again."

He's still breathing fast and Dallon holds him and shushes him, "shh, just breathe, don't think, okay? Just breathe. I promise you'll be okay. We'll be okay. You hear me? I swear it."

He takes slow breaths and finally rests his head against Dallon's chest, tears slipping from his eyes as he sobs, "my life is over."

"It's not," he says.

"Everyone saw, Dallon," he says, "we can't stay together after this, you can't see me anymore. Your parents are going to freak out and it's all my fault. I should have stayed on the cliff, I should have just read my book, I shouldn't have jumped in that water or gone to that beach, I shouldn't have kissed you when I knew we weren't alone. It's my fault. I did this. If I hadn't done anything they wouldn't have gotten the video and-"

He cuts himself off, "the video."

"It was at the cliff," Dallon says, realization hitting, "no one could have seen us unless they were there."

"Who else knew about that spot," Patrick asks.

"Ryan," he says, "and Brendon."

Patrick stands up and leaves the bathroom, as soon as he's out the eyes that were normally on friends or lockers were turned directly towards him. Dallon came out and Patrick looked at them all before turning back and running into the bathroom with Dallon. He leans against the door and his hands are trembling as his breath gets shaky. More tears fall down and he looks to Dallon, "fuck, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can face all those people. I have to go home, I want to go home, I can't do this. I can't be here."

"Patrick, we can't hide in the bathroom forever, they're here, they know. There's no escaping it."

He nods, "I know, just give me a second."

He walks over to the sink and leans against it, pressing his forehead against the mirror.

"You don't have to go through this alone, I'm right here and I'll always be here. I love you."

"I love you too."

He takes Patrick's hand and kisses it, "we're in this together."

"We're in this together," he says.

They leave the bathroom and the eyes are on them again. Some of them looking disgusted, some look unreadable while a few others looked ready to say something, ready to do something to him. They walk through the hall, Dallon never once pulling his hand away from Patrick's. They continue walking and it's only when Patrick sees Pete standing there that he stops walking. Pete's mouth is open and Patrick squeezes Dallon's hand before walking past him. They pass all their friends and make their way until they see Brendon and Ryan. Patrick lets go of Dallon's hand and walks up to Brendon, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, "I want to talk to you. Alone. Now!"

"Watch out, Brendon," Bill says, "this one likes alphas. Keep some distance or he might try something."

Patrick swallows hard and pulls Brendon outside. When they're outside Brendon turns, "what do you wa-"

But before he can finish his question Patrick's fist is colliding with his face, "you son of a bitch! You had no right!"

Brendon grabs his jaw, rubbing it, "thanks for not wearing his class ring just yet."

"Fuck you," he says, "you're the biggest piece of shit I've ever fucking met, I can't believe there was a point in my life where I actually _liked_ you."

"Well, you'd better believe it, because you did."

"You could have done anything to me," he says, "anything at all, but this? I will _never_ forgive you for this. You didn't just hurt me, you hurt Dallon."

"Like he cares," Brendon says, "alphas don't love betas."

"Well, he loves me!"

They don't seem to notice when people come out. Tears are falling down his face again and even if people couldn't see them, they could definitely hear them in his voice when he shouted, "we were going to wait! We were going to move far away after senior year! We were going to be together where no one would know what I am and you just fucking ruined everything! Because that's all you do, Brendon. You _ruin_ everything!"

Brendon swallows hard, no hint of emotion on his face, "yeah, well, you know me."

"I figured you'd do something like this to me, but I didn't think you'd do this to your best friend. I figured you were at least nice enough that if you ever did something like this you'd only involve me. But of course you've got to be the worst person in existence."

"I don't know if he's the worst person in existence," Ryan says.

"Not. Now. Ryan," he says, voice shaking, "I really don't want to hear your voice right now!"

"You'd rather hear yours," he asks, "alpha! Oh alpha! You know for a beta you sound just like an omega."

Patrick walks up to the omega and pulls back his fist, "do you want to hear what my fist sounds like when it hits your face?"

"No thanks," he says lowering Patrick's fist, "you want to know a secret? Dallon doesn't mean it when he says he loves you."

"Shut up."

"He doesn't love you," he says, "he's just never fucked a beta before. Can't help but be curious."

"He's not like that. What we have is real. We've been together for a long time!"

"If it was so real," Ryan says moving in closer, "would he have fucked me while you two were together?"

His shoulders drop and his voice falls until is barely above a whisper, "what?"

"You must've known, right? He's fucked me during your relationship. He likes fucking me when he gets bored of hanging around you."

"That's not true," he says shaking his head, "h-he would never."

"I mean he'd _have_ to find someone else. You can't give him what he needs. You can't help him when he really needs it. You're a beta," he says, "and he needs an omega. He needs someone who can take him, someone who was made for him. He doesn't need someone who's _defective._ "

And Patrick looks to Dallon, "is that true? Did you--do you go to him when-"

"Yes," he says softly and Patrick takes a step back when Dallon steps forward, "but I swear it was just during the first month when I wasn't really sure. I promise you."

And Patrick's world feels like it's collapsing around him and he takes another step back.

"I stopped," he tells him, "I stopped because I love you and I don't want anyone else. I mean it when I say I love you."

He steps forward and when Patrick doesn't move away Dallon's coming over and wrapping his arms around him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I am, I'm really sorry. I should have told you everything, but the more I fell for you the harder it was."

And Patrick doesn't hug him back, he just stays limp in Dallon's arms, he's turned so he's not looking at Ryan's face and instead he's looking at Brendon's, tears spilling down his cheeks while the boy he hated watched him cry. Brendon looks upset, almost as if he's about to do the same. Patrick tilts his head and Brendon shoves his hands into his pockets and walks off. Patrick pushes Dallon off him and follows him, listening as his boyfriend called out his name.

"Patrick!"

But he's still headed towards Brendon and when he catches up to him he pushes him, "hey!"

He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn to him, "what?"

"Look at me."

"I'm not interested in betas."

"Look at me," he says, more forceful.

When Brendon walks off he moves in front of him to see his eyes rimmed with red.

"What," he asks, "you see something you like?"

"You ruined everything. I want you to know that. You may be Dallon's best friend but I hate you. I hate you and I will always hate you, especially now."

"I don't care about your opinion of me."

"And I don't care about yours of me," he says, "I just want you to know that what you did hurt more than just me. You and Ryan are selfish and cruel and you both fucking deserve each other."

"Do you need something, beta," he asks loudly, "or did you just come to tell me that, because if so you're wasting your time and mine."

"You used to be nice to me. You used to be kind, you used to be my best friend," he says, dropping his shoulders, "what happened to us?"

"I grew up," he says and clears his throat, "and I didn't want to be seen with a beta like you. So do me a favor and stay away from me, okay?"

Tears spill down Patrick's face, "you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me, Brendon Urie."

 

\---

 

He lays in bed looking up at the reflection on the ceiling, his hand running through the soft blond hair of the person laying on him. His eyes stay on the mirror above him as the omega snuggles closer to his chest.

"I love you," they whisper.

And Brendon's hand grips the hair on the back of his head making the omega suck in a breath.

"Say it again," he says.

"I love you," they say softly.

"You mean it," he asks.

"Of course I mean it," the omega says gently biting his lip before speaking softer, "do you love me?"

And Brendon nods, but his eyes stay on the reflection, "yeah. Yeah, baby, I love you."

They place a kiss on his bare chest and he kisses the top of his head, letting him sleep soundly against him. But Brendon doesn't sleep, he can't. When the omega finally rolls over and off of him while in a deep sleep he takes the opportunity to get up and walk over to his closet. He reaches into the back of it and pulls out a shoe box with a picture that had been glued to red colored paper and a journal inside. He looks at the image in his hand, two kids smiling, faces painted and smiles that went from ear to ear. He smiles at the picture and turns it around reading the blue crayon writing on the back.

**Best friends 4 ever (p.s. I love you Brenny Rabbit.)**

He bites his lip and traces each letter with the tip of his finger. He sets it carefully back in the box and opens the journal. Before he can open it he hears the omega's voice, "Brendon?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking something. Don't worry about it."

"Come lay back down with me."

"Yeah," he says putting everything away and shoving it under his bed.

He gets back in bed with him, wrapping his arms around him easily. The omega rubs his cheek against his chest and he hopes he can remind himself to scrub his scent off him in the shower. He closes his eyes but it only feels like he's out for an hour. When he wakes up he looks at the blond hair and smiles until they turn over and look at him, "good morning."

"Morning," Brendon says flatly.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Oh shit," he says, getting up quickly, "what time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning."

"Fuck," he says geting up and pulling his clothes on.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be at my grandmother's house at nine."

"Oh," he says, getting up slow and putting his clothes on.

"I'll drive you home," Brendon says.

"Yeah," he says, once he's all dressed he looks up at Brendon, "um, this was nice."

"It was," Brendon smiles.

"Can we do something later at my place next time," he asks, "I-I can cook for us or we can watch a movie and order pizza."

"Sure," he says kissing him, "whatever you want, baby."

He smiles and Brendon's arm slips around him and leads him downstairs and into the basement where his car is. He almost groans when he remembers he forgot to take a shower. The omega holds one of his hands while he drives and smiles over at him almost the entire ride there. When the car stops in front of the house the omega takes off the seat belt and leans in pressing a kiss to Brendon's neck, "I love you."

Brendon turns and cups his cheek kissing him slowly, "I love you too, Trick."

The omega smiles and Brendon taps his nose, "I'll see you around."

He nods and gets out of the car, waving goodbye as he walks away. Brendon speeds off, mind on what had happened the day before. His jaw still ached from the punch, but as weird as it sounds he wanted it. What happened was horrible and he knows it and he deserves to be punched, he deserves any horrible thing Patrick decides to do. When he gets to the red light his fingers go up to his cheek, still feeling bruised from the knuckles against it. He wonders if Patrick's hand hurts, if his knuckles feel like his cheekbone does.

He thinks about it until he's at a building with unlit neon signs and a sixties look to it. He looks through the window to see the place completely empty except for Patrick who was sitting at the bar, nose in a book and eyes puffy and red from crying. The beta looks up from his book seeing the car. He quickly stands and rubs his face before starting the coffee machine. Brendon gets out of his car and walks in.

"You go ahead and take a seat and I'll be right with you," Patrick says in a happy tone. He takes his regular table, facing the window. He hears him walk over, but the fake happy voice doesn't stop, "hi, what can I get you this morning?"

He looks up at him, but Patrick's smile doesn't fall.

"Coffee," he answered, shocked at how nice he was being.

"Of course, will that be all?"

"A-And the colassal breakfast platter," he says, trying to sound more like himself, "no eggs, extra hashbrowns and I still want the orange juice."

"No eggs, extra hashbrowns and you still want the orange juice," he repeats back, "anything else?"

"No."

"Coming right up, I'll be back with your coffee."

He was being nice to him. After everything, why was he being so nice? He didn't deserve it. Was he planning on spitting in the food? Was he going to throw the hot coffee in his face? Patrick walks over with the coffee and places the cup in front of him pouring it. He takes a seat in front of him and begins making it the way Brendon likes, adding everything carefully while the alpha watched.

"Patrick," he says softly.

"I'm almost finished," he says.

He stirs it, slides it over, and stands grabbing the pot of coffee. Brendon reaches out and takes his hand making Patrick turn, but not pull away, "something else I can get for you?"

"No," he says, letting go, "thank you."

Patrick walks off to his book and begins practicing French again. Brendon blows on his coffee before drinking it. He listens to Patrick pronounce more words to himself.

"Votre Français s’améliore," he smiles, "je pourrais embaucher quelqu'un pour t'aider si vous le souhaitez."  
(Your French is improving. I could hire someone to help you if you want.)

"I know it's getting better, it's because I practice," he says, "and you don't have to do that. I don't need anyone's help. I'm going to get better on my own"

"Comment vont les choses avec Dallon ?"  
(How are things with Dallon)

Patrick can't help but let out a breath of laughter when he turns, "since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Il est mon meilleur ami," he says softly.  
(He is my best friend.)

And Patrick laughs again, "you say that, but if he was your best friend you wouldn't have done something like that and you know it."

"Désolé."  
(I'm sorry.)

"Don't apologize to me," he says, shaking his head, "because I know you aren't sorry. I know you don't mean it. I don't want your apology. But you need to apologize to Dallon and stop showing off your French in my own space."

The bell dings and Patrick walks over picking the food off the counter and walking over to set his plate and drink in front of him.

"Can I get another plate?"

He nods and hands him a clean plate and Brendon begans sorting the food and Patrick looks down at him, annoyed, "what is the point of ordering the biggest thing on the menu if you aren't even going to eat all of it?"

"Sit with me."

"What now? Do you want me to feed it to you too," he asks.

He pushes the orange juice and other plate in front of him, "eat."

"What," he asks incredulously.

"Eat," he says.

"No, no, I heard you the first time," he tells him, "I'm just curious as to what you're smoking these days that makes you think I'm going to sit down with the worst person I've ever met and have breakfast with them."

"I know you haven't eaten breakfast yet," he says, "you forget to eat. So eat."

"Something's wrong with you," he says narrowing his eyes at him.

"What," he asks.

"Something's wrong, something isn't right about you. You hate me. You're less annoying when we're alone but at school you're the worst person in the world to me. What's wrong with you? Why are you somewhat decent to me sometimes and then my worst enemy the next minute? Why do you tell me to stay away from you and then immediately come to my work to what? Check on me? Tease me? What is this?"

"Look if you don't want it," he says reaching for the orange juice.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Patrick says pulling the orange juice away, "no. Fuck you and your fucking juice. I'll eat as much as I want of it, I goddamn deserve this fucking breakfast with all the shit I have to put up with! I deserve a million fucking breakfasts from you."

He takes the cup and drinks it while Brendon pours syrup on his pancakes for him. Patrick begins eating while glaring at him, "give me your bacon."

"No," Brendon shakes his head, "I paid for it."

"I don't care, I want it," he tells him.

"Too bad," he says chewing on a piece, "it's mine."

"You a piece of shit," he says, "give. Me. A. Fucking. Piece."

"God fine," Brendon says handing him the smallest piece.

"Are you serious? No, I want that one," he points.

"No, I gave you that one. What's wrong with that one? Eat that one."

"No, I know you don't wash your hands, I'm taking this one," he says picking up the middle piece.

"No," Brendon says, but Patrick licks all the way up it and smiles.

"Seriously?"

Patrick shoves the whole piece in his mouth and lets his eyes roll back in his head, "mmm, that was probably the best piece on that plate. So. Good."

Brendon takes his cup of orange juice and drinks it. Patrick reaches forward and grabs his cup, "no, no don't drink it all!"

"Mmmm," Brendon moans when he finally lets go.

Patrick's jaw drops and he holds up his cup, "look at that! Look how much there is left."

Brendon lets out a loud burp and Patrick shakes his head and puts it down as he reaches for the ketchup and squirts it on his hashbrowns, "you are so fucking gross."

"You put your ketchup _on_ the hashbrown? Ew. That's gonna make it all soggy."

Patrick reaches over and pours the ketchup on Brendon's hashbrowns, "what was that? You want some on yours?"

"No," he says groaning, "Patrick!"

The beta smiles and laughs a genuine laugh before pulling back, "oh, I'm sorry, I thought you said yes."

Brendon looks up and smiles watching Patrick make a mound of ketchup on top of his hashbrowns. When he looks up Brendon looks down and loses the smile. He stops sets the bottle down hard, "enjoy!"

"Thanks," he says scooping the mound off and onto the empty side of his plate. He eats them and Patrick digs into his pancakes before stopping and noticing Brendon's hand, "your still have that scar on your hand?"

Brendon says rubbing his fingers over the patchy scars on the top of his hand, "yeah. Do you still have yours?"

Patrick holds his out showing him a scar in the same place on the opposite hand, "yeah, I still have it, none of the scar treatments work. I hate it, it's just ugly."

Brendon takes his hand and runs his thumb over the scar, "I don't think so."

Patrick was letting him hold his hand. It isn't until he gives Patrick's hand a soft squeeze that he pulls away, "you're doing it again."

"What," he asks, cocking his head, "you're acting decent to me while we're alone. Why do you do that? Why can we talk outside school but not while we're there? Do you want to be my friend? Is the whole hating betas thing a show?"

"I never said I hated you."

"You didn't have to," he says, "but now you're being nicer when no one's around, it's weird. Why do you do it?"

He shrugs and drinks his coffee.

"Whatever," Patrick says, "I don't care I guess as long as you're buying me food."

A wave of relief washes over the alpha and he starts to relax.

"Hey, Brendon?"

"What," he asks.

"Do you still have the video of me and Dallon?"

It's a question he wasn't expecting, but he should have been. He shakes his head, "no."

_Lie._

"Good. Uh, you didn't like, watch us after you filmed that. Did you?"

"No."

_Lie._

"You promise?"

"I promise."

_Lie._

"He and I didn't have sex," Patrick blurts, "I-I know that it looked like we did but we didn't."

And Brendon doesn't meet his eyes, "I believe you."

He drinks his coffee and Patrick bites his lip before going back to eating his pancakes while they sit in silence. The only thing Brendon can think about the whole time was how right Patrick's hand felt in his.

 

\---

 

Patrick cleans up when Brendon leaves and he looks to the table seeing another hundred sitting on top.

"Do you even know what a dollar bill looks like," he asks loudly.

He leaves the diner with a smile, "bye, Trick."

He looks down at the receipt, and goes to put it on the plate when he sees a red magician and a blue rabbit standing next to each other drawn in crayon on the back. He looks up seeing Brendon get into his car and drive off. He's not sure why, but he folds the paper an puts it in his pocket. After a second the door opens and Patrick stops what he's doing and turns to the customer, "hi, go ahead and-"

He looks up seeing all his friends standing there, old and new. His mouth open but no words come out.

"Hi," Josh says softly.

"Hey," he says, "what are you all doing here?"

Pete walks around the counter and goes to lock the doors and turn the sign off, "I asked them to come."

"Pete, I don't want to talk about it."

"We're talking about it anyway," he says walking over to him, "have a seat."

"Uncle Andy is going to be pissed you closed the diner."

"No one's coming," Pete says, "at least not until lunch time."

He takes a seat at the bar and everyone else crams into a booth. It's silent, uncomfortably silent and Patrick knows why they're here.

"Patrick," Pete says, "is there anything you want to say?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, we are," Frank says, "how could you not tell us you were beta curious."

"I hate that term," Patrick says harshly.

He looks down, not making eye contact as he begins to explain himself, "I didn't mean for it to happen. He and I were just friends at first, I was helping him study so he could make the soccer team like Pete. But then he was really nice to me and no one had ever been that nice to me. He stood up for me against his friends and everyone bothered me less and it was great. And he was so funny and sweet and I realized I was falling in love with him. And I mean, I thought it was just Dallon, I thought I just liked Dallon. But I didn't, I looked at alphas and thought about them and one day Dallon and I were hanging out, no studying, no people, just us on the playground in the middle of the night. And then he kissed me."

He could feel them staring and he shakes his head, "and I laughed it off at first because I was a beta and I thought maybe he just wanted to try being with a beta, I thought he just wanted me for sex. But it wasn't like that at all. He loved me and I loved him and once I'd kissed him it was all I wanted to do."

Patrick didn't realize he was crying until he stopped for a second, "I just wanted him so bad and we hid it and kept it a secret and god you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you, to just tell _someone._ But I knew we couldn't and so we didn't for over a year. We were planning on moving away, somewhere no one knew us and we were just going to pretend I was on strong suppressants. But there's no more pretending. You all saw the video. Everyone saw the video. People are going to talk, his parents are going to find out, my uncle knows, and now you guys know."

He swallows hard and wipes his cheeks as he looks down at the floor, "if you don't want to be my friends anymore I'll understand. I-"

But Frank and Josh are already out of their seats hugging him tight.

"We already knew," Josh says.

"You did," he asks.

"We're you best friends, of course we knew you liked alphas," Frank says, "we know you, dude."

They pull back and he looks between them, barely choking out words, "and you don't--it doesn't bother you?"

"Patrick, of course it doesn't bother me. I've slept with betas," Frank says, "you know that."

"And I knew you liked Dallon from the way you talked about him," Josh says, smiling.

They step back when Pete stands in front of him. Patrick feels like curling in on himself when his brother looks at him.

"I was always taught that alphas are with omegas and betas were with betas. You know that," he says nodding.

Patrick nods and tears slip down his cheeks.

"And I'm not used to seeing you with anyone in that way," he explains, "and now I've seen you, a beta with an alpha _in that way._ I-It's just a lot for me to take in."

Patrick nods, looking down, "I know."

"But I love you," he says.

The beta's head looks up and Pete looks like he's about to start crying when Patrick looks at him, "this dating thing is going to take some time to get used to, it all is. But I'm here for you no matter who you like. And I'm always going to be here for you and I'm always going to love you. And just because you're different doesn't change that, okay? Nothing could ever change that."

And Patrick throws his arms around him and buries his face in his shoulder.

"You're always going to be my little brother, Patrick," he tells him hugging him back.

He rubs circles into his back until they pull away. Pete wipes the tears from under his eyes, "now no more crying, alright?"

He nods and smiles.

"I can't believe you were dating Dallon," Gerard says, "it's impressive. He's such a sweet alpha. You've been dating him for how long now?"

"Over a year," he says, "but I think after what happened he and I wont be seeing each other anymore."

The room is silent until Tyler speaks, "I've hung out with Dallon a few times and his parents spoke highly of you. They thought you were nice. They said you and I were better influences than Brendon."

"Ugh," Gerard says, "Brendon. He is so lucky he's hot because no one would sleep with him if he wasn't."

"You think Brendon's hot," Mikey asks.

"Well, yeah, have you see him work out? I love an alpha covered in sweat."

"You're such a freak, dude," Mikey tells him.

He shrugs, "I like to watch a man sweat. It turns me on."

Tyler sits up, "is that why you watch the basketball team practice?"

"Yeah," he says, "it's why I became a cheerleader. Why did you think I watched you guys practice? I hate sports."

Josh turns to him, "you watched all of them except Tyler, right?"

"Sure," Gerard says winking at the basketball player.

The other boy smiles and rolls his eyes before pulling Josh down beside him.

"So wait," Josh says, looking to Patrick, "if you think about alphas like we do then have you and Dallon done _that_ yet?"

All eyes are on him and he starts stuttering, "we don't--we haven't done anything like that. I-It's just touching, nothing else."

"What's he like," Gerard asks.

"Gerard," Pete says.

"I'm curious, is he rough or does he go slow?"

"He takes his time," Patrick smiles, "he's really sweet and he never pushes me into doing anything I don't want to do, you know? He makes me feel...I don't know how to explain it. But it's good. He and I were going to see each other this weekend but to be honest with you I'm still really upset with him about the whole Ryan thing."

"To be fair," Gerard says, "I've slept with people during the first month of dating someone. But I always stopped when things got serious. Like with Frank. I stopped sleeping with half the guys I know because I really like Frank."

"I like you too," Frank says, "I got rid of two betas, three omegas, and a really kinky alpha to be with you."

"Frank," he smiles holding his heart as he moves to sit in his lap, "you're such a gentleman."

"So, should I be mad," Patrick asks them.

"I know I'm new to the group," Tyler says, "but it sounds like he really does care for you. If I were in your position I would be upset, but he did stop when you two got serious. And if he hasn't been with anyone since that except for you then I'd want to work it out. But it's not my relationship so it's really up to you."

"I love Dallon," he says, "but I just think about Ryan when I see him. I hate that stupid omega."

"Why don't you get back at him," Mikey says looking at the menu, "oh my god, you guys have _smiley fries?!_ "

"Holy shit, really," Gerard asks, snatching the menu, "oh I would blow a guy for some smiley fries right now."

"I mean," Pete says, "I could make some for you guys. You wouldn't have to...blow anyone. I mean unless you like, wanted to or something."

Mikey groans, "oh my god I would love you _forever!_ "

He smiles, "I'll go make some right now!"

Pete walks off and a light bulb goes off in Patrick's head, "Josh, you shouldn't go to church tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something morally corrupt and I don't want to involve you," he says.

Tyler covers Josh's ears and nods.

"What's up," Frank asks.

"I want to destroy Ryan Ross," Patrick says.

"Yeah," Frank asks, smiling.

"How are you going to do that," Gerard asks.

Patrick turns to Frank, "you and I are going to need to be up _very_ early tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, boss," the alpha says, "how exactly are you planning on getting back at him?"

"You know how to fix sound equipment, right?"

"Yeah," he says, "I used to sleep with an omega in AV club."

"Good," he says, "cause I'm going to need your help for this one."

"I'll help too," Gerard says, "I hate him. He called one of my outfits garbage. My outfit! That's worse than insulting family!"

"Thanks," Mikey says.

"If it makes you feel better he doesn't know colors are seasonal," Tyler says, "I saw him wear purple during the middle of May even though it's a fall color."

Gerard sighs and he and Tyler speak at the same time, "he's so tacky."

They share a look and Gerard squeals.

"Oh my god," Mikey says, "I haven't heard you make a sound like that since I asked you for boy advice."

"That was a big moment for me! I really wish you'd ask me for fashion advice. But now I have someone who gets it! Oh, you and I are going to be best friends!"

Tyler shrugs, "I only know that because I watch a lot of fashion TV shows."

He smiles and bounces in his seat, "I love everything about you at the moment and we are definitely going to talk about those shows later, but for now let's destroy this bitch. How can I help?"

"For now," Patrick says, "just make sure your outfit is better than his."

"That's going to require little to no effort at all for you," Tyler says.

Gerard giggles and swats the air playfully, "oh my god stop, I'm blushing."

Patrick looks to Frank, "I need you to get me some equipment from the AV club, can you do that?"

"I don't know, I know how to set it up, but I don't think I can get you anything. The thing I had with the omega who knew about that stuff didn't end on the best terms," Frank says.

"I can get it," Mikey says, "I've got a friend in that club."

"Okay, I will text you all the things I need. Meet me with all the stuff at seven beside the church."

"That early," Frank asks.

"I want to make sure everything works, please? For me and Josh?"

"I have a feeling I don't want Tyler to be involved in any of what you're planning," Josh says, "I'm reading your lips and it sounds like it's going to upset people."

"Okay," he says, "you both can pretend to be sick and then we'll get you later after everything's done."

"Alright," Josh says, "but can we come here for breakfast when you're finished doing terrible things?"

Frank nods, "of course."

Patrick smiles, "alright. Tomorrow, we get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to get slutty, just giving you guys a warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you Ryan fans out there. I'm sorry.

Patrick walks into the church with Andy and his brother by his side. People stared at him and his uncle turned to him, whispering, "don't pay any attention to them, kid. And no matter what that man up there says none of us are ashamed of you and none of us hate you."

He smiles and his uncle puts his arm behind him as they go to sit down. Pete's arm comes around his other shoulder and Patrick feels comfortable and safe. His uncle stands, "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back."

He nods and the older alpha stands and leaves the room. The omega in front of them turns around and it's Ryan sitting there, smiling, "hi, beta slut."

"Turn around," Pete growls and Ryan visibly flinched.

"I just wanted to say to Patrick that I'm glad you came to church today," he says and Pete's anger melts slightly until he speaks, "maybe God will forgive you for your sins if you pray hard enough."

"Don't listen to him," Gerard says squeezing between his brother and him.

"Oh," Ryan says, "I wasn't aware you were friends with Patrick, though I should have guessed with how that outfit is put together. Honestly, you two are a trainwreck."

"Excuse me," Gerard asks, actually getting angry.

"I said your outfits are terrible. But honestly? I think beta bitch over here might look a little better. You should take notes."

Gerard opens his mouth and Patrick shakes his head, "don't worry about it, Gee, just ignore him."

"It's fine," he says, "I'm fine. Really. I _know_ I look good. And I know I would still be able to dress better than this slut even if I was blind."

"Looks like you already are, honestly, those shoes? That bag?"

"At least I'm not wearing spring colors when it's the beginning of fall."

"You can wear any colors you want as long as you know what you're doing and clearly I do. Take notes, honey."

"You're absolutely right. We should take notes, Patrick. Note number one, not everyone can make pastel pink work in the fall. Note number two, stilettos at church are a big no no unless you're a slut of course. But I don't think anyone would wear those here."

He looks to Ryan's shoes and sucks in a breath through his teeth before leaning forward and whispering, "oh. It also looks like those are last season. Well, not every is fashion forward. At least the colors match!"

Ryan turns around and Gerard is smiling to himself. They continue mumbling along and watch Brendon move around stage, singing loudly into the microphone while everyone clapped and cheered when he finished them. Ryan's mother walks over and sits beside him. Ryan's father places a few things in the other seat next to the omega. His voice immediately got softer when speaking to his father, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can't it wait," his father asks, "I'm about to go on stage and start the service."

"Daddy, it's an omega emergency," he whispers, "it can't wait."

He nods, "of course, Pumpkin, go ahead. Hurry back."

He walks off and his phone buzzes when Brendon gets off stage. He opens it and sees a message from Dallon.

_'Are you still mad at me?'_

He sighs, typing out a reply.

_**'Yes'** _

_'I am sorry, but you have to believe me. Once we got serious I stopped. I really love you.'_

He looks over seeing the alpha looking at him already. He give him a small smile and Patrick looks down to his phone.

_**'I love you too, but I do need time to get over that whole thing with Ryan.'** _

_'Of course, take as long as you need. And whenever you're ready I'll be right here waiting for you.'_

Patrick thinks if it had been anyone else cheating on him with Ryan he would never forgive them, but Dallon? 

The beta smiles. Dallon was different. _It was just in the beginning,_ Patrick thinks, _he's never lied to me about anything else. Maybe I should give him another chance._

He gets a message from Frank.

_'Everything is in place, and they should be there. Wanna countdown with me?'_

He smiles and texts back.

_**'Five'** _

He looks to Frank and the alpha smiles looking to him. _'Four'_

**'Three'**

_'Two.'_

**_'One. Let the show begin.'_ **

Ryan's father begins speaking, "today I would like to talk about alphas and omegas. "

The large screen starts to come down behind the man talking and everyone looks to it as he turns around. The man looks up to the control room and points to the screen, but nothing happen. The screen is dark for a minute and finally they see a door open and a light turns on. Brendon's walking backwards into the room and hands are pulling on the robe, but you can't see whose they are until they both turn.

"You look so fucking good up there singing," Ryan smiles.

"Shut up and take your panties off."

Patrick bites his tongue and tries to keep from smiling. Ryan does as he asks and smiles at him, "mmm, yes Daddy."

The people in their seats began whispering and the man on stage shouts, "turn this off this instant!"

Brendon undoes his jeans and pulls them down to his knees before picking Ryan up and pushing him against the wall.

"Come on, get inside me," he says, "we only have ten minutes and I _need_ this."

"So bossy," Brendon smiles and kisses his neck.

Ryan groans when he lifts the dress and shoves himself inside him. He thrusts slow, "fuck you're _so_ wet."

"Because I've been thinking about your cock all morning," he smiles before moaning, "and don't go slow either. I want it rough."

Brendon's fucking him hard against the wall and Ryan moans, "ah! Mmm, god fuck me harder!"

Patrick turns watching all the people struggle to open the door to the control room, "it's locked and I think the door is jammed, we can't open it!"

"Unh! Fuck I missed you being inside me like this," Ryan moans, "you know, I've fucked half the football team and if you added them all up into one alpha they still wouldn't be able to get me off the way you can."

"You're such a fucking slut for me, aren't you?"

He nods, "mhmm!"

"Say it," he tells him pulling back to look at him.

"No way," he smiles.

"Yeah, say it, Ryan," Gerard yells.

Everyone turns to him and Patrick's hiding his face in his hands trying not to crack up.

"Come on, tell me. Who's Daddy's little slut," Brendon asks him.

Gerard leans in, "yeah, Ryan, Daddy wants to know!"

They look to Ryan's parents watching in horror.

"I am," Ryan says kissing him.

"You're what," he asks slowing down and kissing Ryan's cheek.

"I'm Daddy's little slut."

"Goddamn right you are," he says kissing him hard.

Ryan's arms wrap around his neck and Brendon's hips thrust up into his roughly.

"Don't cum inside me," he moans, "I wanna suck you off when you make me cum."

He presses him into the wall harder, not stopping while he sucked on his neck. People go to the doors finding themselves completely locked in. Patrick feels his phone go off and he looks at it seeing a message from Frank.

_'Should I call them?'_

**_'No. I REALLY want to do the honors.'_ **

Ryan moans loud when Brendon thumbs over his nipple and sucks on his neck. In seconds he's coming undone and Brendon finally stops and pulls out of him.

Patrick looks at the message from Frank.

_'Daddy's little cock slut is going to be in big trouble after this. By the way, I'm pretty sure his dad thought he was a virgin.'_

Patrick smiles and watches Ryan sink onto his knees in front of Brendon and pull off his dress. His back facing the camera so everyone can see Brendon's face. Ryan leans in and the sound of humming and sucking fills the room along with the sound of Brendon groaning, "fuck, you're so good at that."

Patrick goes to his call list and finds the number Gerard dialed the other day. But Ryan's phone goes off. Brendon picks it up and looks at the name flashing across the screen. Ryan pulls from him, hand moving while he's talking, "who is it?"

"It's Dallon," he says.

He shakes his head, "don't answer it and pull my hair. I want you to fuck my throat."

He does as Ryan says and Patrick looks to Dallon who's refusing to look at the screen. He calls Brendon's phone. This time when it rings he groans, "let me answer it, you keep doing what you're good at."

Ryan bobs his head slow and he answers the phone, "not a good time, dude."

"Hi, Brenny Rabbit."

Brendon's got a small smile on his face, "what do _you_ want? How did you even get my number?"

"Don't worry about it. So what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing much," he says, pulling Ryan's hair and letting out a soft breath, "why do you care?"

"I don't," he says, "just wanted to call you."

"Dying to hear my voice," he asks, a cocky grin on his face.

"Something like that," he says, "do you want to know what I'm doing _right now?_ "

He licks his lips, "touching yourself and thinking about me?"

"Close," he says, "really, close."

"Can we skip the foreplay and get to the part where you tell me what's on your mind," he asks, "because, though I _love_ our little talks, I am kind of busy here."

"I just wanted to say," he says, "I'm watching a show. Wanna hear what it's about?"

He groans and fucks Ryan's mouth slower looking up at the ceiling, "fuck! Yeah, sure, talk to me."

"I'm watching this brunet omega naked and on his knees in front of this tall alpha. He's got his hand in his hair while the omega is really going at it."

"Yeah," he breathes, "what else you see?"

Ryan's hands go up and hold onto Brendon's hips.

"Now he's holding onto the alpha's hips."

Brendon looks down, "wait, where are you right now?"

"In church with all our friends and family. We're all watching the show."

"What did you do," he asks.

"Smile for the camera," he grins.

Brendon looks up, wide eyed, phone still pressed to his ear.

"Wanna give a little wave to everyone watching?"

He pulls Ryan off himself and the omega jumps, "ow! Not too hard."

"Get dressed."

"Why? I haven't got you off yet. You usually fuck the lipstick right off me," he says smiling.

"Invest in waterproof," Gerard whispers, "fucking amateur."

"Because everyone in church can see us right now," Brendon says.

"What," he asks, eyes fully open.

"They're all watching us right now," he says, pointing at the camera.

Ryan turns looking at it with spit slicked lips. He quickly wipes his mouth and pulls his dress on while Brendon throws something at the camera, covering it.

"Oh my god," Ryan says.

The camera turns off and the screen slowly lifts up back into the ceiling and everyone is in shock. They hear rushing down stairs and four men get the doors open. Brendon and Ryan stand there, Ryan's dress inside out and Brendon's clothes half on. When all eyes are on them Ryan's father walks over to him and slaps the omega hard across the face making him recoil, "you just couldn't control yourself, could you?"

"I-I can explain everything-"

"You will do no such thing in the house of the Lord," he says, "now march yourself out to the car. You've already embarrassed yourself, your mother, and me enough for one day."

He shifts his focus to someone else, "Alan, I need you to take over for me today."

The man nods and goes to the look at the book on the podium.

"Brendon," Ryan says softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ryan," he says walking towards him.

He watches Ryan's father turn his attention to Brendon and he immediately began making up excuses, "he smelled me and went into heat! W-we couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault."

The omega nods, "we couldn't help it!"

"Shut up, and go out to the car."

"As for you," the man says walking over to Brendon angrily, "you stay away from him. Don't talk to me or my son ever again!"

"Daddy," Ryan starts.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the day," he says walking over to him and grabbing him by his arm.

He drags him out of the room and Brendon goes to follow him when Dallon holds him back, "don't. You'll get yourself punched in the face again."

Patrick listened for another voice he was sure to hear any minute now waiting on to say something any minute, "Brendon Boyd Urie! You are in so much trouble!"

  
\---

  
He looks up at the mirror, phone laying on his stomach when he finally gets a call from Ryan. He answers it quick, "hey."

"Today has been the worst day of my life," he states, voice sounding like he'd been crying all day.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Everyone saw us. They saw _me._ They heard the things I told you."

Brendon's reminded of the video of Patrick he still has on his phone and he wonders if this was how Patrick felt when everyone saw him.

"This time I'm not even going to come up with a plan. I'm just going to fucking beat the shit out of him," Ryan says.

"Be smart, Ryan, your dad's already pissed, if you hurt someone he just might pick up and move."

"Fuck," Ryan says, "you're right, he's so close to packing up all our stuff. And I don't want to move. I can't stand new people. I only like you."

"I know," he says.

"Will you come get me?"

"You really want to see my face right now?"

"Please? I just want to be around you. It would make me feel better."

"Okay," he says, "I'll be there."

"Thanks," he says and hangs up.

Brendon locks his door and opens his window climbing out and heading to his car. He takes the magnet key from the space above the tire and opens it, getting in and slowly driving out of his driveway. He feels like calling someone, but he isn't sure who. He decides to take Patrick's advice and call Dallon. After a few rings he picks up, "what do you want, Brendon?"

"I'm sorry."

"What," he asks, "I think my hearing's messed up, it sounded like you were apologizing to me."

"I was," he says, "I'm sorry I exposed you and your beta boyfriend. It was fucked up and I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to Patrick," he tells him, "I don't care what people think of me, how they look at me. But I care about how they look at Patrick. He could have lost his friends, you ruined his uncle's business, honestly if the incident at the church hadn't happened the whole speech would have been about him and you know it."

It was true. Brendon's father had been figuring out what he was going to talk about and he was going to talk about betas.

"My dad is fucking pissed at me. Took the keys to my car, wouldn't let me leave."

"I hear your car, where are you going? Ryan's? Don't you think they've seen enough of you?"

"Yeah," he says, "but if Ryan's dad is angry he drinks and starts breaking things. Ryan's going to need someone to calm him down."

"Well, I can see why his dad would be angry. He did watch his only son get fucked on the big screen in front of the whole church."

"I can't believe they did that," he says in amazement.

"It's kind of impressive," Dallon says.

"How much did everyone hear?"

"They heard him say _'Mmm, Daddy, fuck me harder!'_ and him saying how much he loved being your slut. His actual Daddy was not happy," he tells him.

He groans, "your boyfriend is not to be messed with. Ryan underestimates him."

"Ryan deserved what happened. And as for Patrick, I don't think he's my boyfriend right now," he tells him, "not after what Ryan told him."

"So you really slept with Ryan?"

"Yeah, but I stopped," he says.

"What did Patrick say about it?"

"He's mad," he says, "but I think he'll forgive me."

"Have you two really been dating this whole time," Brendon finds himself asking.

"Yeah," he says, "we have. He's great, I can tell him anything. And he's fucking hot in bed."

"You've had sex with him," he asks, a feeling in his gut he didn't like.

"No, we haven't went all the way, but you should see him when I go down on him. He moans so fucking loud and he's a virgin so he cums so easily."

He doesn't like the way Dallon's words make him feel, but he can't stop himself from wanting to know more, "does he go down on you?"

He pictures Patrick on his knees in front of his friend, Dallon pulling the soft blond hair the way he pulls Ryan's when he goes down on him. He thinks about what he sounds like when he moans around him, _does Patrick like it the way omegas do?_

"Huh? No, I wish he would. He's not really used to all of that and I don't want to push him. But he does jerk me off. I'm sure we'll do stuff like that eventually but I want him to decide he wants to, not me. You know?"

"Yeah," he says, lost in thought. He doesn't want to know more, but he's asking anyway, "does he feel like an omega?"

"Yeah," he says, "he's soft like one and he moans like one, especially when I finger him. And he calls me alpha when I do it, it's _so_ fucking sexy."

"So you only do stuff to him, not him for you? You've been together for a year."

"Over a year," he says, "and yeah, it's not that I don't want him to, he's just kind of scared to maybe? I guess he still thinks I just want to have sex with him, see what being with a beta is like, and leave him."

"Do you really love him?"

"At first I didn't. In the beginning I was curious to see what being with a beta was like, but the more we talked and kissed the more I liked him. And now I think I'm in love with him, or at least I'm close to it. I still want to have sex with him of course," he says, "but this time when I think about being with him I don't think about fucking him and leaving. I think about fucking him and staying. Falling asleep next to him while he's in my arms. I don't know, I just really love everything about him."

"You cheated on him," he reminds him.

"Yeah," he admits, "but only a couple times. And don't say it like you're judging me, you sleep with people all the time."

"I'm not anyone's boyfriend."

"What about Ryan," he asks, "he says you two go on dates and have sex and cuddle and stuff. I just assumed he was your boyfriend."

"He isn't," he tells him, "we just fuck around."

"He'll be your boyfriend soon enough though I guess. I'm sure your parents will make you two be together because of the whole incident. Though Ryan wont mind, he likes you."

"He doesn't," Brendon says, "he likes you."

"You're such a liar," Dallon laughs, "he loves you. He's always loved you more."

"I'm not in love with him. I care about him, but I don't love him like that," he says, "you know that, right?"

"I know," he says.

Brendon pulls up to the house and he sighs, "I'm about to pick him up so I have to get off here. But I want you to know I'm sorry about what we did to you and Patrick."

"Apologize to Patrick, not me."

"Yeah," he says.

"I'll talk to you later, man."

"Talk to you later," he says hanging up.

He pulls up by the house and Ryan's rushing to the car and getting inside.

"Drive."

He nods and drives the car as Ryan buckles up.

"I hate being an omega," he admits, "alphas can go around and have as much sex as they want and everyone congratulates them and encourages them to sleep with more omegas. But when it comes to omegas we're expected to wait until marriage. My dad says I ruined my body for my future husband. He actually said that. Like I'm damaged goods because I enjoy sex. He's making me..."

He trails off and Brendon stops completely at the stop sign and turns to him, "he's making you what?"

"He's making me get baptized so I can be a born-again virgin."

And Brendon can't help the laugh that escapes his mouth.

"It's not fucking funny," he says, shoving him, "I have to wear a stupid white robe and get dunked in a bathtub in front of everyone and it's going to be so humiliating."

Tears begin to gather in his eyes as Brendon drives to the playground. When they get there he parks the car where no one can see them.

"Your dad is really making you do that? My dad just took the keys to my car and made me write an apology letter to your dad."

"Yeah, well you're not an omega. No one thinks your virginity is some big precious thing. And now I have to go before everyone and get dunked underwater and have a purity ring shoved onto my finger so my dad can look good in front of the church again."

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck your sorry! You're not the one who got humiliated and caught on your knees in front of everyone. You're not the one everyone was watching and now all eyes are going to be on me again and I-I feel like I can't breathe," he sobs, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Brendon takes off his seat belt and moves the seat back, "come here."  
  
Ryan undoes his belt and crawls over sitting in his lap and resting against his chest. Tears soak into his shirt and Brendon rubs his back gently until he calms down.

"What if I do it with you," he asks.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah," he says, "what if I called everyone I knew and we all did it together, not just you. And then your father will see it and know that you're not the only one who's had sex. Nobody's full attention will be on you. Less embarrassing for you, your dad, for everyone. And it'll look good for your dad, bringing all us sinners together in front of the lord."

"Yeah," Ryan says, looking up at him, "you're a genius! It'll work, oh and then after that I've got so much planning to do to get back at the beta."

"No more planning," he says, "I told you to delete the video and not show anyone and look what happened? You got our asses shown to the whole congregation. So. No. More. Planning."

"Fine," he agrees, "no more planning."

"You know," he says, "once you're a born-again virgin you're going to become more appealing to every alpha. They'll be lining up to be with you."

"Do you want to take my virginity again," he asks, smiling and turning to straddle him.

"You were fun when you were a virgin. You were so sensitive to everything. You got so wet when I kissed your neck. And you were so shy going down on me the first time."

He smiles, "you really are great in bed, Dallon could learn a thing or two. Man when he and Patrick first started dating he was on me all the time, every time he could get away from him."

"Wait, you knew he and Patrick were seeing each other in the beginning?"

"Of course I did," he said, "he told me."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know? Because he knows you can't stand being around Patrick."

"Okay, so why didn't _you_ tell me?"

He shrugs, "I didn't want you and Dallon fighting. But now there's nothing I can do because he's pissed at us both."

"He's not pissed at you, he could never be pissed at you," he tells him, "he's in love with you."

He laughs, "he is not. He just tolerates me. He's in love with Patrick."

"No, he's not," he shakes his head, "call him, I bet you anything he answers with a smile."

"I know Dallon. He doesn't love me. Not like _that_ anyway."

Brendon takes Ryan's phone and scrolls through his contacts, "let's find out shall we? What's his name in your phone? Why are there numbers next to all these names? Like _Big Dick Urie 11/10 blue heart._ "

"I rate everyone in my phone based on appearance and then put a red, yellow, or green heart based on how they are in bed."

"And blue heart is?"

"Red is bad, yellow is decent, and green is great. Blue heart just means you're more important than the rest."

"Okay, so why is Dallon labeled _Dallybear 11/10 blue heart?_ "

"Because he just is," he says getting back into the passenger seat annoyed, "just shut up and hand me the phone."

He presses the call button and hands it to him. He picks up almost instantly. Ryan holds a finger over his mouth to Brendon and puts it on speaker. Dallon's sounds glad to hear from him, "hey, you. What's up?"

"Are you and Patrick together right now?"

"I'm not with him right now no, but if you mean are we in a relationship the answer is I'm not sure," he says, "Patrick and I are taking time apart, he needs a while to not be mad at me because of what happened at school."

And Ryan's voice gets softer, "I'm sorry about the video. And I'm sorry I told him about you and me. I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have mentioned us like that. It was mean and I-"

"No, no," he says, "it's fine, I should have told him. If anything I should thank you, I probably never would have told him if you hadn't."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he says gently, "no, of course not, I could never be mad at you."

Brendon's eyebrows raise in an I-told-you-so motion and Ryan bites his lip, "I'm still sorry I did it."

"Don't be," he says, "how are you after the whole thing at the church? Are you okay? Is Brendon with you?"

Brendon shakes his head and Ryan speaks, "um, no, we only talked for a minute, I'm walking back home now."

"Alone? You know, my car is fine, do you want me to come get you and take you home?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he says, "and you never answered my question about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Um, no. Not really, no. After what happened at the church I have to get baptized and become a born-again virgin and it's just going to be really stupid and embarrassing and I don't know, I'm just not alright right now."

"What if I did it with you?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'd do anything for you."

Ryan meets Brendon's eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me," he asks.

"Because we're best friends," he laughs.

"Do you love Patrick," he asks. 

Dallon laughs, "we've been dating for over a year now." 

"You're avoiding the question."

"Because I don't understand why you're asking." 

"Because you lied to him."

"I know," he says, "but then we got outed and he was crying and he was hurting and I didn't want to hurt him even more. Now he knows and we can get past it all. Maybe down the road he'll get used to being around you and less angry and who knows? Maybe you could all even end up being friends."

"Why aren't you mad at me? I outed you and Patrick," he says, "I'm a shitty friend to you and your boyfriend and you're still nice to me. Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it."

"Because I care about you."

"Why," he asks laughing, "I'm a _horrible_ person. I'm not good."

"I remember what you were like before everything, what _we_ were like," he says back, "and when you look at me I know the person I knew is still there. The person I used to play with on the jungle gym and gaze at clouds with is still there. The person I shared my first kiss with is still there. The person I shared my first time with is still there."

"I have to go," he says softly.

"Ryan, please," he says, "let me come get you, I'll take you home. I wont try anything. Just--I have to see you again."

"I can't," he whispers, not meeting Brendon's eyes, "I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye, Dallon."

"Ry," he whispers and Ryan hangs up.

Brendon raises his brows in an I-told-you-so way, "see."

"Shut up," he says, biting at the skin on his lip.

"If I ask you something will you be honest with me," Brendon says.

"You didn't actually take my virginity," he says, staring off, "I just let you think that you did. I let everyone think that, even Dallon. I didn't want to make a big deal about it, he was already nervous and I just told him I'd done it before and that I would guide him through it even though I had no idea what the fuck I was doing."

"I know," he says, "he and I've talked about you a few times and what you told me and what he told me never added up. I knew it was Dallon. But right now I don't care about that. Just promise me right now you'll tell me the truth, okay? Don't lie to me."

"I wont," he says.

"Tell me what he lied to Patrick about."

He watches Ryan take his shoes off so he can pull his feet into the seat and hold his knees against himself.

"He lied about it just being for a month."

"He cheated on him longer than that?" 

He nods, looking ashamed of himself.

"When did you two stop sleeping together?"

He looks up at him, eyes glossy like they're ready to spill over. Brendon raises his brows and he wipes at his eyes and shakes his head, mumbling something so low he couldn't hear.

"What," he asks, watching him fix his dress.

"I said we never stopped."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan comes back to school and Patrick and Brendon find themselves in a predicament.

"Dude," Frank says, "Ryan just got dropped off in front of the school by his _dad._ He's wearing a really long dress today too. And Brendon just got dropped off by the _bus._ "

Patrick laughs, "I think that's the first time he's taken the bus since ninth grade? Eighth grade?"

"It was so weird. Ryan looked so sad."

"Good, he deserves it for what he did to Josh," Patrick says.

"And you," Frank tells him, "I know ever since the incident you've had a lot of _unwanted attention._ "

"I can handle myself."

"I know," he says, "I just, I've always seen you like I see Josh."

"Angelic? Like an innocent toddler?"

"Sort of submissive in a way, you let yourself be bullied sometimes. You never really fight back physically, you're just kind of sarcastic and hoping for the best unless something happens to your friends."

"Sounds about right. Oh shit, there's Ryan."

They watch the omega walk through the hall and he's immediately being whistled at. He walks through the hall and keeps his head down ignoring them. He remembers when that happened to Josh but he tells himself not to feel bad. He tells himself that Ryan deserves to have people openly look at him like a piece of meat like they'd looked at him and Josh, but his chest feels weird when he sees him open his locker. The metal door opens and a wall of dildos comes out. The were of all different colors, shapes, and sizes and made unpleasant noises when they fell out and into the floor.

_No,_ Patrick thinks, _no. Patrick Stump, don't you dare feel bad for him!_

Everyone's laughing or whistling and Ryan pulls the remaining ones from his locker and throws them into the floor trying to get his books while looking as if he's holding back tears.

_Do. Not. Feel. Bad._

A few alphas gather around him, eyeing him openly while his back is turned. It isn't until Gabe puts his hand on the small of Ryan's back that he lets himself feel bad. Ryan turns, not expecting Gabe. He looks like he's about to pull away from him, but Gabe's hand goes down to his ass and squeezes it making him jump and unwillingly move closer to him. He looks startled as the alpha leans in closer, "why are you wearing this thing?"

He pulls at the dress that almost went down to the floor and Ryan lightly pushes his hand away.

"I liked what you had on the other day, this one covers too much."

"Oh, Gabe," Gerard's flirty voice came from behind him.

He lets go and turns his attention to the omega with a smile, "yeah, baby, what can I help you with?"

He takes the alphas hand and drags his rose colored nails down his palm slowly, "can I ask you a question?"

Ryan backs away from the alpha, but continues watching the exchange out of curiosity.

"Sure," he says, "ask me anything."

He giggles and looks up at him through his lashes, "are you good at using your hands?"

"I definitely am," he nods.

"I'm good at using my hands too," he says moving closer to him, batting his eyes, "can I show you sometime?"

"Hell yeah."

"What about right now," he asks, biting his lip.

He raises his brows and nods and in a second Gerard's gripping his hand and bending it in a way that brings Gabe down to his knees groaning in pain and looking up at him, "ow, fuck, stop, stop!"

"Did you put your hand on Ryan without asking?"

"Yeah," he says, "but it's not like he cares. He lets everyone touch him like that."

"Ryan, did you want his hand grabbing your ass?"

"No," he says.

"Ryan says he didn't," Gerard says, "you should apologize."

"Fuck, come on, let go, I have to play football with that hand. You don't even like him, why are you standing up for him?"

"Because I've had it with alphas thinking they can do whatever they want because they're supposed to be the dominant ones. Now fucking apologize!"

"What? For grabbing his ass? Are you kidding?"

He presses harder and tilts his hand making him scream, "do I seem like I'm fucking kidding to you?"

"Ow, okay, shit. I'm sorry, okay? Please let go!"

"I can't hear you," Gerard says.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry, Ryan."

"Apology accepted," Gerard asks, looking to the omega.

"Yeah," Ryan says softly.

He lets go and Gabe is on the floor groaning. Gerard squats down and uses his finger to lift his chin up so he meets his eyes, "I catch you doing something like that again. I'll break your hand and you wont be playing football for a while. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you," he says.

He grips his chin and Gabe hisses in pain.

"You know what," he smiles, "just because you were rude."

He picks up one of the smaller dildos and looks to him, "this is about your size, right?"

"Bitch," Gabe says.

Gerard pushes him back against the bottom lockers and straddles him. He leans in close next to Gabe's ear whispering something until the alpha turns to him in horror. Gerard smiles and stands up picking up a longer one and holding it out in front of his mouth, "kiss it."

Gabe glares at him and Gerard puckers his lips and makes a kissing sound, "I can stand here all day. Now wrap those pretty lips around it and tell me you're sorry."

He reluctantly opens his mouth and Gerard puts it in slow letting him speak around it. A muffled _I'm sorry_ comes from him.

He smiles, "now tell me you love me."

He rolls his eyes while everyone's laughing. An _I love you_ said around the hot pink object.

"And lastly, tell me you're never going to touch an omega without their permission again."

He says it back and Gerard smiles, ruffling his hair, "such a _good boy._ "

He pulls the fake cock from his mouth and drops it in his lap, ruffling his hair, "see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He turns to Ryan, who's smiling in amazement at him. Gerard sighs and looks at his outfit, smirking back, "good choice on getting rid of the pastels and wearing dark purple. It looks good on you, even if it is a little long for my taste. You know, I've got some pins in my bag and I could pull it up higher for you, if you want."

"Really," he asks.

"Yeah, I can do it after this class."

"That'd be great," he says, "you look great. I really like your skirt by the way."

"Thanks, I made it."

Gerard turns and walks towards Frank who picks him up and kisses him, "it is so hot seeing you bring people to their knees, and fucking an alpha's mouth with a dildo. So fucking sexy."

"You think so?"

"I might cum in my pants right now if you punched me in the face," he says.

"Such a freak," Gerard says lightly touching his fist to Frank's cheek.

The alpha smiles and looks over his outfit, "you look fantastic."

"I know," he smiles, "you look good too. And you smell good. Really good."

"Can I grab your ass?"

"Only if you promise mine will be the only one you grab."

"Swear it," he says kissing him and sliding his hands up under the skirt grabbing his ass through his underwear.

Patrick closes his locker and turns to Gerard, "why did he let you do that to him? What did you say in his ear?"

"I told him if he didn't do what I wanted that I would lie and tell everyone that during sex he asked me to pretend to be his mom. I said that I'd tell everyone he only came when I said 'Good job, son. Mommy's so proud of you.' And that he would cry immediately after he came."

Patrick laughs and Gerard shrugs, "he deserves it for being disgusting. But I doubt he'll be touching anyone without their permission anymore."

Patrick nods in agreement before seeing Dallon standing across the hall. He smiles and the alpha smiles back mouthing, "can we talk?"

He nods and walks over taking his hand and leading him outside a side door where they could be alone, "I promised to give you space, but the truth is that I don't want to leave you alone. Right now we're out of the closet and I'm dying to hold your hand in the hallway. I want to kiss you in front of everyone and show everyone that you're mine. I want to hug you and mark you with my smell and let everyone know you're my boyfriend and it sucks that I can't because of a stupid mistake I made a long time ago. So here's my offer."

Patrick folds his arms across his chest and listens to him, "this Sunday the church is having a baptism and I'm not even supposed to even be telling you about this so don't repeat anything I tell you to anyone."

He nods.

"They're baptizing Ryan to make him a born-again virgin."

Patrick's jaw dropped, "no way."

"Yeah, he's got to wear a little white robe and get a purity ring. The whole thing is so his family is okay in the eyes of God and the church. Anyway, I was thinking to prove how much I love you I would do it too. That way I can show you the past really is in the past and I want us."

"You would go up in front of the church and be declared a born-again virgin just so I'd stop being mad at you?"

He nods, "yeah."

He laughs, "come here."

Dallon hugs him and Patrick leans up kissing him, "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Please don't do that to yourself, okay? I forgive you."

"Really?"

He nods, "yeah. I mean, after all it was a long time ago and you haven't been with him since."

He laces his fingers with Dallon's who nods, "I only want to be with you."

"I know," he smiles, "and I've always known that, part of me is just scared that one day you wont but I think that's just because I've never really had anyone who wanted me like you do."

"You're beautiful, you know that," he asks, running his fingers through Patrick's hair.

He smiles up at him and takes a deep breath, "we've been together for a long time and you know, you're very... _giving_ and I'm always hesitating to do anything past hands, but you never push me. You're so patient and sweet and when I heard you went to Ryan I thought it was the whole time and a part of me understood why you did. I know I can't be an omega."

"Patrick," Dallon says.

"Let me finish," he says.

He nods and Patrick continues, "I know I can't be that for you, but I want to satisfy your needs in that way."

"You want us to," he trails off, kind of sure where the conversation was going, but not wanting to put words in his mouth.

"I want us to have sex," he says, "I want to do the things you do for me for you."

"You don't have to," he tells him.

"I want to," he says, "I want you in every way. I want to at least try, I know if I-"

The bell rings and cuts him off. Dallon smiles and kisses him gently, "when did you want to do this?"

"This weekend."

"I'll get a hotel room, roses petals. Everything we need," Dallon tells him.

He smiles and Dallon kisses his forehead, "I have to get to class now though, I'll see you in gym?"

He nods, "yeah."

Patrick heads to his first class where Josh is sitting in the corner looking out the window and smiling.

"Thinking about Tyler," Patrick asks.

He smiles, "yeah, he and I are going to leave for lunch today. I know it's fast food but I'll get to sit down with him alone and he's so nice and cute and I just like him so much."

"I know," he says, "you tell me a lot."

He smiles and when the teacher begins talking Patrick zones out until Gerard taps his shoulder. He turns and Gerard is pointing at his notebook, "what's that?"

He looks at cover seeing doodles all over it.

"Just drawings."

"No," he says, "that, under it. It looks like something about Superman. I didn't know you like comics."

He looks under it smiling, "it's a note I found at Dallon's house when I went over. He saw me crying when I read it and when he found out I read it he asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend and--it's just the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me so I keep it close."

"What's it say?"

He lets him read over the words he used to read every time he was about to go to sleep.

_Patrick Stump is my kryptonite. I've come to realize that I'm in love with him, a beta! How weird is that? I don't know what it is about him but I want him more than I should. I'm an alpha for Christ's sake and for some reason I need this beta with every fiber of my being. Everything about him is perfect even when it's imperfect. That probably doesn't even make sense but in my head it sounds right. In my head forgetting the rules of the world, forgetting all the omegas in the world makes sense, he makes sense. But I don't think he would think so. I want to tell him he's perfect whenever I see him, I want to tell him that his eyes are my favorite shade of blue. That his smile's enough to make flowers grow and his laugh's enough to make the sun shine. But I could never say that. I think he would be disgusted by me and that's something I don't think I could ever bear to see. I don't think I could handle his rejection and I don't think I could I could ever tell him how I felt without him laughing. I wish he knew though, that he meant everything to me, that I love him, that I think about him whenever I kiss someone else. I wish he knew that all the stars in my universe were in his eyes. But he wont. He'll never know and that's the way it has to be._

"Oh my god," Gerard says, wiping his eyes, "marry him. Marry him right now and never ever ever look back."

Patrick chuckles, "he's perfect. And he could have any omega in a heartbeat, but he's in love with me and it just feels so good being wanted by someone so perfect."

Gerard smiles, "so, when are you going to have sex with him?"

Patrick's cheeks flush and he shakes his head, " _that_ is none of your business."

"Oh my god, have you already," he asks.

"No," he says before speaking softer, "but I was thinking this weekend."

"Oh my god. Do it! Do it and then tell me everything."

"Can I ask you something."

"Yes," he smiles, "come on, what is it?"

"Have you and Frank already-"

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, we have."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well, when I lost mine it kind of hurt, but then it just felt really good. But you're a beta so I don't know how it would work with you. I think you should be very careful and use lots of lube."

He nods, "should I-"

He cuts himself off and shakes his head.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Should I wear something for him?"

"Like underwear?"

He nods, fidgeting slightly.

"You should definitely do that. Buy a really nice pair of underwear and a nightgown or something."

"I can't buy that," he says, "my uncle and brother would freak out if I did that."

"I could buy it for you."

"No, maybe I can just wear something I have."

"Why don't you wear the slip dress from the drama club here?"

"What?"

"They wash it! It's only used for an undershirt in plays here. You could totally wear it and return it. It would look good on you, it's red."

He shakes his head, "I'll just stick with underwear."

"If you change your mind," Gerard says, "no one has that class at the end of the day and I'll put it to the side. And if I don't see it tomorrow I guess I must've lost it."

Patrick bites his lip and Gerard smiles. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with it.

 

\---

 

Brendon watches Gabe and Bill mess with the sports bottles for the soccer team and cheerleaders.

"What are you two morons doing," he asks.

They turn around and Bill speaks, "Gabe wants to get back at Gerard for bringing him down to his knees in the hall and making him suck a dildo in front of everyone. It was so funny, he cried like a bitch."

"Wow, you show up to school late and miss so much," Brendon says to himself.

"I did not cry," Gabe shouts.

"Right," Bill nods, "anyway, he's putting heat inducers into everyone's bottles."

"Are you serious," Brendon asks.

"Yep," Gabe smiles, "and when the cheerleaders and players get thirsty they'll get horny and they'll fuck all over the field. And other omegas and alphas who haven't drank any will smell what's going on and the whole field will turn into an orgy."

"That's," Brendon starts, "actually kind of funny, as long as nothing horrible happens I'll allow it."

"Thanks," Bill smiles, "I helped."

"Give me Ryan's bottle," he says.

"We weren't going to put any in his," Bill says, "but we're going to put a lot in Gerard's."

"Put some in Ryan's," he says.

"What, are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him what's in the bottle, we're both going to drink it, and I'm going to get laid. Now hand some here."

Gabe takes three tablets and puts it in Ryan's.

"It takes a few minutes to kick in, but once it does it'll be like Niagara Falls is between his legs. And if you drink it you're going to be rock fucking solid in two minutes flat. This shit will make you fuck for hours."

He nods and closes the bottle. He pulls out his phone and calls Ryan before turning to them again, "hurry up, the bell is about to ring for the end of school."

They nod and he heads for the auditorium when Ryan picks up, "hey, what's up?"

"I've got a water bottle full of heat inducers with our name on it."

"Shut up," he says excitedly, "where did you get those?"

"Don't worry about it," he says, "meet me in our spot we usually bang in after school."

"I'll be there!"

Brendon hangs up and heads towards the auditorium. He turns the bottle upside down making sure the tablets dissolve properly. When he walks he hops on stage but freezes when he sees that someone's in the room with him holding up what looks like red lingerie. They lower it and he sees Patrick smiling until he sees him and goes wide eyed and visibly pales.

"What are you doing in here," Patrick asks.

"What are _you_ doing in here," Brendon asks.

Patrick hides the garment behind him and shakes his head, "nothing! None of your business!"

"Are you stealing costumes?"

"No," he says, "I was just going to find the drama teacher, he asked me to get it for him."

Brendon walks closer and Patrick is backing up towards the dressing room, "if that's the case then why are you hiding it? And why does he need red lingerie?"

"It's not lingerie," Patrick says, "it's a slip dress."

"Okay," he smiles, "but why does our alpha theatre teacher want that?"

"I don't know," he says, "you'd have to ask him."

"Okay," he smiles, "and when I do, I'll ask him why he asked someone who's not in theatre to get it for him."

Patrick swallows hard and before Brendon can keep questioning him they hear someone walking towards them.

He grabs Patrick and pulls him into the dressing room and closing the door as quietly as he can.

Patrick looks to him and begins speaking, "what are y-"

Brendon sets his bottle down and slaps a hand over his mouth, crushing him against the wall behind the door. It opens and Patrick's quiet while Brendon shakes his head and puts a finger over his mouth.

"Is someone in here," their teacher asks, "because if you are you're going to be in big trouble sneaking in here."

Patrick goes wide eyed, but stays quiet. The man walks in looking around, but Brendon knows he can't see them because of the door. The teacher then leaves and closes the door and it isn't until he can tell the man is far from the door that he sighs and lets go of Patrick, "fuck, that was close."

"Don't _ever_ put your gross hand on my mouth ever again."

Brendon rolls his eyes, "so, wanna tell me why you're in here?"

"You first," he says.

"This is where Ryan and I come to fuck. It's practically soundproof."

"Gross."

"Now," Brendon smiles, "what are you doing with that?"

Patrick looks to the lingerie and sighs, "if you tell anyone I will kill you."

"Fine, I wont tell anyone," he says.

"Pinkie swear," Patrick asks holding out his hand.

Brendon rolls his eyes, "seriously? You're going to make me pinkie swear?"

"Yeah, and if you tell you owe me one favor. That's the rule."

"Fine," he says curling his pinkie around his, "I swear."

He looks at the red silk in his hand before sighing, "I'm having sex with Dallon this weekend for the first time."

And his chest feels tight when he hears him say that. His mind filling with different thought, _No, he can't. Dallon's lying to him._

But Brendon forces himself to laugh, "and what? You're going to wear that?"

"It's not just our first time, it's mine and I," he pauses, feeling his cheeks go red with embarrassment, "I just want it to be special."

"It's just sex, Trick, it's not a big deal. Besides he's an alpha, he doesn't care what you wear he just wants to fuck you," he says turning towards the door and turning the knob.

"Why do you have to do that," Patrick asks, "why do you have to constantly ruin everything for me?"

He doesn't want to have this conversation but he freezes almost instantly and turns to the beta, "uh, Patrick?"

"I know it's just sex to you, but it's not to me. It's a big deal to me," he says, "this is the first time I'm ever going to make love and I want it to be good. I want it to be perfect because he's perfect and he's-"

"Patrick," Brendon says louder making him turn.

"Oh what now? Is it because I called it making love? Newsflash, Brendon, not everyone fucks. Not everyone just has sex. People make love and-"

"PATRICK," Brendon says.

"What? What is _so_ fucking important that you have to talk over me like you always do?"

"We're locked in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's one of my favorites.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain truth is revealed and Patrick and Brendon wont be the same after it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in for a big surprise.

Patrick groans and sits down in the corner of the room with his phone trying to get a signal, "this isn't happening. This is not happening to me!"

"Will you quit whining? It's only Wednesday, worst case scenario we're stuck in here the whole night and we'll get out when they unlock the doors tomorrow."

"Great," Patrick says picking up the water bottle on the table and opening it, "just great."

"Maybe there's some food around here," Brendon says.

"Well, I don't have anything, all my stuff is in my locker."

Patrick feels his stomach growl and groans before drinking the water.

"Look, stop groaning and see if you can get a signal anywhere in this place."

He nods and puts his stuff down in the corner before walking around the room and into the bathroom. He holds his phone up as high as he can reach and stands in each place for a few seconds to see if he can get anything.

"Nothing in here," Patrick says.

"Nothing in here," Brendon tells him.

Patrick goes to his corner and rests his head against the wall.

"You know, there's perfectly good chairs in the room."

"Fuck. Your. Chairs."

"What," he asks.

"Fuck your chairs, okay? I just want to sit in the floor and look up at the ceiling and think of a how I'm going to have to explain to whoever finds us why I'm in here trying to steal a dress and you're in here trying to fuck half the school."

"I was only trying to fuck Ryan," he says, "and honestly? Shut up."

"God, it's so fucking hot in this room," Patrick says pulling at the front of his shirt repeatedly to get some air.

"No it's not," Brendon says, "you're just sweaty, in fact it's actually pretty cold in here."

"Shut up," Patrick says drinking more water, "you don't get to tell me what's hot or cold, okay? You've done enough."

"What's that supposed to mean," Brendon asks.

"We wouldn't even be in here if you would have let me leave."

"And let you go and tell a teacher I'm in here? No way."

"Why do you two fuck in here anyway? Everyone goes to the locker rooms to bang. That or the basement. They're both practically soundproof. Why in the dressing rooms," he asks before going wide eyed, "wait, do you two _wear_ the costumes?"

"No," Brendon laughs.

"You just did that weird laugh thing you do when you're lying. You do, oh that is so gross!"

"He's into role-playing! Leave me alone. At least I have someone, you and Dallon are still technically broken up, he cheated on you, and now you're picking out outfits to wear for him! I mean, what do you really have?"

"A job, people who genuinely care about me and are a wonderful support system, smarts, real friends, a shot at a great college _without_ the help of my parents-"

"Fuck off," Brendon says.

Patrick laughs. "You know I'm right," he says finding a prop fan to wave back and forth.

"Do you think there's food in here," he asks.

"No," Patrick says, "but there's a bathroom and a sink for more water, which is good at least."

"Are you sure? Something smells _really_ good."

He smells the air and shakes his head, "I don't smell anything."

Brendon takes another deep breath through his nose, "it smells so fucking good in here. It's like, sweet. Really sweet."

"I don't smell anything," he says.

Brendon stands up and walks over to him, "it's coming from you, what is it? What do you have to eat?"

"I don't have anything," he says.

"Come on, please share? I'm starving."

"I don't have any food."

Brendon snatches the fan from him and Patrick looks up at him angrily, "give it back!"

"Not until you share the food."

"I. Don't. Have. Anything," he says standing.

As soon as he stands completely up he groans and Brendon cocks his head to the side while Patrick goes wide eyed and looks up at him. He runs to the bathroom quickly locking the door.

"You dick," Brendon says banging on the door, "I know you hate me but fucking split it. Please, I'm hungry!"

Patrick looks down at his jeans and undoes them pulling them down slowly with his underwear. He sees the clear sticky liquid inside them and lets out a breath he'd been holding, "holy shit."

"You know," Brendon says sitting against the door, "you are so selfish!"

"This can't be happening," he says.

"I know," Brendon says, "I'm thinking the same thing. I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with someone who wont fucking share. What if we're in here for longer? We need to ration the food. I need to use the sink for water."

Patrick shakes his head and shuts his eyes tight trying to focus on his words, "just uh, just drink the water in there, okay? I'll stay in here."

"What water in here? There's nothing to drink in here."

"Just drink what's in that water bottle."

And Brendon finally shuts up and Patrick fans himself with his hand just trying to breathe.

"Patrick," Brendon says carefully.

"Oh my god what now," he groans.

"Did you--you didn't, like, drink any of this water, right?"

"I don't have cooties," he says panting, "just drink after me."

"Did. You. Drink. It?"

"Yeah, I did, but if it's so fucking important to you not to drink after a beta I'll wash it off for you."

"You don't have any food, do you," he asks.

"No," he says, "I don't. I pinkie promise."

"You're in heat," he smiles, "aren't you?"

"I'm not," he says quickly, "I'm a beta!"

"No," he says, "you aren't. That's why you're so sweaty, that's why the room smells so good to me."

"I'm not, okay, I can't be. I've been a beta for eighteen years, okay? I'm not in heat. That doesn't happen."

"It does if you're not a beta."

"Yeah, well, I am."

"You're not," he says, "is there slick in your underwear?"

"Shut up! I am not an omega!"

"That's why you're naturally pretty, that's why you're attracted to alphas, that's why you're not taller, that's why you're soaking wet right now."

 _Naturally pretty,_ Patrick smiles to himself. He shakes his head, "shut up."

He laughs, "and you're stuck in here with me during your first heat. God you are going to be begging me to touch you."

"Fuck. You. I would never beg _you_ to touch _me._ I'd rather hurt a whole day than let you be the first person to _touch me._ "

"That's right," he says, "you're a virgin. Fuck, that's why you smell so good."

"Get away from the door."

"I've got an idea," he says turning towards it, "since we have no food, how about you come out here and I could be between your legs and you can be between mine."

"That," Patrick says, "is the most disgusting thing you have ever said to me."

"What about sex?"

"The thought of you on top of me actually makes me nauseous."

"How about you on top? You can ride me until it's over."

"Correction," Patrick says, " _that_ is the most disgusting thing you've ever said to me."

Brendon bites his lip feeling himself get hard in his jeans smelling him, "you're going to need help getting through it."

"I'd rather fuck anyone else."

"Gabe Saporta?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'd fuck _Gabe_ before I'd let you fuck me."

"Bill?"

"Yeah, him too."

"And you'd obviously fuck Dallon."

"I can't believe you outed me, you are such a dick!"

"I don't think it counts as being outed if you turn out to be a late blooming omega."

"I don't see how people stand you."

"I'm a smart, good looking alpha with-"

"A god complex," he asks.

"A great name," he says, "any alpha would be lucky to be friends with me and any omega would be lucky to be with me."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "you're disgusting."

"And you want me," he says in a cocky voice, through the door, "admit it."

Patrick laughs, "just know if I ever gave myself to you it would be purely physical. I would never be with someone like you."

"Give yourself," Brendon repeats, "god you really are a virgin."

They're silent until Brendon bites his lip and speaks, "what are you going to do when it starts hurting?"

"Not you."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how good I was. Actually, you already know. Everyone knows because you set up a camera and showed our entire church how I fuck."

He laughs, "yeah, that was funny, truly."

 _It was until it wasn't,_ Patrick thinks.

"I can never unsee or unhear any of it though," he adds. 

_I can never unsee you touching Ryan the way I thought you would touch me._

"Us having an orgasm?"

"No," Patrick laughs, "the _Mmm, god fuck me harder!_ "

Brendon doesn't laugh, "that's not how he sounds."

"Okay, okay, what about this one? _I'm Daddy's little slut._ "

"What uh, what else did you hear him say?"

He laughs, " _Come on, we only have ten minutes and I NEED this!_ "

"What else?"

Patrick stops laughing and shakes his head when he hears the sound of a zipper, "oh my god. Are you getting off on this?"

"No," he laughs.

"Oh my god," Patrick says, "can you not jack off when you talk to me?"

"I'm not!"

"So if I went out there you wouldn't be hard right now?"

"Look, I am, but not because I want to be. I can smell you through the door."

"Ugh," he says.

"Oh like you're not wet right now because you can smell me?"

Patrick hadn't even been focused on the smell in the air, but it did smell good. _Really good._ He can feel more slick pooling in his underwear and he closes his eyes, "Brendon?"

"What?"

"How long do these things normally last?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm a beta! I don't know anything about this shit!"

"It lasts like three to seven days maybe? Unless you get a shot or get knotted or-"

"Ugh, stop talking, I have to deal with this for three days minimum?"

"I could help you," he says touching the door, "I could do it for you, get it all over with."

"No. Fucking. Way."

He feels his body heating up and his cock is pressed hard against his stomach thinking about how good it would feel to have something inside him right this second. Patrick bites his lip, _He'd feel so good._

"How about you come out and I can just touch you? I wont even touch myself."

"What, like, finger me," he asks him.

 _Yes,_ he thinks but shakes his head, "no way!"

"How about I eat you out," Brendon offers.

 _Hell yes,_ he thinks, pressing his thighs together, "no thanks."

"Come on, we can turn the lights off," he explains, "you can picture someone else. You can call me Dallon if you want."

Patrick thinks about it before shaking his head, "no, you're just going to wait until I'm out there and then you're just going to try something."

"I wont," he says, "pinkie promise I wont. Please?"

Patrick turns to the door confused, "are you _begging?_ "

"Do you want me to?"

"To be honest kind of. I've never heard you beg before. For anything."

"Please? I swear I'll keep my hands to myself. Aren't there like prop cuffs in here somewhere? What if you tied my hands behind my back and I ate you out?"

He thinks about it and smiles, "yeah, I guess we can do that."

"Really," he asks standing up on the other side.

"Yeah," he says standing, "go to the other side of the room and put your hands behind your back."

He walks over to the other side of the room, doing as he asks and listening to him open the door. When he's in the same room he sees Brendon and takes one of the ties from the suits and goes over, tying his hands tight. Ones the blood red fabric isn't coming off Brendon turns to him. Patrick backs up towards the corner of the room and sits down with his fan. Brendon walks over to him, swallowing hard, "I don't know how this is going to work with my hands tied. You could put your legs over my shoulders."

"I only tied you up to get my fan," he tells him.

Brendon stands up straighter, "you're not going to-"

"To let you go down on me? No fucking way. I told you I wasn't doing that."

"But you-"

"I lied," he says, "I just wanted my fan."

Brendon's jaw drops and Patrick grabs the sports bottle, "and my water."

The alpha opens his mouth to say something but instead shakes his head and smiles, "you got me."

He smiles and takes a long drink, "I did."

Brendon walks around the room and after a minute Patrick groans. His body aches and his underwear are soaking wet. He drinks more until the other boy speaks up.

"Oh by the way," he smiles, "I wouldn't drink that water if I were you. Bill and Gabe put heat inducers inside it."

Patrick pulls it from his mouth spitting it out.

"I've been drinking this water the whole time, you couldn't have said something?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "I could have. I just chose not to because I thought it would be funny. It is."

"Oh you think it's funny, real mature," he says fanning himself harder, "goddamn it. It's so fucking hot in here."

"You know, it wouldn't be if you let me help you."

"No thanks," he says pulling off his shirt.

Brendon looks to him immediately, "what are you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off, it's hot in this room," he says throwing it to the side before reaching for his pants.

"A-And what? You're just going to take your pants off too? In front of me?"

"Yeah, don't laugh at my underwear."

"What? Why would I laugh?"

He pulls his jeans off and Brendon looks at the blue underwear on him with the wet spot getting bigger.

"You wear panties?"

"They're not panties. They're underwear, just the smaller kind."

"Those," he says looking down before meeting his eyes again, "are fucking panties."

"Just shut up," he says fanning himself.

The alpha's mouth waters when he smells him and the scent is getting stronger. Every time Patrick would fan himself, he'd fan more of the smell around the room. Brendon groans, "fuck. Please let me do something. I'm dying over here."

"You're dying? I've got a fever and things happening to my body I didn't think would ever happen to me!"

He walks over to him and drops to his knees in front of him making him back up into the corner.

"Please? Please just let me do something. I'm so fucking hard right now and I can tell you want me to do something. Just let me go down on you."

Patrick's body is on fire but he forces a laugh, "I never thought I'd have Brendon Urie begging on his knees for me. Maybe I hit my head or something and this is a dream. Or I'm in a coma."

Patrick makes a face like he's really thinking about it and Brendon leans forward making Patrick drop his fan. When Brendon's head lays in the crook of his neck he kisses his skin once before he's being held away from him, "are you serious?"

"I can't help it. You smell so fucking good. My teeth are aching and my dick feels like it's going to explode. Just," he breathes, "just let me see what you taste like."

Patrick notices the desperation in his voice and face and it makes him smile when he sees Brendon's eyes go down to his underwear. He parts his legs and lets his hand slide down inside, touching himself. He moans and leans his head back against the wall, "mmm, you want to touch me like this?"

He nods and watches Patricks fingers through the underwear. He slides one in himself and moans loud. Brendon's mouth goes dry when he swallows for the millionth time just watching him. Patrick leans in closer moving to kiss him, but he stops. He holds Brendon back with one hand so he can't move any closer than he is now.

"Do you want to see how good I taste?"

He nods eagerly and Patrick opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue and Brendon mimics him and makes the same face when Patrick pulls his hand from his underwear. His fingers are wet and he brings them up to his face and Brendon stares at them, fully ready to lick them clean. Patrick slides them into his own mouth and licks it all off slowly and Brendon practically sobs.

"Please," he says, and this time his voice is just a whisper.

Patrick lays back against the wall and fans himself, "I imagine it's a new experience for you to want something so badly and not be able to have it."

He stares at him, shifting and trying to pull at the tie around his wrists.

"I think I'm going to like being an omega," he smiles, "it's like gaining a super power. The power to make an alpha want you and get whatever you want by being in heat. Though ruining underwear is kind of a bummer."

"This isn't funny," Brendon tells him.

"You're right," he nods, "it's hilarious. Do you think I could make you say whatever I wanted to hear?"

"Patrick, please, it really hurts not being able to help you."

He moves over to him and rubs him through his jeans making him let out a harsh breath, "do you want me to help you with that?"

"Please," he says, almost on the verge of tears.

He nods and Patrick undoes his jeans all the way making him sigh in relief at no longer being confined. Patrick goes to sit down.

"You are the biggest fucking tease I've ever met."

"But you want me?"

He nods while watching Patrick's fingers go back into his underwear. They slide inside himself again making him moan, "tell me you're sorry for everything you've ever done to me."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For everything you've ever done to me?"

"For everything I've ever done to you."

He smiles and moans, back arching off the wall, "fuck, tell me you want me."

"I want you," he breathes, watching every movement he makes.

"Tell me how _bad_ you want me," he pants.

"I want you so fucking bad," he tells him, "more than I've ever wanted anyone. Anything."

His voice shakes as his fingers find the right spot, "say it like you mean it."

"I want you," he says moving forward.

He's back at Patrick's neck, breathing him in, kissing his skin. He's practically out of breath when he speaks again, "more than I've ever wanted anybody."

He smiles and pushes him back with his free hand, Brendon's pupils blown with the look of pure want. He pulls his fingers from himself, "attaboy."

He holds them out in front of Brendon who opens his mouth and sucks them in, practically moaning around them. Patrick watches him close his eyes before opening them and watching Patrick's. Brendon licks his fingers clean and even when there's no slick left he keeps going until Patrick takes them from his mouth slowly.

The omega doesn't know what to say so he pulls his clothes on and Brendon looks down at himself, looking horrified.

"Did that," he smiles, "did that really make you cum?"

"I--shut up," he says, "you were teasing me and it tastes really good, okay? A-And you touched me!"

"Barely," he says walking around him and untying him when he's dressed.

When he's untied Brendon's quick to pull him down and pin him against the floor, his hips between Patrick's, "I hate you, you know that? I absolutely hate you!"

"Then why are you on top of me," Patrick asks.

He leans down and noses at his neck, "because _fuck_ do I want you."

Patrick gasps when Brendon's hands grab his wrists and pin them beside his head. His tongue slides up his neck and Patrick groans, his body arching off the floor into Brendon's. He lets go of one wrist and moves it to where he's barely holding his hands above his head with one hand. He unbuttons Patrick's pants with the free hand, looking into the omega's eyes while he does. Before it can go any further the door opens and the two look towards the door seeing Gerard, Pete, and a janitor standing there.

"What is going on in here," Pete asks.

"Looks like the little one is in heat, might want to take him home quickly," the man says.

"Get off him," Pete growls.

Brendon gets off him and Patrick stands. Pete rushes over to him, "are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Did he touch-"

"I'm fine," Patrick says, "I can handle myself."

Pete glares at Brendon, but turns to Gerard and hands him a loop of keys, "Gee, will you take my keys and get Patrick in my car. Now."

He nods and puts an arm around Patrick leading him out of the room and away from Brendon.

"So I guess you're not a beta," Gerard says, and he and the new omega share a laugh, "so, how's it feel being one of us?"

"Oh, I feel great!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "I think I'm going to like this a lot."

 

\---

 

His alarm goes off next to his bed but his eyes are already open wide. He's still thinking about what happened in the dressing room yesterday. How he begged for Patrick, the words Patrick said to him that stuck with him the most play back in his head.

_'The thought of you on top of me actually makes me nauseous.'_

That made his chest feel tight.

_'Just know if I ever gave myself to you it would be purely physical. I would never be with someone like you.'_

He rubs his chest and shakes his head. He couldn't believe he begged to touch him after he said all of that. He couldn't believe he begged him at all. And the things he said to Patrick.

_'We can turn the lights off'_

_Stupid._

_'You can picture someone else.'_

_Desperate._

_'You can call me Dallon.'_

_Pathetic._

That's the word, that's how he felt when he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He debated on whether he should go to school or not. The last time anyone saw him he was on top of Patrick, holding him down. Patrick probably told everyone how he sucked the slick from his fingers, how he came just from that alone. He slowly hits his head against the wall. He looks to his phone seeing the text messages from Ryan.

_'Guess who almost got detention. Now tell me where you are so I can come kick your ass.'_

_'What the fuck? Why call me and tell me you want us to fuck if we're not even going to fuck and you're just going to ignore me?'_

_'Your phone had better be broken, dead, or stolen because if I find out you're ignoring me I'm actually going to kick your ass.'_

_'Honestly, I can't fucking stand you.'_

_'Okay, that's not true, I can. Text me back!'_

_'Please text me back I'm actually starting to worry about you! '_

He texts back.

_**'I didn't know you worry about me.'** _

He gets an immediate response.

_'Fuck you! Where are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you text me back?'_

**_'I'm heading to school, I'm fine, I didn't have service where I was and when I got home I passed out.'_ **

_Passed out, jacked off thinking about Patrick until he fell asleep, same thing really,_  he thinks. He pulls on his clothes and heads down to his car opening the new message from Ryan.

_'Whatever, don't do it again.'_

**_'I wont.'_ **

He heads to school, mind still on his behavior yesterday. Patrick's words still echoing inside his head, _'I would never be with someone like you.'_

He shakes his head and pulls into the school parking in his spot before getting out and heading inside. Ryan was at his locker applying lip gloss when he noticed him, "there you are, I--Christ you look terrible!"

"I'm fine," he says.

_Lie._

"Did you even sleep last night."

"Yes."

_Lie._

He leans against the locker next to Ryan's and closes his eyes.

"Look, I know you hate when people try to take care of you but I think you should go home and rest or eat or something. Have you eaten?"

He hadn't realized he was hungry until he said something.

"I'm fine," he tells him, "really."

"Hey," Dallon says walking towards Brendon.

He panics, mind racing with a million thoughts.

_Did he tell him? Does he know? Is he angry? He seems fine. Why is he fine?_

"What's up," he asks.

"I know you hate him, but have you seen Patrick? He's usually here by now and he hasn't talked to me since yesterday morning."

_Patrick didn't tell him he was an omega? He didn't tell him about us?_

Brendon's eyebrows come together as he looks away from him. But then the whole scenario with Patrick in the dressing room plays through his head again, and it _really_ plays through this time.

"I thought you two were done," he finally says.

"No," Dallon smiles, "he forgave me and we're back together."

He can see Ryan stop applying the dim pink gloss, look to Dallon, and quickly look away out of the corner of his eye. He turns to him and before he can start questioning everything he hears someone whistle and heads begin turning. Ryan stops looking at the floor and Brendon turns seeing Patrick walking in with Gerard and Josh. The shy omega in a cobalt blue dress with black boots was carefully walking behind Patrick and Gerard. But once he saw Tyler he forgot to keep walking and stopped to talk to the tall boy. Gerard was in a black and white striped sweater and yellow skirt with the tallest black heels Brendon had ever seen. Gerard walked over to Frank and kisses him with his merlot colored lips, leaving Patrick to walk alone. The glasses Patrick once wore were gone and the usual jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a soft gray sweater and possibly the shortest red skirt in existence. The heels on Patrick's feet clicked when he walked and the bubblegum colored lips were curved up into a smile. Dallon walked to the middle of the hall looking utterly dumbstruck.

He looked between Patrick and Dallon and the blond was quick to jump into his arms and wrap his body around him giggling. Dallon spun him around until Patrick was now facing Brendon.

"You smell like an omega," he says.

"Turns out I am," he smiles, "just found out eighteen years later."

"You look so good," Dallon tells him, "like...wow. You look so good and pretty and-"

"Just kiss me," he says.

Dallon kisses him and there was a feeling in his chest again he couldn't explain. Patrick's eyes open and he looks towards Brendon as he continues to kiss him. When he pulls back his head rests on Dallon's shoulder while he talks, eyes never leaving Brendon's, "I can't wait until this weekend."

His heart feels as though it's being squeezed and he opens his mouth to say something, but instead he closes it and turns to Ryan, who's already looking at Dallon, "um, you know what, you're right. I think I'm going to go home and rest. I've got plenty of days to be sick to take advantage of anyway."

His demeanor has completely changed and he turns to Brendon nodding, "yeah, um, I'll see you around."

"Don't worry, I might not be at school for a few days but I promise I'll be at the baptism. I wont let you do it alone. Oh, and make sure you tell the the cheerleaders and soccer players not to drink any of their water for the next game."

He looks at him confused but nods, "yeah, will do."

He cups Ryan's face and gently rubs his thumb over his cheekbone. He kisses his forehead quickly before the bell rings and he heads off. Everyone begins making their way to class and a pair of very clicky heels walked behind him. He turns a corner and they do too. He turns another and so do they. Eventually he slows down and he's reaching behind him, finding an arm and pulling them into the janitor's closet. The lights flick on and Brendon's looking to the new omega, "you know, your obsession with pulling me and grabbing my arm has to stop."

"Why didn't you tell Dallon you were an omega?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I wanted to make a grand entrance so every alpha would feel bad for saying things about me, every omega would want to be me. You get the idea."

"You didn't tell anyone about us."

"Woah," Patrick says, "there is no us."

"Does Dallon know you got trapped in that dressing room with me?"

"No," he says, "and he doesn't need to because nothing happened."

"You let me kiss your neck the second time. That seems like something to me."

"I was in heat, I wasn't thinking."

"Why did you let me?"

"I. Was. In. Heat. I only did that stuff because I was getting my heat for the first time."

"So you got the shot?"

"Yep, it suppressed the heat, but not the omega," he says.

"But you're not going to tell Dallon about what happened?"

"I'm not telling anyone about what happened," he says, "because it's nothing worth telling him."

"You fingered yourself in front of me, you let me lick the slick off your fingers," he says.

"You begged me to."

"You could have said no, you could have not taken your clothes off and just fanned yourself the whole time."

"I was just in heat and you were fun to mess with."

"But when I pinned you, you jus-"

"Shut up."

"You let me undo your pants."

"Shut up."

"Did you want me to?"

"Did I want a hand shoved in my pants," he asks, "yeah, probably. I was on heat inducers. But if you think that I would have wanted any of that without being on them you'd be wrong."

Brendon steps close into his space and Patrick presses himself back against the wall, "you don't want me to?"

"Look, if you think we can pick up where we left off in eighth grade you're fucking insane because I-"

And Brendon's smacking his lips against his and pulling his body closer to him. Patrick's hesitant at first, hands resting on his shoulders, but his body is soon melting into his touch.

_Has he always tasted like this? Has he always felt this fucking soft?_

Patrick kisses back, lips moving with his hands slide up his neck and into the alpha's hair. Brendon's hand drags up his inner thigh underneath the skirt and into his underwear making him release a surprised gasp. When his fingers are pressed against his hole the gasp is turned into a soft moan and he's gripping the dark hair.

_Yes. Yes! Hell. Fucking. Yes!_

The fingers trace his rim slowly and his lips move to kiss down his throat. When slick starts to come out of him he moves his mouth under his ear while his finger slides inside him, "I love this skirt on you."

He moaned a little louder this time and a hand goes down to hold onto Brendon's shirt when he adds another. When they find the right spot the omega's pulling him closer.

"You smell so good," Brendon murmurs, "I want you so bad."

They massage over the spot that makes Patrick kiss him hard so he doesn't moan. Patrick's thighs spread farther and Brendon smiles, moving his mouth against his.

_He likes it. He likes me. God he smells so fucking good. Did he miss me? Does he still love me the way he used to?_

His lips trail down his throat, nose tickling the soft skin, "I missed you, Trick."

And the giddy feeling in his chest stops when Patrick's pushing him back hard enough for him to hit the other wall. He fixes his skirt and turns away from him, face flushed with embarrassment.

"What is it," he asks, stepping closer, "what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me," he breathes out harshly, sounding as if he was going to cry.

"Did I do something? Did I hurt you?"

"You missed me," he asks incredulously, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the wall so Brendon couldn't see his face.

"Of course I missed you," he says like it's obvious.

"No you didn't," he says.

"Are you still mad at me about eighth grade? Because I stopped hanging out with you?"

"Hanging out with me? Is that all you thought we were doing? You hurt me," he says, turning towards him.

Brendon looked at the tears now staining Patrick's cheeks, "I-I didn't know it hurt you."

"It did," he shouts, "I was in love with you! I was _so_ in love with you and you were my best friend and when I was considered a beta because I didn't get my heat you left me."

Brendon closes his mouth and lets Patrick say what he feels like he's been dying to say for a long time.

"You were my only friend, the only person I ever loved and you left me! You have no idea how much I needed you when my parents-" He cuts himself off and shakes his head, "and the worst part about it was that you were fine without me! You were happy. I was miserable and alone and you were happy. With Ryan!"

For the first time he can feel his heart breaking when he hears Patrick's words shakily leave his lips.

"And you have no idea how much I wanted to be him when you kissed him in front of everyone, in front of me! And every time you caught me looking at you two my heart broke again and again because it felt like everything you'd said to me was a lie," he says before smiling through the tears, "and I finally found someone who wanted me as a beta, who loved me even though they knew people would look down at us, at him. And you exposed that with the intention of hurting me, of making him leave and he didn't. When things got bad and he faced the church and school and his parents he _didn't_ leave me. _He stayed._  He wanted to stay. And now as an omega he loves me the same as he did thinking I was a beta. I like Dallon. He's good to me and he loves me and he doesn't treat me like you do. So please don't say that you missed me. Don't say that because you have no idea how much it hurts."

Brendon doesn't know when the tears had gathered in his eyes and fell down his cheeks, but he doesn't realize they're there until they're in his mouth.

"Stop crying," Patrick says angrily, "you don't get to cry. You weren't the one who was alone, you weren't the one who got left and replaced like some old toy, okay? You do not get to cry!"

Brendon wipes his face quickly.

Patrick swallows hard and takes a deep breath before speaking clearer, "I want you to stay away from me."

And hearing that made his chest ache again, but he kept his eyes on Patrick, who couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes.

"I mean it," he says, "don't ever come near me."

"Trick," he says softly.

"Don't call me that," he shouts, "don't you dare call me that! We are not thirteen anymore! And we are definitely _not_ friends! So you just..."

He shakes his head and wipes his eyes again, breathing the words out as he leaves, "just stay away from me."

Brendon leans back against the walls listening to the heels click, each step he takes getting farther away from him. He closes his eyes and hits the back of his head softly against the wall over and over.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick talks with Gerard about what happened in the dressing room.

"You looked so good today," Gerard says to him.

"You really did," Josh says, "all the eyes in the school were on you."

"They were," Pete says, "which is why I think we should talk. I know you've spent your whole life being a beta and now that you're an omega you're going to want to... _do things._ "

"Pete, please tell me you're not trying to have _the talk_ with me."

"I'm not," he says, "I just, I want you to know that people are going to act differently around you now and you need to be very careful."

"I'm not a baby," he says, "you didn't have to worry about me as a beta and you wont have to worry about me now."

Pete gestures with his hand, "it's just that the other day when Gerard and I found you in the dressing room with-"

"Nothing happened," he says, quickly talking over him.

"Josh, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie if you go over and sit with Mikey," Pete says.

"Okay," he smiles.

Pete grabs his arm, "actually, I'll bake you a whole bag if you find out what he likes."

He smiles big and nods. Pete picks up the lid and takes a cookie placing it in his palm. Josh takes it with a smiling face and walks over to Mikey sitting down in front of him. The omega turns from the window he was looking out and gives him a confused look. He breaks the cookie in half and offers the bigger half to Mikey, who takes it and eats it without question.

"Look," Gerard says, "we have to talk about that. Your pants were undone."

He rolls his eyes.

"Patrick, if he did something you can tell me," Pete says.

"He didn't do anything! I was in heat," he says, "he got on top of me and undid my pants and I didn't stop him because the omega side of me wanted him. Is that what you want to hear? Even though it looked like he was the one in control I was. I could've gotten out of his grip, I could have stopped him but I didn't. It was a stupid move on my part but he didn't do anything I didn't want at the time."

"Just be careful," Pate says cupping his face, "and I know you want to dress like an omega now and you can, just--could you try to find skirts and dresses that are longer? I don't want any alpha I know trying to get an eyeful."

He nods and Pete walks off leaving him alone with Gerard. The omega turns quickly, "why haven't you told Dallon about you and Brendon?"

"There's nothing to tell," he says, "we didn't do anything. We were going to, but nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me," Gerard says, "Pete can't smell it because he's not an omega but I know what I smelled."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"His pants were undone like yours, but he had cum on his. I smelled it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Patrick, I've been around more dicks than you can imagine, okay? I think I know what cum looks like in someone's underwear and I know what it smells like, okay? He came. Why?"

"Premature ejaculation problems," Patrick shrugs, "I don't know."

"It didn't seem that way when he and Ryan were on the big screen," he says, "what did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"You smell guilty," he says, "its how Mikey smells whenever my fashion magazines go missing."

He looks towards the omega talking with Josh, "I know he fucking takes them. He likes to look at all the outfits he'll never wear."

"Why doesn't he just wear them?"

"Wont. Super self-conscious about his height. He used to get teased for it, it's why he started wearing the headphones. I catch him in my closet sometimes looking through my clothes. He always says he's looking for his shirts."

"You know, I've never gotten to have a slumber party before because I've never had too many friends. But now I'm an omega so I can have one."

"Yeah," Gerard smiles, "what do you want to do?"

"Let's try and get your brother dressed up. I'm sure once he wears a bunch of clothes and we tell him how great he looks he might feel a little bit more confident."

"Can you get your uncle to leave so we can have the whole place to ourselves? We can invite a few alphas over if it's just all of us."

"Pete," Patrick yells towards the kitchen.

"What," he asks.

"What's Uncle Joe's number," he asks.

Pete steps out of the kitchen narrowing his eyes, "why?"

"I want to have a slumber party," Patrick says, "I never got to and if I call Uncle Joe he'll talk Andy into leaving us alone for the night next weekend or something. Gerard and I are going to invite over a few alphas."

"No," Pete says, "you're not. No slumber parties. I'm telling Uncle Andy what you're planning and he's not going to like it at all."

Pete pulls out his phone and goes to dial their uncle's number.

"I guess our plans are ruined," Patrick sighs, "so Josh, Gerard, _Mikey,_ and I can't have have any fun."

He stops dialing and turns to Patrick, "I mean, _they_ could still come over. Just no alphas."

Gerard caught on quick and sighed, "we would, but Mikey and Josh only agreed because I said we could get a bunch of alphas together to play spin the bottle. Mikey wants to have his first kiss."

"First kiss?"

"No," Patrick says, "he doesn't want to play spin the bottle, he wanted to play seven minutes in Heaven."

Pete's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, looking down at his phone, "well, um, you are an omega and this is our senior year. It would be a shame if you didn't get all the omega high school experiences. But no one gets to have any sex."

"He means you," Gerard says nodding, "I can have sex."

"We'll have it tomorrow," Pete says. 

"Actually, Dallon and I were going to do something," he starts and Pete gives him a look when he notices Gerard wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Hang out," Patrick says, "but uh, yeah, I guess we can just do that Sunday and have the slumber party tomorrow."

Pete's dialing a number and when they pick up Patrick can faintly hear Joe's voice on the other side, "what do you want, kiddo?"

"Do you think you can invite Uncle Andy over to hang out so we can have a slumber party?"

"Let me get this straight, you called me to do you a favor, and that favor," he says, "is distract my brother while you guys have a _slumber party._ "

"Yeah," he says.

"Okay, that's got to be the lamest shit I've ever heard. If you're throwing a real party just tell me. I'm not going to snitch, remember, I'm the fun uncle, not the one that got picked to be responsible."

"It's for Patrick, he found out he's actually an omega so he wants to invite a bunch of his little omega friends over but he doesn't want Uncle Andy checking in on them every minute."

"You want me to convince Andy it's okay to let you be the only alpha at an omega sleepover? You dog. Alright, I'll do it for you but you've got to house sit for me in a few weeks when I leave. Feed my dogs, collect my mail, keep the guy next door from using my garbage cans."

"Sure," he says, "he's got to be gone Friday and the majority of Saturday though."

"Sure thing, kid. Is that it, because COPS is on and I want to get back to it."

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Joe."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, kid. Love you, tell Patrick I love him too."

"I will," he says, "bye."

"Bye," he says hanging up, "all set. So, how are we playing the game, do we-"

"I'll write the names on a slip of paper of all the alphas and let Mikey pick your name last from the hat."

He smiles, "I need to make Josh cookies."

Pete leaves them alone and Gerard folds his arms across his chest, "so, you going to tell me what you did that made Brendon Urie cum in his pants?"

"You swear to God you wont tell anyone?"

"I swear," he says, "the only person I would tell is Frank, but no one is telling him because he will get upset and protective like Pete. Plus he gets fighty and if he gets suspended or something from school and I have to endure Art class with Taylor all by myself I'm going to scream."

"Alright, so I was in heat so of course I can't control what happens down there and it just started happening. And Brendon smelled it because he's an alpha and he was talking all this shit about how I was going to beg for him and have sex with him. I didn't. He actually ended up being to one to beg me. He just wanted to get me off the whole time, never himself. Not really. I told him I'd let him go down on me if I could tie his hands behind his back and he agreed. I didn't let him go down on me, but I tied him up and fanned myself with one of the props. Anyway he was begging for me to do something and I don't know. I don't know why I did it."

"What did you do?"

"I," he groans, "I took off my shirt and pants and fingered myself in front of him to show him I wasn't going to beg, that I could have him on his knees begging for me before I would be."

"Was he?"

He nods, "he was so turned on and he wanted to please me so bad and eventually I got him to apologize to me for everything he'd ever done and I let him lick the slick off my fingers and he just came."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he says.

"Christ," he says, "how good do you taste? I might need to go down on you."

"It was just once," he says, "and then today. He pulled me into the closet to talk to me alone about why I hadn't told Dallon-"

"Told me about what," he hears and jumps in his seat turning around to see Dallon standing there.

"Uh, about the sleepover I'm having. You're invited. Tell your parents you're staying with Tyler or something."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Me, Gerard, my brother, Mikey, Josh, Frank. So far. Hopefully you're coming."

"Yeah," he says, "I'll be there on one condition."

"What?"

"I can invite two people."

"Gabe doesn't count as a person," Gerard says, "and I don't want to get him when drawing names for seven minutes in heaven."

"Actually I was going to invited Ryan but I know he'll only come if Brendon comes so I need both of them like a package deal."

"No way," Patrick says, "he hates me."

"I also want you guys to apologize to each other."

"I'm not apologizing to them."

"I know you hate Ryan, especially because of my past with him, and I know you hate Brendon, but they're my friends _just_ my friends. They're there for me and I just think if you got to know them both you'd be great friends with them too, despite what's happened."

"Fine," Patrick says, "but they're apologizing first."

"Of course."

"And I'm covering your face in makeup."

He nods, "fine. Deal."

Everyone looks up when a big group of cars start pulling in.

"I guess a lot of people want to eat today," Dallon asks.

"Andy is going to be so happy! Oh my god that's a lot of people. Gerard, Josh, can you help me wait tables?"

"You mean, talk to people and write things down that they tell me," Josh asks, looking nervous, "what if I forget, what if I forget to write something?"

"Okay," Patrick says, "Mikey, can you do it?"

"What?"

"Can you put on a uniform and take orders?"

"I don't take orders from anyone," Mikey says, "I'm no one's secretary."

"Mikey, just do it," Gerard says, "and put this on."

He looks at the blue and white dress in Gerard's hands.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"If you do it I'll have my uncle lie about job experience and say you've been working here for a little over year," Patrick says.

"The record store does want people with experience," Gerard says.

"Do I have to wear the dress?"

"It's mandatory," Patrick and Gerard say at the same time.

He rolls his eyes, "if anyone says anything-"

"They wont. They just came for food, they didn't come to gawk."

"No one is going to gawk," Mikey says walking over grabbing dress.

He and Gerard leave for the bathroom quickly and people begin walking.

"Go ahead and have a seat, everyone, we'll be right with you," he says.

They all listen and take their seats.

"Did you do this," Patrick asks Dallon.

"I didn't," he says, "wow, there's so many people, every table in here is full."

"Yeah," he says, "you should wait here. I'll be back."

Gerard comes out of the bathroom, "look at Mikey."

Mikey comes out with a frown, the blue dress short and not coming down as far as the omega probably wanted. Pete comes into the room, "holy shit, there's so many people here, I-"

He stops talking when he looks at Mikey and the omega folds his arms over his chest, "what?"

"Nothing," he says, "you just look-"

"Weird," he asks, "I look weird."

"No," he says, "you look pretty."

He raises a brow and Pete starts babbling, "pretty nice. You look pretty nice. Um, it suits you. I should get back in the kitchen because we've got a lot of people here."

Mikey smiles and Patrick pushes a notepad into his hands, "start going from table to table, and getting all the orders, write down the table numbers."

He nods and walks off and Gerard smiles at Patrick before grabbing his notepad. It isn't until he looks at everyone that he sees the table in the corner with only two people sitting down, the two people in world he didn't like.

 

\---

 

"Why did we have to come here," Ryan asks, "when you told me you were buying dinner I thought you meant going out for dinner."

"We are out," Brendon says.

"You know what I mean, we're at a diner."

"Don't be snobby. Pick something off the menu."

"All this food is greasy."

"You never gain weight, you're fine."

"Greasy food is gross looking."

"Then get a salad," he sighs.

"Why are we even here? You said it would be nice, I thought that meant romantic. It's just sixties themed."

"We can share ice cream or a milkshake if you want."

A blue dress was standing next to them and when they look up Ryan lets out a breath of laughter and turns to the window shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"What can I get you to drink," Patrick asks.

"Lemonade," Brendon says.

"And for you," he asks Ryan.

"Same thing," he says, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright, and do you need more time with the menu or have you already decided what you want?"

"Oh, I think Brendon knows _exactly_ what he wants," Ryan says, amused.

"We're going to need more time," Brendon says, looking to Ryan.

Patrick nods, smiling, "well, I'll be back with your drinks."

When he walks off Ryan's arms are crossed and he's looking out the window.

"What's on your mind, _honey,_ " Brendon asks, slightly annoyed.

"Of course you brought me here," he whispers, "that's why you invited everyone here, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're upset about," he says, "is it the diner, is it something I did? Tell me something."

"You're still in love with him," he says.

And Brendon's heart felt like it stopped in that second.

"In love with who?"

"Don't," Ryan says, "don't give me that shit. I saw you this morning, looking at him. And then after you saw him with Dallon you suddenly wanted to go home."

"I'm not in love with him. He and I hate each other."

"No," he says, "you never hated him. You only hated that he was a beta because that meant that you couldn't be with him. I know you love him."

"I don't."

"You do," he says, "you always have, I've caught you staring at him more than once. You look at him like he's your home, like you miss him every single day."

Brendon shakes his head, "I-I don't miss him. I don't love him."

"Then why do you fuck his clone? Huh? Daren," he says, "he looks just like him. And you know, he used to have brown hair, but now he's dyed it. It looks good, he told me his friend convinced him to dye it. Do you call him by his name when you fuck him? Do you turn him around so you don't have to see his face, pretend it's him while you're pulling his hair? Or-"

He laughs, "do you fuck him in your bed and make him ride you so when you look in the mirror on the ceiling it looks like you're with him?"

He glares at him from across the table, "I do not love him."

"You used to, before everyone started getting their heats, you two were inseparable. You were so in love with him. Then when all the omegas got their heats and he didn't you couldn't stand looking at him because you wanted him. You wanted him so bad but that's wrong, and you can't be the perfect son if you're sleeping with sin."

He glares across the table at him and Ryan smiles, "I'm right."

"That was a long time ago," he says.

"And you're still not over him," he says, "you're in love with him."

"I'm not," he says.

"Okay, so why did you convince Daren to dye his hair?"

"It was just a friendly suggestion."

"Why did you suddenly change your mind and go home today?"

"I was tired and hungry. Just like I am right now, so can we please order?"

"Fine," he says, "then what are we doing here?"

"Because I wanted to go out with you! I wanted us to go out and sit across from each other and eat and not just fuck for once. So can we please just order?"

The drinks were brought back and Ryan uncrosses his arms as Patrick hands them their straws, "so have you decided what you guys want?"

"Cheese burger, everything on it, double up on fries," Brendon says.

"And for you," Patrick asks turning his attention to Ryan.

The omega looks at the menu and Brendon rolls his eyes, "he wants the chicken tenders, fries, and macaroni."

Ryan looks up at him and Patrick nods writing it down, "alright."

Patrick takes the menus and walks off and Ryan folds his arms across his chest, "I can order my own food."

"No you can't," he says, "you never know what you want at new places and you always get the same thing in the end, chicken and fries. Or some sort of chicken and potato combination."

"You can tell a lot about a restaurant with how they make their chicken and potatoes."

"I know, you say that every time."

"I don't know if I'm going to like the macaroni."

"You fucking love cheese, dude."

"Don't call me dude, I've sucked my own slick off your dick, okay? Do not call me _dude._ "

"I've seen you get stoned and cry when you ran out of cheese whiz."

"That was a very dark time in my life and I would appreciate it if you could forget that."

"How could I," he says, "you made me drive you to the store and pay for it. You're so high maintenance."

"I. AM. NOT."

"You keep four complete outfits in my closet at all times so when you stay the night you have options when you wake up and you don't have to go home."

"I want to have options, that's not high maintenance."

"Four for each season."

"Because there's four fucking seasons. "

"Okay, what about the time I asked you to take your heels off because they were digging into my back when I fucked you? You refused to take them off, do you remember why?"

"Because they were eight hundred dollar shoes, I'm not taking them off because we're having sex. If for some reason we die having sex I want everyone to know that I was an omega with some class. And if someone walks in on us I want them to be like _'Oh my god I love your shoes!'_ and I'll be like _'Thanks, they're Manolo Blahniks.'_ "

"High. Maintenance. What are you going to do if your alpha can't buy you what you want?"

He smiles and folds his hands together resting his head on top, "you can always buy them for me. Can't you, Daddy?"

"And what if one day I can't? What if you run out of alphas and you're not living off your parents' money anymore? And you're all old and wrinkled and no one wants you anymore?"

"That would never happen. You know me," he says, "I'm the type that knows what they want and goes out and gets it."

"You mean gets someone who can get it for you?"

"Same thing," he says, "I'm not an idiot like a lot of omegas out there."

"No, you aren't."

Ryan's shoe comes off and his foot slides up the inside of Brendon's thigh, "there's a reason why I'm going to be the valedictorian this year."

"I know you're smart, baby."

"Call me baby again."

" _Baby,_ " he smiles reaching down and holding onto Ryan's foot, rubbing it gently making the omega smile lazily.

"See, I can get what I want. I even convinced you to buy those really pretty black Jimmy Choo heels."

"God your taste is so fucking expensive," he says.

Ryan leans in, "but you love that about me."

He rolls his eyes and presses on a point in Ryan's foot that has him jump slightly but give a low hum.

"Yeah," he says, "I do."

"Kiss me," he says.

Brendon lets go of him and his foot slides back down his thigh and into his shoe. The alpha presses his elbows into the table and leans forward across, to kiss him. Before he can he's pushed to the side by a hard body and his eyes open completely and turn to see who'd interrupted. Ryan leans back in his seat and crosses his arms again, "Dallon, Brendon and I were having a moment."

"Sorry, I didn't know," he says smiling.

"Something you need, _buddy,_ " Brendon asks.

"Patrick's having a sleepover tomorrow night."

"No," Ryan says.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask us to come with you. My answer. Is no."

"Please," Dallon asks, "it'll be fun. We'll all hang out and get to know more about each other. We're going to play seven minutes in heaven. And Patrick's promised to apologize for everything, to both of you, if you also apologize to him."

"Wait," Ryan asks, "Patrick invited both of us?"

He nods, "yeah."

"If he wants us to come he should be the one to ask us."

"If he asks you will you go?"

"Yeah," he says, "but only if _he_ asks."

He smiles and walks off. Ryan turns to Brendon, who scoots back in front of the omega.

"You're quiet, should we go," Ryan asks.

"I'll go if you want me to," he shrugs.

"Oh if I go you're definitely going," Ryan nods, "I'm not spending a whole night with them by myself."

"Dallon will be there," Brendon says, smirking, "and he's _always_ been sweet on you."

He glares up at him through his eyelashes, "no _he hasn't._ "

"I'm not wrong," he says, "he'd leave Patrick for you. You know that, right?"

"Shut up," he says.

"Oh good," he smiles, "you already know."

"He's in love with Patrick," he says.

"If you believe that you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Ryan rolls his eyes and soon Patrick comes with a tray, two plates on top with their food.

"Alright, one burger and fries," he says setting it down in front of Brendon, "and chicken tenders, fries, and macaroni."

When it's placed in front of him he looks to Patrick who holds the tray in front of him and smiles, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"Actually," Ryan says, "Dallon tells us you're having a sleepover. Isn't that a little bit childish?"

"It's just an excuse to help one of my friends break out of his shell. There's going to be alphas and omegas. I was actually wondering if you'd like to come," he says before turning to Brendon, "both of you."

"We'll be there," Ryan nods, smiling, "he also mentioned something about an apology."

Patrick swallows hard and nods, "um, yes."

"I'm sorry," Brendon says quickly, "for outing your relationship with Dallon when everyone thought you were a beta. I'll apologize to Josh too before I leave."

He picks up his burger and begins eating when Ryan looks to him for a second, "I'm sorry too, for all the things I did to you and your friend."

"I'm sorry too," Patrick says, "for-"

"Letting our entire church watch me blow Brendon on the big screen?"

Patrick stands there awkwardly and nods, "yeah. I uh, I'm really sorry."

"My dad can't look me in the eyes anymore," he says, "they're making me go in front of the whole church to become a born-again virgin. As if being on TV wasn't humiliating enough."

Patrick looks down at the table and Ryan picked up a fry putting it in his mouth and chewing, "but it's fine. I'm not mad. I forgive you."

"You do," Patrick asks, "I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me, it was very cruel and the way people treated you afterwards."

"Yeah, but I deserved it," he smiles.

"You didn't," Patrick says.

"No, I did. I mean I used to blow your boyfriend while he would talk on the phone with you. And he used to fuck me _all_ the time when you two started dating. I mean, a lot, I remember making him leave some of your dates early just so he could go down on me," he laughs before calming down and shaking his head giving Patrick a warm smile, "I'm just really surprised you're forgiving me."

"Yeah," Patrick says, as if he's not sure what to say.

"But, I'm glad you invited us, we'll definitely be there," Ryan says enthusiastically, "a sleepover sounds really fun! I can't remember the last time I hung out with omegas. What do you think, Bren?"

He nods, "yeah, sounds _fun._ "

Patrick nods before giving a meek smile, "well, enjoy your meal."

He walks off and Ryan rolls his eyes before turning to Brendon who raises a brow.

"What," he asks innocently.

"Was that really necessary?"

"My dad saw me pinned against the wall of a church closet moaning _Daddy_ while you fucked me. And then he saw me take my clothes off, get on my knees, and suck your dick. The whole church did. And then Patrick only comes over to apologize to me when Dallon asks? No. He's lucky I didn't tell him other stuff he and I did together."

"I know what you two have done together and yeah, he is lucky."

"Are you mad at me," he asks biting into his chicken.

"No, honey," he smiles, "never."

"I can't believe you said sorry for the Josh one. You didn't even do that one," he says taking another bite, covering his mouth while he spoke, "or the video really. All you did was throw paint I think."

He shakes his head, "I knew what you were doing and I let you do it. It makes me part of it."

"Anyway," he says, "are you going to be okay staying at Patrick's place?"

He bites into one of the tenders while Brendon shoves a fry into his mouth, "I'll be fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you-"

"Don't say it," he says biting into his burger.

He smiles and eats his food.

"Are you going to be okay with staying there?"

"Of course," he says, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your boytoy is coming and if you're there his attention might not be on his boyfriend."

"He's not my boytoy," he spits back.

"Touchy," Brendon smiles.

"Fuck off," he says eating more chicken.

"I haven't seen you eat like this ever."

"It's fried and salty and has a fuck load of calories and," he pauses seeming as if he's going to cry, "and it's so good, Brendon. This is the best food I've ever fucking eaten in my life and it's at a fucking diner."

Brendon smiles, "you should try the ice cream."

Tears start to form in his eyes, "they have ICE CREAM?!"

"Yeah, they put it on top of the brownies."

"Fuck," he says pouring ketchup on his plate.

"Oh my god," he says, "if this food were a person I'd let it fuck me. I would let it fuck me so hard."

"You're so weird when you eat," Brendon says, eyebrows coming together, "how did Dallon handle you on dates?"

"Oh he loves watching me eat," he says.

"Weird kink," Brendon says, "not judging though."

"He used to get so turned on when I'd eat dessert. Came in his pants when I licked whipped cream off his fingers once in La Rose Bleue, that place that's built over the water near the city? And one time he made me eat a popsicle while he went down on me. It was so weird, but god he knew what he was doing. When he gets turned on like that he's as good as you. Maybe even better."

When Ryan sucks his fingers to get the remaining sauce off and Brendon turns to see Dallon watching the omega. He had his head down to seem like he was looking at the menu. Brendon turns to Ryan and speaks quieter, "don't turn to look now, but Dallon is watching you."

He turns his head innocently and looks at Dallon, sucking on his fingers slow. Brendon noticed him still watching even though he could tell Ryan could see him. He winks at him and Dallon looks away back at his menu and the omega chuckles turning back to his food and continuing to eat.

"You're cruel."

"How? _He_ was watching _me._ Might as well give him a fucking show if he's going to stare."

"You know he loves you, it isn't nice to tease him."

"He doesn't love me. I'd know if he did because a real alpha would say it instead of hiding it. He just wanted sex from me, it's what everyone wants from me."

"You believe that?"

"I do," he says, "because it's the truth. Besides, Dallon doesn't need me anymore, he's got his own omega now. And why have old when you can have new, right?"

Ryan dips his fry into the ketchup, eyes focused on the condiment, but mind clearly somewhere else.

"You only think people want you sexually. Some people don't want anything from you but your friendship," he says softly.

"Then those people want something else I have but I just haven't figured out what it is yet. But I know you, you only want to sleep with me because you can't sleep with Patrick."

"That's not true," he says, "you and I are friends. Don't _ever_ think sex is the only thing I want from you, okay? We're _best friends_. I would still be here for you if you told me you never wanted us to have sex again." 

He looks up from his plate, voice barely above a whisper, "you promise?"

"I promise," he says, eyes never leaving his. 

"Can we eat now," Ryan asks, "this whole topic is bumming me out and I just want to eat, okay?"

"Yeah," he nods, "you want to get ice cream after this?"

He nods and shoves the fry into his mouth, not looking at Dallon for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some fanart of Patrick in the outfit from the last chapter](https://chubbycupcakes.tumblr.com/image/177944079965)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a sleepover.

"Are you sure you kids are going to be okay? I don't have to go," Andy says, zipping up his bag.

"Uncle Andy, you do so much for us already," Patrick says, "you deserve a break, go see Uncle Joe."

He smiles at them and brings them in for a hug, "thanks, now I left some money on the counter, you've both got my numbers. Keep your phones on and charged so I can check in, and if for any reason you want me to come back I will be here, okay?"

Patrick hugs him back and smiles, "you don't have to worry about us."

He nods, "I know, you two are all grown up! In a few years you wont need me anymore and-"

He cuts himself off and Pete groans, "Uncle Andy, please stop crying, you know we'll be here even when we do graduate. Rent is expensive everywhere else."

"That's true," Patrick says.

"You two aren't going to leave me after this year?"

"No," Patrick asks.

He smiles bigger, "fuckin' love you guys so much. I need to leave or I'm going to end up hugging you for hours. Alright, I love you both, I'll be calling you in a little bit, if you need anything just-"

"We know," the twins say.

Their uncle nods and they say their 'I love yous' as he gets in his car and drives off. When he's gone they turn to look at each other and Patrick calls Gerard. The other omega picks up quick, "he gone?"

"All clear, bring the cars."

A car pulls into the driveway and Frank is laying on the hood, glasses on and in a seductive pose. He smiles, "the party has arrived."

Gerard gets out of the car and they help bring everyone's bags in. Another car shows up and Brendon gets out heading around to the trunk. They all turn watching Ryan get out in a black crop top sweater and sangria colored skirt that only came down to the middle of his thighs. Shades covered his eyes and Gerard stood beside Patrick and leaned in closer whispering, "I know you want me to hate him, but his boots are amazing."

Ryan lowers his glasses slightly and looks at the house in front of him, unimpressed. Brendon walks over and slides an arm around his bare waist, whispering something in his ear. He slowly smiles and turns to him kissing his cheek lazily before walking towards the door. He smiles at Patrick, "hi. I'm glad you invited me."

"Us too," Gerard says, "I know we'll have a lot of fun."

He turns to Josh and smiles, "I forgot to apologize to you about the whole underwear thing. I'm sorry, Josh, you didn't do anything to me and I hope you can forgive me even though it was very, very cruel of me. I really am sorry."

Josh shrugs, grinning, "it's fine! No one even seems to remember it after what happened at the church so all is forgiven!"

"Right," Ryan says, smile disappearing.

"Oh yeah," Gerard says, "I'm really sorry about that, it was fucked up."

"You're smiling," Josh points out.

"Am I," he says before shaking his head and looking more serious, "I mean it, I'm _really_ sorry, truly."

A smile slowly forms on Ryan's face and the guys carry a bunch of bags into the house.

"Jesus, Ry, how much did you pack," Dallon asks.

"Four outfits, I wasn't sure what I'd want to wear. But the bag you're holding is just shoes. I couldn't decide which ones I wanted to bring."

"Lot of shoes," Gerard says.

He nods, "my mom's side of the family are all designers from shoes to clothes and accessories. But my godmother is one of the biggest named in haute couture. Most know her as Liz Tailor."

" _The_ _Liz Tailor,_ " Gerard gasps, holding his chest, "I love all her work! You know, I learned to sew before I could talk! I watched all her fashion shows, and I watch them all over again when I'm upset. My middle school spring formal dress looked just like the one from her spring collection in 2012. I love her."

Ryan shrugs, "I could introduce you two if you want."

Gerard's eyes light up and he clasps his hands together smiling bright, "I'd get to meet _Liz Tailor?!_ "

"Sure," he says.

Frank drops his bags and goes behind Gerard quick to catch him before he falls back. He smiles at Frank, "thanks."

The alpha shrugs, "it's fine. I know you do that every time someone mentions something fashion related. Last week he fainted in Chipotle when I told him I got a guy who can get us in to watch Liz Tailor's winter fashion show without tickets."

He lets go and goes back to carrying the bags inside.

Ryan smiles, "I'm going to that one! She brings extra of everything so when I get there she lets me keep whatever I want. She's got two apartments in New York, one next to the other. One is for sleeping and living in and the other works as her own walk-in closet."

"That's a dream," Gerard smiles.

"You know, you seem like the right size, why don't you stick around after that show and when I introduce you two I'll talk her into letting us both pick out a few things here and there to keep."

Frank's back in an instant catching Gerard, "maybe you two should come inside and sit on the couch while you talk."

Gerard nods to his boyfriend and they all walk inside and Patrick watches as his friend and his enemy bond some more over fashion.

"Don't worry," Mikey whispers to Patrick, "he wont suck me in like Gerard."

"Right," Josh nods, speaking softly, "and he wont get me either."

"Oh," Ryan says, "I completely forgot. I stole a bottle of whiskey from my aunt's house a long time ago and I've been waiting to open it, so I brought it."

"Shit," Mikey says, "you know what? He just might."

"Well, he wont get me," Josh smiles.

"And Dallon told me you don't drink," he says to Josh, "so I brought you some chocolate. I don't know if you'll like it though, but they're my favorite."

He takes the box of chocolates and his eyes light up, "thank you! I love these!"

When Ryan walks off Josh smiles big and looks to Patrick before frowning, "oh no, he got me."

Patrick sighs, "why don't we all go put our pajamas on, alphas take Pete's room and omegas take my room."

They separate and Patrick's watching Ryan pull on a black nightgown with lace at the top and bottom. Gerard looks to him as he pulls on a red silk gown with a bow in the front.

"Do you even have underwear on," Mikey asks.

"Yes, I have on a thong," Gerard says rolling his eyes, "I wanted something to kind of cover me but also make it really easy when we play seven minutes in heaven."

"That's smart," Ryan nods, "I'm putting some on too. I love your nightgown."

"Thanks, I made it. I wanted something to-"

"Wait, you made that," Ryan asks.

"Yeah," he says.

"Gerard makes almost all his clothes," Mikey says pulling on a pair of plain gray pants and a faded t-shirt.

"Ew," Ryan says, "and you let your brother dress like that while you look great? That's honestly the meanest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Mikey's eyebrows come together and Patrick thinks Gerard will get protective in a second.

"It's not my fault! I try to get him to wear things, but he just wont."

"Oh my god," Ryan says, "we have to fix this immediately. I've got the perfect shorts you can wear."

He pulls out pink shorts with a fluffy bunny tail sewn on the back.

Mikey takes one look at them looks to his brother,"no. Fucking. Way."

"Oh my god, they're so cute," Gerard smiles squeezing the tail, "you have to wear them!"

And Patrick finds himself smiling and turning to Mikey who looks horrified.

"Please? Don't you want people to want to get locked in a closet with you," Gerard asks.

"Not really," he says.

"Oh my god," Ryan smiles, "have you ever had sex?"

"No, I don't need an alpha to disappoint me," he says, "I can do that myself."

Ryan walks over, nodding, "put these on."

Everyone nods and he takes his pants off and pulls them on.

"At least your panties are cute," Gerard says.

"They're not panties," he says.

"They have hearts on them," Ryan says, "you know, I can't remember the last time I wore underwear like that. I only wear thongs or g-strings now."

"Mikey's a virgin, once you have sex with the right person you just don't want to wear regular underwear anymore," Gerard says.

He shakes his head, looking to his older brother, "shut up."

"You're not wearing that shirt," Gerard says.

"This is the only shirt I brought," he says.

Patrick thinks for a minute, "oh, I've got one."

He walks to his closet finding one of Pete's old shirts and pulling it off the hanger throwing it to him. He smiles reading over it, "you like this band?"

"Yeah, my brother and I both do."

He pulls it on before smelling it, "this smells like cologne."

"Maybe," Patrick says pulling on the shorts he normally wore and a dark blue shirt. They turn to Josh who's got a full pajama set on with long sleeves and long pants, but he managed to pull it off and look adorably cute.

They leave the room and immediately Patrick's pulled to the side by Pete, "what are you wearing?"

"My pajamas. I always wear these."

"Those are short shorts."

He shrugs, "so?"

"So, I-"

He cuts himself off when he sees Mikey walk out in the bunny shorts.

"Bunny shorts," Pete asks.

Mikey turns to him completely, "uh, yeah. They're Ryan's. I know they look stupid."

"No," he says, shaking his head, "they look great! Oh, cool shirt!"

"Thanks, it's Patrick's actually," Mikey says.

Pete smiles bigger, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he says awkwardly.

"We'll be there in a second," he nods.

Mikey walks off and Pete looks back to Patrick.

"He's wearing my shirt," he says, "you let him wear my shirt. Oh my god he looks so good my shirt."

"Can we go play seven minutes in heaven now?"

"Yeah," he smiles, no longer focused on Patrick.

They gather in a circle and Gerard speaks, "you know what, I think when we play seven minutes in heaven-"

"We're not playing that," Mikey says.

"Look, Mikey, we're playing it and when you enter the closet you don't have to make out with anyone, you can just sit there. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I say we make it interesting. And if you don't want to you can say no."

"What is it," Dallon asks.

"I have an idea that when we play, none of us are dating," he says.

"What," Mikey asks.

"Think of it like this, whoever you end up in the closet with, you can do anything with for seven minutes and whoever you're actually dating can't get mad. Basically, what happens in the closet stays in the closet and no one can be upset by any of it."

"So if I fingered another omega that isn't you," Frank says.

"I'm okay with it because what happens in the closet happens in the closet."

"Got it," Frank says, "I'm in."

"Everyone in," the omega asks.

Everyone looks around to their boyfriends and they all kind of shrug and nod before Frank smiles, "then everyone's agreed. What happens in the closet stays in the closet."

Gerard folded paper and threw it in a hat he was disgusted to learn Patrick actually went out in public wearing. He shakes them and lets all omegas pick them out one at a time and lets Mikey pick last. They undo their paper and Patrick opens his seeing Tyler's name on his. He nudges Josh and shows him his paper. And without opening his he happily switches with him. He unfolds the paper seeing Dallon's name and he smiles and closes the paper in his fist.

"Alright," Gerard smiles, "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Josh says.

"Alright, who did you get?"

"Tyler," he says.

He stands up and the alpha takes his hand they go into Pete's bedroom and Gerard shouts, "we'll let you know when seven minutes is over. We're counting."

When the door closes he turns to them, "I'm not counting. So, what do you guys want to do while they're in the closet?"

"Wanna drink?

"Yes," Gerard smiles patting Ryan's cheek, "you're a doll."

He passes the bottle around and everyone drinks except Patrick.

"Come on, everyone's drinking," Gerard says, "have a sip it wont kill you."

He sighs, "fine."

He takes a drink and he groans before passing it, "that's disgusting."

"It's delicious," Gerard and Ryan say.

"Okay, so, would you rather be with someone who's into feet or someone who's really into ears," Gerard asks Ryan.

"Oh my god," Ryan says rolling his eyes, "have you ever slept with either? I fucked an ear guy once and let me tell you, he practically fucked my ear with his tongue. It was so gross but it was honestly really fucking hot. But I think with feet guys they'd just want to fuck my feet. And I mean, I don't care but, like, it's feet. There's nothing hot about sucking toes, dude."

"That's true," Gerard nods, "so ear guy?"

"Ear guy," Ryan nods, "okay, would you rather go down on a guy that's just fucked another omega or fuck him after he's just fucked someone else."

"Do I hate the omega?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Fuck," Gerard says, "I don't want their slick in me but I don't want to taste it either. Okay, I'd fuck him."

"Really," Ryan asks, "I'd blow him."

"Why?"

"To see if they taste better than me."

"Ooh," Gerard nods, "good reason."

"I have a questions for all of you," Brendon says, "oldest person you've slept with?"

"I don't think I've slept with anyone who wasn't my age," Dallon says.

"Same," Pete says.

"I've been with an older woman," Brendon says nodding, "I was in Australia and she was four or five years older than me. She came from Germany to go to the college. It was over the summer. Anyway she was an art major, spent most of the summer with her learning German, sleeping with her, showing her I was fluent in French."

"Gross," Ryan says.

He shrugs, "we only slept together a lot, it wasn't serious. To me anyway, she asked me to stay with her."

"And tell them what you said to her," Dallon smiles.

"I said _'Sorry, I can't stay, I have to go back to high school.'_ She didn't think it was as funny as I did."

"What, you just didn't tell her," Frank asks.

"She never asked, we mostly talked about her. Anyway, what about you?"

"I banged a librarian," he nods, "She's in her sixties. Got a bad hip, I know because when I fucked her it popped out of place every time."

And Mikey laughed, "oh my god, you're serious!"

"Yeah," he nods, "dead serious. Her name is Shirley. Super nice and a freak in the sheets. She made great food and had butterscotch candies whenever I wanted one."

"Wait," Mikey says, "Shirley as in the librarian here?"

"Yes."

"Ew. You know she wears a life alert necklace, right?"

"Yeah, I talked her into getting it. For the hip."

"Oh my god, you don't still, like, fuck her do you," he asks.

"No," he says, "I'm with your brother. And she and I were never serious. We just messed around. I helped her here and there, she'd go down on me. Kind of like an exchange but we're friends. Sexy friends."

"That is _so_ weird," Patrick says.

"Because she's sixty," he asks, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"No," Mikey says, "it's because we're in the same grade as her grandchildren."

"I know," he says, "Daren saw me in her robe making their breakfast once. Anyway, anyone else?"

"Nope," Gerard says, "oldest I've ever been with was twenty-five. He was my boss at the coffee shop."

"He was cute," Mikey says, "tall, wore eyeliner. I liked him."

"He wanted more," Gerard says, "I was only interested in sex at the time. But I don't want to get into that again. Ryan? What about you?"  
  
He smiles, "I uh, I had sex with one of my dad's friends in New York on my birthday."

"Which one," Dallon asks, looking concerned.

He shakes his head, "it wasn't illegal, I just turned eighteen. He was like thirty, forty something, his name's Steven. I've known him since I was a little kid."

"Your uncle," Dallon asks in disbelief.

He shakes his head, "No! I always called him Uncle Stevie but he's not _really_ my uncle. Anyway we took his town car out for dinner while my mom and dad handled work stuff. It was just us and he gave me this really pretty necklace with rubies and diamonds on it. I mean real ones, not the fake stuff, it looked like it was fit for royalty. It was probably the most expensive thing I've ever had on my neck."

"Oh my god, queen royalty or princess," Gerard asks, "it makes a difference."

"I know," Ryan smiles, "it was fit for a queen. It was so sweet. But he's always been really sweet to me like that. He always gives me gifts and they're always really expensive on my birthday."

"It sounds like he was grooming you," Dallon points out.

"He wasn't grooming me. You make him sound like a bad person. He's just my dad's friend and I see him a lot."

"Well go on, what happened next," Gerard asks.

He smiles, "well, he's always been really attractive and I always looked at him like that and then once he put that necklace on me I realized how close we were in the car. And his hand was going up my thigh and I didn't even know it but I'd been spreading my legs farther the whole time. And I was so wet by the time his hand went down my panties. He took me to my fashion week apartment and he practically tore off my clothes. He was like an animal."

"Or a predator," Dallon says.

"He wasn't like that. I wanted him to. We ended up having sex and it was weird having someone older and more experienced on top of me. But not in a bad way, it was good. I'd had sex so many times before and I'm never nervous but with him? I don't know, I was so hypnotized by him I wanted to please him in every way I could."

"I love older guys," Gerard says.

"It was amazing and hot and kind of scary but in a good way. Like a roller coaster."

"You know, he's your uncle," Dallon says.

"He is not!"

"You grew up thinking he was," he points out, "and that's gross."

"Yeah well it didn't feel gross," he says, meeting his eyes, "it felt good. I can't wait to go back there again."

It's a little awkward in the room but Gerard is able to quickly distract everyone.

"You know, I once fucked a guy for a pair of shoes," Gerard says.

Mikey turns his head completely towards Gerard and gave him a disgusted look, "please tell me you're joking."

"They were Louboutin! I wasn't _not_ going to fuck him!"

"Are those the black lace ones you refuse to let me fuck you in," Frank asks.

"Yes," he says, "only because if you break my heels I will actually kill you."

"That's true," Mikey agrees, "he will. One time I broke a pair of his heels and he shaved my eyebrows off in my sleep."

"All this talk about sex makes me want to go have it," Gerard says, "Josh! Time's up."

They soon walk out of the room, Tyler's hair messed up slightly as they walk in.

"Nice," Gerard says, "what happened?"

"He kissed me," Josh smiles.

"Yeah," Frank asks, raising a brow, "where?"

"On the bed, but we didn't do anything past that," Josh nods.

Frank's interest was no gone and Josh speaks quickly, "I promise."

"Yeah, we know, Josh," Patrick says, "so what, you and Frank going next?"

"Actually," Patrick says, "I think I'm going to go next, Dallon."

The alpha looks to him and stands.

"Don't go in my room," Pete says, "go in your room."

Patrick drags Dallon into his room and closes the door. Dallon turns to him, "can you believe Ryan slept with his dad's creepy friend?"

He watches Dallon shake his head and stare off looking disgusted. Patrick tilts his head watching him, "I don't really think it's a big deal. It was legal and consensual."

"Not a big deal? He's eighteen. He's still a kid, the guy was practically getting him ready for that specific day. He'd probably been waiting for it, the day he could finally do what he wanted to my best friend. It's just _sick,_ it's _gross!_ "

"Then let's not talk about it," he says walking over to him, "let's talk about us."

He finally looks at him and his face softens as he nods. Patrick leans up on the tips of his toes kissing him. Dallon's lips didn't move with his at first, they were slow, hesitant, distracted. He stops kissing him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, "just not used to you being like this."

"You know," he says, "you haven't touched me since what happened at the cliff. My body's different now."

He nods, "yeah."

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Your brother's in the next room, all our friends are in the next room."

"It's not like they haven't heard it before," Patrick laughs rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just--isn't it weird with them being here?"

"Well, I mean, just a tiny bit," he says, "but it wont be as bad later when we're in my bed tonight."

"You don't want us to have sex with everyone here, do you?"

"I mean, I wanted to this weekend but with the party and everything we wont really have time to be here, especially with my uncle. That just leaves a car, a motel, or Brendon's party. I just feel like it would be more comfortable for me if we did it here, in my bed."

He looks away from the omega and Patrick nods, "I can be quiet."

"Why do you want to all of a sudden?"

_So I can focus on you instead of how good it felt being with him in that supply closet._

"Uh, well, I-I feel like I've kept you waiting long enough," he says playing with the hem of his shirt, "and you have been _so_ good to me all this time. And you've never pressured me into doing anything and I love that about you. You're kind to me and you loved me when no one else did and I'm just really happy that I'm an omega because I want to be able to give you everything you need. Just like you did for me."

"I'm just not in the mood to be touched, that whole story with Ryan really just grossed me out."

"I understand," he says walking him over to the bed and sitting with him, "why don't we just talk?"

"Yeah," he nods, "I'd like that."

"That's another thing I love about you," Patrick smiles, holding his hand, "that we can talk to each other."

He lays his head on Dallon's shoulder, "I can't remember the last time I talked with someone the way I talk to you."

 _Kind of like the way I could with Brendon,_ he thinks. He shakes the other boy from his thoughts and talks again out loud, "I love you."

And this time Patrick thinks it feels weird saying that out loud to Dallon. But the taller boy nods and stays silent and after a long pause he looks up at him, "Dallon?"

"Yeah," he asks.

"Did you hear me," he asks.

"No, I'm sorry, baby, what were you saying?"

"I said I love you," he tells him.

He smiles before kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

 

\---

 

"Why are we doing two at a time," Tyler asks.

"I got bored of waiting for something to happen between Mikey and Pete," Gerard says.

Brendon looks over at Dallon, taking the bottle away from him when he realizes a lot of it's gone. 

"You know, Mikey probably doesn't even like Pete," Patrick says.

"Oh, he does. Yeah," he sighs, "he writes about him a lot in his diary. That and about how much he's secretly loves fashion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he says, "here, I took a picture of my favorite entry. I'll read it. _Dear diary, Pete's been texting me non-stop today and he's nice and sweet and good to me. Oh my god, he just sent me a picture of him with his shirt off, covered in sweat. Fuck, that's what he looks like without his shirt? Shit he's hot. Is it weird I want to lick the sweat off his abs? In all honesty if he were to shove me against a wall and push me down to my knees I'd suck him off right there._ "

"Ew, stop," Patrick says.

Gerard continues to dramatically read more, " _I'm taller than him and that's weird. But what he lacks in height he makes up for in muscle. I have this fantasy-_ "

"Stop talking," Patrick says.

" _Of him pinning me down on my bed and shoving his huge cock in my-_ "

"Ugh! Time's up," Patrick says loudly.

Gerard frowns but puts his phone away and watches Josh and Frank come out of the bedroom.

"Did you two kiss," Patrick asks.

"No," Frank says, "I kissed him but then he rejected me, very politely I might add, and we talked the rest of the time."

"Mikey, Pete," Gerard yells.

The door opens and Pete's fixing his hair while Mikey's walking him back to the circle, hand in his.

"What's up," Frank asks, "you two have fun?"

"Yeah," Pete nods fast, smile across his face.

Mikey bites back a smile.

"What'd you do? What'd he do," Frank asks.

"We just talked," Mikey says, "and kissed."

"Yeah," Gerard asks, "did you lick the sweat off his abs?"

Mikey looks confused while Patrick's grossed out, "ugh, who's turn is it next?"

"You and Ryan pick," Gerard says holding out the hat.

Patrick picks a piece out and opens his carefully while Ryan reads, "Dallon."

The paper unfolds and he sees the name scribbled across, "Brendon."

Brendon watches Dallon pull Ryan into the other room, slightly staggering, a hand wrapped around Ryan's wrist. He thinks he should go check on them but Patrick drags him into his bedroom and closes the door.

"I think I should go check on Ryan," he says.

"He's fine," Patrick tells him rolling his eyes, "Dallon wouldn't touch him."

Now he really wants to go check on Ryan. Patrick walks to the corner of the room and Brendon can tell he's probably counting the seconds, "I can't believe you actually came to this."

"I only came because Ryan didn't want to be alone," he tells him, "I swear."  
  
"I only invited you two because Dallon asked me to. I didn't think you'd actually come. And what's with that shit at the diner? You came to my work place. I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"It was a date, and I barely spoke to you."

"Don't come in the diner again. At least not while I'm working."

"I wont," he says.

Brendon sits on the bed and Patrick stands as far as he can in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. Brendon stands and walks around his room, pacing back and forth looking around at the posters and pictures. He decides he wants to ask one question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," he says, "if it's anything about us doing what normally happens during this game then no."

He shakes his head, "do you still have any pictures of us?"

"Yeah," he says, "I keep them in the basement I never go in."

"I have a picture of us. It's me dressed as the rabbit and you were the magician. I still have the construction paper frame you glued on it. Do you remember what you wrote on it?"

"No," he says, "and I don't care."

Brendon nods and continues walking around the room. He walks over to the desk seeing the drawing he did at the diner underneath a binder. He pushes it out of the way and smiles tracing the magician, "I still dream about you."

Patrick doesn't talk, he's not even sure the omega's paying attention, but it doesn't stop him from continuing to talk. He licks over his lips when they go dry, "We're in this world that looks like a weird acid trip or something. And there's this field of flowers and you're running through them, smiling, and I'm chasing you. You're wearing this white dress that falls off your shoulders and even though I've always been faster at running you're still too far away. I can't reach you. And then you stop and when I finally get close to you I reach out my hand to take yours, but before I can I wake up. And when I wake up I have this urge to make sure that you're okay, and I go to the diner where you work and I just feel better knowing you're alright."

Patrick doesn't say anything to that and so Brendon keeps looking around, his eyes stopping on his binder, more specifically a piece of paper in the clear sleeve. He takes it out of the plastic and reads over the first line. _Patrick Stump is my kryptonite._ He turns to Patrick who's staring off.

"Where did you get this," he asks, holding it up.

He look at what it is and immediately goes over to him, trying to snatch it back, "that's private, you had no right to-"

"Where. Did. You. Get this?"

"I got it at Dallon's house," he says, "I was looking around one day and I found it and--look, it's mine so can you just give it back?"

"Dallon," he says.

"Is it so hard to believe a beta could be wanted in more ways that just one by an alpha?"

Brendon's silent and Patrick shakes his head, "whatever, give it back."

"You carry it with you at school?"

"I have since the first month of us being together. I just kept it hidden. Something just for me whenever I felt sad about not being able to be around him that much, or kiss him, or even hold his hand in the hallway. I would look at it and I would just feel better because I would picture our future together and I would be happy because he _really_ loves me."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yeah," he says.

He nods and holds out the paper for him. Patrick takes it and folds if carefully before putting it in his wallet. Brendon looks at him a million thoughts running through his mind, _I should tell him about Dallon. I should tell him about Ryan. It's the right thing to do._

Patrick looks up at him and his heart is racing in his chest.

_God he's so beautiful. He deserves to know about Dallon. Selfish. I'm looking out for him. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish. Is it selfish? Fuck, his lips look soft. Would he hit me if I kissed him? No, that's being selfish._

"Brendon?"

"Yeah," he asks.

"You're just staring at me."

He shakes his head and walks far away from him, this time he's in the corner. He shifts a lot just standing there and eventually has to sit down just to feel still. Patrick sits on his bed and rubs his temples.

"Patrick?"

"What now?"

"Why did you let me do that when we were in the closet together?"

"Shut up," he sighs.

"Did you want me to?"

"Shut up," he says, no longer breathing the words out.

"Did you?"

"I don't know," he shouts, "okay? I don't know. Now will you please just shut the fuck up Brendon?"

The thoughts run through his head again. _I should tell him. He deserves to know. I should say something. That's selfish though. No, it's not selfish. I'm looking out for him, he deserves to know. I just want him all to myself. No, I don't. Okay, I do. That's selfish. I'm not gonna be selfish. I should say something. He's mad at me. I shouldn't tell him. He loves him. He loves Dallon. He doesn't love me. I shouldn't say anything. I should. But I wont. I shouldn't say anything._

"Dallon lied," he blurts.

And he's got Patrick's attention now.

_Selfish._

He closes his eyes and looks down at the floor.

"What did you say," Patrick asks.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," he sighs.

"You said Dallon lied."

"I don't know what I'm saying. Dallon and I drank a lot from that bottle," he says, "I don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're not drunk, you had one shot. What did you mean," he asks standing.

"I didn't," he says, "I didn't mean anything."

_Distract him. Tell him something else. Change the subject. Tell him you're lying. Just say something else now!_

"I love you," he says.

And it feels like a weight is off his chest and it's now hanging above him. Patrick looks at him, confused or disgusted. He can't tell, but his mouth is agape.

_Take it back. Take it back. Take it back right now!_

"I love you Trick," he says again.

_Stop repeating it!_

"I-"

"Time's up," Gerard says opening the door.

Patrick doesn't say another word and Brendon's face feels freshly sunburned with how embarrassed he is. He stands up and leaves the room.

"Brendon," Patrick says.

"You were right, I shouldn't have come."

Pete's door opens and everyone turns, looking at it before it's immediately pulled shut. It slams and everyone is immediately getting up and heading towards it. They can hear Dallon's voice loud, clear, and definitely drunk, "I don't love him!"

The voice is softer but still able to be heard by everyone, "I can't love him, not the way I love you. I love you so much, Ryan."

Everyone turns to look at Patrick who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"I have to go," Ryan says.

There's a small thump before Patrick opens the door so everyone behind him can see Dallon pressing Ryan against the wall, kissing him. The omega tries to push him back, struggling at first until he finally gets him off himself, "don't fucking kiss me when you're drunk!"

The pair are now very aware people are watching them. Ryan's got tears running down his face as he turns to meet Patrick's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Patrick doesn't say anything and Ryan leaves the room, Dallon catching his wrist, " _baby._ "

He rips his his hand from him and hide his face in Brendon's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him, "I wanna go home."

The need to cry goes away quickly when Ryan's on him and Brendon's feeling are now gone and his only focus is the other's needs, "did he hurt you?"

Ryan's hugging him tighter, "please? Please just take me home."

"Did. He. Hurt you?"

"He's drunk, he didn't mean it," he says shaking his head and repeating himself, "he's just drunk, he didn't mean it."

Gerard speaks up, "here, I'll help you get your stuff."

Ryan lets go of him and goes with Gerard to the other room leaving Brendon standing there, glaring at Dallon. He's only standing there for a second before he's slamming Dallon up against the wall, yanking the collar of his shirt. He pulls him down so he can look him in the eyes, "what the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing," he says, "I just kissed him!"

"He's crying. What did you do? Did you say something? Did you put your hands on him because I swear to god Dallon I know I'm shorter than you but I will knock your fucking teeth in!"

"I didn't do anything, I just kissed him," he says, "I only kissed him."

He turns seeing Ryan and Gerard walking out with all his bags. When Ryan turns to look at him he lets go and points his finger in Dallon's face, "if I find out you hurt him-"

"I wouldn't," he says, shaking his head, "I love him, you know I love him."

Brendon doesn't say anything and Dallon's features softening as is he's about to cry, "I've always loved him, I would never hurt him."

He lets go of his shirt and Patrick's voice is small, "Dallon?"

And every set of eyes in the room is on him again.

"Sorry, Patrick," Dallon says walking past him, "Ryan, please wait!"

Patrick looks as if his whole world is crumbling in front of him and Brendon doesn't know how to be there for him. He walks up to Patrick unsure if he should hug him. He decides against it and instead speaks, "you don't have to say anything. Just nod if you want me to hurt him."

Patrick shakes his head but Frank and Pete nod behind him and Brendon nods, "I'm sorry we ruined your sleepover."

He leaves and Gerard is in the middle of Dallon and Ryan keeping distance between them. He looks to Gerard, "thank you, I owe you one."

Gerard pats Ryan's shoulder and walks off as Brendon looks to Dallon, "get in the front seat. Now."

Dallon does as he asks and Ryan gets in on Brendon's side buckling up. Dallon turns to Ryan but Brendon talks over him, "shut up!"

"Ryan, I-"

"Stop talking," Brendon tells him.

They get to a stop sign and Dallon's looking forward. Brendon looks at Ryan in the mirror gesturing for him to cover his ears. Ryan pulls his knees to his chest before covering his ears and closing his eyes. Once he does Brendon's throwing his fist at Dallon's jaw, knuckles popping while Dallon's head knocks against the window, "ahh! What the fuck?!"

"That was for whatever you did to Ryan."

He pulls back his fist and flings it into his nose making it bleed, "ah, fuck!"

"And that was for Patrick!"

He laughs and wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve, blood running down and staining his front teeth, "I should've known you were still in love with him."

"You're a piece of shit to do that to him," he says. 

"He'll get over it. He got over you, didn't he?"

"Jesus, you're fucking plastered," Brendon says.

"I'm fine," he says annoyed.

"You're an asshole when you're drunk," Brendon says reaching back and tapping Ryan's leg. He opens his eyes and looks to Dallon seeing the damage Brendon had done. The omega gently touches the injured alpha's shoulder and he turns to him, "lean your seat back."

He does as he asks and Ryan pulls out tissues. He finds a cup of something in the cup holder, "what's in this?"

"It was ice from yesterday so it should just be water by now."

He opens the lid and dips a folded tissue in before cleaning his face as best as he can and Dallon watches him, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

He shakes his head, "it's whatever."

"It's not," he says holding onto him and making him stop, "you crying is not okay. I'm sorry. I know you're not like those omegas in New York who sleep with men for money or drugs. I didn't mean it when I said you would end up like them. You wont, you're smart, you're so smart. I'm just an asshole."

He twists the tissues and pushes them up his nose so he talks funny, "I'm an asshole and I love you and I was just mad you slept with other guys. You're my whole world."

He shakes his head and holds onto his face, "um, your nose doesn't look broken. I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks," he says, "so...me and Patrick aren't together anymore."

"Oh yeah," Brendon asks, raising his brows, "you think so?"

"Are you still going to date Brendon," Dallon asks the omega.

"Date Brendon? We're not dating," he says.

Dallon sits up quick and turns his head so quick Brendon's surprised he didn't get whiplash, "what?"

"We aren't dating," he tells him.

"So all this time I've been jealous of Brendon-"

Ryan raises his eyebrows, "you were jealous of Brendon?"

His eyebrows come together and he shakes his head, "no! Well, okay, I was. I love you, I love you and I have loved you since the first time we met. But I was just so mad because I thought I wasn't enough for you and I tried to be, but you never really liked to stay in one place. So I would sleep with other people and you would. And I met Patrick and he was nice and sweet but he wasn't you, God he wasn't you. And things just got so complicated when you and I started sleeping together again and then you went and told Patrick about us and things got really fucking complicated and I just want you, okay? I just want you."

Ryan pushes his hair back out of his face, "I promise things wont be complicated anymore."

"Do you still want me," he asks and Brendon thinks he looks pathetic.

But Ryan's got the look in his eyes and Brendon knows he'll forgive him, "let's not worry about that right now, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I know," he says, "I know you are."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he says, "even when you're drunk and being an asshole. You need to apologize to Patrick. A proper apology, not just a simple _'Sorry, Patrick.'_ "

"Since when do you care about Patrick, you hate Patrick," Dallon tells him.

"I only hated him because he had you," he admits, "I was an omega and he was a beta and you still chose him and I hated that. I just felt like sex was the only thing you wanted from me. I guess I need to apologize to him again, this time I'll really mean it. Plus it's kind of nice hanging around people who don't want to sleep with me all the time."

"Ryan Ross is starting to like people," Brendon asks, raising a brow, "that's something I never thought would happen."

"Yeah," Ryan smiles, "I'm starting to like people now."

"I think Gerard's starting to be your friend," he says, "but it's going to take some time for Patrick and everyone else to warm up to you like he did." 

Ryan nods, "I know. But I don't want to be the way I am now. Cold and mean and rude to everyone who isn't you two. Those guys treat each other like family and I've never really had that except for you two. Even when they humiliated me they still stood up for me and apologized. They're good people and I guess I sort of kind of want to be like them."

Brendon almost snorts and Ryan kicks the back of his seat, "don't you dare tell any of them I said that!"

He laughs, "don't worry, none of them would believe me anyway." 

He sighs, "Sunday is going to be hell."

"That's true," Dallon says. 

Brendon shrugs, "I think it'll be good afterwards."

"You're seriously throwing the party," Ryan asks. 

Yeah, I'll throw a little devirginizing party for everyone."

"Can we all skip school on Monday?" 

"Yeah," he nods, "we'll all do something that day I guess." 

Ryan leans up and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah," he smiles,"you're welcome."

He pats Ryan's arms, and the omega goes back to sitting down. Brendon looks at Dallon, who's passed out in the passenger seat before turning to look at Ryan through the mirror. 

"Now put your seat belt on and let's all go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this a lot, but things really are going to start to get better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to church.

Patrick feels like shit and doesn't want to go to church, but he goes anyway because of his uncle and brother. They watch Brendon and Ryan go on stage with a few others including Dallon to be dunked in a bathtub full of water and have silver rings shoved onto their fingers once they promise to give their virginity to their future spouse. Patrick knew better, everyone on stage would have sex at the after party tonight, lose their 'innocence' again.

Dallon's the last one to be dunked and the only one to walk up to the microphone and speak, "I just want to say something really quick if that's okay to someone here I hope I can still be close to. I'm sorry."

He looks to Patrick, "I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and horrible and I wish I had done things differently and not let you believe I was the person you thought I was. I've given myself to someone else instead of you, the person I promised I would save myself for and I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness. Even if it means humiliation."

They take the mic back and people clap, the preacher begin talking about how Dallon's speech about God was incredible. Patrick leaves the room and when he sees Dallon in the halls the alpha walks over, "you don't have to forgive me, I don't expect you to."

"You shouldn't expect me to," he nods.

Dallon looks down and Patrick speaks again, "how long were you sleeping with him? _Really?_ "

"The whole time."

He licks his lips, "even when he fucking humiliated me? Even when he humiliated _us_?"

"He was just pissed at me. He never really hated you he just hated that I was with you. He's really not the person you think he is. And I know you're mad at what he did, but he only did it because he wanted to get back at me for being with you. I went to him, I was always the one going to him, it wasn't the other way around. He was never the one calling me over, I was the one knocking on his door and sneaking in his window late. It wasn't his fault."

"He could have said no."

"He's always loved me. Ryan says no to everyone but me. That's just how it's always been."

"Because you're so irresistible," Patrick laughs.

"I should have told you about it all."

"Yeah, you should have! Who else knew?"

"Brendon knew I loved him, but he didn't know we'd been sleeping together."

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

"You were fucking him and you still touched-" He shakes his head and cuts himself off.

"I wish I knew how to make it up to you," he says, and Patrick looks away, "if it makes you feel better Brendon punched me in the face. Twice."

As soon as he says it Patrick turns to look at him, "really?"

He nods, "yeah."

He smiles for a second before throwing his fist at Dallon's face too, knuckles colliding with his nose so hard he stumbles back.

"Ahh, fuck! Thank god you're not wearing rings. Fuck, I think you broke my fucking nose."

"Yeah, well you deserve it!"

He looks to him, blood running down his mouth, "I loved you. I really did and all the stuff I said about us leaving was true. For a while at least. I did love you, Patrick."

Patrick's got tears in his eyes threatening to fall, "but not the way you love him, not enough to stay away from him. You didn't love me, I was just your distraction. Someone that you could put your hands all over and touch to make yourself forget about him for a while."

"I did feel something for you."

"You should just make it easy for me and tell me you never felt a thing for me. Because then it would make it so much easier to hate you."

"I can't tell you that. Because I did like spending time with you, I did like being around you. We were great friends," he tells him, "do you think we could ever forgive me?"

"Maybe in time," he pauses, "but not right now. And I shouldn't be too mad, I'm not exactly innocent in this either. I have been forgetting we were seeing each other. Enough that I suppose I cheated too."

"You cheated on me," he asks.

"Sort of. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if I should because it just happened, it wasn't planned or anything, I didn't go to him," he says, "he, just kind of got me alone in a closet and he kissed me and before I knew it his hand was in my underwear and he just-"

"Wait," he says, "when was this?"

"Recent, _really_ recent actually. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to think it was a thing. I didn't want you to think that I was that type of person, because I'm not!"

"Did you stop him?"

"No, not at first," he says, "and I got so wet and I knew it was wrong but god it felt good. It felt _so_ good. He was the first one to know about me being an omega. I touched myself in front of him and I let him lick the slick off my fingers and it just felt so right even though I knew it wasn't."

"Someone else touched you while you were mine? Who?"

He shakes his head, "it doesn't matter. What matters is that I didn't tell you and you didn't tell me. I think deep down I always kind of you and I would never work out. I just thought it would be my fault. I thought the whole beta thing would be the reason why we wouldn't work."

"Yeah," Dallon says, distracted, "so what did you say his name was again?"

"Does it even matter now?"

"I want to know who put their hands on you," he says, "you were mine and if it was one of my friends I feel like I deserve to know."

He sighs, "we're not seeing each other anymore. It doesn't matter."

"Was it Gabe? I never liked the way he looked at you when you were a beta."

"You don't know him," he says, "well, you do but not the way I do."

He looks down at him, blood running down to stain his teeth, "do you think you and I could ever be friends again?"

"I think we were only ever supposed to be friends."

"You don't have to ever be my friend again, I don't expect you to be," he says, "but I want you to know I did like being your friend. And you need to know that at your sleepover Ryan never touched me. I was the one doing everything. I got drunk, and I know that's no excuse, and I was the one who kissed him. He pushed me away."

"Hey, Dallon, I-" Ryan cuts himself off when he realizes he's talking with Patrick, "oh. Hi, Patrick."

He looks down, not meeting the blond's eyes.

"So, he's the one you're leaving me for," Patrick asks looking at the omega.

"I wont date him until you're over him," Ryan says, "not if you don't want me to."

"Why do you suddenly care what I want?"

Ryan takes a step forward, fingers fumbling with the sleeves of his robe, "everyone was nice to me after everything, even at the sleepover. The were nice even though I know I didn't deserve their kindness. They were good to me and I've never really had friends, just people who always wanted something from me. But I like your friends and I know you probably can't forgive me for some of the stuff I've done but I'm going to change. I promise I'm going to change."

"You don't have to pretend you want to be friends, I'm not going to punch you in the face."

"I'm not pretending. I'm used to proper and high class people and to be honest they all fucking suck and they're so boring and they only care when you have money. The food I had at your uncle's diner is probably the best food I've ever eaten in my entire life and hanging out with you and your friends was better than any party I've ever been to. You were all quick to stand up for me and treat me like one of you and I've _never_ had that," he says, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends and I'll say I'm sorry every day if you want. I just want to go back to the way I used to be, I want to hang around people who don't act nice because they want something from me."

"You really want to be friends?"

"I really do, and to prove that to you I wont be with Dallon until you say it's okay."

He looks at the omega and shakes his head, "you know this is weird right, people don't become BFFs with their ex-boyfriend's mistress."

Ryan nods, "I know."

"But fine, whatever."

"Really," he asks.

"My friends like you," he explains him, "and I don't _hate_ you. So I'll put up with you for them, just know that we're not friends yet. And I still hate everything you did to me."

"I still hate what you did to me," Ryan nods.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I know I said it at the diner but I didn't really mean it then. But I do now. I'm sorry, it was fucked up to do that in front of your parents."

"It was fucked up for me to out you to everyone," Ryan says.

"I don't know if we'll ever be friends," Patrick says, "but we're more than acquaintances by now."

Ryan smiles and flings himself at Patrick, hugging him and startling the omega, "Ryan Ross is hugging me. Okay. Wow, this is a lot softer than I thought it would be. Less skeletal, more soft."

"What about me," Dallon asks.

And Ryan finally turns to see him, "oh my god, you're bleeding everywhere!"

"Yeah," Patrick sighs, "I punched him in the face as hard as I could."

"Jesus, he really got you good, didn't he?"

"Ow," he says when Ryan uses the end of his wet sleeve to clean up the blood.

They move to the stairs so Dallon can sit down and Ryan can kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says, "and I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to-"

Ryan grabs his nose and turns it, setting it back in place. He groans and Ryan's quick to pet his hair, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want it to heal and them to have to break it at the doctors office again to set it."

Patrick raises a brow and Ryan shrugs, "you see a lot of broken noses as a cheerleader. After a while you're the one setting someone's nose back in place. Though we usually give the person alcohol."

"There's some wine upstairs," Patrick says, "and a bathroom."

"Come on," Ryan says standing, "we've got to change and clean you up."

They all head upstairs into the bathroom and Ryan heads into the storage closet pulling out a garment bag with a pocket holding a pair of heels. Patrick looks to him and he shrugs, "I have a lot of emergency outfits in a lot of places there might be an emergency."

They head into the bathroom together and Dallon's sitting on the toilet lid while Ryan's stripping out of his clothes. He hands Patrick paper towels and gestures to Dallon, "why do I have to clean up my cheating ex?"

"I mean, you did break his nose," he says.

"He deserved it," he tells him, cleaning him up anyway and pressing hard a few times to make Dallon groan.

"Hey," Ryan says and Patrick turns seeing him on the phone, "yeah, can you do me a favor? Can you find a red backpack in the lost and found for me and then bring it up to the upstairs bathroom? No the one next to the giant mural of Jesus they vandalized last year to make him look like he was holding a quesadilla. Yeah. Thanks, you're a doll."

He hangs up and pulls his dress up and turns, "zip me?"

Dallon does and Ryan slides on his heels before fixing them and slipping on a cardigan. Ryan grabs some toilet paper and shapes them before pushing them up Dallon's nose. There's a knock at the door and Patrick opens it seeing Gerard, "special delivery."

"He has your phone number," Patrick asks in disbelief.

Gerard looks shocked to see him, "Patrick! I, well, he and I--we just get along so well! He's the only omega around here I can talk fashion with. I mean, I can talk to Tyler, but I think I freak Josh out with how touchy I am with my friends, I-" His eyes go over to Ryan "-are those Louis Vuitton heels and a Ralph Lauren dress?"

"I wanted my legs to look sexy but I want my dad to think I'm trying to be a good omega."

"Oh my god," Gerard says, "I'm actually jealous."

"What are you wearing," Ryan asks.

"Honestly? Something I made with an old thrift store dress and fabric."

"Well, I can't tell," Ryan says, "it looks like it belongs on the runway to me."

Gerard blushes, "thanks."

He walks in with them and opens the bag, "oh, are these for you?"

He looks to Dallon who nods.

"Holy shit, who clocked you," he asks, "was it Pete or Frank?"

"Me," Patrick says, meekly raising his hand.

"Nice shot," he nods, "very proud."

"I set his nose back," Ryan says.

"I'd imagine so with all the blood," Gerard nods, "great work."

He touches it and Dallon groans, "ow!"

"Eh," he shrugs, "you deserve it."

The door opens and Tyler's head pops in along with Josh's, "what's going on in here?"

"A fuckin' party I guess," Dallon says, "come on in."

Gerard pulls out jeans an two shirts.

"Go with the dark blue one," Tyler says, "fall color and I think it would look great with his eyes."

Dallon looks up and he shakes his head, "I know, I have to stop watching fashion TV."

"Or watch it with me," Gerard smiles.

"And me," Ryan says, "I fucking _live_ for fashion on TV. Especially if it's competitive."

Dallon touches his face, feeling how swollen it was and Ryan goes to him cupping his face when Frank walks in the bathroom, "oh, hey, guys, what are we all doing in here?"

He looks to Dallon and laughs, "is that what Brendon did to you yesterday?"

"No, Patrick did it today," Dallon says.

"Nice," he smiles patting Patrick's face, "good job."

"I'm going to go get the communion wine to make you feel better," Ryan says.

"He doesn't need communion wine," Frank tells him pulling out a flask, "here, have some whiskey."

Dallon takes it and drinks the whole thing in one go. Ryan runs his fingers though Dallon's hair and Dallon's closing his eye. When the omega smiles Patrick sighs and rolls his eyes, "whatever,you can date him."

"Really," Ryan beams, "because if it bothers you I wont, I really wont. I mean it!"

"Yeah," he says, "date him, go have obnoxiously tall babies together."

Ryan pulls his dress up and straddles Dallon kissing him. The alpha groans and he pulls back, "I'm sorry!"

"It hurts but don't stop."

He smiles and kisses him and Patrick leaves the bathroom not wanting to watch. He bumps into Brendon, who holds onto him and looks down,"Patrick, hey. What are you doing up here?"

"I was just talking with Dallon."

"In the bathroom," he asks, smile dropping slightly.

"I might've broke his nose and had to help him clean it up."

Brendon smiles, "so you two don't plan on working it out?"

He shakes his head, "he doesn't love me, he loves Ryan."

"I know," he says.

Patrick looks up at him, "figured you'd be mad. Thought you loved Ryan. You two have been joined at the hip for years now."

"I don't love Ryan," he says, "he's just my friend."

"Friends don't sleep with each other."

"Friends don't do a lot of stuff," he nods, "but he's with Dallon now so I guess he and I aren't friends like that anymore."

Patrick hadn't noticed, but they began walking beside each other around the top floor, "I'm sure you'll find a friend like that in no time to replace him. You probably have one already."

"I could find someone but I think I'd prefer to be in a relationship that's not just physical."

Patrick's reminded of the way Brendon touched him the other day and he can't help but picture him doing that to someone else.

"You want a real relationship," Patrick asks laughing, "when was the last time you were even in a real relationship?"

"When I was with you," he says.

And Patrick goes silent, his heart speeding up slightly, "yeah, well, that was a long time ago and we never said we were dating."

"We kissed," he says, "a lot."

"I know."

"We kissed each other when we weren't supposed to," he says.

"I know," he says a little louder.

"You loved me."

He stays silent and Brendon talks again, "and I loved you."

"Church is over," he says, looking down at the floor, "I should go find my uncle."

He walks off and this time Brendon doesn't pull him back like he normally does.

"Are you coming to the party tonight," he asks quickly making him turn around on his own.

"It's a Sunday night," he tells him.

"We told our parents we were all going to have a prayer circle together, just us youth. And everyone who goes is faking sick with the stomach bug so no one has to go to school tomorrow."

He laughs, "you're all lying so you can go out and have a giant orgy?"

"Everyone's actually heading to my place. My parents are leaving for a few days and I'll have the whole place to myself."

"I'll pass."

"If you change your mind you know where I live."

"Thanks," he says walking off, "I'll think about it."

 

\---

 

The music made the whole house shake and he made sure to lock every room in the house except for a few guest rooms and the basement. When he heads downstairs he sees Gabe and Bill at the end of the stairs watching a few omegas dance and even drunkenly make out with one another.

"Dude, check it out Ryan and Gerard are making out on the couch," Gabe points.

He turns and Ryan's on top of Gerard, hips grinding and tongues fighting. He walks over to them and Ryan pulls back cupping Gerard's face, "you are _so_ pretty. I've always wanted hips like yours."

"I'd kill for your legs," Gerard says moving Ryan onto his back and moving to kiss his neck.

It's only when Ryan opens his eyes that he sees Brendon and smiles, "hey, Bren."

"Whatcha doing," Brendon asks, smiling at the two.

"Gabe apologized and gave us some brownies, but I don't think that's what they were."

"Probably heat inducers and weed."

Gerard hummed, "I love it. I'm so wet right now."

"Me too," Ryan says turning to Brendon, "you know, if you and Dallon and Frank eat one we could all have a lot of fun upstairs."

"I'm actually looking for someone, but let me find Frank and Dallon," he says pulling out his phone.

Before he can call someone he spots Dallon looking around the room and Frank walking in from the basement with a joint in his hand. He waves at both of them and they walk over. Frank looking slightly less annoyed at him than usual, "what?"

He points to the couch and Dallon stands by him watching the two omegas slide their hand down each other's underwear.

"Ryan," Dallon says.

They pull their hands from each other and look to their alphas, licking their fingers clean.

"Oh my god," Frank says, "if you kiss me right now I swear I might cum in my pants."

Gerard kisses him before turning to Brendon, "hey, do you have a room we could borrow for an hour or two?"

"Guest room upstairs to the far left."

"You're the best," he smiles pulls Frank towards the stairs.

Ryan's kissing at Dallon's neck and the alpha is smiling, "can we borrow your old room?"

He shrugs and nods, "key's above the door. Clean up when you're done."

Ryan kisses Brendon's cheek and winks at him, "thanks. You know, if Dallon's alright with it you can come too. In more ways than one."

Dallon shrugs, "just this once, and he faces me the whole time."

"Tempting," he nods, "but I'll pass, I'm gonna go get a drink."

"If you change your mind," Ryan says, "I'm always ready to be right between my two favorite boys."

He pats Brendon's cheek and drags Dallon upstairs. The alpha roams the house by himself grabbing a cup of beer and looking around. He sips it slow, not wanting to be a drunken mess if Patrick did show up. As he looks around the room he doesn't see him at all and begins to wonder if he should even keep looking.

His thought drift off to what happened in Patrick's room. The words he'd said echoed in his head.

_'I love you.'_

They replayed over and over like a broken record that wouldn't stop. Patrick never said anything to him, though he didn't really expect him to. He wasn't sure what he expected when he said it.

He walks outside seeing Tyler and Josh playing in the pool and splashing around before coming together in the center. Tyler's hand going to Josh's face and the smile on the omega's lips as the alpha looks at him. He leans in and kisses him and Brendon can tell something's there. The feelings are there, present in Tyler's hands cupping his cheeks, in Josh's eyes as they close, and definitely there in the lips that moved like they'd known each other for centuries.

He leaves and head into the kitchen an omega who looked like Patrick coming towards him and pressing against him, "Brendon!"

"Daren."

He kisses Brendon's neck and the alpha pushes him back gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore. You and me. I don't love you and you deserve someone who does because you're a really sweet guy."

The drunken Daren who looks confused before shrugging and kissing on someone else. A when Brendon's walking away and he's immediately confronted by someone he recognizes as Patrick's brother.

"Do you still call him Trick," he asks.

Brendon cocks his head, "what?"

"I overheard him bragging to some of his friends that you have a nickname for him. _Trick,_ " he says and Brendon can feel himself swallow hard at that.

"I don't."

"Well, not anymore, obviously. But I heard you made him dye his hair and you call him Trick," he says.

He shakes his head, "they're just rumors."

"You know, Trick is Patrick's nickname."

"Is it," he asks, playing dumb.

"Yeah," Pete nods, looking a little upset, "you and Patrick used to be really close a long time ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," he says moving to walk away.

Pete's hand arm keeps him from leaving and Brendon's forced to keep talking to him, "if I'm remembering correctly you were the only one aside from our parents that Patrick let call him that."

He shakes his head, "Patrick never let me call him that. I never even knew he had a nickname."

"Right," Pete say lowering his arm and looking around, "this is a really great party."

"Thanks," he says, "I should go make sure Bill and Gabe aren't being dicks."

He gets about two feet away from Pete before the alpha's speaking, "oh, and Brendon?"

He stops in place and turns, "yeah?"

"You can fuck your little clone substitute all you want," he nods, "but stay away from my brother."

"I didn't plan on going near him," he says.

"Bullshit," he says, "I saw you, remember? On top of him in that dressing room."

"He took heat inducers," Brendon says, "I couldn't help it. If he hadn't been on them I wouldn't have went near him."

"If you ever touch my little brother, heat inducer or no heat inducer, I will kill you," he states, "got it?"

He nods, "got it."

Pete walks off and Brendon heads into the kitchen grabbing a few brownies before heading upstairs to be alone. Once he's got the door closed the room is practically soundproof. He goes to the corner of his room and turns on his music before eating a brownie and laying on his bed. He's forced to look at his own reflection and a part of him wants to break the mirror. He regrets getting it and thinks he should have gotten rid of it a while ago. It was stupid, a waste of money, and the only thing he used it for was to watch himself or let omegas watch themselves when they had sex. He'd have it taken down tomorrow. Until then he closes his eyes. Thoughts of Patrick float behind his lids. The way he smiles and laughs. And when he feels himself start to get hard he pictures what happened in the dressing room. The taste of him being something he couldn't get out of his head, the feeling of having his fingers inside him, touching him in ways that made him hold onto him. He can still feel him grabbing his shirt and moaning right in his ear.

He decides to shower and hope that the feeling goes away. He strips his clothes off and puts it on the coldest water he has, hissing when it first touches his skin. He tries to think about something other than Patrick, but he can't. His thoughts always come back to him and touching him, so he pictures it's someone else. Someone else giving Patrick pleasure, someone who's not him. Someone who would never treat Patrick like he did. Someone good, someone Patrick deserves.

He starts to feel sick and sits down in the tub letting the water spray him and keep him freezing.

He sees Patrick making noises like he had the other day in the closet but for someone else. Someone like Dallon. He thinks about them under the bleachers and the way Patrick was moaning. The way he was probably kissing him and touching him in all the way he'd never been able to. He wondered if Patrick ever thought about him while he was calling out Dallon's name. Brendon had thought about him when he would sleep with different omegas. Not all of them, but most of them. The water pours over him for a long time before he switches it over to hot water and closes his eyes going over different things that aren't Patrick.

_Maybe I should go to sleep. I guess I could masturbate. I need to masturbate. I still need to apply to colleges and find a decent job. I need to live on my own. I need to do things on my own. I need Patrick._

He stops thinking and shakes his head before deciding to sing instead as he leans back against the wall and lets the water run down his face, trying not to picture Patrick batting his eyes at him. His hand goes down to his cock and strokes himself slow picturing Patrick sucking his fingers into his own mouth that were covered in his own slick.

The sound of someone hitting the other side of the wall stops him and he hears someone talking, it sounded like Pete. He ignores it and shakes his head, opening his eyes and looking at the erection between his thighs.

"You are throwing a party," he says to himself, "and you're in your shower jacking off to a guy who hates your guts."

_Pathetic._

He stands up carefully and tries not to listen in on the omega next door with Pete as he washes his body. Maybe he could lock his door and sleep through the whole party. He didn't feel like partying or fucking or drinking. For the first time in a long time he just felt like sleeping.

_It's not depressing to sleep through your own party, is it?_

He closes his eyes again and tilts his head back letting the water run over him while he heard the repetitive moaning of who assumed was the tall lanky omega from the diner. And once he thought about the diner, his mind was on Patrick again.

_Fuck._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finds something he wasn't meant to see.

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back in the shower. Part of him was angry everyone while the other part was dying to have everyone around him. He couldn't understand how Dallon could sleep around like that, he didn't seem like that kind of guy to Patrick. And _of course_  his own friends want to be the friend of his ex-boyfriend's mistress. It was annoying, but he could live with it and Ryan did seem as though he wanted to change. He wasn't really looking forward to hanging around them more often, but he could do it.

Patrick straightens his neck and opens his eyes before turning the shower off and getting out. He quickly dries himself off and puts on his pajamas heading into the living room. He sees his uncle sitting on the couch watching TV and he takes a seat next to him.

"Why are you allergic to fun," Andy asks.

He turns quick and cocks his head, "I'm not?"

"There's a party tonight, I know there is because Pete's terrible at keeping secrets. I also know everyone is there and you're not."

"Everyone at that party is having sex, getting drunk, or getting high."

"I know," he nods, "but you're a teenager, you're supposed to do that stuff! Safely of course, and maybe not the sex thing, I don't need to be a uncle pop pop just yet. But you're supposed to hang out with friends and sneak alcohol from time to time and be in love and smoke weed occasionally and eat junk food. I did, your Uncle Joe still does. You shouldn't do it all the time of course, but maybe just tonight. I'll even let you skip tomorrow, you and Pete."

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one," he asks narrowing his eyes.

"I am," he says, "and it's because I care about you that I'm going to tell you this. Go have fun. Okay? I don't want you to never have fun and end up like me alone and only having three friends. You need to have fun while you're still young or you'll regret it. You'll regret all the things you didn't do and you wont be able to go back and do them, not really."

"I don't mind ending up like you. You're a great role model. You have your own business, you have great friends, a house, you're an excellent parent even though you didn't have to be. You're far from the worst person I could end up like. What's something you wanted to do?"

Andy smiles, "I wanted to get back with my high school sweetheart. She's the pretty lady at the bank who's really nice. She gave me her number, I've just been debating on whether I should call her or not. It's been three days."

"Call her," Patrick says, "come on, out of everyone you deserve love!"

"I'll call her if you go have fun. Go make loads of friends and memories and choices you might regret tomorrow."

Patrick chews the inside of his cheek before nodding, "fine. Let me go get changed."

They both stand and leave to go to their rooms. Patrick's quickly stripping off his pajamas and pulling on a simple long-sleeved dress that stopped a few inches above his knees. It was an earthy red color that he wore with a pair of black heels and a silver necklace Pete had gotten him. It was something he'd gotten a long time ago when they first thought he was going to be an omega, but he'd never worn it before. He puts on the silver locket with a fake diamond in the center and fixes his hair, making sure it's dry and brushed. When he leaves his room his uncle is waiting by the door in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he turns to see Patrick he smiles, "you look very pretty."

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Are you ready?"

He nods and Patrick pulls on his jacket and slips his wallet into his pocket. His uncle drives him all the way up to the house and stops in front seeing a few teenagers talking or walking off.

"You have your phone?"

"Yep," he nods.

"Wallet, keys, everything?"

He nods, "I have everything."

"Have fun," he says, "but not too much fun! Make good choices, don't do hard drugs!"

He smiles, "I wont."

When he steps out his uncle waves and drives off. He bites his lip and goes inside hoping to find someone he knows. When he walks in everyone is taller and a lot drunker. He pushes past a few people and doesn't see anyone he knows until he bumps into a tall alpha he recognized as Gabe.

"Hey, Patrick, wow you look great. You know, I knew you were an omega. You're too pretty to be a beta. You stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Thanks," he says backing up, "I have to go find someone now."

Gabe steps into his space, "who are you looking for, your boyfriend?"

"Dallon's not my boyfriend," he says, correcting him fast.

Gabe frowns, "hmm, that's weird. He said he was waiting on you to get here. He's actually waiting for you up there."

Patrick follows his finger to Brendon's room, or what he remembered was Brendon's room. He leaves Gabe and goes upstairs. He couldn't understand why Dallon wanted him alone upstairs. Did he think they were still going to have sex? Patrick shakes his head in disgust, there's no way he's sleeping with the cheating alpha, he wasn't really sure why he was going to see what he wanted anyway, he didn't even really want to be around him.

_What if Dallon changed his mind about Ryan? What if he DOES want me? Ugh. I can't believe I let him touch me._

Patrick rolls his eyes at the thought and opens the door. He's face to face with a bed. Dallon up on his knees, between Ryan's thighs. His arms hooked under the omega's knees while his naked hips slammed into him repeatedly. Ryan's laid back against the pillows moaning loud.

"Ah!"

"Fuck, I love you so much, baby," Dallon says before he turns and sees Patrick standing there.

He and Patrick share a whole second of eye contact before Patrick turns and closes the door abruptly. He couldn't stop seeing the image now and knew he was going to kill Gabe for making him open the door like an idiot. He tries to open the other doors, all of them locked except one. He opens it and closes the door, locking it behind him and turning to lean against it. His hands go to his eyes rubbing them to try and get the image out of his head. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Patrick," he hears someone say.

He uncovers his face seeing Brendon with a towel around his waist, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't," he says before shaking his head, "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, you're probably fucking someone too. I'm just going to go."

"No," Brendon says, "I mean...you could stay? I'm not _fucking_ anyone. I was just showering."

"During your own party?"

"I don't feel like partying. I was going to take a nap actually."

" _During_ _your own party_ ," he asks again.

He shrugs, "the room's practically soundproof."

He watches Brendon pull sweatpants on. He hadn't really looked at Brendon since the showers, but now his body had Patrick's attention. One hand drying his hair while the other put on deodorant.

"Gabe told me Dallon was waiting on me in your bedroom. Well, I guess your old bedroom and when I walked in he was fucking Ryan."

Brendon turns to him and Patrick looks down at the floor laughing, "so stupid to believe him. So fucking stupid to believe him, to come here."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's whatever, it's just--I'm trying to find my friends, or my brother. Do you know where they are?"

"They're all kind of having sex at the moment."

"What," he asks, "all of them?"

"Yeah," he says, "they're all in different rooms of the house having sex."

"Great," he smiles, "everyone is having sex, having a great time and I'm-"

"Stuck with me," Brendon interrupts.

"It's not the first time we've been stuck with each other," he tells him, "and I doubt it will be the last."

"That's probably true," he says, "look, if you don't want to be here I can put some clothes on and drive you home."

"No," he tells him, "my uncle is trying to date for the first time in five years and he dropped me off so I could make memories with friends. I can't go home, he needs this so I'm just going to have to wait until Pete is done or something, maybe walk to the diner, sleep there."

"I can unlock a spare room for you if you want. You can sleep there," he suggests, "you could lock the door and no one will bother you and then in the morning you can go home."

His thoughts find the worst possible thing that could happen if he did that, _Someone could break down the door and come in and get in bed with me. I wouldn't be able to do anything if they were bigger than me._

"I don't trust anyone downstairs really," he says, "would you mind-"

He cuts himself off and Brendon turns as he pulls the towel off his head, "what?"

He shakes his head, "nothing."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I slept in here tonight. With you."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Patrick takes his shoes off and walks over to the bed.

"Do you want some clothes?"

He nods, "if that's okay."

He pulls out some sweatpants and a large sweatshirt. Patrick's pulling off the dress and putting on the pajamas before laying down in the bed. Brendon takes a blanket from his closet and grabs a pillow before laying it in the floor.

"What are you doing," he asks.

"Getting ready for bed," he says.

"You're sleeping in the floor," Patrick asks.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to give me the bed. We can share it. I don't mind sleeping next to you."

He stands and crawls into bed with him, slipping under the covers. There's a minute of silence before Patrick interrupts his sleeping.

"Is that a mirror above your bed?"

"I'm getting rid of it," he says, "I wont be needing it anymore."

He shrugs, "so what, you like to _watch_ yourself?"

"It's for omegas really, they like watching alphas on top of them."

"It does sound kind of interesting," he says looking up at them, seeing Brendon turn to look at him.

He watches him through the glass until Brendon speaks, "you can have it if you want. I wont be needing it and I could have them take it and install it in your room."

He laughs, "Pete would freak out if I got it in my room. He'd love it though I'm sure."

"Probably," he says.

"Why are you getting rid of it? I figured you'd be all about it," he says before turning to him and smiling big, "I have a better question."

"What," Brendon says smiling, entertained by Patrick's curiosity.

"Do you ever watch yourself when you're alone like that," he asks.

"Do I watch myself jerk off alone," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, "I mean, you seem vain enough to get off to yourself."

"Do I," he laughs.

"Just a little bit," he tells him, smiling.

"Well, I don't."

They pause and don't talk again until Patrick's speaking with a breath of laughter, "I was supposed to be losing my virginity this weekend. That was the plan."

"But then Dallon chose Ryan," Brendon says.

Patrick nods, "yeah. I have to leave this place. I can't keep having every guy I like stolen by Ryan."

"I never loved Ryan," Brendon says and it hangs in the air longer than it should.

"Yeah, well, that's because you're not capable of loving anyone."

And Brendon stops talking for a minute before nodding, "yeah, I guess I'm not."

He's instantly reminded of Brendon saying the the three words that confused him in his bedroom.

"Then why did you tell me you loved me in my room?"

"Because I'm an asshole," he says, "and I'm not capable of love and you are, so I wanted to hurt you. Because that's what I do, I always hurt you."

Patrick takes the blanket Brendon had and a pillow before laying it in the floor, "I think I'll sleep here instead."

"Goodnight, Patrick."

"Night," he says laying on his side.

The lights were still on, no one bothered to get up to turn them off and Patrick wouldn't break his serious tone so either of them could sleep comfortably. He turns on his side seeing a box underneath the bed. He pulls it towards him carefully and pulls out a picture framed in red construction paper. Though it was really old it seemed like it was taken care of. Patrick looks at the younger version of himself smiling next to Brendon. The pair's faces both painted up as rabbits. Patrick smiled remembering that day being a lot of fun. Brendon dressed as a rabbit and Patrick as a magician. He turns it over, fingers running over the crayon. He read over the bottom part.

_Best friends 4 ever (p.s. I love you Brenny Rabbit.)_

He goes to put it back in the box when he sees a black journal with a golden B that looks hand painted on the front. He takes it out and gently opens it and reads over the first page he gets to.

_'Patrick Stump's in love with Dallon Weekes. An alpha! He's a beta who loves an alpha. I knew he was different, I just didn't think he'd ever love an alpha. Dallon loves him too I think, he told me he did today. I guess I should be happy. I should be happy he's in love with someone who loves him back. But I'm not, I'm not happy and my chest hurts more than it ever has. It feels like I can't breathe. I don't want them to see each other, I don't want to see them happy around me because it's not fair. I love him. I loved him first.'_

He stops reading and peeks over the edge of the bed to see Brendon staring up at the mirror. He sits back down and reads over more.

_'Is this what it's like to want someone who doesn't want you back? It feels horrible. I wish I could stop loving him. I wish I could stop feeling anything for him.'_

He goes back a few pages and sees another entry.

_'They're sleeping together. I heard Patrick moaning for him and I left and threw up for the first time in a long time. I wish I didn't know, why did I follow him to those bleachers? I don't want Patrick to like him, I don't want to see them together, kissing. Why does he even want him anyway? What's he got that I don't? Is it the way I look? Does he just look better than I do? Maybe it's his voice or his hair. The way he smiles maybe? I should have just told him instead of trying to get him to hate me. Maybe I should have just said it instead of keeping it in like a coward. I mean, how hard is it to say ' **I love you Patrick Stump?'**  Just thinking about him in someone else's arms makes me sick to my stomach. How long has it been going on? Has Patrick said he loves him yet? Does he love him? I wonder if he loves him more than he ever loved me.'_

Patrick feels weird reading that and turns the page until he gets to where they were at the cliff.

_'I saw Patrick after Ryan outed him. He punched me in the face. I deserved it. I really deserved it. But what he said to me though, it still echoes in the back of my head when I'm laying by myself. He said he and Dallon were going to wait for each other. That they were going to move far away after the year was up and that they were going to be together where he could pretend he was an omega. And I ruined it with the video. Part of me is happy I ruined it. Part of me is glad that he's not going to be with him anymore. But part of me hates myself for ruining his happiness. He called me the worst person in existence, and fuck, I think he's right. Dallon cheated on him, I don't understand how someone could cheat on Patrick. He's everything, he's perfect! Patrick is gold while everyone else is bronze or copper. I'm not good enough for him, but I thought Dallon was. Not gold but something close, silver maybe? But he hurt Patrick and a part of me wants him to pay for it, but if I act like I care everyone will know and everyone can't know about me. They can't know I love him, they can't know that I would give him anything, do anything for him. Besides, he hates me. He told me he hates me and, fuck, I hate me too. I told him to stay away from me. I hope he does. I'm toxic, I'm fucking poison and he doesn't need to be around someone like me I'm not good. I'm not gold. I'm not even silver.'_

He turns the page, an ache in his chest reading it all.

_'I didn't stay away from him. I had breakfast with him. He smiled around me and something about it made me feel good. I felt happy. I held his hand and he still has the scar that matches mine. But I lied to him, I told him I didn't watch them after Ryan filmed the video, but I did. I watched him lay on the beach and call out a name that wasn't mine and I was angry. I still am. Dallon doesn't deserve him, no one does. I also lied about not having the video of him and Dallon anymore but I still have it. Even though I hate seeing them together I can't stop watching it. The way Patrick moans the words **'I love you too'** It's fucking pathetic how many times I close my eyes and just listen to him say it. I think when I finish high school I'm going to have to leave. I need to leave again, I need another summer vacation where I can travel to keep myself from going to the diner and seeing him. A beta shouldn't have this much power over me.'_

He turns the page and sees where he exposed them to the church.

_'Patrick humiliated me and Ryan today. Even though I didn't really want my parents seeing me fuck someone, I'm not really all that upset by it. I feel bad for Ryan though, but he deserved it, we both did kind of. I wonder if Patrick came up with the plan on his own, he's kind of a genius so it wouldn't surprise me. When he called me I was in the middle of getting blown by Ryan and he was talking about someone being on their knees for an alpha and I didn't even think it was weird, I just looked up at the ceiling and pretended the person blowing me was Patrick. I was so close to cumming but then I realized he was in church and describing me and Ryan at the moment. I don't think I could ever really be mad at Patrick. No matter what he did to me. He could rip my heart from my chest and I'd just be glad he wanted it in the first place.'_

He flips through the journal until he lands on a page that'd been torn out. He looks at the pages it's between and cocks his head. He traces the tear before a light bulb goes off in his head. He finds his jacket and pulls out his wallet. Once he's got the folded note he found at Dallon's house he opens it and watches it line up perfectly with the tear inside the book. The handwriting, the paper, it was all the same. Dallon didn't write about being madly in love with someone he couldn't have, Brendon did. He closes the paper inside the book and places it on the night stand. He leaves the box out and crawls into bed with Brendon who blows air out of his nose in amusement, "you get cold on the floor?"

"Kiss me," he hears himself say.

And Brendon's eyes open wide when he says that, his words completely throwing him off.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he repeats.

And Brendon laughs and closes his eyes.

"Fine," he says, "if you don't want to kiss me don't kiss me."

Patrick turns over but after a second Brendon's flipping him onto his back and leaning over him. He thumbs over Patrick's cheek before leaning down and kissing him. Patrick kisses back and lets himself like it. When Brendon pulls back Patrick moves closer to him and lifts Brendon's arm moving closer to his chest. He leans up and carefully rubs his cheek against his neck and face before wrapping his arms around him. It's probably one of the only times he's ever seen Brendon startled before.

"Patrick," he asks gently.

"Trick," he corrects rubbing his face against his bare chest, "you always call me Trick."

"Trick," he breathes, "uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable."

Brendon hesitates, but eventually relaxes and reaches up to brush his fingers through Patrick's hair. The omega sighs and rubs his cheek against him, "goodnight, Brenny Rabbit."

And Patrick can hear the heart in his chest speed up. He smiles and lets Brendon pet his head, "uh, goodnight, Trick."

After about five minutes Patrick looks up at him, "Brendon?"

"Yeah," he asks.

"I'm not tired."

"Oh," he asks, "well, we could stay up and watch some TV if you want."

"Actually," he says, "there's something that always makes me tired that we can do."

"What's that," he asks, "music? Talking?"

Patrick takes Brendon's hand and kisses his knuckles before placing it under his shirt on his stomach. Brendon looks confused until Patrick slides it into his underwear. And when Patrick gasps Brendon swallows hard.

"Could you do it for me, alpha," he asks and Brendon's out of the bed in seconds backing up against the wall laughing nervously.

"What are you doing," he breathes out looking at the omega.

"Don't you want me," he asks innocently.

Brendon closes his eyes tight, mumbling something about it all being a dream. Patrick gets off the bed and walks over to him leaning up and kissing his chin, "you're not dreaming."

He opens his eyes and looks away from him, "then I must be really, really high."

"You're not," he says, kissing the center of his chest.

He swallows hard and when Patrick's kisses trail down he's breathing quickly. He kisses the center of the sweatpants before looking up at him, "can I?"

"You want to," he asks.

Patrick's hands settle on his hips and his fingertips sink into the waistband before he nods, "can I?"

He nods and he's already hard. Patrick licks his lips before getting his palm wet and wrapping his hand around it. He looks up at the alpha and kisses up it slow before pressing a longer kiss to the tip. He sees his adam's apple bob and Patrick slowly takes him in his mouth, head going down and sinking slowly. He goes all the way down before pulling off slow, "I've never done this before, so I'm probably not going to be good at this."

Brendon doesn't respond, he's just so mesmerized with the way Patrick's mouth takes him in an moans around him. Patrick can't remember the last time he saw Brendon look so vulnerable. He moves his hand while he bobs his head and when Brendon leans his head back against the wall he knows he isn't bad at this.

 

  
\---

 

  
The warm mouth that had enveloped him so easily pulls off and he's almost panting.

"Stop," he tells him.

And the omega sits still on the floor looking up at him, "what's wrong, didn't you like it?"

"You shouldn't," he says, "we shouldn't do that."

"Didn't you want me to?"

"Yeah, but we can't do that, you can't do that."

Patrick nods and Brendon pulls up his pants, "I should sleep in the floor, you can take the bed. We don't have to tell anyone--I wont say anything about what we did."

Patrick stands up, "do you have any underwear I can wear?"

"No," he says, "why? Did you not wear any?"

He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his pants down. Brendon's watching him closely now.

"No," he says, "but these ones are soaking wet, I can't wear them to bed."

And the minute Brendon looks at the red lace he walks over and drops to his knees in front of him.

Patrick spreads his thighs apart showing him what's between them, "will you take them off, alpha?"

And Brendon's cock is throbbing in his pants as he reaches up and pulls them off slow, the slick practically leaking out of the underwear. Patrick's thighs come back together momentarily. Brendon's mouth is watering when he pulls them down. When they're off Patrick's legs open again and he looks at the dripping hole in front of him. The smell was driving him crazy, but he wont touch him, not unless Patrick asks. Not until he's allowed to.

"Alpha," he whispers.

And fuck, Brendon's his. He's practically robotic, mindlessly waiting for whatever command Patrick gives him. He's accepted that he's not in control and he's never been more okay with it.

"Yeah," he asks looking up at him.

"Kiss me."

Brendon leans up and presses a kiss to lips and Patrick giggles, "not there. Lower."

And Brendon doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his whole fucking life. He kisses Patrick's neck and the omega shakes his head smiling, "lower."

And he places a kiss on his stomach and Patrick shakes his head, "lower."

He puts his head between Patrick's thighs and licks the slick that comes out of him. And Patrick's not sitting up anymore. His whole body is laid back and he lets out a long breathy moan and Brendon's moving to put each knee over his shoulder before pulling his thighs apart and pressing his tongue in. Patrick moans loud and his fingers are threading themselves in his hair.

"There! Ah, right there!"

He's squirming and panting and his fingers pull at his hair roughly, "Brendon!"

Even when he gets every drop, he's moving his tongue in ways guaranteed to get him to leak more. Patrick's pushing Brendon's head further between his legs and moves his hips, trying to ride his tongue.

Brendon grips him and keeps him from squirming, "hold still."

Patrick tries to obey him, but his hips still wiggle and Brendon's honestly never been so turned on in his life. He finally stop himself and licks his lips when he pulls back. Patrick sits up on his elbows and Brendon takes his knees off his shoulders. Patrick rubs his foot against the side of Brendon's face and Brendon's waiting on his next command.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you when we were kids? I said I wanted to be yours so bad, I told you that I promised myself to you."

He nods.

"I'm ready to keep my promise," he says.

Brendon looks to the floor, "you don't have to. It was a long time ago when we were kids, I don't expect that from you."

His foot drops down and rubs Brendon through his sweatpants, "I want to do this. Don't you?"

"I've wanted you for so long, Patrick."

"I know," he says when he leans in closer.

"Longer than you know."

He nods, "I know."

Patrick gets up and moves to the center of the bed beckoning him onto the mattress. He crawls towards him and watches the omega pull the sweatshirt off.

"I want you," he tells him.

And Brendon's sure it's a dream, but he doesn't want it to end. Not right now. He moves between his legs and Patrick lays back against his pillows. Brendon's hand slips between his thighs. He's careful when he presses his fingers inside him. Patrick moans and Brendon's so enraptured by the way his back arches up and he closes his eyes. His cock throbs and he manages to find the right spot inside him making him go go to squeeze his thighs together. Brendon stays between them, not letting him close them.

"Brendon!"

He leans in and moves to kiss at his neck while Patrick's hands go to his shoulders. His teeth scrape against his skin and the overwhelming urge to mark him and claim him as his own hits hi like a ton of bricks.

"Alpha," he breathes out.

And Brendon feels like if Patrick keeps talking he's going to cum in his pants again. He kisses him, fingers curling and uncurling.

"I love you," he hears himself say.

Patrick's hands go to his hair and he pulls Brendon back down to kiss him, "I do, Trick, I love you so much."

"Ah!"

He massages the right spot and Patrick's grabbing him tighter until he stops kissing Brendon and presses his forehead against his. The alpha stops immediately, "what's wrong?"

Patrick looks at him, unsure of what to say before he looks towards Brendon's sweatpants, "take them off."

Brendon pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before pushing his sweatpants down to his knees carefully. Patrick's eyes go back up to stay on his.

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he tells him, "we can stop if you want."

He cups Brendon's face and kisses him, "I want to. Just go slow, okay?"

He nods.

"Tell me if I do something you don't like," he says, "or if I hurt you."

He nods and Brendon's heart is racing as he's using his hand to push the head of his cock inside him. Patrick's mouth opens and when Brendon's hips are pressed against his the omega's arms shoot under his and hold onto his shoulders.

"Don't move," he tells him.

And Brendon stays completely still as he watches Patrick's eyes stay closed. He uses one hand to push the hair in his face back before leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to his cheek and neck.

"Go really slow."

Brendon pulls back his hips and slowly pushes back in. After a few thrusts Patrick gets more comfortable and he moves his hips at a normal pace. The omega pulls him down and kisses him, the whole thing more intimate than Brendon's ever been with anyone. He can already feel himself sweating when Patrick's letting out a harsh breath.

"Ah!"

And he wants to keep hearing him make noises like that. He wants to wreck him, to be able to fuck him hard and fast and rough, but it's Patrick, and he refuses to hurt him. Besides, there's nothing he wants more than for Patrick to like it, he wants him thinking about this whenever he's with anyone else. He wants him to love every minute of it, to say his name over and over until he can hear it whenever Patrick's not around. Nails drag down his back and he groans against his neck, teeth biting slightly.

"Brendon," he says.

He looks at him, his eyes fluttering open to look at the alpha on top of him. His moans mixed with the look Patrick's giving him now awakens a primal feeling in him and the desire to mark him and claim him as his own grows stronger. Patrick's legs wrap around him and pull him closer one hand in his hair while the other letting his nails press into his skin. Brendon holds himself up with one hand while the other hand holds Patrick's waist. He sucks marks into the pale flesh that he's sure everyone will see, and he's sure Patrick knows but he doesn't seem to care.

"Faster," he tells him.

Brendon moves his hips faster and Patrick's pulling at his hair.

"Ah!"

Patrick's head tips back and Brendon kisses under his ear watching him smile before moaning again. Patrick looks at him, lips pushed together waiting for Brendon to kiss him. He leans in pressing his lip against his and moving them slow while his hips moved faster. Between kisses they're panting, moaning, and trying to catch their breath all at once. They only stop kissing when Patrick speaks in a hushed tone, "have you ever thought about me when you touch yourself?"

He nods and kisses his neck.

"How do you picture me?"

"On your stomach," he says, "or with my head between your legs."

"Turn me over," he says.

He nods and they pull away from each other. Patrick puts a pillow against his chest before turning over and laying on it. Brendon hesitates while Patrick wiggles his hips back and forth slowly.

"We can do it how _you_ want," Brendon nods, "this doesn't have to be about me."

"I want it like this," he says turning to look at him, "don't you want to help your omega?"

Brendon nods and raises his hips off the bed before easing back inside him. Patrick moans loud, slick dripping down his own cock. Brendon licks his thumb and slides a hand under him, jerking him off slow, pad of his finger circling the tip. Patrick whines and Brendon thrusts in just the right place.

"Brendon!"

He lets out a breath against the back of his neck before kissing down his spine, "god you're so fucking beautiful."

Patrick lets out a low hum and rubs his cheek against Brendon's pillow. He'd have to remember to keep that particular one close whenever Patrick leaves. He thumbs over the head of his dick and pumps him slow, tip of his cock rubbing against the spot that made Patrick grip everything tight and start whining again. Teeth marks begin littering the omega's skin as Patrick's clenching around his cock making him let out a low growl against his neck.

"Harder," Patrick says.

And Brendon's trying to breathe properly, "fuck, are you sure?"

He nods, "please? Give it to me harder!"

And soon they're at the pace Brendon's been dying to fuck him at. He thrusts roughly and Patrick's gripping his pillow tight, burying his face in it and squealing. Brendon's tongue traces his ear and Patrick's letting out a long moan. He can feel his orgasm building as Patrick lifts his head and turns it to see him driving his cock inside him hard and fast the way he wanted. Brendon leans in and kisses him. Patrick bites Brendon's bottom lip tugging it before letting go and speaking, "tell me I'm yours."

"You're mine," he whispers.

"Say it again," he moans.

"You're mine," he says raising his voice.

Patrick reaches back with one hand and places it on top of the one resting on his hip, "then touch me like I'm yours. Kiss me like I'm yours."

Brendon leans in and kisses him hard, "fuck me like I'm yours."

And Brendon moves faster and bites down on Patrick's shoulder. The hand underneath the omega stroking him faster until he lets out a moan and buries his head into the pillow again, cum covering his hand. Brendon slows down his thrusts and lifts his hand licking it all off. Patrick turns, exhausted, "don't stop."

He looks up at him and Brendon cocks his head, "what?"

He places Brendon's hand on his hip and pushes back onto him, "I want you to cum too."

He goes to shake his head, but Patrick pushes his hips back letting out a sound similar to a purr, "inside me just like I know you want to."

"I want to but I don't have to."

He shakes his head and pulls Brendon in for another kiss, "I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up like I'm your omega."

His hips move faster and Patrick smiles when he grips him harder, "mmm, that's it. Just like that."

Brendon rests his forehead against the back of Patrick's head, his breath going down his neck whenever he's not kissing his skin. Patrick moans again, turning to look at him. Brendon's eyes are half-lidded and he's practically gone whenever Patrick turns to look at him, "take what's yours, _Alpha._ "

And he can't help himself, he cums hard and Patrick gasps when he feels him shove himself as deep as he can, the fluid spilling inside him. He groans in Patrick's ear before relaxing and catching his breath. After a minute he smiles and plants a few kisses on his shoulder.

"That was so much better than I thought it would be," he admits.

When Patrick doesn't say anything he goes to pull out of him, stopping when he realizes he can't.

"You knotted in me," Patrick tells him.

And his cheeks get red, "I-I'm so sorry, this never happens to me, I swear I-"

"You're in love with me," he says turning to look at him.

"What?"

"This never happens to you, you spent the whole time kissing me all over, and now you knot in me. You're really in love with me," he says.

Patrick moves and manages to lift one leg and turn his body so that Brendon's between his legs and they're back to being face to face. Brendon looks away from him.

"Look at me," he says.

He looks down at Patrick's chest, knowing if Patrick made fun of his feelings that he was going to hurt again. Patrick lifts his head so he's looking in his eyes, "look at me."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?"

"Everything."

He cradles his face, but Brendon doesn't stop talking, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I stopped talking to you after I thought you were a beta. You needed me. My best friend needed me and I wasn't there. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Patrick!"

The omega pulls him in, hugging him and slowly petting his head, "it's okay."

He shakes his head, "it's not okay. It wasn't okay and from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. I wish I could go back in time and fix it. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything, fix us."

"Neither of us can go back and fix anything."

He kisses Patrick's chest, "I love you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it. I want you to know I mean it."

"Brendon," he says.

"I really mean it, Patrick. I'm not just saying it because I want to do this again. I'm not just saying it because I want in your pants. I _love_ you."

"I know," he says.

"You don't," he says, "but I can prove it to you. Let me prove it to you."

Patrick looks as if he's about to tell him something, but instead he shakes his head, "how would you prove it to me?"

"Let me try and be your friend again, let me prove that I love you every single day. I wont hurt you again, Trick, I promise I wont. I'll be there for you, whenever you need me, whenever you want me. I want to be there for you the way I should have been there."

"You'll be my friend, nothing else? You'll actually pay attention to me like a friend and not just tune me out like your omegas?"

"I promise I wont treat you like them. You're not them to me, you're different. I wont even touch you if you want. I'll be celibate."

"You wont have special friends, boyfriends, girlfriends?"

"No," he says, "I wont touch anyone else. I don't want anyone else but you and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

"If you keep your word" Patrick says, "I'm going to have a test for you at the end of the school year right after graduation. You'll know the answer if you've paid attention."

"If I pass," he asks taking one of Patrick's hands and kissing it gently.

"Then you and I will start working on us the way we always talked about," he says lacing their fingers, "if you still want that by the end of everything."

He looks at their hands, "you were the only one I ever wanted. I've wanted you for five years, I can wait a couple more months."

"Are you sure?"

He holds Patrick's hand with both of his, "I promise you, Trick. I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses Patrick's hand and the omega smiles, "let's see if you're still my Brenny Rabbit."

Brendon's smiling ear to ear, teeth showing when he leans in. The blue eyes looking at him with a certain sparkle he hadn't seen in a long time. He kisses his hand again, eyes closed this time before he opens them and sees Patrick staring at him the way he used to.

"I always have been," he says, pushing the hair from Patrick's face, "and I always will be."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flash forwards and flashbacks before the big chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly happy. MOSTLY.

Patrick pulls down the mirror and fixes his make-up before adjusting his top hat.

"We don't _have_ to go to the party, do we," Brendon asks.

He turns to the man dressed in a bunny costume and smiles, "you backing out? You said we would match."

"I'm not backing out," he says, "you know, it's just I know parties aren't really your thing."

He shrugs, "I think I'll get over it now that I have you with me. You make me feel better."

"I know you're just lying so I have to walk in like this, but I like hearing you say that."

He smiles and they get out of the car and head to the door. He knocks on it and waits. Patrick sighs and Brendon puts his arm around his shoulders, "I'm really glad you came with me. I know you don't really care for Ryan, and I get why, but I'm glad you're doing this. It means a lot to him. And me."

"I'm only doing this because you wore the bunny costume."

It opens and Ryan and Gerard are standing there smiling. Patrick takes a deep breath and smiles back, still a little uncomfortable with Ryan. Gerard was wearing a playboy bunny costume and smiling, "there you are! Your brother's been wondering if you were going to get here. And you came here with Brendon?"

"Yeah," he says, "we decided to match."

Ryan was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume and smiled brightly at them, "well, come in, come in! I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure you were going to."

"Wouldn't miss it," he says nodding.

They walk in and he spots his brother with an arm around Mikey, the pair dressed as Jack and Sally. Pete was smiling and saying something until he noticed Patrick standing there with Brendon's arm around him. He turns to Mikey saying something with a smile and the omega nods and heads for the kitchen. Pete's smile disappears and he walks over to his brother. His eyes staying on Brendon's arm until it's removed.

"Patrick, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," he says looking to Brendon.

Patrick looks to Brendon who nods, "yeah, I'll get us something to drink."

He walks off and Gerard pulls Ryan away towards the couch.

"He's your date? You said your date was a nice alpha that we didn't know."

"You don't know him," Patrick says, "not this him. You know him as the jerk but he's trying to be better. He's trying to be my friend again."

"He doesn't want to be your _friend_ he wants in your pants."

"He doesn't," Patrick says, "he wants to be my friend."

He shakes his head and holds his cheek, "Trick."

"Don't call me that," he says, "especially in that patronizing tone. I know what kind of person he is."

"Then why even speak to him? I know we're friends with Ryan, but he said he was sorry and he's being nicer and he's _actually_ trying."

"So is Brendon. So tell me this, do you not like him because you think he's the one who did all the pranks? Or do you not like him because he likes me?"

"Both," he tells him, "I know what kind of alpha he is, Patrick."

"Yeah, well, you don't know what kind of omega I am. I appreciate that you're protective, it's really sweet, but I can handle myself."

Patrick walks towards the kitchen finding Brendon. He smiles and hands Patrick a cup, "beer?"

Patrick nods and holds it in his hands, tapping his finger against it.

"Something wrong," he asks.

"My brother's just making me a little upset."

"Because you came in with me," he asks.

Patrick nods and he nods back, "I don't want to cause any arguments with you and your family."

Patrick shakes his head, "you're not, he's just being protective. He doesn't know you like I do."

"Do you want to see something cool," Brendon asks.

Patrick nods, "yeah."

Brendon takes his hand and leads him upstairs into a bedroom. Patrick's eyebrows come together and he looks towards the bed, deep in thought, _This isn't that cool. He doesn't expect us to **do anything** , does he?_

Brendon walks past the bed and opens door on the other side leading to a balcony. Patrick walks out with him and he sees their town lit up from end to end. Underneath he sees a pool that glowed bright blue. Patrick looks over the edge and Brendon smiles, "I used to come to Ryan's house just for the view sometimes."

"And the other times you came here," Patrick asks.

"That's in the past," he says, looking up at the sky, "you know, I've never been one to sit still. I'm always moving, going places. But I don't feel like going anywhere else when I'm with you. I feel like where I am is exactly where I want to be when I'm next to you."

Patrick smiles and moves to stand in front of him, "I'm cold, put your arms around me."

He does as he asks and rests his head on Patrick's shoulder.

"You know, I broke my arm jumping off this balcony," he says.

"That's how you broke your arm?"

He nods, "I think Ryan and Dallon were more worried about it than I was. I wasn't even thinking about my broken arm."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How I didn't want anyone to know how I did it. I had them lie to everyone and say I landed wrong when we rode our bikes. Because I didn't want you to find out and think I was a fucking moron."

"You are a fucking moron," he says.

He laughs, "I know how to jump it now! I tried after my arm healed. Wanna do it with me?"

"No, you're not doing it either!"

"Come on," he smiles, "please? It's totally safe! We'll be fine."

"No way!"

He lets go of Patrick and strips out of his costume until he's in just his underwear. Patrick holds onto his hand, "Brendon Urie, don't you dare!"

"It's safe! His pool is really deep and it's not even cold because it's a heated pool, I promise we wont get hurt."

"You know, you keep saying we, but there's really no _we_ here."

He climbs up on the edge and Patrick shakes his head, "don't! Oh my god you're going to die!"

He holds out his hand and Patrick's hesitating. Brendon smiles and wiggles his fingers and Patrick looks over the edge, they could definitely make it in the pool from the height.

"Are you _sure_ it's safe?"

He nods, "absolutely."

He sighs and begins taking his clothes off and putting them into his hat. He wraps Brendon's costume around it and drops it over the side so it lands on the edge of the pool without going in. He climbs up with him and his body shivers. Patrick looks over the edge and he can feel his palms start to sweat. Brendon takes his hand, kissing it gently before letting go, "we'll do it together. On three?"

He nods, "one."

"Two," Brendon smiles.

"Three," Patrick says.

"Jump!"

They jump together far out and their body is soon engulfed in the warm water. They immediately come up for air and Patrick smiles when Brendon comes up, "holy shit that was awesome!"

Brendon laughs, "I told you!"

"I really thought we were going to die," he says.

"And you still jumped with me?"

"I didn't want you to die alone," he says.

"Truly the sweetest person I know," Brendon swims closer to him.

"Your make-up's all smeary," Patrick says.

"So is yours," he points.

When he realizes how close they are Patrick starts to lean in. Brendon leans in close, but before anything could happen they hear a voice.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you," Pete's voice yells.

Patrick turns seeing his brother standing there pissed off. He walks towards the pool and looks up, "did you two fucking jump from that little balcony? You could have fucking died. Patrick, get out of the pool, now! I'm taking you home!"

"No way."

"Then I'm calling Uncle Andy and telling him what you're doing."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "you are such a tattletale! We're fine!"

They swim over away from the edge, "Patrick Stump, do not make me drag you out of this pool myself."

"You should go with him," Brendon says.

"No fucking way, we just got here!"

"Patrick, I will give you until the count of three. One."

Patrick slowly sinks underwater hoping to disappear.

"Two," Pete shouts.

"Patrick, it's fine," Brendon says, "we can just hang out another time."

"Thr-"

"Look out below," Gerard shouts.

They look up and see Gerard jump off in nothing more than a g-string. Frank jumps in after him, a pair of boxers on. They come up for air and look up, "come on, Mikey! No one will see your panties when you're in the water!"

Pete looks up and sees Mikey standing there in a pair of Jack Skellington underwear. When he jumps into the pool and comes up Pete's no longer focused on Patrick. Mikey swims over to the edge, "the water is so warm. You should jump in with us."

Pete's anger melts away and he's acting shy, "um, yeah, okay."

He pulls off his clothes until he's in a pair of black boxers. He jumps in and Mikey swims over and wraps his body around him, "your make-up's all runny."

"So is yours," he says.

Mikey smiles, "do I still look good?"

He nods and kisses him, "yeah, yeah you still look good."

Everyone begins jumping in with them and Patrick and Brendon swim over to a corner. Brendon smiles, "so, can you do any tricks underwater?"

"I can do a backflip, but only in water."

"I can walk on my hands on the bottom of the pool. "

"Oh yeah, show me!"

 

\---

 

Patrick watched everyone else play with dolls and cars while others played with the kitchen sets on the side. He sat by himself with a book, sounding out each word and saying it out loud so after pronouncing it a few times he knew what it was. He looks up seeing everyone playing without him and he sinks into his desk chair a little more and hides his face in the book. He feels tears prick at his eyes and soon he's full on crying. Eventually someone taps on his shoulder and he turns to look at them.

"Why are you crying," he asks.

Patrick wipes his eyes while sobbing, "no one. Wants to. Be. My friend."

He's using back of his hands to wipe his face and the boy speaks, "no one wants to be my friend too."

He sits in the seat beside Patrick the blond turns, "do you want to be my friend?"

He smiles big and nods, "yeah. Do you want to color with me?"

Patrick smiles, "I have a big box of crayons we can use!"

He pulls out the giant box and the other boy's jaw drops, "that's a lot of crayons!"

He nods and watches the other boy pull out his coloring book. Patrick carefully pulls out a page for himself and the other boy begins coloring. He looks over at what the other boy is coloring and when the other boy notices he quickly looks away. It isn't until the other boy is leaning in his space that they talk again, "what's your favorite color?"

Patrick smiles, "I like orange."

The other boy smiles and Patrick asks, "what's your favorite color?"

"I like red," he says looking at his picture and coloring the boy in the same colors Patrick was wearing.

"Red and orange are beside each other in the rainbow," the boy says.

Patrick smiles, "they are!"

The boy smiles backs, "that means we have to stay beside each other too."

"Forever," Patrick asks.

He nods, "rainbows are forever."

"I'm Patrick," he says, "what's your name?"

"Brendon," he says to him.

Patrick colors the boy in his picture in the colors Brendon's wearing.

"Do you want to sleep beside me during nap time," Brendon asks.

Patrick smiles, "yeah! Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

They continue to color until the teacher motions for everyone to get their mats out. Patrick and Brendon place theirs beside each others and when they lay down Brendon offers Patrick some of his blanket. Once they're wrapped up in it Brendon takes Patrick's hand in his and moves closer to him. Patrick looks at his hands and then to Brendon. He moves in closer and smiles at him before closing his eyes and going to sleep, for the first time in his life, he had a real best friend.

 

\---

 

Once they're all seated in the diner chair they all set their gifts on the table. Frank makes sure no one touches anything and points to Josh, "Josh gets to open his first."

Josh takes his gift and unwraps it carefully smiling big when he sees it, "four different hair dyes, and a giant box of chocolates. I love it! Who got it for me?"

"Me," Mikey says.

"You can go next," Pete says to his boyfriend.

He takes the red box with his name on it and opens it seeing a small key with a purplish blue jewel on it. He pulls it out carefully before turning to Pete. The alpha shows a sliver bracelet around his wrist that's locked on with a sapphire on it.

"It unlocks mine."

"Your birthstone's on it," he asks.

He nods, "do you like it?"

He smiles and puts it on himself before sitting in Pete's lap, "I love it."

"Yeah," he asks.

He nods and kisses his cheek. Gerard rolls his eyes and looks to Frank, "your turn."

He sees a small envelope with his name on it and he opens it carefully pulling out the paper reading aloud, "Dear Mr. Iero, we would like to thank you for purchasing our year long subscription for Mystery Box BDSM and to welcome you we are sending you the two boxes from previous months as an added bonus. We hope you enjoy! Sincerely, Our Staff."

Frank looks as if he's about to cry, "this is the best thing anyone could have ever gotten me."

"You're welcome," Patrick says.

Everyone turns to him and he shrugs, "he's been talking about the mystery boxes for almost a year, I figured this would make him shut up and now I don't have to get him anything for next year."

"I love you, Patrick," Frank smiles.

"I love you too, merry Christmas."

"Me next," Gerard says opening the big box with his name on it.

He looks at the matte black shoe box and he covers his mouth, "are these?"

"Yep, she made them especially for you, no one else has a pair," Ryan says.

He pulls off the lid and looks at the long red boots that sparkled like rubies. He smiles and pulls them out, the length going all the way up to the middle of his thighs, "I could cry."

"Please let me fuck you in those," Frank says.

He takes his shoes off and immediately puts them on and brings his leg up as high as he can. Frank was practically drooling and he pulls Gerard into his lap, "you look so fucking good."

"If we hurry up and get our own apartment I could walk around in this naked all day."

"I love you so much," Frank says.

"Okay," Mikey says a little grossed out, "Pete?"

He opens his and Frank smiles, "oh, I got this for you."

He looks inside the box cautiously and sees two pieces of paper, "concert tickets?"

"And VIP passes. You'll get to meet everyone there."

"Two?"

"Yeah," he says, "you and whoever," he tells him.

Mikey rubs his hand up Pete's chest and kisses his neck and Pete smiles, "I guess I can take you with me."

He claps and takes one of the tickets looking over it with a smile.

"Brendon," Gerard says.

He picks it up in the wrapping and smiles, "it's scotch."

Everyone tilts their head and Patrick's the one who speaks, "how do you know?"

He taps the present, "the sound, the weight. I know my alcohols."

"How old is it," Dallon asks.

"Twenty-five? No, thirty, definitely thirty."

He opens it and carefully takes it out of its case taking the bottle out and cradling it in his arms, "it's perfect."

"I thought you got me," Ryan says, "who got me?"

He opens his gift up and smiles, "oh, Gerard. I can tell because this is a nice fucking jacket."

"Dallon," Tyler says, "yours goes with his."

He opens it seeing a jacket that matches, "nice."

"I paid Gerard to make it," he says.

"I don't know why he did that," Gerard says shaking his head, "he and I made them together while we watched the bachelor."  
  
"Yeah," Josh nodded, "I came in when they'd finished watching it. They were wearing the jackets and napping together. Tyler's hand was in a bowl of popcorn."

"We put a lot of time into those jackets," Gerard nods.

"Open yours," Josh smiles at his boyfriend.

He pulls the paper off and it's a giant leather bound book with his initials stamped into the corner, "I know you like to sing but I also know you like to design with Gerard so I got you this, well, I had it made special with your name on it so you could write down your ideas and stuff so it's on paper and not all in your head."

He smiles and runs his fingers over the initials, "do you like it?"

"No," he says, "I love it. I know we were only supposed to get one gift for the person we drew out of the hat, but I got you something."

"You did," he asks, "what is it?"

He reaches into his coat pocket holding out a thick black jewelry box and everyone's eyes get wide. Josh looks at it and back up to his eyes and Tyler sets it on the table pushing it towards him, "open it."

He slowly pulls it open seeing two silver bands inside, "rings?"

"You and I have known each other for a long time and even though we've only been together a short period of time I know there's no one else in the world I'd rather be with," he tells him, "we can't get married because my parents would kill me if I got married in high school, but know that I want to marry you someday. This ring symbolizes my promise to always love you and always be there for you and stay faithful to you an you alone. And when you and I get old enough I promise I'll replace it with a ring that's almost as beautiful as you. If you want that. Do you want that?"

Josh nods and holds out his hand, Tyler takes the first ring and slides it onto his finger before kissing the top of his hand. Josh takes the other one and Tyler lets him slide it onto his finger before watching him turn his hand over and kiss the center of his palm, "I love you."

He smiles and kisses his cheek, "I love you too."

Gerard's wiping his face, "I shouldn't be crying, we rehearsed this a thousand times."

Tyler pats Gerard's shoulder and he looks to Patrick, "open yours."

He opens his carefully seeing a thin jewelry box. He looks up seeing Brendon winking at him. He pulls the lid off seeing Brendon's name spelled out in white square beads and carefully strung tight together with black string. He looks up at him, the alpha already displaying his own on his wrist. Patrick's name was spelled across it and the omega smiles, "best friend bracelets?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Did you buy these or did you make these?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh," Patrick smiles, "it matters. Did you make them?"

"Yeah, alright I made them."

"How long did it take," he asks.

"Shut up."

"I'll wear it if you tell me how long it took," he says.

"Six hours, I didn't know how to do it and I kept messing up and I didn't want to ask for help."

Patrick slides it on and rests his head in his hands, "I love it. I'm going to wear it every day."

"Promise you wont take it off?"

"Swear it," he nods.

 

\---

 

"You can't catch me," Patrick says running around the house.

Brendon moved quickly, even though the weight of the costume was slowing him down a little. He reached up and held onto the ears and managed to catch up to Patrick and tackle him to the ground. Patrick giggled and Brendon pins him down smiling over him, "got you!"

"That's not fair," he says, "your legs are longer than mine."

"I still got you."

"I can never catch you when I'm it," he tells him, "and when I do it's because you let me."

He gets off him and sits beside him, "we don't have to play tag, we can do something else. Wanna go get our faces painted?"

He nods and Brendon stands, helping him up. They go back around the house and walk over to the stand where the two women were sitting, "you both want your faces painted?

They nodded.

"What would you two like," the first woman asks.

"A bunny," Patrick says, looking at Brendon.

"I want that too," Brendon says.

"Two bunnies, have a seat."

They sat in the chairs, trying to be still and not laugh as they watched the other get their faces painted.

"Yours looks really good," Patrick says.

"Yours looks good with your costume," Brendon nods.

"Hold still just a little longer," the woman says.

They said, fidgeting as much as they could and trying not to let the make-up get ruined. When they finished the painting they quickly stood and picked up the mirrors looking at themselves.

"I like it," Patrick smiles, "thank you."

"Thank you," Brendon says.

Together they walk off and head over to the garden where there were no other kids. Brendon takes Patrick's hand and they walk slow through the garden.

"I didn't know you had so many friends," Patrick says, hopping on the raised bricks, trying to keep himself balanced as he walks.

"I don't," Brendon says, "they're all my dad and mom's friend's kids. I don't know any of them except one. His name's Ryan."

"Is he your best friend," Patrick asks.

"No," he says, "you're my best friend."

"I am," he smiles.

"We'll always be best friends, wont we?"

"Of course we will," Brendon tell him, "and someday we'll be alpha and omega."

Patrick's eyes go wide, "you want to be my alpha?"

He nods, smiling big, "do you want to be my omega?"

"Yeah," he says.

When Patrick gets to the end of the beam they turn around and switch hands, continuing to hold them as they walked back.

"My dad says when you get married you become alpha and omega forever," Patrick says.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, do you really want to be alpha and omega forever," he asks looking down at his feet.

"With you forever," he asks, "yeah."

"Trick," Patrick's father says, "come back around front where we can see you."

He nods and Brendon helps him down. They walk back around together.

"I like that name. Trick," Brendon says, "it suits you."

"My parents are the only ones who call me that," he says, "but you can call me that too, if I can think of a nickname for you."

He smiles big and Patrick cocks his head to the side trying figure out a name while looking at his face, "bunny rabbit? B? Bren?"

Patrick then smiles big suddenly and Brendon knows whatever's next is going to be the one that sticks forever, "Brenny Rabbit!"

Brendon smiles, "I like that one."

As they make their way around the corner Patrick's mom sees them, "oh, you two look so cute! Here, let me get a picture of you together."

They let go of each other's hands and wrap their arms around one another.

"Alright, smile big you guys, ready? One. Two. Three."

_Click!_

 

\---

 

Brendon looks around the room at all the drunken seniors dancing and rubbing against one another. The thought of grinding against Patrick like that made him turn away and take another drink of his beer.

_Friends. Friends. Just. Friends._

"Brendon!"

He turns and nearly drops his beer when Patrick runs over and jumps on him, arms and legs wrapping around him.

"Hey! Patrick, hey, you came."

"Of course," he smiles, "I wouldn't miss it!"

Patrick slides down to the floor, his skirt letting Brendon's half hard cock rub against Patrick's briefly. The blond didn't seem to notice, but Brendon did.

"Do you have something for me," Patrick asks, leaning in and smiling.

Brendon's dick throbs in his jeans and he raises his eyebrows quick before leaning in, "something?"

"A beer?"

He nods, "oh! Beer, yeah, beer. I can get you one. Why don't you go up to my room and I'll meet you there."

He nods and Brendon walks off hoping to god his boner would go away. He heads into the kitchen drinking the last of his bottle before getting two more and walking upstairs practicing what he was going to say.

_Just going to talk and listen to music and not be surrounded by drunk people. It'll be fine._

He makes it to the top step.

_Oh shit, what if he finds what I have in my drawer?_

He opens the door and sees Patrick laying on his bed. His eyes looking up at the ceiling, "you got rid of your mirror."

He locks the door and nods, "uh, yeah. I told you I was going to, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," he says sitting up, "but I kind of liked it."

He thinks about Patrick underneath him, nails dragging down his back. He wonders if Patrick watched them while they had sex.

"You did," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, it was different."

Brendon sits on the bed with him and hands him a beer, "different how?"

He shrugs, "just different."

He takes the bottle from him and twists the top off, turning to him, "so, plans for the new year? Resolutions?"

"Be healthier," he says, "maybe. I work out but I don't eat like I work out. I don't know, what about you?"

"Try to enjoy everything a little more, stop working myself too hard."

"That's a good one, you need to have more fun."

"Do I?"

He nods, "yeah, you can't read books at parties anymore. Speaking of."

He turns and opens his drawer pulling out the copy of The Great Gatsby and handing it to him.

"My book! I was wondering where that went, I even made Dallon drive me back so I could look for it. I just thought it fell in the water or something or in the fire."

"I kind of took it."

"You stole my book," he asks in disbelief.

"Is it _really_ stealing if I gave it back?"

He sits up and goes through it, "did you like it?"

"Yeah, I read it three times."

He smiles and runs his hand down the front, "you kept it in good condition."

"It wasn't mine," he says, "can't destroy something that isn't yours."

He nods and drinks some of his beer, "there's a minute left before the countdown starts."

"Yeah," he asks, raising a brow.

Patrick bites his lip, "I hear people kiss on New Year's Eve because if you don't you'll be lonely for a whole year. Supposedly."

"Do you believe that," Brendon asks.

He shrugs and stands heading over to the balcony. Brendon gets up and follows him outside and watches him lean against the rail and drink his beer.

"I believe it," Patrick nods, "do you?"

He shrugs, "I'm not really superstitious."

He sets his beer down and walks behind Patrick, putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, "but maybe we shouldn't risk it."

Patrick lets out a breath of laughter, "yeah?"

Brendon's kissing the back of his neck and smiling, "yeah."

Patrick shakes his head and Brendon moves to the side kissing down into the collar of his shirt. The blond sighs and he's mouthing up and Patrick pushes one of his hands into his skirt and he takes that as an okay to palm him through his underwear while letting the other hand go up to tweak his nipples.

Patrick moans and leans back into him, drinking some of his beer before setting it down. One of Patrick's hands go up and back into Brendon's hair pulling at it, "mmm!"

His teeth scrape against his neck and they hear the countdown from the living room.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

His tongue slides up his skin.

_Seven. Six. Five._

"Ah!"

_Four. Three. Two. One._

Patrick turns to him and leans up kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back and letting Brendon's forehead rest on his. He bites his lip and smiles, shaking his head, "Um."

"Um," Brendon smiles kissing his cheek.

"Friends definitely don't do that," he explains as Brendon pulls his hands away from him.

"Friends don't do a lot of things," he says shrugging, "I think we're good. We stopped didn't we?"

He nods, "yeah, I guess we did."

He kisses his other cheek and Patrick speaks, "we should get back downstairs."

Brendon nods, "yeah. Let me go to the bathroom right quick, I'll be down there in a minute."

He nods, "alright."

He goes to walk off and before he can get too far Patrick taps on his shoulder and he turns, "what's up?"

He leans up kissing him one more time before shrugging, "one more for good luck."

He smiles and Patrick grins back, "happy New Year."

"Happy New Year."

 

\---

 

Patrick wakes up from his nap he doesn't see Brendon he gets up and leaves the room going downstairs. He sees the other boy in the kitchen making something on top of the stove.

"You're making lunch," Patrick asks.

He nods, "yeah."

"What are you making," he asks.

"Spanish chicken and rice," he says.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Brendon nods, "I can cook some stuff."

"Your parents are okay with you cooking by yourself?"

He shrugs, "they're not home too often. Sometimes they bring food home, but most of the time I'm cooking for myself."

"Do you get lonely by yourself?"

Brendon smiles and stops cooking so he can hug him, "how can I ever get lonely if you're beside me?"

Patrick smiles and kisses his cheek. Brendon lets go and gets back to preparing.

"What about you," he asks, "do your parents ever cook for you?"

"My mom does," Patrick smiles, "she cooks all the time. When she was a kid she worked in a diner and that's where she met my uncle. They love to cook. He introduced her to my dad and they got married and had me and Pete."

"They sound great. I'd love to meet your family sometime."

"You would," he asks.

"Yeah," he shrugs, "they'll be my family someday, wont they?"

Patrick blushes, "yeah. Once I'm an omega you'll be my official boyfriend and then you can really meet my family."

"And bite each other," he asks.

Patrick rubs his neck, imagining the marks that would be there when he got his heat, "yeah, and we could give each other bites."

"Could you take the rice off the burner, the chicken should almost be done."

Patrick grabs the handle and turns, bumping into Brendon. When he does the water comes back it lands in patches across Patrick's hand making him scream and quickly set the pot in the sink before holding his own hand to himself, "ow!"

Brendon stops everything he's doing and turns to him, "shit!"

He turns the sink to cold and puts Patrick's hand under it. The blond frowns, "that hurt so bad. Ow! What if it scars?"

"It'll be fine," he says.

He shakes his head, "it wont, it'll be so big and ugly. You wont want to hold my hand anymore."

Brendon takes a measuring cup and dips it into the hot water and carefully pours some over his own hand, hissing in pain.

"What are you doing," Patrick shouts, giving him a weird look.

He shakes his hand and waits a few seconds before shoving it under the water and holding Patrick's hand, "there, now they match."

"You just gave yourself a scar."

"Will you still hold my hand if it scars?"

"Of course I will."

"Then don't worry about yours." 

"You know, most alphas and omegas get matching tattoos," Patrick says. 

Brendon shurgs, "tattoos can be removed. Scars are forever." 

Patrick smiles and holds his hand and lays his head against his shoulder while they let the cold water wash over the mark. Brendon kisses the top of his head and Patrick sighs, "this chicken better be delicious."

 

\---

 

He looks beside him seeing Patrick look at Gerard who received what appears to be an entire grocery bag full of lollipops. He turns to look at Frank and smiles, "Aww, Frank, you didn't have to buy me all these!"

"I didn't," he says.

Gerard looks at them and notices they're from more than one person. He smiles big, "there's so many!"

Josh receives no lollipops or roses but when a giant teddy bear that's the size of a person is brought in with his name across the chest he smiles big, "is that for me?"

They nod and he stands and hugs it tight, "I love it!"

"We all got it for you," Gerard says smiling.

They hand him a bouquet of roses and he smiles at Tyler, "all for me?"

"I love them," he smiles, holding the bear and sitting down with it.

Almost everyone in the room receives gifts from someone. He turns seeing Pete letting Mikey borrow his hoodie. When he puts it on and reaches into the pocket he pulls out a tiny bear with _I love you_ written across the chest. He smiles and Pete hands him a rose and kisses his cheek. Mikey mouths an _I love you too_ and he turns to Patrick who's watching Frank hand Gerard a medium black cosmetic bag full of different kinds of make-up.

"You don't need any of it," Frank says, "but Ryan said you'd like it."

He smiles and kisses all over Franks face leaving bright red lip marks all over his skin.

"Are you upset you didn't get anything," Brendon asks the blond.

He turns and shrugs, "I'm used to not getting anything."

Brendon reaches beside himself on the floor and picks up a bouquet of long stemmed roses and hands it to him, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Roses?"

"Yeah, I thought my _friend_ should be appreciated today."

"That so," he asks.

He nods, "be my Valentine?"

Patrick smiles, "I guess I could be your Valentine, even though the gesture is a little romantic for someone who's just a friend."

He bites his lip and reaches out and touches Patrick's hair on the side of his face, claiming he was just fixing it. Patrick smiles and shakes his head, "you're staring."

"Can't help it," he says, "you look really nice today."

Brendon's hand pulls back and rests on the table next to Patrick's.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight," he asks, "with me?"

Patrick looks up at him, "dinner? As in just the two of us? Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a date," Patrick says.

"It's not."

"Okay. Where would it be?"

"Somewhere nice," he says, "where they put candles on the table and give you a million utensils and cups."

"Sounds like I can't afford it," Patrick tells him.

"I'm paying," he says.

"That would make it a date," he points out. 

"It's not," he tells him.

"Sounds like a date," he tells him.

"It's not a date," he says, moving his fingers on top of Patrick's scar.

Patrick looks to their hands and turns his over so they can lace together, "you promise it's not a date?"

"I promise," he says, "it's not a date and I wont try and kiss you."

"I mean," he says playing with their fingers, "you can have a kiss on the cheek. Friends do that, right?"

He smiles, "yeah, friends do that."

 

\---

 

He swings slowly back and forth, turning to look at Patrick swinging beside him with a smile on his face, "look."

He turns looking at an alpha spinning a merry go around with a omega holding a toddler in the center. They're smiling and they looked extremely happy.

"Do you think we'll ever have a kid some day," the blond asks.

Brendon smiles, "yeah, how many do you want?"

"Two," he says, "maybe three."

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'd be okay with that. But they have to look like you."

He gets out of his swing and goes behind Patrick pushing him gently

"Why," he asks.

"So if they ever get into trouble they can just bat their pretty blue eyes and get out of any trouble just by being cute like you."

"I'm not cute," Patrick tells him.

"You are," he says.

"How do you even know you we'll even have kids someday? What if you don't want to marry me when we grow up."

"Of course I'll want to marry you, who else would I want to marry?"

"Someone prettier," he says.

Brendon stops the swing and Patrick turns to look at him. Brendon leans down so they're face to face, "there's no one prettier than you."

"I can't wait until we're in eighth grade," he smiles, "I can't wait until I get my heat. Then we can go from best friends to boyfriends."

"Will we stop being best friends," Brendon finds himself asking.

Patrick shakes his head, "I'll always be your best friend."

"Really," he asks.

Patrick leans in and kisses him for a second. When he pulls back Brendon's cheeks turn red and Patrick smiles, "and I'll always be yours."

"My best friend and my omega," he asks.

Patrick nods and Brendon moves in front of him holding out his hand. When the blond takes it they walk together around the park, "Trick?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that your first kiss," he asks, hoping it was.

Patrick nods, "yeah, was it yours?"

He nods back.

"Did you like it," Patrick asks him.

He smiles, "yeah, I can't wait until you're my omega and we can do that more often."

Patrick smiles, "what's the first thing you want to do when we get married?"

"Bond," he says.

Patrick raises his eyebrows, "bond? That's permanent."

"You don't see us together permanently?"

"I do," he nods, "I just wasn't sure if you saw us together like that."

"I don't want anyone else," he says, playing with his fingers.

"Kiss me," Patrick says.

Brendon's hands go up to hold his face and he leans in kissing him. It's gentle and it feels exactly the way Brendon thought it would, only way better.

"I don't want anyone else either," he whispers.

Brendon smiles and kisses him one more time, "do you want to walk into town and get some ice cream?"

He smiles, "hold my hand?"

Brendon takes his hand and Patrick holds onto his arm with his other hand and lays his head against him as they walk together.

"When we get married I'm going to kiss you so much," Patrick says.

"I'm going to kiss you more," Brendon says, "everywhere."

Patrick's cheeks turn red and his playfully hits Brendon's arm, "shut up, people can hear you."

"Will you kiss me everywhere?"

"You're gross," Patrick says.

He gasps, "you wont kiss me?"

Patrick looks around and nods, "I'll kiss you everywhere. I'll even give myself to you, but you and only you. And only when we're married!"

Brendon gives Patrick's hand a squeeze, "and you'll always be my Trick?"

He grins, "if you'll always be my Brenny Rabbit."

He smiles, "deal."

 

\---

 

"My boys graduated," Andy smiles, setting the cake down in front of them, "Joe, take a picture of me with them."

He takes the phone from Andy and takes a few of them all smiling together. He hands it back and looks to Patrick and his brother, "you guys did good. I'm real proud of you guys."

Patrick beams up at them and they take a seat across from them, cutting the cake and getting ice cream with it. There's a knock at the diner door and they turn seeing Josh and Frank smiling and waving at them. Patrick gets up and opens it and the two zoom past him to the table, pulling up chairs. Frank smiles, "we know you made cake, Uncle Andy!"

"That doesn't mean you can have any, I made this special for my nephews."

"I know," he says, as if it's obvious, "it's why we're here. Josh, hand me a plate would you?"

Josh hands him one and puts ice cream on his own plate. Patrick locks the door and walks back to the table. He watches Frank cut big slices for them and plate it. Joe looks at Frank disgusted, "Andy, what is that?"

Frank looks up, smiling with a mouthful of cake, "I'm his kid, what are you?"

"Brother," Joe says.

"Oh, my other uncle," he nods eating his cake.

"Did you have a kid I didn't know about? Was it with Deborah from the Library, you said it was a false alarm."

"It was," he tells him, "these are Patrick's friends."

"He's our uncle," Frank says.

"I'm not," Andy tells his brother.

"Uncle Andy can you pass me the lemonade," Josh says.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Andy says passing the container over.

Josh fills up his cup and Joe turns to Andy who sighs, "okay, I'm their uncle."

"You got two more? They're not cats, Andy, you can't hoard them, you'll never date again!"

"I've actually got a dinner with Amy from high school this weekend."

"Yeah," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, she wants me to meet her family."

"We're really proud of him," Patrick says.

Pete nods, "extremely proud, been coaching him through this for weeks."

"We're getting an aunt," Frank asks, "why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Is she pretty," Josh asks.

"Very pretty," Joe says, "can't believe she's not with Steve anymore."

"They broke up," Pete says, "and Uncle Andy asked her out and she said yes because she's really into guys with tattoos."

Joe pats his back, "good job, dude."

"Does she know how to cook," Frank asks.

"Very well," he nods.

"I love her already," Frank says shoving a spoonful of cake in his mouth.

"Is she the one," Josh asks.

"I think so," Andy nods, "she definitely feels like it."

"We're happy you found someone," Josh says.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Can't believe you have four kids and a girlfriend," Joe says, "I got a couple dogs and weird neighbors. A blind guy, a stripper, and ex-con with a huge garden. He's really nice. Oh and then the bird guy next door who uses my trashcans."

"What's a stripper," Josh asks.

Frank quickly drops his spoon and puts his hands over Josh's ear when Joe goes to explain.

"Are we _not_ supposed to tell him," he asks.

They all shake their head and he nods, "got it."

He takes his hands off an Joe sighs, "it's what they call nurses."

Everyone nods and Josh smiles, "I love strippers! They're so nice."

"The one that lives near me is really nice, pays her rent in ones though," he says.

They hear another knock and look up seeing Gerard, Mikey, Tyler, and Brendon waiting by the door.

"I'll get it," Josh says getting up and almost skipping over.

"That's why he's my favorite," Andy says.

Frank's jaw drops and he looks hurt as they walk over.

"We heard there was cake," Mikey says.

"I didn't, I heard Patrick's hot uncle was back in town so I came over to see if he's hot," Gerard says.

Pete and Patrick turn to Gerard who's looking at Andy and Joe. The omega shrugs, "little more rugged than I was expecting, but the tattoos are hot so I'm staying."

"How many kids do you have," Joe asks.

"Just four," he nods, "I-I mean two!"

Josh and Frank smile, "we're you're kids?!"

He sighs and starts plating cake, "cake anyone?"

Everyone else takes a bit and Gerard sits at the bar while Mikey sits behind Pete and Brendon sits behind Patrick as they eat their cake.

"This is really good," Tyler says.

"Thank you," Andy smiles.

"So, what were we all talking about," Gerard asks.

"Strippers," Josh says.

And nearly everyone starts choking.

"I used to want to be a stripper," Josh continues.

"But then of course you realized you had dreams," Joe says.

Josh cocks his head to the side before continuing, "I wanted to help people. I wanted to bring smiles to everyone's faces. But being a stripper is hard, working days and nights, I don't know if I could do it in heels."

"I took a couple classes," Gerard says, "I could be a stripper if I needed to be."

"I couldn't do it," Josh says, "my feet would hurt too much, and I'd eat all the suckers."

"What," Tyler asks.

"Well, I can't help myself around them, you know that. I'd suck all of them."

Gerard smiles, "all of them? Even I wouldn't suck _all_ of them."

"I'm addicted to candy," Josh says, "it's a problem, I know."

"Candy," Brendon asks.

"Josh, are you talking about candy-stripers," Mikey asks.

"What's a candy-striper," he turns to him.

"A volunteer nurse who goes room to room and makes people feel better and gives out suckers."

"Yeah," he smiles, "that's what I mean, I thought they were called strippers."

He shakes his head, "yeah, no, strippers are something totally different, you don't need to worry about that though. Eat your cake."

Tyler lets out a relieved breath and sits at the bar with Gerard.

"I know only two of you guys are mine," Andy says, "but I'm proud of you guys as well, especially you, Frank. Really thought you were going to get kicked out."

"Not this year," he smiled, "and I only got suspended six times!"

"I know," he smiles, "you did so much better than last year!"

Andy ruffles his hair and Frank smiles and takes a cup of lemonade when Andy pours it for him, "very proud of you, kid."

He then turns to Patrick and Pete and smiles, "and I say it all the time, I know, but I'm very proud of you two too."

They smile at him and he looks as if he's about to start tearing up, "aww, okay, everyone squeeze together, I want to get a good picture of all my kids."

He gets out of his seat and watches everyone slide into the booth as close as they can.

"Okay, everyone smile, Joe you too! Ready?"

They all press together and Patrick takes Brendon's hand in his, squeezing it tight.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

 

\---

 

**Monday**

_This was it,_ he thinks, _this is the week everyone is getting their heats. This is the week I'll be able to finally claim Patrick._

He walks around the halls, seeing most of the students everyone thought would be omegas gone. He smiles, seeing only alphas in the hall. He hoped Patrick wasn't here today either so he could rush to his house after school. He turns the corner and sees Patrick at his locker. He walks over to him and Patrick frowns, "I didn't get it today."

"That's okay," he smiles, "I mean, you have all week."

He nods, "yeah. Yeah, you're right. There's still a few people here that are supposed to be omegas who haven't got theirs yet."

He smiles and shrugs, "you'll probably get it tomorrow."

"Yeah," he smiles.

 

  
**Tuesday**

Less people were at school when he walked in and he smiles heading through the halls. Ryan was gone. Most of the cheerleaders were gone. He sees two girls at the end of the hall bump fists and walk to class. Betas. He wondered if they hoped they would be alpha and omega. He turns the corner and doesn't see Patrick and is immediately happy.

_He got it! He got it, that means we can claim each other!_

He heads into the classroom and he couldn't wait until class was over. He looks up from his books seeing Patrick sitting by the window looking outside with his head propped up in his hand. He sits beside him and tilts his head, "you didn't get it today?"

He looks to Brendon, "no."

"that's okay," he smiles, "you have the rest of the week. I mean, there's still some people left everyone thought would be omega. I bet you'll get it tomorrow!"

He nods, "yeah. I'll probably get it tomorrow. Maybe even tonight or something. My mom said she didn't get her until the last day. Same with all the omegas in my family. We're all late bloomers I suppose."

"At least I still get to see you at school. I was hoping you wouldn't be here so you could get your heat, but I'm actually pretty glad you are so I don't have to put up with this teacher by myself."

He shrugs, "well, when I don't have to come to school I'm sure you'll be able to get through the day by yourself."

"I don't know if I can," he says, "I need you by my side, you know. Can't live without you."

He laughs and shakes his head, "you can too."

"I'm not so sure," he tells him frowning.

Patrick leans in and kisses his cheek, "you'll be fine."

 

  
**Wednesday**

He walks through the halls, every cheerleader was gone, the hall was swarming with nothing but alphas in sight and the two betas from yesterday. Everyone suspected to be an omega was gone, so when he turned the corner and saw Patrick standing at his locker his heart sunk a little in his chest. He walks up to him and leans against the lockers next to his. Patrick closes the door and looks to him, sighing, "I didn't get it."

"You're just a late bloomer," he shrugs.

He nods, this time with a little uncertainty in his voice, "I'm sure I'll get it the last school day or something like they all did."

Brendon puts an arm around him as they walk to class. When they sit down this time they hardly speak, Patrick's focus on the clouds in the distance.

"There's supposed to be a storm coming," Patrick finally says.

"It's supposed to be really bad this weekend," Brendon says.

"I never liked storms," he says shaking his head.

"You'll have your headphones," he says, "and at least you wont have to be at school that day when you get your heat."

He nods, "I guess so."

Brendon looks at the clouds for himself and there was a feeling in his chest he couldn't ignore. Not happy or sad, but like a hole was beginning to form. He looks at the blond looking off into the distance and he knows what it is.

_Realization._

He looks at the hand resting on the desk with a scar that closely resembled his own as he thinks about him.

_Patrick's not going to get his heat._

 

  
**Thursday**

Most of the omegas are back at school and it was driving the new alphas insane. Everyone was happier, the clothes were prettier, everyone looked like they were a new person. He pushes past the new omegas who rubbed themselves up against him. And when he turned he looked at the end of the hall seeing Patrick pulling books from his locker and standing all alone. He turns and looks to Brendon as omegas begin talking to him. Patrick keeps his head down and goes into the classroom.

A different feeling courses through him. A feeling he's never felt before. Like his heart was being torn right down the middle. He doesn't head to class, not quickly anyway. His body panics and his mind races.

_It has to be Patrick, it's always been Patrick. I don't want anything else, I don't want anyone else. Please let him get his heat._

He sits in his desk, eyes moving to look at him beside him staring out the window. The clouds are above the whole town, but it hasn't rained, not yet. they're dark and there's no doubt it's going to be the worst one the town's seen, but for now things are fine. Calm.

He ignores the ugly dark gray and turns his attention to who's opposite. Sun blond hair and clear blue sky eyes. He was a walking talking perfect day even when things weren't perfect. He wants to reach out, touch his hand, trace the scar on the back so Patrick remembers what it means. But he doesn't.

"Brendon," Patrick finally says.

"Yeah?"

Patrick turns his head to look at him, his whole focus was on him now and he waits for whatever is about to come next.

"I love you."

And the feeling is back when Patrick reaches out and touches his scar, fingertips lightly tracing over it as he waits patiently for him to say it back.

"I love you too."

And he means it with every fiber of his being. He's never been more sure he loves him than in this moment. Patrick gives him a weak smile before turning back to the window. His hand slowly pulls from his and he's left with the lingering feeling of where Patrick's hand was on his.

Brendon closes his eyes and turns from him.

_Please._

 

  
**Friday**

He's dreading going to school today, because he knows Patrick's there. He looks out the window of the car, watching the raindrops race down the window.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, what is it, bud?"

"I like someone."

"Yeah," he asks smiling, "who's the omega?"

He pauses for a minute, not knowing how to say it or explain it and his father seems to catch on.

"It's not an omega, is it?"

_Patrick is not an it._

"No," he admits.

"Alpha," he asks, driving a little slower now.

"No," he says shaking his head.

His dad breathes out a sigh of relief, "oh good, it's just a beta."

He smiles slightly, "is that okay?"

"Yeah," he says, "you can like a beta. You can be with a beta."

"I can," he asks.

"Yeah," he nods, "I mean, you can't marry them or anything. But you can be with them the way you can be with an omega."

_Is he talking about sex?_

"Are you talking about sex," he asks.

His dad laughs, "uh, yeah, I am, buddy. You can have sex with them, just don't let anyone know. You're not supposed to, but what the church doesn't know wont hurt them."

"But I don't want to do that, I like him, dad. I _want_ to marry him."

And the car stops completely, a few cars behind him honking. He turns towards him to look him in his eyes.

"You can't do that," he says.

"But I-"

"No, no, no, no, no. No buts, okay? Now if you have that strong of feelings for him you need to stop seeing him."

_Stop seeing Patrick?_

"But he's my best friend."

"Not anymore," he tells him, "I want you to stay away from him."

"I can't," he says, "I don't wanna be away from him."

He shakes his head, "fuck!"

Brendon nearly jumps at the swear word. His dad turns back around and begins driving, "what is--how much school do you have left? Like two weeks? Three weeks?"

"One week," he says.

"Alright then today's going to be your last day."

"Last day?"

"Yeah, your last day, can you stay away from him for one day?"

"I mean, I guess," he says, "but what do you mean my _last_ day?"

"We're going on vacation, I'm gonna set it up. We'll fly somewhere or something."

"I wanted to stay here this summer."

"Yeah, well, your situation kind of changes things. You can't be around this kid, okay? I'm the mayor now and I can't have you bringing betas around and flaunting them in front of everyone. Every voter goes to church, and one wrong move, one wrong look from you at this kid could mean problems. Just," he licks his lips trying to find the right words, "just find an omega. Just find the prettiest omega you can and be with them, okay? Any omega, they can even look like the guy you like so much, just _don't_ go around the beta, okay?"

He nods, "yeah."

The car stops in front of the school and his father turns around seeing the look on his face, "I'm sorry, Brendon, but that's the way it has to be."

He nods.

"Try to have a good day, okay?"

"You too," he says getting out of the car.

He walks towards the door watching everyone else run past him inside. For once he wasn't eager to go in, he wasn't excited to go find Patrick, he was dreading it. Once he's in the building he walks down the hall and sees the omegas that are back smiling and a few of them twirling in their new dresses and waving at a few alphas. He walks towards them and turns to see Patrick standing at his locker, getting books.

"Hey, Brendon," Ryan says walking over to him, "I'm back, did you miss me in Social Studies?"

But his attention's on Patrick and he can feel his heart racing at what he was about to do. He can feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. He doesn't want to, but he knows it's the only way to get him to stay away. Patrick turns and glances at the omega before stopping and looking to him. He smiles and waves at him.

"Hello," Ryan says, "Brendon? Are you there?"

And before Ryan can turn around to see what he's looking at Brendon grabs his face and closes his eyes before locking his lips with his. When he pulls away all attention is on them and Brendon looks past him seeing Patrick's head immediately look towards the floor as he rushes to the classroom.

He felt sick, the feeling in his chest worse than it's ever been. He looks back to Ryan and the omega smiles, "uh, hi to you too."

He smiles at him and his hands finally drop down by his sides, "I'll see you around."

"Okay," he says, smiling back.

He walks off and he feels like he really might throw up. He goes to class and takes his seat besides Patrick who's looking out the window.

 _Please don't talk to me,_ he thinks, _please don't let him talk to me, I don't want to hurt him anymore._

"Um," Patrick starts, his voice soft, like if it was any louder it would break.

 _Please,_ he says, almost praying.

"Ryan seems nice," he finally says with a meek smile, "he's very pretty!"

"Yeah, he is," he says quickly, his words sounding harsh when they hit his ears.

Patrick turns away again and when he can tell Patrick can't see him he turns to look at him.

 _I'm sorry,_ he says, wishing somehow Patrick could hear his thoughts, _I'm so sorry Patrick._

He sees Patrick's hands quickly wipe his face before he turns his focus to the teacher. When he notices Brendon staring he drops his head down to his book.

 _It should have been you,_ he thinks, and he wants to reach over and touch his face, run his fingers over the scar on his hand, _I should have be kissing you._

 

 

**Saturday**

He stays in bed, eyes on his phone waiting to hear from the person that wasn't calling him anytime soon. He's clutching a pillow to his chest, Patrick's shirt pulled over it as he cries quietly. He thinks about calling him, about going to the park with him. There's a knock on the door and when it opens he doesn't look away from the phone. It's his dad, he can tell by the footsteps. He walks over and looks at him.

"What do you need," his father asks.

"Patrick," he sobs, squeezing the pillow more, "I need Patrick."

"You've attached yourself to him," he says.

And each breath is heavy after he nods. He squeezes the pillow again.

"We're leaving tomorrow after church," he says, "once we've left for a while you'll get better. You wont think about him anymore."

He nods, "okay."

"Take a shower before dinner," he says.

He nods again and his father pats his leg, "you'll be okay after this, alright? I promise."

His fingers squeeze the shirt tighter and he finally looks away from the phone to his dad before nodding. His dad walks away and he thinks about the trip and being far away and going that long without seeing him. Something tells him he wouldn't be okay. He looks back to the phone and breathes in deep to clear his nose before he breathes in softer to smell Patrick's scent. It was light but there and he wishes it was stronger. He wants to smell it every day, it's the smell he wants to be buried in until his scent is undetectable.

He thinks about calling Patrick, _would he answer?_

He pulls the blanket over himself and the pillow and closes his eyes, he pretends he's there sleeping next to him.

_When I wake up everything will be fine. When I wake up this will just be a dream._

 

  
**Sunday**

It wasn't a dream. He was dressed up, he'd packed his bags last night for a destination he didn't know anything about. He wasn't excited to go, he would miss Patrick. But he knew himself too well, if he stayed he'd crawl out of his window and run to Patrick's house. He'd apologize and tell him he didn't mean it. He would hug him and hold him and probably try to kiss him. He looks out the window of the car. _Still. Raining._

"I got you something," his dad says.

He didn't want anything, whatever it was it wasn't Patrick. He turns anyway and he takes the book reading the words _'English to French'_ across the front.

"We're going to France, you always talk about going there."

 _Yeah, with Patrick,_ he thinks.

He stares at it longer and his mother turns to him, "aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," he says flatly.

"You'll get to learn a new language, we'll visit museums and go to all the best places. We'll have fun just you, me, and your dad."

He looks at the book, smiling slightly when he remembers how Patrick wants to learn French. How he couldn't wait for high school so he was able to actually learn it without having to guess how to pronounce the words.

"Brendon," his mother says, "are you coming?"

He looks up, not realizing they were already at the church. He gets out of the car, leaving his book in the pocket on the back of the passenger seat. When they go inside his eyes search the room. No Patrick. He frowns and takes his seat looking towards the door the whole time, even when he was told to pay attention, he watched out the corner of his eyes.

 _What if he got his heat today,_ he thinks.

His heart began to race. Patrick _never_ missed church.

_It could happen, it's the last day of the right week, he could have gotten it, right?_

The man in the front of the room drones on for what feels like eternity and still. _No. Patrick._ When it's over and everyone's standing he turns seeing an omega beside him in a yellow dress, colorful hair on top of his head. His soft eyes were more focused on the stained glass windows than the people around him. When they stand and he goes to walk off Brendon goes after him and taps his shoulder. The doe-eyed boy turns to him smiling and waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"It's Josh, right?"

He nods, "yeah, you're Brendon."

"Yeah," he says, "I was just wondering if you knew a Patrick."

"I know a couple of people named Patrick."

"Do you know a Stump," he asks.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Do you know if he got his heat today?"

"He didn't get his heat, he's a beta," he tells him. 

His heart sinks again, "well, do you know where he is?"

"He's at his uncle's house while everyone makes plans and figures out all the legal stuff," he tells him.

"What? What plans? What legal stuff," he asks.

"You didn't hear," he asks, shaking his head, "everyone in town is talking about it."

He shakes his head and they stop walking completely. He turns his whole body to face Brendon before he speaks, "his parents were in a crash last night. His family's making funeral arrangements."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Brendon's test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

"I can't believe you two are leaving me," Andy says, frowning.

"I'm just taking Patrick where he needs to go. College classes haven't even started yet," Pete tells him.

"I'm just going to be gone for the summer," Patrick says, "I'll be back in no time!"

"I know, but when fall comes you'll both be gone and I'll be all alone."

"Uncle Andy, I'll be here on weekends," Pete says, "culinary school is only forty-five minutes away."

"I know," he says, "I'm so proud of both of you. Patrick's going to be a music teacher, you're going to be a chef. And I don't have to pay for any of it because you two got _scholarships._ "

"Pete's really good at soccer," Patrick says.

"And Patrick's good at _not_ sports," Pete says.

Andy smiles and hugs them both, "My boys are all grown up. I'm so proud of you guys."

They smile and hug him tight.

"Your parents would be proud of you too, both of you."

He smiles and they pull from him and take a step back. Patrick sighs, "I have to get going, I still have one more stop to make before I leave."

Pete nods and heads out to the car, carrying Patrick's duffel bag for him. Patrick walks a few steps before turning around and hugging his uncle again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he says, "stay out of trouble."

He nods and finally leaves the house and gets in the front seat. Pete turns, "we have a stop to make?"

He nods, "I need to go to Ryan's house, it's very important."

"What? Why?"

"I just want to tell him something and I can't do it over the phone."

He nods, "alright. Are you sure this isn't about Dallon?"

"It's not," he says, "I just need to go there."

"I thought you'd want to see Brendon before you leave. You two are close again. _Really close._ "

"He's my friend."

"He doesn't look at you like he's your friend, he looks at you like your his. Like he'd take a bullet for you."

"He cares about me."

"He just wants in your pants."

"You're wrong," he says.

"I know guys like him and he-"

"Pete," he says cutting him off, "you're wrong."

He looks to Patrick before laughing and turning back to the road, shaking his head in disbelief, "you're in love with him."

"Ryan lives on this road, turn left."

"Not even going to deny it," he asks.

"Just stay in the car," he sighs.

The car stops and Patrick gets out and walks up to the door. Ryan's mother answers the door and she smiles, "are you Patrick?"

He nods, "oh, he talks about you a lot. Ryan! Your friend is here!"

He sits up and turns seeing him. He and Dallon stand and Ryan walks over, "hey, you never come to visit alone. Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No. I just I need you to deliver something to Brendon. I'm going to be gone and I need someone to give it to him when I'm gone."

"Are you coming back?"

"I'm coming back," he says, "this can't wait though. Make sure he gets it at seven thirty."

He holds out an envelope. Ryan takes it, "a letter?"

"It's very important. He needs to read it when I leave."

Dallon walks over and smiles, "hey, Patrick. What's up?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving," he asks, "you can't go. What about the diner?"

"I've got other plans now. My original plans are back in motion."

"Original plans? You're leaving for good," he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," he says, "the plans I had way before you. Just make sure he gets the letter okay? It's very important he gets it and that neither of you open it."

Ryan nods, "yeah, okay. We'll give it to him."

He nods and goes to walk off but instead turns to Ryan and gives him a small hug. It's nothing major, but it's enough to startle Ryan and get him to stare at him, unblinkingly with his mouth hung open.

"Thank you."

Ryan smiles, "no problem. What are more than acquaintances for."

"Friends," Patrick corrects, "you didn't scream when Pete threw up on your dress and shoes, and you helped me clean up the vomit off my uncle's couch without complaining, okay? We're _friends._ "

"Are _we_ ," Dallon asks.

"I suppose it's been long enough," he nods, "yeah, we're friends."

They smile at each other and share a moment of silence before Patrick sighs, "well, I've got to get going, I've got to be there in twenty minutes."

They wave and Patrick gets back into the passenger side of Pete's car.

"You hugged Ryan."

"He's helped me drag your naked body up the stairs and clean ranch dressing out of your hair. He and I have been through a lot," he finally sighs.

"Ranch," he asks.

"You thought you were a salad," he sighs.

He cocks his head thinking as he drives. Patrick looks down at his phone and sees a message from Brendon.

_'Dinner and a movie later?'_

_**'Sorry, can't. Will you do me a favor?'** _

He waits for a reply as they pull up in front of the silver building with large glass windows.

_'What's that?'_

**_'Go to Ryan's house at seven thirty. He's got something for you but only at seven thirty.'_ **

_'Aright, what is it?'_

**_'It's a surprise, but once you get it I'll call you tomorrow night to talk about it.'_ **

They get out of the car and together they walk inside. His phone buzzes again.

_'Will you be busy until then?'_

_**'Extremely so and I wont be able to answer my phone, but I'll be able to tomorrow night and I can't wait to talk to you about your surprise even more.'** _

_'I guess I'll wait until tomorrow.'_

He sees his friends waiting for him at the escalators. Frank and Josh smiling and waving like idiots as he heads over to them. He drops his bag when he's in front of them and Josh and Frank almost tackle him. They hug him tight and Tyler and Gerard join in, nearly crushing him.

"Do you _have_ to go," Josh asks.

"There's something I have to do and then I'll be back."

Frank frowns, "for a whole summer?"

"It'll fly by, you wont even notice I'm gone."

They're all frowning now and he tries to wrap his arms around all of them, "I'm gonna miss you guys!"

When they let go he turns to Pete who hugs him tight, "call me as soon as you land, don't trust any strangers, don't share a cab with anyone. I've seen the movie Taken, don't trust _anyone._ Okay?"

He laughs and nods, "okay."

"I'll bring you all back something cool."

"Bring me back something weird," Frank says.

"Bring me back some shoes," Gerard tells him, "or a dress. Something elegant."

He nods and heads up the escalator, "I'll call all of you, tell you about everything when I get there."

They wave until he goes all the way up. He puts the long strap over his shoulder and when he makes it to the end, he boards his plane.

 

\---

 

Brendon looks at his watch, it was way past seven thirty. He sighs and opens the envelope carefully. A single piece of paper was pulled out and unfolded.

_'Hello, Brenny Rabbit.'_

He smiles and bites his lip before reading more.

_'I'm writing you this instead of telling you in person so I could be sure you wouldn't follow me. I'm already gone for the summer, so don't bother going to my house or anything, I'm not there. Do you remember when I told you you'd have a test at the end of the school year after graduation? Well, the test is tomorrow when I call you. I hope you paid close attention and know the answer to my question, I hope you don't disappoint me because these past few months have been really nice. You've been really nice. You don't know how good it feels having my best friend back and I want you to know that your friendship means a lot to me. So I hope you know the answer to my question, because I really want you to. I want us to be more and I want us to have more. I want us! So reach back as far as you can in your mind and really think about everything I've ever told you. Good luck.'_

His eyes trail down to the bottom and his fingers trace the lightly inked letters.

_'Always yours, Trick.'_

He folds the note carefully and tucks it into his wallet. He hears a soft sigh and turns looking over at Ryan sleeping soundly beside him. The omega shifts closer and his cheek rubs against his shoulder. He smiles and looks to Dallon stepped out from the bathroom, "seems my omega's rubbing his scent on your shoulder."

Brendon shrugs, "he can't help it, he's used to sleeping next to me."

Dallon presses his lips into a thin line before watching him get closer to Brendon's neck.

"No need to be jealous, I meant actually sleeping next to me. Most of the time anyway. He slept in my bed a lot whenever he was upset. Which was a lot because he hated nearly everyone and didn't have many friends."

"Do you," Dallon takes a deep breath before letting it out, "did you ever love him?"

"Of course I love him," he says running his hand through Ryan's hair, "I'll always love him. But not the way you think, not the way you do. I care for him very deeply and I would do anything for him, but I don't love him the way I love Patrick. I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love Patrick."

Ryan makes small humming noise before rubbing against him. Dallon shifted his feet before sitting down on the other side of the sleeping omega.

"Dude, if it bothers you, just tell me and I'll move him over."

"Why would it bother me? You two don't love each other," he says.

He moves Ryan over and pulls the blanket off of himself. He goes over to the table and looks out the window taking in the view.

Dallon walks over taking the champagne out of the ice bucket, "great view?"

Brendon nods, "especially when it's night time. All the lights."

The bottle pops he's quickly pouring it into a glass until there's a small groan. Ryan's arms come around him, touching his chest as he rubs his face into his back, "mmm, pour me a glass?"

"Of course," he says.

Brendon turns seeing him with the blanket wrapped around him and a sleepy expression.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," he smiles.

"So, what are we talking about," he asks moving his head to look at Brendon and keep his head rested on Dallon.

"Talking about the view from the window," he asks, "I haven't even had a chance to look."

Dallon turns around to face him and presses a kiss to his nose, "take a look, you can see the city lights."

"We should stay here for a while," Ryan says, taking his glass, "all of us. We should shop or eat. Probably eat. Do you think they have any good diners?"

"I know a few," Brendon says, "you'll love them."

"We don't all have to spend so much time together do we? It _can_ just be you and me, can't it," Dallon asks.

Ryan turns, smirking at him before throwing the blanket to the side, "someone not want to share me?"

He sits down and pulls Ryan onto his lap, "I've been sharing you for about four years now. I'd like some time just me and you."

Brendon looks at Ryan who smiles, "and we'll have time just me and you. I promise. But you know you're my best friends. I like spending time together, all of us."

He nods and Ryan smiles peppering his face with kisses until he's laughing, "my alpha needs so much attention."

Dallon nods, "I'll die if I don't get it."

"Such a drama queen," Ryan says patting his face and finishing off his glass.

He stands and walks over to the table pouring himself another glass, "do you want one, Brendon? Dallon?"

"Yeah," they both say.

He takes three champagne flutes and fills them up before turning and handing them to both of them. Brendon licks over his lips until Ryan steps forward towards them, "I can't wait to have fun in my favorite city with my favorite boys."

He clinks their glasses together before walking over to Dallon and sitting on his lap like it was a throne. His hand rests on one of his shoulders and Dallon's kissing his cheek.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow until Patrick calls?"

Brendon sits beside them, "let's go shopping. I need to get Mikey a gift."

"Why," he asks.

"Patrick's brother hates me and Mikey's been keeping him calm throughout our friendship. But I know he's going to be pissed if we start dating. So it's like a thanks-for-keeping-your-boyfriend-distracted-while-I-hang-out-with-his-brother kind of thing."

"Have you two had sex," Ryan asks.

"No," Dallon says, speaking for him, "Patrick and I never had sex and we were dating for a year. He probably wont sleep with Brendon until they've been together two years."

"Actually," Brendon smiles, "he and I've already slept together."

"Seriously," Dallon asks.

"Yeah, it was during the party after you guys got baptized"

" _That soon_ after we broke up," Dallon nearly shouts.

"Jealous," Ryan asks raising a brow.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't get what makes him so special."

"How'd it happen," Ryan asks, "we swear we wont say anything. Like, the you-can-destroy-my-favorite-pair-of-shoes-if-I-tell kind of swear."

"He said he caught you two together," Brendon tells him.

"He saw us," Ryan shouts, "which time?"

"Yeah," Dallon says, "I forgot to tell you. We made eye contact for a solid two seconds and then he close the door really fast."

"I told you we should have locked the door!"

"No you didn't, you said to leave it unlocked and made me fuck you and tell you what a naughty-"

" _Shut up_ ," Ryan snaps.

Brendon smiles and Ryan shakes his head, "skip it."

"Anyway," Brendon says, "we talked and then he got in the floor. I was going to sleep, but then he got back in my bed and kissed me. Then he put my hand down his pants, I kind of freaked out and got out of bed."

"Wait," Ryan smiles, " _you_ freaked out? Because an _omega_ put your hand in his pants."

"Yeah," he says.

"Just making sure I heard you right, continue."

And I asked him what he was doing and he asked me if I wanted him and of course I did. And then he went down on me."

"No fucking way," Dallon says incredulously shaking his head, "I don't believe it."

"What did he do afterwards?"

"I stopped him during and told him we shouldn't do anything and that we should sleep. And he took his pants off and his underwear were soaking wet."

" _Bull. Shit,_ " Dallon says, "I don't fucking believe it."

"What happened next," Ryan asks.

"I pulled them off and he called me alpha. He told me to kiss him but whenever I did he told me to go lower with my mouth until I was eating him out. God it was amazing. He pulled my hair and rode my tongue and, _fuck_ , it was even better than the time he let me suck slick off his fingers when I found out he was an omega."

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

Dallon was pissed, but Ryan turns, "wait, what?"

"Patrick said that an alpha was with him when he went into heat for the first time and he said and let the guy lick slick off his fingers. That was you?"

He laughs awkwardly, "I was not aware he told you that."

"Are you jealous," Ryan asks.

"No," he says, "no of course not. Continue."

"After I did that we had sex. It was weird," he says, "the situation, not the sex. It was like something happened when I slept. Like I woke up in an alternate universe where he just knew everything I felt. It was like he knew all my thoughts."

Brendon thinks about Patrick's decision to kiss him, go further with him than he'd ever gone with Dallon.

"Maybe he read your diary," Dallon says.

The fear hit him like a ton of bricks and he turns to him instantly, "what?"

"He might have read your little diary. The expensive one that's got a really fancy Old English gold B on the front."

"How do you know about that?"

"I used to carry your drunk ass up the stairs and when you'd puke on yourself I had to change your clothes. I saw it in there and read it, some _really_ embarrassing shit in there by the way, all those feelings for Patrick? To be honest it's kind of the reason I kissed him in the first place."

"You dated Patrick to get under my skin," he asks.

"You fucked Ryan to get under mine!"

He rolls his eyes and Ryan sighs, "boys."

"So what, you _pretended_ to be in love with Patrick?"

"Hey, I only pretended at first. I did actually feel something for Patrick. I just loved Ryan more than I loved him."

"Were you the one that ripped a page out of my journal?"

"Yeah," he says, "I was going to read it to Ryan, tell him about how head over heels you were. But then Patrick found it and thought _I_ wrote it and he wanted to keep it so I just never told him I didn't write it."

He goes over to his duffel bag and finds his journal, "did you take anymore pages out?"

"No, just that one. I still remember the first line. _'Patrick Stump is my kryptonite.'_ And then it was a lot of I want him, I need him, he hates me, I love him. Pretty lame stuff, got kind of forbidden lovey at the end. The whole thing is mostly him pining."

He goes through the book and finds a page that easy falls out. He reads over the first line realizing it's the one Patrick had in his binder, it's the one he folded and put in his wallet.

_This means Patrick knows about my journal. This means he knows everything._

 

\---

 

He looks out at the view from the top of the tower and smiles, finally breathing in the air he'd always wanted to breathe in. He'd seen so many pictures over the years, but nothing compared to the real things. It was incredible, it was amazing, it was everything he'd hoped it would be and yet something was missing. He looks beside him seeing a couple press their heads together before kissing. He turns back to look out as the night was lit up all around him by street lamps and building lights that glowed yellow. The view really was everything he'd wanted to see, he just wished he had someone to share it all with.

He bites his lip thinking about going home, he'd wanted to stay over the summer, but without his friends, without Brendon everything seemed kind of lukewarm. He wondered if anyone was awake, if Brendon was awake. He finally gets enough courage to call. There's a ringing in his ear as he waits for the boy to pick up and when he does he answers casually and coolly, "hello?"

"Are you ready?"

"I am," he says.

"I want you to think about this and think hard, okay?"

"Okay," he smiles.

"I'm standing in the spot I've been waiting to stand in my whole life and now your question is,  _where is that?_ "

"I'm guessing where you are," he asks.

"Yes," he says, "where am I?"

Brendon pauses and Patrick leans against the rails, gripping the phone tight so he doesn't drop it.

"New York," he says, "you're in New York in the college of your dreams. It's where I am right now."

His heart drops and part of him wants to chuck his phone over the edge and go back to his hotel. Instead he lets out a breath of laughter, "well, I hate to inform you but that's not where I am."

"It's not," he asks.

"No," he tells him, "I'm somewhere else. A lot farther than that actually. I really thought you'd know. New York was never my dream, it was Gerard's and Ryan's."

"Well, where are you," he asks.

"I'm standing exactly where I've wanted to be for a long time and," he pauses and shakes his head, "fuck, I can't even look at it, I can't even appreciate it because you're not here next to me. I'm in one of the most beautiful places in the whole world, the place I told you I wanted us to go when we were kids and I can't even enjoy it because you're not here."

"What would have happened if I was there and not here?"

"I would have known that you were serious. I would have known that you genuinely wanted me as much as I want you. That you meant it when you said you missed me. That you were ready for us. I would have told you I-"

He cuts himself off with a breath and shakes his head, "it doesn't matter. You didn't get it right."

"What did you want me to say?"

"I wanted you to say Paris. I wanted you to say France. I wanted you to say the right answer because I thought for sure you would know. I wanted you to tell me that you love me and I wanted you to tell me that you were ready! I thought that you would be, I wanted you to be ready. I was waiting for you to get it right so it would finally be us because it would have meant you were serious about all the things you said, but you aren't. And it sucks so much because I believed all of those words, I was ready, Brendon. I was _really_ ready and you confused me with Gerard, with Ryan?"

"Would it make a difference if I said it all now?"

He shakes his head, "I have to go."

"Patrick."

"Goodbye."

He hangs up and puts his phone away looking out at the view. He couldn't believe he got it wrong. Brendon knew him, he paid attention to him. At least, he thought he did. But he got it wrong.

_The simplest question and he got it wrong._

He looks down at the lights even when someone beside him begins speaking.

"Je pensais que la vue de cette tour serait la plus belle chose que je verrais toute la nuit, mais en te regardant je vois maintenant que je me trompe."  
(I thought the view from this tower would be the most beautiful thing I would see all night, but looking at you I see now that I'm wrong.)

He rubs his eyes and laughs, "désolé, mon copain, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à être séduit maintenant."  
(Sorry, my friend, but I'm not really in the mood to be seduced right now.)

He hears a laugh next to him, but he doesn't turn towards him. He thinks maybe he said one of the words weird, but at this point he doesn't care. They move closer to him but he rolls his eyes and looks away, hoping they would leave. The man's warm breath is on his neck and lips next to his ear. He was about to say something when they began speaking.

"Ton français est toujours terrible, Patrick."  
(Your French is still terrible, Patrick.)

He's quick to turn to him and when he looks up he sees Brendon standing there smiling, hands in his pockets.

"You shouldn't say _mon copain._ It kind of means boyfriend. I think _mon pote_ would work better."

"You. You're here," he says.

"Of course I'm here," he smiles, "right where we said we'd be when we were kids."

"How," he asks, "I made sure you weren't supposed to get the note until seven thirty."

"I knew you'd be leaving and would trust the note to someone who knew me personally, Dallon or Ryan. Since you're still a little weird with Dallon it had to be Ryan and so we got on a plane, more specifically Dallon's family plan. I had him as company for the most part, Ryan took some sleeping pills and was out like a light a lot of the flight. I couldn't sleep though, so I-"

Patrick's quick to shut him up by jumping on him and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Patrick's mouth is on his in seconds, kissing hungrily as Brendon holds him up.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he says when he pulls back.

"I thought it was funny," he smiles.

Patrick shakes his head and rests his forehead against his, tears slipping from his eyes, "it's not funny."

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Trick."

"I thought you were serious, I thought you'd forgotten."

"I could never forget Paris," he says kissing his nose, "I could never forget anything about you."

He hugs him tight and rests his head on his shoulder, "you're so mean."

Brendon smiles and kisses the side of his head, "I'm sorry, baby. Are you mad at me?"

He nods. Brendon sighs in his ear, "would you still be mad if I told you I have the whole week already planned out for us?"

He pulls back, "you do?"

He nods, "we're going to go to every art museum, we'll see shows, go to fancy dinners. All of it."

"Are you staying at the hotel I am?"

"No," he says, "I'm staying at Dallon's house with him and Ryan. He's already got our room ready."

"Our room?"

"You can stay at the hotel if you want to pay for it, but I figured it'd be nice to stay somewhere rent free. His parents aren't using it."

Brendon wipes the tears from his face and Patrick closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against his hand.

"I think you and I should go back to my hotel."

"You'll stay with me?"

He smiles, "I payed for a month. But that's not why I want us to go back."

Brendon's hand runs over the front of Patrick's jeans and the omega is leaning in against his ear, "you'd better get me back fast because I _really_ need you right now."

Patrick licks a line up his neck and Brendon groans, the hands on him gripping tighter. He nods quickly and when Patrick's feet are back on the ground he's pulling Patrick to the elevator.

 

\---

 

Patrick presses his legs together feeling the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. Brendon's arm's wrapped around his waist. Their bodies were pressed side by side as they watch people get out of the hotel elevator. There was a man still in front of them, eyes towards the door while it went up slow. Brendon moves the hand around Patrick's waist down to unbutton his jeans. Patrick's breathing quickened and soon Brendon's hand was sliding into the back, hand grabbing his ass. Patrick sucks in a breath pulls the front of his shirt down to cover the fact that his jeans were unbuttoned. Luckily the man didn't turn around. Brendon's free hand went up and covered his mouth as the lips are on his neck moving carefully. His hand slips around to palm him through his underwear. Patrick's knees begin to buckle. Brendon's lips are soon at his ear, "if I take my hand off your mouth are you going to be quiet?"

He nods and Brendon puts his hand in and jerks him off slow and Patrick opens his mouth to gasp, but instead turns to Brendon and buries his head in his shoulder, nearly whimpering. The elevator opens and the man steps out. Once it's closed and they're all alone Brendon's pulling his hand out of his pants and pushing him up against the wall. He picks him up and Patrick's quick to roll his body against his whenever Brendon's mouth is on his. Patrick's wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss while Brendon's hands slide up the sides of his shirt and hold his waist.

"Fuck, I missed this," he says moving to kiss Patrick's neck.

The door opens and Brendon's carrying him out and down the hall. Patrick's set down and Brendon has him against the door kissing him slowly and sweetly. The omega smiles and slides the card behind him before opening the door and pulling him in. Once it's closed Patrick tosses the key card and standing on the tips of his toes kissing him. Brendon pulls at his shirt and Patrick raises his arms letting it be taken off and tossed aside. Patrick bites his lip and grabs Brendon by his belt pulling him towards the bed.

"Eager," Brendon asks raising a brow.

"I was hoping you'd get it right." He talks between kisses, "I didn't know you'd show up. Now that changes my plans."

"What were you planning?"

"I was planning on video chatting you and letting you watch me touch myself," he says undoing his belt painfully slow.

"While I was in America and you were here," he asks, "that's cruel."

"I was hoping it would get you to come, but now you're here which makes this next part even better."

"What," he asks, "are you going to touch yourself in front of me?"

He shakes his head, "you know how we had to go really slow at first last time?"

"Yeah," he says, "what? Did you stretch yourself before you called me?"

"You know," he says sliding his pants off, "I ruined my underwear last time when we were alone."

Brendon's hand goes to the back of his underwear, but finds the fabric is dry, "oh. I just thought you would be--I thought they'd be wetter."

Patrick turns around and shakes his hips slightly, "take them off me."

He kisses down his back before pushing Patrick hard and bending him over the edge of the bed. His fingers slip in the sides and pull them down to his ankles. He steps out of them and Brendon spreads his cheeks before Patrick bites his lip.

"What's is that," he asks smiling and tapping the clear blue circle pressed inside him.

Patrick turns around to look at him, "I didn't want to ruin my panties so I bought a plug. I don't even need you to stretch me this time."

"So, you were planning on video chatting me and pulling this out in front of me?"

He nods.

"So cruel," he says, kissing his lower back, "can I take it out?"

"Take it out slow," he says, "I want you to watch it drip down my legs."

Two fingers hook around it and pull the base so it comes out slow. Patrick sighs and soon all the slick that was inside him is sliding down his legs. The omega grabs a pillow and pulls it underneath him. He reaches back and gets some of it on his fingers as Brendon watches him. He holds out his hand and rubs his fingertips across Brendon's lip until he's sucking the slick off his hand. Patrick smiles at the way his tongue traces shapes into his skin. He pulls his hand away and turns to hold onto the pull under him. He sways his hips back and forth, "I miss how good your mouth felt."

Brendon leans in, licking the slick that fell down his thighs on both sides.

"Mmm!"

Brendon pushes his face between his cheeks and licks over his dripping hole.

"Ah!"

His tongue sinks inside him and he licks him open slow, tongue wiggling and making Patrick push back against his mouth. Patrick sighs and when Brendon's humming softly his whole body jerks, "Brendon!"

He pulls his tongue out and gives the pink hole one last lick before biting his cheek softly. Patrick turns his head to look back at him and he watches Brendon remove his shirt and throws it to the side. Patrick waits patiently laying down and watching the agonizingly slow striptease. He unbuckles his belt and the omega bites his lips, cock aching while he watches him pull it from the loops and drop it in the floor. He rubs himself through his pants and Patrick can tell slick is starting to leak out again in anticipation.

"Fuck, look at you," Brendon says pulling his jeans off slow, watching Patrick's hips move to rub against the bed, "you can barely be still."

"I need it," he says and when Brendon pulls the underwear down and his cock springs free another gush of slick trails down his thigh, "I need you."

He moves behind him, his cock drooling and Patrick's mouth beginning to get drier. Brendon takes the head of his cock and rubs it up and down the crack of his ass, slowly swirling it around his hole. Patrick bites his lip and moves to push back.

"Not yet," he says.

He slides the head around Patrick's hole, slick covering his cock.

"Brendon," he whines, "please?"

He pushes all the way in and Patrick moans before relaxing and gripping the pillow underneath him, "ah!"

His hands go to rest on Patrick's hips and the blond smiles before nodding, "move."

He moves his hips, building up speeds slowly but surely until Patrick was at a pace that drew out a few sighs and moans. He leans down kissing his back and Patrick moans, "just like that."

He moves a hand down from his hips to his ass squeezing before pulling his hand back and giving his skin a light spank. It was light enough that it didn't make much of a noise, but hard enough that Patrick jumped. The hip go back and forth and his cock is just barely hitting his prostate.

"Brendon?"

"Yeah, baby, what is it?"

"Can we do this another way?"

He nods, "you want to be on your back? Stomach?"

"I want to ride you."

Brendon pulls out of him stunned and Patrick lets go of his pillow turning and cocking his head, "can I?"

"Yeah," he says quickly, "yeah, you can be however you want."

Brendon gets on the bed and Patrick tosses the pillow at him letting him put it behind him. He crawls over to him and seats himself in Brendon's lap. He kisses up his chest and under his ear and Brendon grabs his hip, moving his hands down to knead his ass. Patrick's teeth nip at his skin and Brendon's quick to move his hand underneath him to adjust his own cock.

"No," Patrick says.

And Brendon stops, "no?"

"No," he repeats, "I wanna do it."

Brendon lets go and puts his hands at his side letting Patrick slide the wet cock up and down his hole. He watches him watch him and he eventually pushes the head inside himself.

"Mmm," he hums biting his lip hard while his eyes look directly into his.

Brendon swallows hard and he sinks down the rest of the way letting out a small breath when he's fully seated.

"Does it feel good like this," Brendon asks.

He kisses up his neck humming, "feels so good."

He moves his hips up and down and before Brendon can reach up to hold onto him Patrick's grabbing his hands and holding them up against the wall by his head.

"C'mon, let me touch you," he breathes and Patrick shakes his head kissing him.

"You tricked me," he says, "on top of the tower. So for now I'm keeping your hands there."

He nods, "alright. I can do that."

Patrick rides him slow and Brendon bites his lip and moves his hips. He shakes his head, "don't move your hips."

He leans in and kisses the alpha, letting go of his hands so he could hold onto his shoulders and roll his hips back and forth. Brendon's clenching his fists in the sheets under them and Patrick's smiling, knowing that not touching him must be killing him.

"Do you want to touch me," he asks.

He nods, "yeah I do, fuck I want to."

"You want to go faster?"

"Yeah," he says.

Patrick's mouth makes his way up his neck, "rougher?"

"Yeah," he breathes.

"You want give it to me just the way I need it," he asks.

He nods, "yeah, let me fuck you how you want it. Let me do it for you."

"Beg," he says.

"Seriously," he asks.

"You said you would in that dressing room, remember," he asks him, running the tips of his fingers down Brendon's chest.

He sucks in a breath through his teeth smiling, "I did. Alright, please let me do it for you?"

He sucks hickeys into his neck, "try again."

"Pretty please?"

"You're not very good at begging."

"Please," he asks, "give you what you want."

"You know what I want?"

He nods and Patrick speaks between kisses, "tell me what I want."

"You want me to flip you on your back."

"Yeah," he asks moving his hips faster.

"You want me to spread your thighs apart and fuck you just how I know you'll like it."

"Mmm, what else?"

"I'll fuck you just like that," he tells him, "so good you wont feel your legs when I'm done."

"Yeah," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, taking his hand, "I'll fuck you hard and deep and you can drag these nails of yours."

He pauses to kiss the top of his fingers and looks up, "right down my back."

Patrick bites his lip and smiles, "wont that hurt?"

"I can take it," he says, "and I can put marks all over your pretty skin. Show everyone who you belong to."

"And who do I belong to," he asks.

"Me."

"Who's my alpha," he asks, tongue tracing around his ear.

"I am," he says, instinctively puffing out his chest.

Patrick tries not to laugh and kisses his cheek, "who's my alpha?"

"I'm your alpha," he says.

"Prove it," he challenges.

Brendon's pushing him off himself hard so he lands on the soft blanket back first. Patrick watches him move between his thighs and shove his cock back inside him making him reach up for his shoulders. He grabs Patrick's wrists and pins them above his head leaving him unable to hold him.

"Ah!"

Brendon goes for his neck sucking dark red marks onto his throat, "spread you legs wider, I want you to take all of me like a good little omega."

And Patrick lets out a shaky breath. Brendon smiles raising a brow, "you are a good little omega, aren't you?"

Patrick spreads his legs and Brendon goes deeper and his hips fuck harder. The blond nods violently, "I am!"

The grip on Patrick's wrists tightens and Brendon's biting down on his shoulder over and over, Patrick's cock leaking all over his stomach and his legs instinctively squeezing together against Brendon. He puts one of Patrick's wrists on top of the other and holds them with one hand letting the other go down to his hip. Fingertips press hard into his skin while his hips move roughly into his. Different moans leave Patrick's mouth and when he lets go of his wrists his hands are going under Patrick's knees and picking him up by his hips. Once he's fucking him at an angle Patrick goes to touch himself.

"Keep your hands above your head," he tells him, "or I'll stop."

He puts his hands back the way Brendon had them and squirms slightly, trying not to move them.

"Just like that," he says, leaning down to kiss him, "such a good omega."

Patrick's cock twitches while his prostate is being thrusted against mercilessly. His knuckles turn white when he clenches his fists. Brendon smiles down at him and he moans, "please?"

He sits back on his knees and pulls Patrick up onto him. Patrick's shocked and Brendon's still going, "hold onto me."

His arms go under Brendon's and his nails dig into his back as he keeps going.

"Brendon!"

The alpha's still thrusting inside him and he feels like he's going to explode or pass or or explode and pass out. Eventually Patrick's moving with him, thin lines of blood streak his back.

"Ah!"

"You like that," he asks.

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Say it louder."

"Yes," he says, "god yes I like it!"

"I want you to be loud, I want everyone to hear what a good little omega you're being for me."

"Brendon," he whines.

"That's it, baby, say my name."

"Brendon," he says again, louder than last time.

Without warning Patrick's body jerks and his nails rake down hard. Cum splatters between them and Brendon keeps going making him whimper and bite his shoulder until he's cumming hard inside him. Patrick pants hard when he finally stops moving and a wave of hot and cold washing over him. He holds Brendon tighter and listens to him catch his breath next to his ear. Brendon kisses his cheek, and rubs his back slowly. Patrick smiles and pulls back before leaning in and kissing him hard humming against his lips, "that was spectacular."

Brendon smiles back against his mouth, "yeah, did you like it?"

He nods and kisses him slow, "that was amazing."

"You're amazing," he tells him.

The corners of Patrick's mouth turn up and he looks over his features before cupping his face and letting the smile disappear.

"What," he asks.

"I love you."

Brendon smiles and kisses him gently, "you do? You love me?"

"I love you," he nods, "I'm sorry that when you said it I didn't say it back because I did. I do. I love you, Brendon. I always have. Even when I was seeing Dallon I was thinking about you and comparing you two."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I left you. I know I say it all the time but I mean it. I am sorry."

"I know you are," he says, "and I forgive you."

And Patrick can feel Brendon's shoulders relax. He smiles and brings him in squeezing him tight. The omega smiles and kisses his shoulder.

"Now lets go get cleaned up," he says.

He moves carefully and when he's holding Patrick up and standing he walks him to the bathroom and slowly pulls out of him and sets him down. Patrick sighs and Brendon cleans him up as best as he can with some toilet paper as he runs some bath water. He pours in some soap and Patrick watches him test the water with his hand and make adjustments.

"I'm going to call room service and ask them to bring up some food and then I'll be back."

He picks him up and sets him carefully in the tub, "is there anything in particular you want?"

He shakes his head, "you know what I like. Just order all the good stuff."

Brendon leaves the room and Patrick lets the warm water go over his skin while he relaxes back in the tub. He lays quietly like that listening to the sound of the water as it rises up.

_I'm in a bathtub in Paris with the alpha of my dreams while he's ordering us food. I'm probably the luckiest omega in the world._

He opens his eyes as Brendon walks in. He gets in behind him and turns the water off, "what were you thinking about?"

"How right this feels."

His arms slip around his waist and pull him back against his chest.

"How long I've wanted this exact moment."

Brendon kisses the top of his head, "I've thought about this so many times. I've pictured you and me, even when everyone thought you were a beta, when I thought you were a beta. I thought about sleeping next to you, waking up beside you, taking long romantic baths. I wanted to give you everything you deserve."

"What do I deserve," he asks.

"To be treated like a prince," he says at his ear, "to have anything you desire. Whatever you want I'll give you. Anything you want, everything you want. You just have to ask."

"I can have whatever I want?"

He nods, "whatever your heart desires."

"I don't really want anything that can be bought. But there's something you have that I want. And I could trade you for it," he says.

"Whatever it is, no trading, it's yours."

"It's only fair if we trade," he says.

He sighs, "tout ce que tu veux, mon amour."  
(Anything you like, my love.)

"I'll give you all of my heart for all of yours," he tells him.

Brendon smiles and kisses his cheek, "I'm afraid I can't trade you. "

He turns and frowns, "why not?"

"Because I already gave it to you a long time ago."

Patrick turns to look up at him and smiles, "you're cheesy."

"So are you. _My heart for yours?_ Pure melted cheddar."

He turns around and sits in his lap, "but you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, because I love you too."

"Yeah," he asks, "say it in French."

"Je t'aime."

Brendon laughs, "you sound good when you speak French. Very cute. Say it again."

"Je t'aime," he says again.

Brendon smiles, "one more time because I wasn't paying attention. I'll say it back this time."

Patrick smiles, "je t'aime, _Brenny Rabbit._ "

He kisses Patrick again and slides his hands up to hold onto his waist.

"Je t'aime aussi," he says back, cupping Patrick's cheek, "forever and always, _Trick._ "  
(I love you too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very long fic so buckle up. By the way it's going to starts switching point of views between Patrick and Brendon, but I promise they AREN'T going to be written in first person because that's gross. 
> 
> Tell me if I made any mistakes, I tend to do that.


End file.
